Mash - up
by Vincent Kass
Summary: Nuestro primer paso fue inconsciente. Ahora que te conozco, no me quiero separar de ti, sin importar lo que pase, seguiré a tu lado. Una historia de amor que mezcla mis experiencias, con algunos personajes de gLee. Pensando en una historia de amor grandiosa, llegué a la conclusión de que no hay mejor historia de amor que la mía.
1. Prólogo

Dicen que todos nacimos con la capacidad de amar. Amamos a nuestros padres y hermanos, personas que están ahí desde que llegamos al escenario de esta tierra. Pero jamás pensé que mi amor por ti, pudiera llegar a superar cualquier de estos amores antes mencionados. Nos comprometimos hace mucho tiempo, en silencio frente a la sociedad, esperando que desde arriba, alguien en la corte celestial se apiadara de nosotros y nos brindara una pequeña ayuda, sin embargo, ambos supimos desde un principio que nuestra relación no era la prioridad de quien se dedica a escuchar las plegarias de los demás.

Tu mirada simple, tu piel suave y cada una de las palabras que escapan de tu boca, me saben a vida, y es que antes de ti… no sé como pude vivir. Si pienso en una historia de amor épica, lo más probable es que mi mente traiga a colación la historia de amor entre Finn y Rachel. Si pienso en una historia de amor complicada, las aventuras de Quinn se llevan sin duda el primer lugar… y si pienso en un amor sufrido, Santana y Brittany serían la inspiración perfecta. Pero después de mucho pensar, he llegado a la conclusión de que nuestra historia de amor, es tan magnifica como la de nuestros amigos, ya que a pesar de ser jóvenes, hemos sentido la dulzura y los sinsabores del amor. Pero ¿Por ser jóvenes amaremos menos? ¿Sufriremos menos? ¿Viviremos menos? Lo dudo. Es este el momento en que nuestros caminos comienzan a tomar forma y sin remordimientos he elegido caminar, de la mano, contigo.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Me sonreíste, tímido como eras y luego desviaste tu mirada, y yo por mi lado hice lo mismo. No lo comprendí entonces, pero te amé desde ese día y si aparte mi mirada de ti, fue por el temor que tuve de caer a tus pies y darte todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo. Desde entonces, busqué algo que pudiera hacer callar a este corazón, que gritaba tu nombre y por un tiempo lo conseguí. Pero nada hay oculto que no haya de ser manifestado y aquí estoy de nuevo, tratando de contener toda esta pasión que me haces sentir, todo este amor que nace cuando te veo…

Eres un espiral que me absorbe, me levantas y me dejas caer, me disuelves, me armas a tu parecer y yo, como si nada pasara, me quedo a tu lado a pesar de todo. He pasado noches en vela, preguntándole a la música como es que he llegado a amarte tanto y ni siquiera ella, con toda su extensa sabiduría ha podido responder a esta duda. Eres como una obsesión y eres como una cura, tan lleno de virtud, tan lleno de luz, me parece que estoy sumergido en todo lo que eres, porque todo me lleva vez tras vez hacia ti, y en susurros eróticos, termino cantándole tu nombre a una luna indiferente que seguramente envidia el resplandor que nace de tu corazón.

Criatura mía, te observo entre mi música y me pareces más bello que el dios Apolo… Eres un tormenta, de sonrisa fácil y ojos sinceros… llévame donde estás y bautízame con tus caricias. Líbrame de la muerte atroz que guarda tu ausencia y juntos, convenzamos al tiempo de que abandone su trabajo, para quedarnos eternamente juntos. Eternamente enamorados.


	2. Deseo oculto

- Dicen que un nuevo estudiante llegará a McKinley durante esta semana… - Escuchó decir Kurt, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto.

- Es del instituto para hombres Dalton… seguramente es una maravilla de hombre

Kurt resopló divertido, entornando los ojos. A pesar de ser gay y tener parte del pensamiento femenino metido en su mente, le sorprendía el pensamiento mágico de algunas mujeres, que siempre, donde sea, buscan a su príncipe azul. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casillero, y en el momento en que lo abría, sintió que alguien se paraba justo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué quieres Karofsky? – preguntó Kurt acomodando sus cosas, sin necesidad de voltearse a ver quien era, últimamente a Dave se le estaban agotando las ideas para asustar a su víctima favorita.

- Vaya, creo que el carecer de hormonas masculinas, te hace percibirlas desde lejos.

- ¿Y a ti quien te enseñó eso, simio?

Dave, tomó del hombro a Kurt y lo volteó para quedar cara a cara con él. Resopló mirándolo directo a los ojos y luego lo empujó contra el casillero abierto.

El castaño por su parte, quedó pegado al casillero, observando como Dave le dirigía una última mirada y seguía su camino. Respiró profundo y se sintió más aliviado, sabía que esos encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo, solo se producían una vez al día. El resto del tiempo solo eran insultos o burlas con su grupo de amigos, cosas que, a estas alturas a Kurt no lo intimidaban en lo más mínimo. Acomodó su ropa, revisó su peinado, dejó sus libros y se dirigió a la sala de coro, el mejor momento del día.

En la sala del coro, estaban los más puntuales; Tina y Mike se daban un tierno beso de esquimal, el señor Schue, revisaba algunas partituras, desconcentrándose solo para saludarlo. Finn y Rachel hablaban algo que Kurt no alcanzó a captar o tal vez, no quiso captar. Tras de él, entraba Brittany y Santana tomadas del meñique. Artie conversaba con la banda de Jazz, Sam bromeaba con Mercedes y Quinn tocaba el pelo de Joe… No veía a Sugar ni a Rory por ningún lado, así que asumió que debían andar por ahí brindándose un poco de amor. El señor Schue, cerró su archivador de partituras y procedió a escribir en la pizarra. De un tiempo a esta parte, las tareas semanales de su mentor, se le estaban haciendo algo tediosas, pero semana a semana, esperaba ser desafiado… no perdía la esperanza.

Puck y Harmony hacían su entrada, ambos entraron al trote, al parecer conscientes de su atraso, el señor Schue les hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y les indicó que tomaran asiento. Kurt miró con cierta altivez a la ojiazul… para ser nueva, acaparaba mucha atención… para su gusto.

- Muy bien chicos, la tarea de esta semana es "deseo oculto" – dijo sonriendo

- Oh muy bien – Dijo Brittany – Yo deseo que mi gato deje de hablarme durante las noches – continuó diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus dedos.

Todos observaron a Britt como si la vieran por primera vez. A pesar de ser el segundo año en que compartían juntos en el club glee, a veces, las inesperadas salidas de la rubia, dejaba al coro sin palabras

- Claro Britt, pero desearía que fueran un poco más profundo que eso – respondió el señor Schue, mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora y entrecerrando los ojos – quiero que estudien su propio corazón y que vean, que hay en el fondo. Todos tenemos un deseo que ni siquiera la persona más cercana a nosotros conoce – continuo, mirando a Rachel y a Finn, quienes se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. – Pero aún así, quiero que esta semana desnuden su alma frente al coro… necesitamos algo de emotividad aquí.

- Señor Schue – dijo Santana levantando la mano – ¿sería posible que nos diera un ejemplo?

El pelicrespo profesor se quedo mirando a la morena, como si esta acabara de decir una blasfemia, pero se repuso de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de docente sería si él no fuera el primero en desnudar su alma? A pesar de que muchas veces, no quería dejarse en evidencia frente a los chicos, sabía que sus conflictos con Emma eran de dominio público y lo único que deseaba era que todo volviera a la normalidad… así que tomando aire se acercó a la banda de Jazz y les susurró la canción que debían tocar.

Suena ~ Yesterday I heard the rain

Yesterday I heard the rain whispering your name  
Asking where you'd gone

(_Pronunció mirando a Santana, que apartó su mirada de la mirada del señor Schue_)  
It fell softly from the clouds on the silent crowds  
As I wandered on  
Out of doorways black umbrellas came to pursue me  
Faceless people as they passed were looking through me  
No one knew me

(_Continuó, cerrando los ojos_)

Yesterday I shut my eyes, face-up to the skies  
Drinking in the rain  
But your image still was there floating in the air  
Brighter than a flame

(_Caminó hacia el piano y puso su mano sobre él, mientras Rachel enjugaba una repentina lágrima_)  
Yesterday I saw a city full of shadows without pity  
And I heard the steady rain whispering your name  
Whispering your name

(_Kurt miraba a su profesor, hundirse en la pasión que traía la canción... era algo tan inevitable_)  
Yesterday I saw a city full of shadows without pity  
And I heard the steady rain whispering your name  
Whispering your name

Cuando los últimos acordes dejaron de sonar, la habitación estaba en total silencio, Kurt suspiró, rompiendo ese silencio, Harmony, aplaudió, Rachel y Mercedes intercambiaban pañuelos mientras el resto se unía al aplauso de la ojiazul. En pocas ocasiones habían escuchado cantar al señor Schue con tanta pasión, como en ese momento, y más de alguna emoción afloró en sus corazones.

El docente se volteó para mirar de frente a sus estudiantes.

- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, Santana? – Preguntó el señor Schue, con los ojos rojos

- Claro… claro que si… - respondió la latina, un tanto descolocada de su seguridad habitual

Muy bien chicos, ahora si pueden marcharse. Kurt tomó su bolso y emprendió la marcha lo más rápido que pudo, últimamente no se sentía muy cómodo entre tanto sentimentalismo. Cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta Rachel lo alcanzó.

- ¿A donde vas tan rápido? – Preguntó inquisitiva la morena

- A mi casa… - Respondió Kurt, con tono de "¿no es obvio?"

- Recuerda que prometiste venir a mi casa esta noche, junto a Mercedes y a Harmony.

- Oh claro… ¿esa niña también va?

- Claro que si… es muy talentosa, y merece entrar en nuestra pequeña cofradía de jóvenes talentos… como sea, ¡te espero! – finalizó Rachel, dándose media vuelta para correr a los brazos de Finn.

- Mujeres – susurró Kurt, poniéndose en camino al estacionamiento para buscar su auto y largarse a casa. – Siempre pensando en lo que un hombre puede ofrecerles… ¿Qué nadie recuerda el poder de Madonna? – se dijo a si mismo, un poco exasperado. A pesar de ser una mujer honoraria, Kurt, cuestionaba algunos pensamientos básicos del género femenino. – Maldito Disney, siempre inculcándonos la idea de que debemos esperar al príncipe azul para ser felices – dijo abriendo su automóvil, arrojando su bolso y montándose al interior del vehículo. - ¿Dónde está la igualdad de género? – continuo, volteándose para retroceder – y ¿Por qué estoy despotricando en contra de las mujeres? – se quedó en silencio y notó que éste lo ahogaba, prendió la radio y sonaba "I have nothing" de Whitney Houston. Tarareó un momento la melodía, algo recordaba de la letra…

Un semáforo en rojo lo hizo detenerse, y un trozo de la canción le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza… "You break down my walls, with the strenght of you love" … pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar... ¿Quien había tenido ese efecto sobre él? El semáforo había cambiado ya a verde, Kurt se ponía en camino, y no había alcanzado a reponerse de la primera frase cuando una segunda frase ya lo dejaba pensando otra vez "Your love I'll remember forever" … Hasta ahora, el único amor que había tenido, era Finn, quien resultó siendo su hermanastro y novio de su mejor amiga. – Esto va mal – dijo en voz alta el castaño. Estaba llegando a la raíz de su inusitada amargura.

- No tengo a quien cantarle una canción, chicas. – Confesó Kurt, dejándose caer sobre la cama, con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre su abdomen

Al instante, Mercedes, Harmony y Rachel dejaron su rutina de limpieza facial y voltearon a mirar a Kurt.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó Mercedes, dejando el algodón con el que se limpiaba la cara y acercándose a su amigo

- A que no tengo a quien cantarle una canción – repitió Kurt.

- Creo que se refiere a que no tiene inspiración emotiva – interrumpió Harmony, ubicándose al lado de Mercedes.

Rachel observaba a su amigo, y ahora entendía porque, desde hace un tiempo lo veía un tanto decaído. Dejó su tónico de limpieza nocturna sobre el tocador y se acomodó al lado de Kurt.

- ¿Quieres un novio? – Preguntó directa y sin rodeos la castaña. Mercedes y Harmony miraron a Kurt, esperando la respuesta del chico, que miraba fijamente al techo.

- Si – sentenció monosilábicamente, provocando que sus amigas se emocionaran. - ¡Hey! Dije que quiero un novio, no que tengo un novio. – La emoción de las chicas disminuyo de inmediato.

- Pues si quieres un novio, deberías ir a Scandals… ¿o no? – Propuso Mercedes recibiendo una mirada negativa de parte de su amigo.

- Sabes que no me gustan esos lugares.

- Pues debes hacer algo, si quieres un novio, sal a por él, no creas que de un día para otro audicionará para el coro y se fijará en ti. – interrumpió duramente, Harmony

Rachel miró a Harmony con cara de homicidio inminente, Mercedes contuvo la respiración, esperando que el castaño sacara un cuchillo y acabara con la vida de la ojiazul y Kurt… Kurt la miro… sabía que ella tenía razón pero no quería reconocerlo. Se limitó a suspirar.

- ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo hablando de hombres?, rápido Rachel dame ese tónico limpiador.

Kurt se incorporó de la cama, y se dirigió al tocador de Rachel. Las tres chicas lo miraron, luego se miraron entre si, levantaron los hombros y fueron en ayuda de su amigo… por lo menos ya había recobrado el ánimo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Lima, sobre una cama, un chico de pelo rizado no dejaba de dar vueltas. Primero se deshacía de frazadas y sábanas… luego con algo de frío las buscaba de nuevo, giraba su almohada, meditaba mirando la luz de la luna que entraba por entre medio de las cortinas de su habitación. Mañana (o mejor dicho, en unas horas) era su primer día de clases, en su nuevo instituto. Digamos que este cambio no le asentaba nada de bien, pero la situación económica en su casa, no era de lo mejor en ese momento, y con mucho pesar, sus padres tuvieron que retirarlo de la academia Dalton. A pesar de todo lo anterior, no temía a los desafíos y pensaba destacar en aquel lugar - ¿Qué tan buenos pueden ser los chicos de un instituto público? – Con este pensamiento, se acomodo al centro de su confortable cama, y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.


	3. Trasnoche y caídas

- ¿En que estaba pensando cuando organice una pijamada un lunes por la noche? – Dijo Mercedes apoyándose sobre su pupitre, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida.

- ¿En chismear? – Consultó Rachel sentada a su lado

- Graciosa.

Lo único que la consolaba, es que dos puestos más allá, Kurt dormía con los ojos abiertos y, a su lado, Rachel se clavaba las uñas en la pierna, para mantener por lo menos los ojos abiertos.

A dos salones de distancia, Harmony, se había rendido al sueño y dormía placidamente, en medio de la clase de historia.

Luego de noventa deliciosos minutos de clases, al sonar el timbre, Mercedes y Rachel, saltaron de sus asientos y fueron directamente al baño a maquillar sus ojeras. Kurt las vio partir, pero el cuerpo le pesaba tanto que apenas tenía dominio sobre si mismo. Con paso torpe se dirigió a la puerta y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un impacto que lo dejó sentado en el suelo, en medio del pasillo, a la vista de Dave Karofsky y sus amigos que comenzaron a reír sin parar. Kurt les dedicó su mejor cara de diva al grupo de simios adolescentes, se puso de pie y volteó a ver quien lo había empujado. Frente a él encontró a un muchacho de su estatura, ojos color avellana, piel canela, cabello perfectamente peinado y ropa impecablemente combinada, con las manos en los bolsillos, el moreno lo miró

Al principio Kurt le devolvió la mirada, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, un tanto deslumbrado, pero esa primera impresión se desvaneció apenas el desconocido abrió la boca.

- ¿Puedes decirme donde está la oficina de Emma Pillsbury? – dijo en tono despectivo

Kurt lo miró como esperando una disculpa, pero el moreno no tenía intención de disculparse.

- Si me pidieras disculpas por ese salvaje descuido tuyo, podría indicarte donde queda la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury – Respondió Kurt, tornando el tono de su voz más agudo al final de la oración.

- El que venía descuidado eras tú, no yo, no tengo porque disculparme. – El moreno le dedico una mirada de "más atención para la próxima" y siguió su camino, dejando a un descolocado Kurt parado en mitad del pasillo, con la ropa y el peinado un tanto alborotados. El castaño resopló, conteniendo su enojo y camino con furia al baño de mujeres, donde se encontraban Mercedes y Rachel.

El moreno desconocido siguió su camino y, a poco andar, estuvo a punto de repetir la escena anterior, solo que esta vez, la chica con la cual iba a chocar lo vio venir y se quitó de su camino. Si había algo que al chico ojos de avellana le agradaba, era la gente despierta, inteligente y sagaz. Le dedicó una sonrisa de aquellas que derretían témpanos a la muchacha de ojos azules, y siguió su camino, ya había divisado el letrero de la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury. Por su parte Harmony se le quedó mirando hasta que entró en la oficina de la pelirroja orientadora, se apoyo en los casilleros y suspiro profundamente al tiempo que pensaba - ¿Quién es él? …-

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntaron a coro, Mercedes y Rachel mientras se miraban al espejo, luego de que Kurt les narrara la escena acaecida hace pocos minutos entre él y el moreno desconocido.

- No lo sé – resopló Kurt – Supongo que algún estudiante nuevo… - y en ese momento recordó la conversación que oyó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. – Debe ser de la academia para hombres, Dalton. – agrego rebuscando en su bolso el fijador para su cabello.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de él? – Interrogó Mercedes con tono receloso.

- Conversación de pasillo – respondió Kurt, con tono despreocupado, y esto esfumó todas las sospechas de Mercedes, de que tal vez su amigo, se había fijado en el chico nuevo.- Como sea, espero no toparme con él en un largo tiempo.

- Ajá – murmuró la morena Mercedes, poniéndose máscara de pestañas.

Emma Pillsbury, misofóbica pelirroja de treinta y tantos años, pulía con esmero el borde de su escritorio. Últimamente las cosas con su novio, no habían andado de lo mejor y la amplia gama de productos de limpieza "Limpia más", le daban cierto alivio a sus constantes remordimientos mentales.

Nerviosamente, saltó en su silla al oír que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina, levantó la vista y se encontró con un joven moreno, correctamente peinado e impecablemente vestido. Al instante le cayó en gracia, por su aspecto pulcro y esa mirada de "¿Puedo pasar?" que le echó desde afuera de la oficina.

- Adelante – dijo Emma, aún con el corazón latiendo fuerte, mientras se deshacía de sus guantes de hule.

- ¿Señorita Emma Pillsbury?

- Si, soy yo, ven pasa, toma asiento – Respondió la pelirroja escondiendo a sus pies el lustra muebles y dirigiéndole una sonrisa al muchacho. – Tú debes ser Blaine Anderson, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente. El director me mandó aquí, para ver si usted puede darme algunas directrices para moverme dentro del instituto. Sé que al venir de Dalton, puedo tener cierta superioridad sobre la mayoría de los chicos de aquí… y quiero usar eso para encajar de alguna forma en el sistema.

Emma lo observo atentamente y pensó que las apariencias engañan. Si bien el chico se veía completamente adecuado, percibía en sus palabras un dejo de altanería que le molestaba. Pero como buena profesional, debía dejar los sesgos de lado y aconsejar lo mejor posible al chico nuevo

- Muy bien Blaine, dime ¿Qué actividades desarrollabas en la academia Dalton? – indagó Emma, buscando entre sus cajones una libreta y un lápiz.

- Ok, mmmmmm… veamos, estaba en el club de boxeo, del cual soy fundador – destacó orgulloso- también estaba en el equipo de debate de la escuela…y también participaba en el club glee de la academia, era su líder vocal. – finalizó acomodándose en la silla, esperando las alabanzas de la orientadora, que muy por el contrario de lo que Blaine creyó, siguió tomando algunas notas de lo que el muchacho le había verbalizado.

- Me parece excelente Blaine, creo que con tus capacidades, serás capaz de adaptarte muy bien. Por el momento, el equipo de debate está sin vacantes – mencionó la pelirroja tachando un ítem de la lista – No contamos con club de boxeo, pero si tenemos excelentes equipos de fútbol y hockey – prosiguió Emma, haciendo dos signos de "aprobado" en su lista – y nuestro club glee, estaría feliz de recibirte, siempre está en busca de nuevos talentos – mencionó esto último con cierto remordimiento, pues sabía muy bien por el calvario que pasaban algunos chicos por unirse al club glee.

- Muy bien, pues, ya tengo otro lugar para liderar – dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo su mano a modo de despedida a una estupefacta Emma, que se despidió de él con una sonrisa fingida.- Por cierto, ¿Con quien debo hablar para ingresar al coro? – preguntó Blaine con aires de suficiencia

- Con Will Schuester, profesor de español y director del coro – respondió Emma, ruborizándose.

- Muchas gracias, hasta luego.- Blaine se retiró de la oficina y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, pensaba con que canción podía audicionar.

Harmony corría a la sala de coro, necesitaba contarles a sus amigas acerca del encuentro con el chico misterioso. Un pasillo antes de llegar a la sala de coro, se encontró con Mercedes y Rachel.

- ¡Chicas! – semi gritó la ojiazul.- hoy vi al amor de mi vida

- ¿Puck? – dijo Rachel, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Mercedes, que pasó desapercibida.

- ¿Eeh?, nooo, creo que es nuevo, nunca antes lo había visto, tiene una sonrisa encantadora

Rachel y Mercedes se miraron con ojos de sospecha ¿Será que en una mañana, sus dos amigos habían conocido a la misma persona? Tomaron a Harmony, cada una de un brazo y caminaron con ella, el trecho que quedaba a la sala de coro.

- ¿De que color es su cabello?- dijo Mercedes

- ¿Iba bien vestido? – interrumpió Rachel

- De uno a diez, ¿Qué tan encantadora era su sonrisa? – dijo Mercedes

- ¡Once! – respondió Harmony

- ¿Sabes Harmy?, a veces creo que eres la hermana perdida de Britt

Mercedes lanzó una carcajada al aire, justo cuando entraban a la sala de coro, Harmy preguntaba por qué era la hermana perdida de Britt y Rachel se separaba del grupo para abrazar a Finn.

- Creo que tenemos a alguien que se quiere unir al club – Dijo Finn, luego de besar rápidamente a Rachel en los labios.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién? – interrogó Rachel, acomodándose en las piernas de su novio.

- Él – apunto Finn con la barbilla.

De pie junto al Señor Schue, estaba Blaine, y como Rachel nunca antes lo había visto, y en base a las características proporcionadas por el relato de Harmy, supo de inmediato que él era el chico que había embobado a su amiga… solo esperaba que no fuera el mismo chico que ofuscó a Kurt, a quien por cierto no veía por ningún lado.

Harmony por otra parte, cuchicheaba a mil kilómetros por hora con Mercedes, que en cualquier momento se desarticulaba el cuello de tanto rotar su vista entre el chico nuevo y su amiga, quien se revolvía inquieta en su asiento, acomodando su ropa y peinado, ante las miradas que le mandaba Blaine.

Puck entró a la sala de coro en compañía de Kurt, quien le hablaba animadamente acerca de cómo el uso del fijador, mejoraría notablemente su mohicano. De pronto Puck abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa y dejó a Kurt hablando solo, para acercarse a saludar a Blaine.

- Blaine Anderson ¿Qué haces aquí? – pronunció Puck

- Ya sabes su nombre completo, puedes agregarlo a Facebook – susurró Mercedes dándole un codazo a Harmony

- Pues, me transfirieron de escuela – Dijo Blaine, apartándose un poco del señor Schue para corresponder al abrazo del chico rudo del coro.

Kurt no daba crédito a sus ojos. El pesado de la mañana estaba de pie a menos de un metro de distancia, abrazando a su principal guardaespaldas, algo andaba mal. Observó unos segundos más la escena, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Harmony, junto a Tina y Quinn, que se quedaron mirándole con curiosidad. Desde su puesto Rachel miró a Kurt y confirmó sus temores, el amor platónico de Harmony y el nuevo enemigo de Kurt eran la misma persona.

- Esperen, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que Puck conoce al niño de la pajarita? – Interrogó Santana con evidente gesto de que algo no cuadraba.

- Hace algo así como dos meses – empezó a relatar el ojiavellana - Puck me salvó la vida. Cuando iba en mi motocicleta …

- ¡Tiene motocicleta! – chillo Harmy en el oído de Mercedes

- Un grupo de delincuentes juveniles, me interceptó y trato de robarme… sino fuera porque Puck apareció justo en ese momento, no estaría contando esto.

Desde el señor Schue hasta Joe, uno de los últimos en integrarse al coro, miraban con cara de sorpresa a Puck, que para más sorpresa de todos, se sonrojó.

- Vamos chicos, que yo también tengo un lado bueno… - dijo Puck mirándose los zapatos – pero no se preocupen que lo tengo bien guardado.

El coro, enteró prorrumpió en risas, sin duda Puck era único.

- Muy bien chicos, tenemos un nuevo postulante al coro, veamos que tiene para ofrecernos – dijo el señor Schue con una sonrisa en la boca, acomodándose junto al resto de los chicos.

Blaine acomodó su ropa, se situó frente a los chicos y espero a que la música comenzara.

Suena ~ Más

Todo cambio cuando te vi

Jamás imagine que habría

Un corazón fuera de mí

Sintiendo lo que yo sentía

(_Cantó mirando directo a Harmony, quien por supuesto sonrió de manera coqueta_)

Fue tu voz, tus labios tal vez

Tu forma de ser de niña y mujer

Tan solo se que hoy te quiero  
(_Se movió a la largo de la sala, mirando al coro_)

Más... te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida

Más… si no te tengo a ti de que serviría

Más...de que podría ya servir la respiración

Muerto el corazón

Quiero decir que antes de ti

Jamás imagine que un día

Iba a sentir algo así, lo que un amor tan mágico vivía

(_Y justo en ese momento cruzó miradas con Kurt, incomodando al castaño_)

Fue tu voz, tus labios tal vez

Tu forma de ser de niña y mujer

Tan solo se que hoy te quiero

Más... te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida

Más… si no te tengo a ti de que serviría

Más...de que podría ya servir la respiración

Muerto el corazón

Desde el instante en que te vi

Mi vida ya no fue la misma.

(_Finalizó mirando el espacio que quedaba entre Harmony y Kurt_)

La música se detuvo, y el señor Schue se puso de pie. Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala y Kurt rogaba porque el señor Schue no lo dejara entrar.

- wooow, eso ha sido increíble… pues creo que eres bienvenido, Blaine Anderson. – comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de inmediato por el resto del coro.- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que presentar?

- ¡Yo! – Dijo Harmony, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, y caminando hacia la banda de jazz.- He estado ensayando esta canción durante un tiempo – dijo a tiempo que Blaine, se sentaba en el puesto que estaba ocupando Harmony, justo al lado de Kurt, quien no lo miró – y creo que llegó la hora de interpretarla…

Kurt respiro profundo y pudo percibir un perfume delicioso… ¿Mediterráneo tal vez? Quiso seguir el rastro de olor, pero al notar que venía de Blaine, se quedó estático en su puesto.

Suena ~ Víveme

No necesito mas de nada ahora que

_(- oh demonios, no – murmuró Mercedes por lo bajo, ¿tenía su amiga que ser tan obvia?)_

Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro

Créeme esta vez, créeme porque

Créeme y veras, no acabara mas

(_Cantó, mirando directo a Blaine_)

Tengo un deseo escrito en alto

Que vuela ya

Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo

Créeme esta vez, créeme porque

Me haría daño ahora

Ya lo se

Hay gran espacio en tú y yo

Cielo abierto que ya

Nos se cierra a los dos

Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

(_Kurt miraba a Harmy, y comenzaba a comprender…)_

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo

Te ruego

Víveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro…

…Has abierto en mí la fantasía

Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha

Es tu guión, la vida mía

Me enfocas, me diriges

Pones las ideas

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Kurt estaba realmente asqueado. Si había algo que odiaba, es la obviedad y Harmony, había rebasado todos los límites. El señor Schue se despidió de los chicos y el castaño se puso de pie rápidamente, necesitaba exfoliarse el enojo. Había salido de la sala, directo al estacionamiento. Cuando estaba por salir del instituto, una mano lo asió del brazo y lo hizo detenerse. Pensando que era Dave, decidió que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de enfrentarse a un idiota, así que antes de mirar, tomó su bolso y se lo dejó de sombrero. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al voltear y encontrarse cara a cara (mejor dicho, cara a bolso) con Blaine.

- Sospechaba que me odiabas, pero no pensé que fuera cierto. – dijo entre divertido y enojado el moreno.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! – dijo retirando su bolso de la cara de Blaine – mil perdones – los colores se le subieron a Kurt y estaba como un tomate, mirándose los zapatos.

Blaine, al quedar con la vista despejada, se encontró con Kurt, mirando al piso con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

- Vamos, que no es tan terrible, por suerte no llevabas piedras ahí dentro jajajaja – río Blaine, haciendo que Kurt levantara la vista, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, esbozando solo una sonrisa tímida. – además me lo tenía merecido por lo de esta mañana – oh vaya, se acuerda, pensó Kurt – y es precisamente por eso que te buscaba… ¿tienes tiempo para un café?

Kurt respiró. ¿Un chico lo invitaba a salir?... escrutó el gesto del moreno. Últimamente desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, por lo que una invitación así le olía mal.

- La verdad es que tengo cita en un spa – mintió Kurt descaradamente

- Pues bien, tendré que hacerlo sin un café de por medio – dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt, y tomándolo de los hombros.

El castaño abrió los ojos y pestañeó repetidamente. Esto se parece – pensó – al momento previo a un…

- ¿Me perdonas por lo de esta mañana? – dijo Blaine – es decir, ¿estamos en un mismo equipo verdad? Debemos cuidarnos – agregó guiñándole un ojo a Kurt que tenía la respiración contenida.

- Claro… claro…seguro… - Kurt respiró nuevamente. ¿Para esto necesitaba un café?...

- Bueno, todo saldado, nos vemos mañana… adiós – Blaine hizo la típica despedida de los chicos scouts y volvió al interior del instituto. Kurt lo observó hasta que se perdió. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo hacia fuera del instituto.

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión pudo mirar quien era, y esta vez, si era Dave el responsable del maltrato.

- Veo que tienes novio nuevo, ¿eh Hummel? – dijo Karofsky sujetandolo por los brazos.

- ¿Celoso? Si quieres te lo presento. – contraataco Kurt, de manera ácida.

- Eres bastante valiente, pero Puck no está cerca esta vez para defenderte

- Claro, haz lo que quieras, no está Puck, pero recuerda que fuera del insituto hay cámaras. – respondió levantando las cejas haciendo un gesto de "Te vencí"

Dave botó aire por la nariz, cual toro, dejó a Kurt y se alejó de él sin decir palabra. Por su parte el chico piel de porcelana respiró profundo, se llevo una mano al pecho y sintió bajo su mano el latir potente de su corazón. Caminó hacia su vehiculo, se montó en él y partió a su casa, necesitaba una limpieza de cutis y de corazón… muchas emociones por un día.


	4. Verdadero comienzo

- ¿Fui muy obvia?

La pregunta de Harmony hizo que Rachel mirara a Tina, Tina a Quinn, Quinn a Sugar, Sugar a Mercedes y Mercedes miró finalmente a Harmony para sentenciar:

- Si, fuiste la criatura más obvia de la tierra.

Harmony se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se echó sobre la mesa del café "The Lima Bean"… - Por Madonna, ¿En que estaba pensando?

- En llamar su atención – Dijo Quinn

- En conquistarlo – Acotó Tina

- En meterlo en tu cama – Todas las chicas miraron a Sugar como si la muchacha fuera una hereje – Lo siento, Síndrome de Asperguer – agregó, tomando su café y mirando por la ventana.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es fingir demencia – finalizó Rachel con una sonrisa. – es decir, solo fue una canción… muy sentimental y comprometedora, que interpretaste mirándolo directamente a los ojos, después de una experiencia así cualquier mujer puede fingir demencia.

- ¿Y quién nos asegura que el chico se dio por aludido? – preguntó Tina

El resto de las chicas miró a Tina, considerando que tal vez, la asiática tenía razón. Nada indicaba que Blaine se hubiera dado por aludido con la canción de Harmy, así que eso les concedía un beneficio… bueno en realidad solo se lo concedía a ella, ya que fue ella quien cantó. Después de un rato Harmony dejó de mortificarse y decidió seguir el consejo de Rachel. Si él no se había dado por aludido, la próxima vez que lo viera, haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido y fin del problema. Ahora – pensó la ojiazul - ¿Qué hago con la revolución de hormonas que me genera ese hombre? Al momento de retirarse del café donde estaban, Harmony se acercó a Tina y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacías tú para disimular que te gustaba Mike?

- Nada… solo me dejé en evidencia en los momentos precisos y… ¡listo!, ahora es mi novio – respondió sencillamente.

- Es decir que ¿no te contenías de besarlo y abrazarlo todo el tiempo?

- Claro que no, si te gusta alguien, ¿Por qué contenerte? Quiero decir, tampoco es la idea de que la próxima vez que veas a Blaine, saltes a sus brazos, solo que hay momentos y momentos para hacer las cosas.

Harmony se quedó pensando en lo que Tina dijo y decidió adoptar su estrategia de ataque, dejaría caer las defensas en los momentos precisos y así conquistaría a Blaine.

Rachel iba de camino a su casa, necesitaba dormir algo luego de la maravillosa velada que había pasado con sus amigos. Pero Kurt seguía rondándole en la cabeza. La depresión artística de su amigo, le preocupaba y sentía que debía hacer algo por él. Con un leve sentimiento de pesar, se bajó del automóvil, abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con sus padres tocando el piano y cantando una versión jazz de "I Could dance all night" se acercó a ellos y esperó que dejaran de cantar para saludarlos. Siempre encontraba deleite en oír sus voces haciendo armonías.

- Hola papá, hola papá – beso a cada uno en la mejilla - ¿a que se debe esta explosión creativa?

- Oooh mi querida hija, ya sabes, el talento fluye por esta casa, y hay que canalizarlo de alguna manera.- respondió LeRoy con una sonrisa – ¿cómo estuvo tu día dulzura?

Rachel se acomodó al lado de sus padres, y les contó acerca de la depresión artística de su amigo, quería escuchar un consejo de ellos que llevaban años cantando y que seguramente habrían vivido alguna crisis similar.

Hiram y LeRoy guardan silencio durante unos segundos, su semblante es bastante serio mientras Rachel espera su respuesta, como quien espera un diagnóstico médico.

- Bueno – dijo Hiram – Creo que Kurt mismo ha develado su problema

- Si querido, eso lo sabemos, el asunto ahora es ayudarlo a salir – respondió LeRoy

- A lo que quiero llegar es que necesitas encontrarle un novio a tu amigo, necesita romance, necesita inspiración. – acotó Hiram, gesticulando con sus manos y entrecerrando sus ojos al momento de decir "romance"

- Ayúdalo a encontrar novio, hija. Pero trata de no hacerlo de una forma muy invasiva. – agregó LeRoy

Rachel los miró agradecida, le dio un beso a cada uno y corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¿Crees que conseguirle un novio a ese chico pueda ser lo mejor? – Preguntó LeRoy a su marido.

- Definitivamente si. Solo espero que esto no se torne un drama.

Barbra junior, entró en su habitación, tiró su mochila, se deshizo del abrigo y buscó el anuario del año pasado. Tomó unas tijeras y procedió a recortar todas las fotos de los integrantes masculinos del coro (incluido Kurt). Luego de eso, extendió un gran trozo de papel y pegó la foto del castaño soprano al centro. A su alrededor ubicó las fotos de Joe, Rory, Artie, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike y en una hoja dibujó una caricatura que llevaba una gran pajarita en la zona del cuello, representando a Blaine.

Poco a poco fue descartando a cada uno de los chicos, de acuerdo a sus parejas.

- Mike está con Tina… descartado… Finny, está conmigo… descartado… Joe está con Quinn, o eso creo, bueno como sea…descartado. Sugar y Rory y Artie… triangulo amoroso, mejor no meterse ahí. Entonces nos queda Sam, que sospecho puede ser gay, Puck… que con su revolución de hormonas es capaz de enamorarse de cualquiera y Blaine, que es nuevo y el blanco de ataque de Harmony… - Rachel encerró en un circulo las tres fotografías.- muy bien, ya tengo tres candidatos… bueno dos y medio… ¡Que demonios! Tres candidatos – se dijo así misma- Blaine no es intocable, las guerras las ganan los más fuertes y confío en que mi amigo puede conquistar a alguien como él.- Rachel guardó silencio un momento observó las fotos y sonrió. – la falta de sueño me afecta, ya estoy hablando sola. – dicho esto puso las fotos de los comprometidos sobre su escritorio y pego las tres fotos sobrantes alrededor de Kurt. Mañana seguiría planeando como hacer para que su amigo revitalizara su inspiración. Preparó la ducha, y después de que se hubo bañado, siendo las 20:00 hrs. Se metió en su cama, por fin, a dormir.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una habitación cuya puerta tenía cerca de tres seguros…

- hmhmhmh… Puck mhmmmm… - Murmuró entre besos la morena.

- ¿Si preciosa? – Preguntó Puck a Mercedes, mientras deslizaba su mano por uno de sus muslos.

- Oh Dios… - suspiró la morena – espera… mmmm si… - continuó – ¡basta! – finalizó poniéndose de pie de un salto, haciendo que Puck quedara solo sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede preciosura? – Dijo el judío con cara de no entender mucho.

- Esto se está poniendo demasiado… ya sabes… - reconoció Mercedes ruborizándose.

- ¿Caliente? – completó Noah, levantando una ceja y mirando de manera intensa a la morena, que experimento un escalofrío de placer.

- No… quiero decir si… ¿Ya ves como me dejas? – se quejó Jones, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Y no te has dado cuenta como me tienes tú?, accedí a mantener esta relación a escondidas, hasta que te sintieras preparada… - reclamó con suavidad

- Lo sé amor – Mercedes se sentó junto a Puck y tomó su mano – Gracias por tu compresión, pero sabes que mis padres no aceptaran que yo tenga una relación con un judío.

Noah suspiró y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Miró a Mercedes, quien lo contemplaba con algo de tristeza en los ojos y sonrió. Nada podía hacer que se enojara con ella… ¡nada!

La jaló suavemente hacía si para dejarla recostada sobre su pecho.

- Ok, esperaremos el tiempo que estimes conveniente. Tú me haces paciente. – respondió Puck, besando el cabello de Mercedes.- supongo que ninguna de tus amigas sabe, ¿verdad?

- Nadie. – juro solemnemente la morena.

- ¿Segura?, ¿ni siquiera Berry? – indagó el judío apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Segura… muy segura. – sonrió

Puck la estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Recorrió su cuello, sus mejillas y lentamente, llegó a la jadeante boca de Mercedes… que por su parte, recibió feliz a Noah… acarició su fuerte pecho y dejó que la sensación de seguridad que le producía estar así, la inundara por completo. – Es amor – pensó… - amor del bueno – y gritó en su corazón.

En una casa del barrio alto de Lima, en una habitación perfectamente decorada, Blaine con su pelo "al natural" salía de la ducha. Cubierto su cuerpo solo con gotas de agua, se tendió sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sonido de la noche lo relajara. Hizo memoria acerca de su primer día de clases en el instituto McKinley, su audición, su conversación con Emma, su choque con Kurt… sus miradas con Harmony… sonrió al recordar a la tierna muchacha. Siempre gustaba de la admiración del resto de la gente, sabía que era un hombre atractivo, y gracias a ese atractivo había alcanzado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Se incorporó de la cama, busco entre sus cajones un boxer y luego de eso se metió en la cama, suspiró relajado, y pensó en que necesitaba vacaciones. Luego de eso pensó que era muy pronto para tomar vacaciones, y recordó lo que Kurt le dijo… - Tengo cita en un spa – ¿habían spa's en Lima, Ohio?, eso explicaría porque la piel de ese muchacho se veía tan tersa… ¿desde cuando me preocupa tener la piel tersa? – pensó divertido. Se alegró en el alma, al reencontrarse con Puck, y sus pensamientos volvieron a los azules ojos de Harmony. Recordó la canción que la muchacha había cantado y la forma en que se habían mirado en el pasillo. – Blaine, es tu primer día en el instituto McKinley y ya tienes una conquista… - se acercó a su mesita de noche, y apagó la luz de su lámpara.- le daremos tiempo al tiempo… solo tiempo al tiempo… - susurró una vez más para, por fin, quedarse dormido.


	5. Rachel, la celestina

- ¡Hola Sam! – Escuchó decir detrás de si el rubio, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del instituto.

- Hola, ¿Rachel? – Se quedó mirando a la castaña un poco sorprendido. Si, es cierto que eran integrantes del mismo coro, pero su relación con ella nunca fue muy profunda…

Rachel se tomó del brazo del rubio, y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Había comenzado su plan "reviviendo el sentido artístico de Kurt" y Sam era el primer candidato para hacer que la vida de Kurt, volviera a tener sentido.

- Estaba pensando, ¿Qué tienes que hacer después de clases? – dijo Rachel, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa

- Pues… ¿nada?

- Estupendo, quiero que vengas conmigo a "The Lima Bean" hoy a las 16:00 hrs. para que nos tomemos un café. Como co- capitana del club glee, necesito estar en contacto con todos los integrantes… bueno, te espero. NO faltes – Rachel se soltó del brazo del rubio y siguió caminando como si nada pasara.

Sam por su parte se quedó mirando a la castaña, y casi como en un acto reflejo, miró a las esquinas del techo y las paredes, buscando alguna cámara escondida… este sin duda había sido el suceso más extraño que le había ocurrido a lo largo del día.

Como obviamente no encontró nada, siguió su camino hacia el patio.

A poco andar, Rachel se encontró con Kurt, y de alguna forma sintió que las divinidades de Broadway le estaban ayudando para que su plan fuera todo un éxito. Se acerco al muchacho y lo asió por el brazo, misma estrategia, mismo ataque.

- Kurt, ¿Qué tienes que hacer después de clases? – dijo Rachel, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

Kurt la miró directo a los ojos, tratando de ver que es lo que tramaba la castaña, pero no sabía si era por el cansancio, o por la sinceridad de la morena que respondió

- Tengo que devolver algunos libros en biblioteca y luego de eso pues nada, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Vamos a "the Lima Bean" ¿Te parece?

- Me parece bien… - Kurt sonrió

- Estupendo te veo a las 16:00 hrs., NO faltes – recalcó la castaña y se marchó.

Había algo que a Kurt no le calzaba. Sabía que su amiga, no consumía café de "the Lima Bean" dos días seguidos, y ya había visitado el lugar ayer con algunas de las muchachas. Aún así decidió asistir, no podía pasar la vida desconfiando de todo el mundo, por culpa de un simio adolescente que lo atormentaba todos los días.

Las horas de clases pasaron como si alguien sujetara las manecillas del reloj. Rachel se removía nerviosa en su asiento. De lejos Finn la observaba y se preguntaba que le estaría pasando a su novia. Kurt ponía atención sin preocuparse mucho del tiempo, de vez en vez, tomaba alguno que otro apunte o hacía alguna pregunta. Matemáticas no era su fuerte, pero tampoco quería resignarse a ser un asco en dicha materia.

En algún salón de historia, Sam seguía pensando en la proposición de Rachel… y vigilaba constantemente al reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pizarra.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la última hora de clases sonó por fin. Sam ordenó sus libros con paciencia, tomó su mochila y salió del salón.

- ¡Hey Sam!, ¿te quedas a preparar un número para el coro? – le preguntó Artie acercándose a él en su silla de ruedas.

- Este… lo siento, pero tengo una cita – O algo así, pensó.

- Oh ya veo… no te preocupes, hablaré con el chico nuevo. – Artie sonrió y emprendió su búsqueda de Blaine.

Finn caminaba al lado de Rachel, cuando Sam se cruzó por delante de ellos.

- Nos vemos más tarde Rachel – dijo Sam sonriendo tímidamente.

Rachel sonrió disimulando su incomodidad y para evitar preguntas de parte de Finn, aceleró el paso.

Finn se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, un poco extrañado, cuando notó que Rachel iba varios pasos por delante de ella. – Aquí hay gato encerrado – pensó. Rachel solo camina así cuando no me quiere contar algo. Aceleró el pasó hasta alcanzar a Rachel.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Finn, tratando de disimular la desconfianza que le producía la situación

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Rachel haciéndose la desentendida.

- Nos vemos más tarde – Finn puso cara de "no juegues conmigo"

Rachel miró a izquierda y derecha, casi al mismo tiempo, agarró a Finn de la solapa de su chaqueta de jugador, y lo metió en el salón de español. El gran adolescente le sonrió pícaramente a la muchacha, mientras era arrastrado al interior del salón. – Esto se puso bueno – pensó, y cerró sus ojos para dejarse besar por la muchacha.

- Estoy tratando de conseguirle un novio a Kurt.

Finn abrió los ojos, y la emoción que sentía se vino abajo, así como algo en medio de sus pantalones.

- ¿Cómo? – Finn miró a Rachel de hipo en hipo

- Lo que oíste, y más vale que no le digas a nadie, todo es por una buena causa – rogó y amenazó la castaña.

- Rachel, siempre que ayudas a alguien, las cosas terminan complicándose. – recordó Finn.

- Esta vez será todo diferente, nadie sabrá que fui yo la que planeó el encuentro de Sam y Kurt en The Lima Bean

…

Eran cerca de las 16:15 hrs. Y Rachel no tenía intenciones de aparecer. Sam resopló impaciente. Al final tomó su bolso y decidió marcharse, rumiando un par de palabrotas en contra de la castaña. Cuando abrió la puerta del café se encontró cara a cara con Kurt.

- ¡Kurt, que sorpresa! – dijo Sam, sonriendo.

- Sam – respondió Kurt sonriendo también. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a comprar ropa, pero creo que no tienen de mi talla – bromeó el rubio.

- Jaja, muy gracioso

- Jajaja, la verdad es que me iba a juntar con Rachel, pero creo que olvidó nuestra cita.- respondió Sam jugando con su pelo. - ¿Y tú? ¿También vienes por ropa?

Kurt se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza. Sabia que tenía que hacerle caso a su tercer ojo. ¡Rachel planeaba algo! Y ese algo era juntarlo con Sam. – Pero vamos – dijo una ínfima voz en su interior - ¿Qué podría pasar entre tú y él? – Kurt suspiró y respondió

- La verdad es que venía por un café, pero no me hace mucha gracia estar solo por aquí… ya sabes con Karofsky dando vueltas…

- Pues bien, me quedo contigo, hoy no tengo práctica – Abrió la puerta del local – Después de ti.

El castaño Hummel agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y entró al local. Fueron a la barra y comenzaron a ver que podían pedir.

- Bien, creo que tomaré un Café – Late – dijo Kurt a la dependienta

- Que sean dos – indicó Sam – agregue también dos medias lunas – dijo Sam sacando dinero de su billetera. – yo pago todo.

- Oh no, no te molestes – intervino el castaño

- Por favor Kurt, déjame hacerlo. – Interrumpió Sam, entregándole el dinero a la dependienta, que los miraba con curiosidad.

- Aquí está su orden y su recibo, gracias por venir a The Lima Bean – dijo la dependienta entregándoles las medias lunas una bolsa de papel y una bandeja con dos cafés.

Sam tomó la bolsa y la bandeja y caminó decididamente hacia una mesa ubicada al lado de una ventana. Acomodó las cosas, se sentó y le dirigió a Kurt una sonrisa.

Kurt por su parte sonrió de vuelta. Es extraño porque a pesar de no compartir mucho con los chicos del coro y con Sam en particular, no se sentía incomodo con él. Tomó su café y comenzó a beberlo, mientras hablaba con el rubio acerca de algunas trivialidades. Sam por su parte preguntó por el estado de salud de su padre, y recordó lo bien que se veía en su matrimonio con Carole, la madre de Finn. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos chicos, Kurt miraba por la ventana y Sam lo miraba a él.

- Kurt – pronunció Sam – quiero darte las gracias.

Kurt se paralizó por un momento, pero recobró la calma rápidamente volteó a mirar al rubio quien mantenía su vista clavada en él y los colores se le subieron a la cara. Sonrió nervioso

- ¿Por qué, Sam? – indagó el castaño Hummel.

- Porque el año pasado, cuando mi familia estuvo en aprietos económicos, fuiste capaz de ayudarnos… en realidad, de ayudarme. Sin miramientos me tendiste una mano, y creo que nunca antes te había agradecido de esta forma…

Hummel pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en las palabras del rubio Evans y la imagen de un Sam vulnerable, lo conmovió.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Es decir, hoy por ti, mañana por mí, ¿verdad? – Kurt sonrió y Sam quedó prendado de la sinceridad que emanaban de las palabras del castaño.

- Aún así, no tenías porque ayudarme, te rechacé a la hora de hacer duetos y desde un tiempo a esta parte eso me ha pesado…

- Sam, no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan… y es mejor dejar el pasado pisado – Interrumpió Kurt guiñándole un ojo.

Sam suspiró. Por fin había podido quitar ese peso de su corazón y ahora todo parecía más sencillo.

- ¿Una media luna, señor Hummel? – dijo Sam, cambiando radicalmente de tema, abriendo la bolsa de papel.

- Oh muchas gracias, señor Evans. – respondió Kurt fingiendo sorpresa.

De pronto, la cara de Sam cambió totalmente. Por la puerta principal venía entrando Karofsky en compañía de Azimio. Kurt no lo había notado, puesto que estaba feliz comiendo su media luna. Mil pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Sam. No le molestaba que lo vieran con Kurt, los prejuicios era algo que había superado hace rato, le preocupaba más la seguridad del chico piel de porcelana. Sabía que dentro del instituto, Dave no podía pasar de las amenazas, pero fuera del establecimiento, Karofsky podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y considerando que las amenazas dentro del instituto se hacían cada vez peores y más consistentes, temió por la integridad de su amigo.

Decidió esperar, rogando porque el simio adolescente y su amigo se retiraran del lugar, pero sus suplicas no fueron oídas, los dos muchachos se voltearon buscando una mesa que estuviera libre, y tras poco andar, notaron la presencia de Sam Evans que ¡Oh sorpresa!, estaba en compañía del presidente de la explosión Homo. Kurt Hummel.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Dave – dijo Azimio, acercándose a la mesa de los chicos – a la boca de trucha y al presidente de la explosión Homo.

- ¿Cómo va vuestra cita, par de come pollas? ¿Ya se declararon su amor eterno? – hizo burla Dave.

El rostro de Kurt se descompuso, pues en menos de un segundo hizo el mismo razonamiento de Sam. Además de eso, temía afectar de manera negativa la reputación del rubio.

- Lárgate Karofsky, no sea cosa de que tu novio – dijo apuntando con la barbilla al chico moreno – se ponga celoso de que hables con nosotros.

- Vaya, la señorita boca de trucha sacó las garras – escupió amargamente Karofsky.- ¿Qué harás? ¿Acusarme con el señor Schue? ¿O cantarás al respecto?

- Lo siento, pero no ataco a las minorías sexuales – respondió poniéndose de pie, tomando rápidamente el bolso de Kurt e indicándole con la mirada que saliera de ahí. – De cualquier forma, Dave, Azimio, guardaré vuestro secreto.- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Dicho esto, se hizo camino entre los adolescentes simios, que quedaron algo estupefactos ante la respuesta del rubio. Kurt por su parte, sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó, siguiendo de cerca a Sam que avanzaba rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Joderé tu reputación maldito raro! – Gritó Karofsky, mientras Sam y Kurt llegaban a la puerta, para salir de ahí.

- ¡Trata de hacerlo, sin joder la tuya, simio adolescente! – respondió levantándole el dedo de al medio, gesto que impresionó e hizo reír a Kurt, y que enervó de tal forma al blanco simio, que apretó el vaso de café que llevaba en la mano, haciendo saltar todo el contenido sobre su mano.

Sam y Kurt corrieron hasta el automóvil del castaño.

- ¿Tienes licencia? – interrogó Kurt a Sam.

- Si ¿Por?

- Maneja tú, estoy demasiado nervioso como para centrar mi atención en algo. – Contestó el castaño, extendiéndole las llaves y dando la vuelta para subirse en el asiento del copiloto, sin darle a Sam mucho tiempo para pensar.

El rubio miró las llaves y ese simple gesto lo hizo sonreír. Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el automóvil y partió rápido, haciendo rechinar las ruedas sobre el pavimento.

- Mis llantas – Dijo Kurt, bromeando.

- Vamos, tu padre es dueño de Hummel, Tires & Lube, seguro cultiva llantas – respondió Sam, regalándole una sonrisa al castaño.

- Jajaja algo así – rió Kurt, para luego tornar su semblante algo pensativo – lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir Sam, para mañana a esta hora tu reputación ya estará destruida. – lamentó el castaño.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, Evans miró a su amigo y lo tomó del hombro.

- Si mi reputación me preocupara en algo, no estaría en el club glee – articuló con cuidado y lentitud, mirando a Kurt directo a los ojos. – lo importante es tu seguridad – agregó sacando el embrague y avanzando - ¿Siempre reacciona de esa forma? … es decir, ¿Dónde te encuentra te amenaza?

- Si – contesto Kurt, un poco apenado, por mostrar la imagen de una pobre damisela en peligro constante. – Los lugares más seguros son mi casa, el instituto y mi auto. El resto del tiempo, tengo que andar con ojos en la espalda, o en compañía de alguien más fuerte que yo… o que él. – finalizó.

- Eso es horrible Kurt, no podemos permitir que ese simio te siga acosando de esa forma… - Sam agarró el volante con fuerza. Detestaba los abusos y el uso innecesario de la fuerza.

- Sam, mejor es que no te involucres… - recomendó Kurt

- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que el gorila ese podrá ponerme un dedo encima? – preguntó el rubio.

- Bueno si… la verdad es que… es peligroso… - El castaño quedó un poco sorprendido ante la reacción del rubio, pero le agradó. Después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir seguridad. Decidió guardar silencio y no aconsejar más al muchacho.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ensimismados durante un buen trecho. Kurt miraba pensativo por la ventana mientras Sam conducía. De pronto Hummel se dio cuenta de un detalle.

- Sam

- ¿Si? – preguntó aguantando la risa

- ¿Tienes alguna remota idea de donde vivo, o solo estamos dando vueltas sin sentido? – interrogó Kurt adivinando la respuesta.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde vives… Kurt… JAJAJAJAJA

- JAJAJAJAJA

Kurt hizo un "facepalm" mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

- #415 de la avenida Whitman. – sonrió Kurt.

- A sus órdenes, señor Hummel – asintió Sam.

Dio un giro y las llantas volvieron a rechinar. – ups – murmuró el rubio y luego sonrió. Kurt por su parte se limitó a sonreír. No pensó que Sam fuera tan divertido. Siguieron en silencio, dedicándose algunas miradas, hasta que llegaron al hogar del soprano.

- fiiiu – resopló Sam, al mirar la casa de su amigo.

- No exageres – dijo Hummel, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad – ¿gustas tomar algo? … ¿Un café con sabor a huída? – bromeó el castaño.

Sam miró su reloj… - 17:30… creo que tengo tiempo. – Kurt dio unas palmaditas encantado y lo invitó a entrar en su casa. El rubio se dejó guiar por el camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín y llevaba a un puerta blanca, bellamente decorada con un vitral de colores y un pomo dorado. Sam observaba asombrado y comenzaba a comprender como es que Kurt tenía tanta ropa. Una vez adentro, se encontró con una regia escalera alfombrada, que tenía un pasamano rabiosamente blanco. - ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Kurt. – Por aquí – fue la respuesta de Carole, que estaba en la cocina.

El castaño le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que lo siguiera. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y se encaminó a la cocina, quería ver más de esa casa. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con un lugar espacioso, muy bien decorado y muy pulcro. Carole estaba apoyada en el mueble del centro, ojeando una revista. Levantó su vista al ver llegar a Kurt y con una rápida mirada escrutó a Sam, que se sintió observado.

- Carole, Sam, Sam, Carole. Se conocen del año pasado, ya saben, la boda y todo eso – mencionó rápidamente Kurt.

- Oh claro, claro. Tú eres el novio de Quinn Fabray – Dijo Carole.

Kurt se quedó de una pieza. No contaba con que su madrastra recordara ese ínfimo detalle de la vida de su amigo. Sam sonrió y respondió.

- Ya no… esto… terminamos hace algunos meses

- Oh cuanto lo siento cariño – dijo Carole – pero apuesto que ahora estás mejor – dijo guiñándole un ojo y mirando a Kurt.

El castaño decidió que esto se estaba pasando de la ralla, le sonrió a Carole y tomó a Sam de un brazo para sacarlo rápidamente de la cocina. – Vamos a mi habitación – dijo y sin más lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Finn y la suya, se toparon con Finn.

- ¡Hey Sam!... ¿Sam? – preguntó curioso el grandulón y recordó el plan de su novia. Miro a Kurt y de nuevo al rubio – ustedes dos… ¿?

- Oh no, no, no… - dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, moviendo sus manos.

- Aah pensé que… ya saben… - sonrió Finn.- Como sea, es bueno verte Sam. – finalizó Finn y siguió su camino hacia el baño.

Sam miró a Kurt y esté respondió con un suspiro. –Entra – murmuró abriendo una puerta y dejando paso al rubio que entró a una habitación perfectamente decorada en tonos grises, con un estilo muy minimalista y refinado. Muy propio de Kurt.

- wow – Expresó Sam, sin más palabras. – tu habitación es el templo de la decoración – musitó mirando cada detalle.

- Lamento la reacción de mi familia – soltó Kurt de pronto.

El rubio dejo de mirar la habitación y se centró en Kurt que se veía algo complicado con la serie de interrogaciones, gestos y metidas de pata que Carole y Finn habían hecho, hace menos de cinco minutos. Se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó.

El corazón de Kurt dio un salto, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se quedó rígido. Los fuertes brazos de Sam lo estaban rodeando en ese minuto y a el, solo se le ocurría quedarse sin respiración.

- Kurt, si vamos a ser amigos, quiero que entiendas que mi reputación, o las reacciones de tu familia, no me conmueven en lo más mínimo.

El castaño asintió y por fin, Sam lo soltó, le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y siguió examinando la habitación del castaño. Kurt por su parte, dejó su bolso sobre su cama y se tendió ahí. Durante la próxima hora, pasarían conversando un montón de trivialidades que iban desde el color favorito de Kurt, hasta lo que más aterraba a Sam. Sonreían, reían y Kurt celebraba cada una de las locuras del rubio. El castaño recordó que debía agradecerle algo a Rachel, por fin había encontrado a alguien más en quien confiar y con quien sentirse protegido.

Cuando eran cerca de las 21:00 hrs. Sam miró su reloj y decidió que era hora de irse. Kurt se levantó de la cama y lo acompañó a la puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya dejarte? – consulto por tercera vez al rubio.

Sam solo se limitó a mirarlo con cara de "Si me preguntas una vez más, me iré montado en tu automóvil… sin ti" Le dio un abrazo a su amigo y se marchó sin decir una palabra, caminando bajo la noche.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba respirar y ordenar sus ideas. Siempre había tenido cierta admiración por el castaño. La valentía mostrada ante los ataques del simio Dave, le daban testimonio al rubio de que Kurt era un hueso duro de roer y que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Dobló una esquina y aceleró un poco el paso. El frío hacía mella en su piel y la enrojecía.

La idea de tener un amigo gay era completamente nueva. A pesar de que venía de un instituto para hombres, jamás se había encontrado con un chico como el castaño. Tal vez, nadie era tan valiente como él. Mirando la luna, decidió que sin importar lo que pasara, ayudaría a Kurt. Pero una pequeña voz bullía en su interior y lo acusaba constantemente y sin descanso. – Tú y yo sabemos que tu reputación si te importa ¿Por qué le mientes al niño cara de porcelana? – Sam sacudió la cabeza ante las acusaciones de su conciencia y haciendo de tripas corazón, se determinó a meter en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, los prejuicios que pudiera tener. No con Kurt, sino con lo que la gente podía pensar de él. Si él estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad, lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, le valía madre. – Me vale madre – dijo para si, mientras pasaba frente al instituto. – Esto se pondrá interesante murmuró de nuevo, veamos que tan valiente eres Sam Evans – y dicho esto comenzó a correr, para entrar en calor y de paso, huir de sus preocupaciones.


	6. Quiero conocerte

**Lea esto antes de iniciar su lectura habitual: **_Por cosas de la vida (por ser despistado, diría yo) me había saltado un capítulo pero ya arreglé el problema. Si quieren encontrarle sentido a la historia, comience a leer desde "Trasnoche y caídas" y todas sus dudas serán disipadas. _

Un nuevo día se dejaba caer sobre el Instituto McKinley. Poco a poco, los pasillos se llenaban de ruidoso estudiantes. Algunos con mucho ánimo, otros, sin mucho ánimo, deambulaban de aquí para allá en medio de los casilleros, buscando libros, saludando a sus amigos y uno que otro, soportando burlas.

Harmony acomodaba su libro de matemáticas en su casillero, cuando sintió que un agradable olor a perfume mediterráneo invadía su metro cuadrado. Se volteó a ver de donde provenía el aroma y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un sonriente Blaine.

- Buenos días ¿Harmony, verdad?

- Si, claro… ¿Cómo estás, Blaine? – Dijo Harmy, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no saltar directamente al cuello del muchacho, y a la vez, mostrarse desinteresada.

- Muy bien gracias… ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Blaine

- Yo bien, metalizándome para un examen de historia – oh no, si recalco demasiado eso de mentalizar, creerá que es un estorbo, pensó la ojiazul.

- Mmm… entiendo…

- Hola Harmony, hola chico nuevo – dijo Kurt apareciendo sorpresivamente en escena, y abriendo su casillero, que para desgracia suya, estaba junto al de Harmony.

Harmony se sintió mitad agradecida y mitad molesta de que Kurt apareciera a interrumpir el único momento que había tenido a solas con Blaine. Este último soltó una risita irónica. A pesar de que se había disculpado con "dulce porcelana" notaba de su parte un trato áspero y distante. Un trato al que no estaba acostumbrado. Kurt revolvía su casillero, tratando de mostrarse desinteresado de lo que Harmy y Blaine hacían. Harmony no le agradaba del todo, y Blaine no le agradaba para nada. Si bien el muchacho se había disculpado por la escena del choque, percibía en él, algunas actitudes un poco soberbias, y aunque el club glee estaba cimentado en la aceptación por el "otro", Kurt definitivamente no olvidaba con facilidad, y cierto sentido vengativo había despertado en él. No iba a arrojarle un Slushie, pero tampoco lo invitaría a dormir a su casa para que se exfoliaran mutuamente la piel, mientras cantaban algún clásico de Broadway. Hummel cerró con algo de violencia su casillero y se encaminó a la siguiente clase.

Harmony y Blaine lo observaron marcharse. Ese último golpe a su casillero le había lanzado una amenaza indirecta a Blaine para que no se acercara a él. Pero el moreno era algo obstinado, y no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente. Harmony le hablaba al moreno, pero este seguía observando a Hummel caminar, hasta perderse en el pasillo. La ojiazul lo notó y este detalle le llamó la atención.

- Hey, ¿Blaine? – dijo pasando su mano por delante de los ojos del muchacho.

- Si ¿Dime?... – Harmony le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos – perdón me abstraje un momento. Suelo tener esos lapsus.

- ¡Yo también! – mencionó Harmony emocionada – apuesto que sueles armar una serie de números musicales en tu mente, y planeas desde la vestimenta que usarás hasta la canción que interpretarás.

Blaine observó a la chica, tratando de discernir si eso era una broma o si estaba hablando en serio. Al final, optó por la segunda opción y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que, en cualquier momento la muchacha se riera en su cara, pero eso no ocurrió.

- Tenemos tanto en común – dijo Harmony, y la voz de Tina Cohen Chang resonó en su cabeza. "Sé obvia en los momentos precisos"

- Jaja eso es cierto. Eres la primera persona que conozco a la que le ocurre eso de los números musicales.

Harmony sintió que volaba. – soy la primer persona – pensó y su razón se fue de vacaciones a Bora - Bora, lo que provocó que esbozara un sonrisa tonta y soñadora.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Blaine, preocupado de que la chica de pronto pusiera cara de estar a punto de desmayarse.

- Si, si… - respondió Harmy, volviendo rápidamente en si. – Es hora de que me vaya a clases – agregó cerrando su casillero - ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos?

Blaine sonrió con complacencia. A veces le resultaban tan obvias las intenciones de la gente, que se divertía viendo como éstas intentaban disimular.

- Por supuesto, será un placer. – Dicho esto, caminó hacia su salón y desapareció de la vista de la ojiazul que, por fin, pudo alborotarse y chillar como le viniera en gana.

A unos metros de la ojiazul, venían caminando Berry y Jones, que al sentir un par de chillidos se detuvieron a mirar.

- Creo que Harmony acaba de conversar con Blaine – le dijo Mercedes a Rachel que rió por lo bajo. Ambas chicas se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Cómo estaba Blaine? – preguntó de forma directa Rachel.

Harmony seguía saltando y se arrojó a los brazos de Rachel, que miró con un poco de espanto a Mercedes.

- ¡Sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre! – decía sin parar

- ¡wow! Eso es un avance. – dijo Mercedes a tiempo que sonaba el timbre para entrar a clases. – bien en el almuerzo nos cuentas más

- No podré almorzar con ustedes, porque… ¡almorzaré con él! – volvió a decir Harmony, al borde del colapso emocional.

- Esta bien, cálmate… cálmate… vámonos de aquí Rachel – dijo Mercedes, jalando a Rachel del brazo, para dirigirse a su primera clase del día.

- ¡En el receso quiero un informe completo! – alcanzó a decir Rachel antes de irse y dejar saltando a la ojiazul junto a su casillero.

De camino al salón, Mercedes y Rachel se cruzaron con Puck, quien las saludó, y sin que Rachel lo notara le dirigió una mirada especial a su amor.

Más adelante, se cruzaron con Finn que apartando un poco a Rachel de Mercedes, le contó que su plan para juntar a Kurt y a Sam había dando buenos resultados… tan buenos resultados que el rubio había ido a parar a su casa. Rachel celebró dando rápidas y pequeñas palmadas, mientras brincaba. Dio un beso rápido a su novio y se unió nuevamente a su morena amiga.

- Por todo lo que te conozco, tengo dos hipótesis en mente.- dijo Mercedes fijando su mirada en la sonriente Berry. – Finn te propuso matrimonio, o uno de tus planes por fin dio resultado.

- Opción dos – respondió Berry guiñándole un ojo a su amiga – pero te lo cuento durante el almuerzo, así podremos contar con el protagonista y su relato directo.

- Rachel, ¡no puedes hacerme esto! – protestó Mercedes

- ¡Shsh! Silencio que el profesor ya está en el salón. – dijo Rachel, entrado en puntillas y tomando asiento. Unos puestos más allá, estaba Kurt, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras articulaba en silencio – Te observo desde la oscuridad, Rachel Berry.

Rachel sonrió aún más. Mercedes rogaba porque Berry le contara algo y Kurt… Kurt solo pensaba en darle las gracias a su amiga… y luego enterrarla bajo tres metros de tierra.

Sin que nadie lo notara, llegó con rapidez el primer receso. Harmony salió corriendo del aula apenas sintió el timbre provocando curiosidad en algunos de sus compañeros. En menos de un minuto, la ojiazul se encontraba en el aula de Berry, Jones y Hummel. Los esperó apoyada en un casillero junto a la puerta y apenas aparecieron, los llevó al patio.

- ok, cuéntanos tu caso – dijo Rachel imitando a una psicóloga.

Mercedes se acomodó junto a Harmony y Kurt junto a Rachel. El muchacho puso cara de pocos amigos, adivinando desde un principio de que iba todo eso.

- Sabe mi nombre… ¡Sabe mi nombre! – chilló Harmony

- Bien, ese punto lo teníamos resuelto antes de entrar a clases, ¿Qué más te dijo? – apuró Jones emocionada

- Me invitó a almorzar… bueno en realidad, lo invité yo – meditó Harmy.

- Como sea, almorzarán juntos – celebró Berry.

- Bravo – agregó Hummel, poniéndole emoción a su voz, pero no a su rostro.

Harmony lo miró y recordó la forma en que Kurt saludó a Blaine en la mañana y como éste lo observó mientras se marchaba.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Tienes algún problema con Blaine? – indagó la ojiazul de manera inocente.

- Si, considero que es una persona soberbia, que no sabe donde se encuentra, ni quien está a su lado. Solo pienso en si mismo ¿Qué nadie más se da cuenta?

Harmony, Rachel y Mercedes se echaron para atrás, con una mano sobre el pecho y miraron al castaño Hummel como si éste hubiera revelado que mató a alguien. Pocas veces lo habían escuchado hablar así de alguien, así que esto debía ser más o menos grave.

- Pero, si apenas lo conoces – defendió Rachel

- Estás siendo ligeramente prejuicioso – Acotó Mercedes

- Ese no es el espíritu del club glee – sentenció Harmony - ¿No somos todos los rechazados del instituto? ¿Los perdedores?, ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? – agregó un poco alterada la ojiazul.

- ¡Tú no has pasado por las cosas que yo he pasado, Harmony! – se defendió el castaño.- además, prefiero ser enjuiciado por ser sincero, antes de ser una persona cínica que saluda con una sonrisa en la cara a quien no le agrada. La aceptación también trata de sinceridad. – finalizó Kurt.

- ¿Él es el chico que te empujó verdad? – preguntó Rachel con delicadeza.

Kurt asintió. Los colores se le habían subido a la cara y miraba en dirección contraría a las chicas. Harmony seguía sin entender por que a Kurt no le agradaba Blaine.

- ¿Dices que Blaine te empujó? – indagó Harmony

- Así es. – respondió Kurt. – y ni siquiera fue capaz de disculparse. Aparte, todo fue presenciado por Karofsky y su banda de gorilas adolescentes ¿No he tenido ya suficiente humillación? – consultó el castaño, soltando repentinamente el llanto.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y luego se acercaron a él para abrazarlo. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que Dave comenzó a hacer sus acosos más agresivos, jamás habían visto a Kurt derrumbarse de aquella manera y pudieron dimensionar un poco de la presión que le había correspondido llevar injustamente a su amigo. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kurt, mojando parte de su cuello y ropa. Harmony guardó silencio y se limitó a contemplar al castaño, mientras era consolado por sus amigas más cercanas. Conocía a Hummel hace cerca de tres meses y como bien había dicho el muchacho, ella no sabía por las cosas que él había pasado, y pensando en esto se sintió una egoísta.

- Perdóname Kurt – murmuró Harmony con la cabeza gacha – he sido un poco egoísta al decirte todas estas cosas.

- No tienes porque disculparte – contesto Kurt, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, en medio del llanto. – es decir… - y el llanto volvió a brotar.

- Si quieres no me acerco más a él – propuso Harmy, tratando de hacer sentir mejor al castaño

- No digas tonterías, Harmy, el chico te encanta. – rió Kurt, limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara. Por fin había vaciado algo del peso que llevaba dentro.

Mercedes le hizo una seña a Puck para que se acercara. Puck llamó a Artie que a su vez llamó a Joe, Rory, Quinn, Santana y Britt. Todos los integrantes del club glee que andaban cerca se acercaron al grupo de chicas y sin preguntar mucho, hicieron un círculo, que rodeaba a Kurt y a las muchachas. Para cuando Kurt terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas, se vio rodeado de sus amigos. Todos sonreían y en cada una de esas sonrisas el castaño sentía que podía descansar, que esta pelea no era solo suya. Kurt sonrió con ellos y agradeció al cielo de tenerlos a su lado.

El timbre para volver a clases sonó de vuelta y el grupo comenzó a deshacerse de a poco. A medida que se retiraban, cada una de las chicas deposito un beso en la mejilla del castaño, mientras que los chicos lo abrazaron. Más tarde se verían en el club glee.

Mientras caminaba a su aula, Sam sintió que alguien lo tomaba desde atrás y lo arrojaba con fuerza contra los casilleros. Al no tener un punto de apoyo, dio directo contra ellos, aboyando el metal de los compartimentos. Cuando pudo recuperarse, volteó con furia a ver de quien se trataba y justo frente a él estaban Azimio y Karofsky, con el semblante serio. Azimio avanzó ante él y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, se encontró arrodillado en el piso tratando de respirar, luego del feroz golpe que el moreno gorila le propinara.

- Con nosotros no se juega, Evans – musitó desde las alturas Karofsky, a tiempo que Sam lo miraba, recuperando por fin el aliento.- Cuidado por donde caminas, no te vaya a ocurrir un accidente – amenazó el gorila blanco, quien chocó cinco con su compañero y siguió su camino.

Finn sintió algo de curiosidad al ver tanta gente reunida en el pasillo y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde un grupo de gente ayudaba a ponerse de pie a un muchacho rubio. Con espanto notó que tenía un corte en la sien y al mirar uno de los casilleros notó que éste, estaba abollado.

- ¡¿Sam que pasó?! – preguntó Finn exaltado.

- Dave Karofsky y Azimio vinieron y lo golpearon. – informó una muchacha que ayudaba a Sam a ponerse de pie.

- Pero que mierda… - dijo Finn llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mirando a Sam, que estaba más blanco de lo que era. – hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – agregó el grandulón tomando a su amigo por debajo del brazo.

Una vez en la enfermería, la encargada chilló al ver la sangre - ¡Que ha pasado! – dijo mientras acomodaba la camilla para recostar a Sam. Rápidamente busco algo de alcohol, unas gasas y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Finn observaba a su amigo, sorprendido. Si Karofsky había sido capaz de hacer eso con Sam, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si se encontraba con Kurt.

Cuando terminó de limpiar a Sam, la enfermera le preguntó a Finn que es lo que había pasado. Finn miró al rubio y este le indicó con la mirada que no dijera nada de lo que él sabía.

- Se ha tropezado y ha ido a dar con un casillero. – mintió Finn, sin entender que es lo que Sam quería conseguir.

- ¡Dios mío! – volvió a chillar la enfermera – el día que se queden sin cabeza van a entender que no deben correr por los pasillos – y dicho esto se puso de pie para hacerle una ficha a Sam.

La enfermera le entregó la ficha a Sam y le recomendó volver a su casa. Sam agradeció la ayuda de la mujer y salió de la enfermería en compañía de Finn, que no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? – dijo algo exasperado Finn.

Sam se detuvo en medio del desierto pasillo suspiró y al momento de hacer esto, se quejó. El muy maldito de Azimio sabía donde golpear para que quedara doliendo. Se volteó hacia Finn y dijo

- Si me voy a mi casa, le daré en el gusto al par de gorilas, y Kurt confirmará sus temores.

- ¿Qué temores? – indagó Hudson

Sam caminó con algo de dificultad hacia uno de los casilleros, se apoyó en él y luego deslizó para quedar sentado en el piso. Finn lo imitó y una vez que se hubieron acomodado, el rubio procedió a contarle la persecución que sufrieron ayer, y como es que él le había dicho a Kurt que no temía poner en juego su reputación o su integridad física, a fin de ayudarlo. Hudson escuchaba atento y se admiraba del coraje del rubio.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano – interrumpió Finn

- Somos compañeros de equipo, es lo que corresponde – contesto Sam, chocando cinco con su amigo. Llevó su mano al parche que la enfermera le había puesto en la sien. – por favor dime si se nota algún corte – dijo sacando de a poco el parche, dejando a la vista un corte de cerca de tres centímetros. Finn observó contestó:

- No es muy grande

- Estupendo – contestó Sam, sacando de un tiron el resto de parche que permanecía adherido a su piel.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Finn. Las decisiones del rubio se le estaban tornando un poco extrañas

- Si Kurt me ve con el parche, preguntará que pasó – razonó Sam – No quiero que se preocupe más, ya debe tener bastante con la huída de ayer – agregó para ponerse de pie. Finn lo imitó y cada uno se fue para su aula.

Las horas siguieron pasando para los chicos del coro. Sam y Finn entraron sin problemas a sus respectivas clases. Kurt Mercedes y Rachel, milagrosamente entendieron algo de matemáticas. Harmony contaba los minutos que faltaban para el almuerzo, y Blaine, vencía a uno de sus compañeros en medio de un debate sobre filosofía clásica, también muy pendiente de la hora, pero sin alterarse tanto como la ojiazul.

Si bien el instituto es un sistema de castas, en ninguna otra parte quedaba más claro que en la cafetería. Porristas y futbolistas a un lado. Jugadores de Hockey muy cerca de las porristas, pero alejados de los futbolistas. El club de debate, a un rincón de la cafetería. Los encargados de periódico escolar al otro extremo. Los chicos que no se identificaban con ningún grupo, solían sentarse en alguna de las mesas que quedaban libres, y como si de una mala broma se tratara, la mesa del club glee quedaba al centro de todo. Futbolistas, jugadores de Hockey y porristas tenían acceso directo a ella.

Una vez hubieron comprado su almuerzo, Harmony y Blaine se sentaron alejados de la mesa del coro. La chica era toda sonrisas, y Blaine por supuesto todo un caballero. Desde la mesa del coro, Rachel y Mercedes trataban de leer los labios de la pareja, mientras Kurt, buscaba con la mirada a Sam.

- ¿Has visto a Sam? – preguntó Kurt a Finn, quien se ubicaba al lado de Rachel y frente a Mercedes.

- No… desde ayer – mintió

- Eso me recuerda – dijo Rachel apartando su vista de Harmony y Blaine – que debes contarnos algo

Kurt observó a su amiga y le hizo un gesto de indignación. Mercedes se volteó a mirar al castaño que sonreía. Las dos se apartaron un poco del grupo que iba acomodándose poco a poco, y se acercaron a Kurt.

- Siento que invaden mi espacio personal – dijo el castaño revolviendo un poco su ensalada y poniendo cara de amnésico.

- Oh vamos Kurt, no juegues y dinos que pasó ayer – atacó Rachel.

- Ok, pero primero quiero que me respondas… ¡¿Qué pensabas cuando se te ocurrió planificarme una cita a ciegas con Sam?!

Rachel rió por lo bajo y Mercedes se llevó ambas manos a la cara, haciendo una expresión de sorpresa tipo miss universo. Kurt se sonrojó y bajo la vista con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Dime ahora, con lujo de detalles ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Mercedes, que para sorpresa de Kurt y Rachel no estaba molesta con la noticia de que Kurt y Sam hubieran compartido un café

- Esto… ¿No te molesta que haya salido con tu ex novio? – indagó Kurt antes de iniciar su relato.

- ¿Molestarme? ¡Para nada! Aparte, desde la oficialidad, os comunico, mis estimados contertulios, que Sam nunca fue mi novio, novio… - aclaró Mercedes, en voz alta, para que Puck que estaba unos puestos más allá, la oyera.

- Bueno, siendo así las cosas, nos encontramos en The Lima Bean, por obra y gracia de la querida señorita Berry

- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Berry, mientras saludaba a una audiencia invisible.

- Pero la realidad es que solo conversamos y nos reímos. Nunca pensé que podría compartir de esa forma con un chico sin confundir mis sentimientos por él. ¿Saben? – continuo Kurt sonriendo – hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien de poder ser yo mismo. Es decir, con ustedes soy siempre yo, pero al momento de entablar conversaciones con otras personas, tendía a acartonarme y no hablaba mucho… ¿Entienden?

Mercedes y Rachel oían atentamente el relato de su amigo y sonreían, pues percibían sinceridad y paz en sus palabras.

- El único punto negro de la tarde fue que nos encontramos con Azimio y Karofsky en el café, y por supuesto se acercaron a importunarnos. Pero salimos rápido de ahí y el asunto no pasó a mayores. Luego me fue a dejar a mi casa y ahí nos quedamos otro rato conversando, hasta que se fue.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás enamorado? – indagó Rachel temiendo la respuesta

- Rachel, nadie se enamora en una cita, menos si la cita se acordó con engaños de por medio. – recalcó Kurt, haciendo callar a la castaña.

- ¿Pero no sientes nada? – arremetió de nuevo la morena Mercedes.

- Chicas, si quieren ver un romance, vean una novela por favor – contesto Kurt, comiendo por fin su ensalada, y comunicándole así a sus amigas que la conferencia de prensa había finalizado. Ambas muchachas quedaron conformes con la respuesta de su amigo, se miraron, levantaron los hombros y procedieron a comer su almuerzo.

Por otro lado, Harmony comía muy atenta de cada uno de los gestos de Blaine, que le contaba como era su vida en la academia Dalton. Blaine por su parte, se pavoneaba como el mejor, impresionando cada vez más a la ojiazul.

- woow Blaine, eres increíble… hiciste muchas cosas en tu anterior instituto. – comentó una fascinada Harmony.

- Eso pasa cuando tienes mucho potencial para muchas cosas. Solo debes saber como enfocar esa fuerza y listo. – sonrió Blaine. – ¿nos vamos juntos al club glee? – consultó Blaine, a sabiendas de que recibiría un si por respuesta.

- ¡Claro! – contesto Harmony, acabando lo que quedaba su almuerzo feliz de la vida.

Sam no había almorzado en la cafetería junto al resto de los chicos. No quería que Kurt descubriera el corte que le hizo Karofsky al empujarlo contra el casillero. Sabía que durante la tarde se encontraría con el simio adolescente, durante su práctica de fútbol… y no podía dejarse doblegar. Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y se dirigió a la sala del coro, acomodando su cabello para disimular el corte.

El señor Schue saludaba a los chicos de la banda de jazz, que como siempre, llegaban antes que los chicos del coro. A medida que pasaban los minutos fueron llegando, en grupos de cuatro o cinco chicos, y en menos de diez minutos, la totalidad del coro estaba en la sala.

- Señor Schue – dijo Mercedes levantando la mano – atendiendo a la tarea de esta semana, me gustaría interpretar una canción.

- Muy bien Mercedes, muéstranos que tienes – contesto el señor Schue, apoyándose en el piano.

- ¡Dale! – dijo Mercedes a la banda y de inmediato comenzaron a tocar.

Suena ~ Afortunada

(_Mientras sonaba la intro de la canción, Mercedes terminó de mentalizarse. "No debo mirar a Noah")_

Soy tan afortunada de tener

Una segunda piel, para recorrer

Contigo nacen las caricias y palabras

Nuestra verdad, nuestro lugar

Conozco, tu boca como mis manos

Conozco tu mano y la siento mía

_(Mercedes miraba con todas sus fuerzas un punto sobre la pared, al fondo, detrás de todos los chicos, pero los ojos casi le lloraban por mirar a Noah)_

Y entre palabras y caricias y miradas

Infinitas yo voy a estar, con lo que puedo darte

Amor, es amor

Y entre palabras y caricias y miradas

Infinitas yo voy a estar, con lo que puedo darte

Amor, es amor

Y es que contigo soy…

Y es que contigo soy, sin explicación

Y entre palabras y caricias y miradas

Infinitas yo voy a estar, con lo que puedo darte

Amor, es amor

_(Hizo una variación con la voz y fugazmente miró a Noah, a quien le brillaban los ojos)_

Y entre palabras y caricias y miradas

Infinitas yo voy a estar, con lo que puedo darte

Mi amor, es lo que puedo darte amor amor…

Apenas sonó el último acorde de la canción, todos aplaudieron, no esperaban menos de Mercedes. El señor Schue dejó su posición, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la morena felicitándola por su trabajo y tomó la palabra.

- Chicos, quiero que vayamos al auditorio, hay algo que quisiera compartir con ustedes.

Todos los coristas se miraron extrañados. Esto se había puesto serio de un momento a otro. Vieron salir al señor Schue por la puerta y sin esperar más lo siguieron por los pasillos. A medida que avanzaban, la ansiedad subía y se hacía casi palpable entre los chicos. Llegaron por fin a la puerta del auditorio, y sobre el escenario pudieron divisar algunos objetos, acomodados a lo largo de todo el suelo. En dos filas, fueron subiendo por ambas escaleras al escenario que había sido testigo de tantas presentaciones, el primer beso de Finn y Rachel, la declaración de amor por parte de Sam a Mercedes, la reconciliación de Kurt con su padre…

Para su sorpresa, había grandes cojines distribuidos en círculo. Cada uno de los chicos y chicas se sentó en uno. Kurt se acomodó y miro de reojo a Sam acomodándose junto a él y dirigiéndole su clásica sonrisa de "todo esta bien". Kurt sonrió de vuelta, pero poco le duró la felicidad al notar que Blaine se acomodaba a su izquierda. Más allá por su puesto se acomodó Harmony. Como disimulando, Puck se sentó junto a Mercedes, Tina y Mike cerca del centro, Quinn tomó asiento junto al señor Schue, y a la izquierda del señor Schue, apareció Joe. Le seguían Artie, Sugar y Rory, cerrando el círculo se sentaron Brittany, Santana, Rachel y por último Finn, quien observó como Sam le sonreía a su hermano.

El señor Schue esperó que los chicos se acomodaran, y guardo silencio. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el nivel de la conversación, y toda la atención de los coristas se centró en su profesor quien estaba concentrado mirando el pulido suelo del escenario.

A cada segundo que pasaba, el silencio pesaba más sobre el grupo. Al parecer el señor Schue no iba a hablar, y la ansiedad subía. Había tal silencio que si se ponía atención, podían percibirse los latidos de los corazones de todos los presentes. Alguien suspiró y por fin, el señor Schue habló.

- La tarea de esta semana, trataba sobre revelar el deseo oculto de vuestros corazones… Mejor dicho, de nuestros corazones. Pero hay un deseo en mí – dijo el señor Schue, mirando a cada uno de los chicos – que quiero transmitirles.

En cada una de las mentes de los chicos, sonó un redoble de tambores.

- Quiero que sean amigos, y si no son amigos, por lo menos muestren interés por el otro.

- Pero señor Schue, nosotros mostramos interés entre nosotros – musitó Tina.

- Bien Tina, dime ¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños Puck? – preguntó el docente, haciendo que la asiática quedara sin palabras. – o tu Puck, dime con quien vive Sugar, aparte de su padre…muchas veces siento que, a pesar de que existen buenas relaciones entre algunos de ustedes, nos centramos solo en nuestro grupo de amigos. Si queremos ser invencibles frente a nuestros enemigos, debemos ser una máquina, un conjunto que piense en perfecta sincronía.

Cada uno de los coristas escuchaba con atención al señor Schue. Algunos asentían con la cabeza, otros miraban el suelo, pero a todos les hacían mella las palabras de su profesor.

Quinn pidió la palabra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor, debemos descéntranos de nuestra propia realidad y abrir una perspectiva más amplia y ver quienes nos rodean. – dijo la rubia – pero si hablamos de descentrar, le pido que no le de todos los solos del coro a Rachel, o a Finn. En este coro abunda el talento y es hora de hacerlo notar.

Mercedes miró a su amiga, que estaba en diagonal a ella, temiendo que la castaña fuera a saltarle encima a la rubia, pero esto no ocurrió. Rachel asintió en silencio y al segundo pidió la palabra.

- Apoyo a Quinn – dijo para sorpresa de todos. – Ella es muy talentosa, y lo demostró en las regionales del año pasado. Y hablando de conocer gente, quisiera decirte Quinn – agregó, mientras se giraba para poder mirar a la rubia – que me gustaría conocerte.

Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida de la actitud de la castaña. Levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación y agregó – luego conversamos – con una sonrisa.

Sam levantó la mano también y pidió la palabra.

- Ayer, por cosas del destino, me encontré con Kurt en The Lima Bean. Y luego de eso, he podido pensar en que si no hubiera sido porque Rachel me dejó plantado, no hubiera accedido a hablar con Kurt de la forma en que hablamos ayer. Realmente te agradezco la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo, Kurt. – dijo Sam, girándose hacia el castaño, que se sonrojó furiosamente bajo la atenta mirada de todo el coro.

- Para mi también fue gratificante – dijo Kurt – con toda esta locura de Karofsky, he tenido poco tiempo para confiar en la gente, pero ayer me di cuenta de que aún hay gente que vale la pena conocer. Gracias por todo Sam – finalizó Kurt, dejando a casi todo el coro con la duda de que fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

Blaine tomó la palabra y soltó de golpe:

- Kurt, a pesar de que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, quiero que sepas que quiero conocerte.

Kurt giró su cabeza hacia el moreno con tanta violencia que casi se quiebra el cuello. Todo el coro quedó sorprendido con el calibre de dicha declaración y Harmony miraba incrédula al moreno.

- ¿Qué tan mal empezaron? – indagó Santana, con algo de morbo.

- Chocamos en el pasillo, él cayó al suelo y no lo ayudé a ponerse en pie. – resumió Blaine.

- Aah… - contesto desinteresada la latina.

Kurt miró a los ojos del moreno y sintió caer dentro de una tormenta color avellana. Lo observó por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y sin querer despegar su vista de esos ojos contestó.

- Pues claro… es decir, conóceme, si quieres – dijo Kurt, desafiando implícitamente al moreno quien percibió dicho mensaje. El castaño le sonrió y el moreno asintió. Sam observaba a Blaine fijamente - ¿Y este que se trae entre manos? – pensó. Finn miraba a Sam y una luz se prendió en su mente. – Triangulo amoroso… ¿gay?

El señor Schue volvió a hablar, recalcando que esta es exactamente la dinámica que quería generar. Luego de él habló Artie que casi se le declara a Sugar. Joe, dijo que le gustaría acercarse más a Mike y Puck, por su parte, dijo que quería conocer más a Mercedes, quien por supuesto se sonrojó, hecho que levantó sospechas en Kurt.

Luego de una hora de conversación intensa a corazón abierto, todos se miraban con ojos diferentes y ahora el desafío del coro no era solo que sus voces sonaran en armonía, sino que sus mentes pensaran en armonía.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando del auditorio. En la puerta de salida, Sam alcanzó a Kurt.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que era él quien se había escondido toda la tarde.

El castaño escrutó el rostro del rubio como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a dicha pregunta, pero no la halló.

- Estuve en clases, genio. ¿Qué harás ahora? – consultó Kurt.

- Tengo práctica – contesto Sam, sonriéndole al castaño y disimulando la patada que su corazón había dado contra su pecho. Ir a práctica significaba encontrarse con Dave y Azimio. - ¿Quieres que nos veamos después? – consultó el rubio.

Kurt comenzó a caminar y no contestó a la pregunta del rubio. Sam dio un par de pasos y caminó a su lado. El castaño sonrió y Sam sonrió al verle sonreír. – Esto es malo – pensó.

- Lo mejor es que descanses – respondió Kurt – Es decir, una práctica de fútbol siempre cansa. – agregó Hummel, recordando su único partido con el equipo del instituto.

- Claro… tienes razón, entonces – dijo Sam bajando la vista – Nos vemos mañana… ¡kìyeváme! – musitó el rubio y partió hacia los vestidores al trote.

- ¿Qué te lleve qué? – gritó confundido Kurt a la distancia.

- ¡Quise decir hasta pronto!, es Na'vi – respondió con una sonrisa, hizo un seña con la mano y por fin desapareció.

Hummel sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando tomó conciencia de dicho gesto rápidamente dejó de hacerlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca cuando sintió que le tocaron el hombro.

- Kurt, ¿tienes un minuto? – Blaine lo observaba expectante.

- Oh Blaine. Dime – Kurt se giró para quedar frente a él.

Por algún motivo a Blaine le costó articular palabra. Siempre había recibido aceptación por parte de todo el mundo, pero encontrarse con Kurt y ver que este chico no lo aceptara de buenas a primera, rompía sus esquemas.

- Esto… quería ver si existía la posibilidad de…

- Blaine, aquí estás – dijo Harmony apareció al lado del moreno, y se colgó de su brazo. - ¿Qué hacían chicos?

- Nada – dijo Kurt, sonando nervioso sin querer. Harmony lo observó con recelo y el castaño levantó una ceja. – Bueno me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que documentar algo para filosofía clásica. – dijo Hummel, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Filosofía clásica? es mi materia favorita – dijo Blaine a Kurt. – si quieres te ayudo.

- Blaine recuerda que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en ir a The Lima Bean. – dijo Harmony, subiendo el tono de su voz al final de la oración, denotando algo de ansias.

- Claro… tienes razón, disculpa, será para la otra, Hummel – pronunció Blaine, con un mensaje implícito.

Esta última frase le supo a amenaza al castaño, que asintió en silencio, y emprendió camino a la biblioteca.

- Bueno pequeña, ¿Qué quieres tomar? – preguntó Blaine, dirigiéndose a Harmy.

- Un Mocaccino – respondió fríamente la ojiazul. Había algo en ese inusitado interés que demostraba Blaine hacia Kurt que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Blaine percibió el frío de sus palabras y mientras caminaban preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Hummel, eh Blaine? – soltó la ojiazul, incapaz de contenerse.

- ¿Celosa? – picó Blaine

- Curiosa – respondió la muchacha, asertivamente.

El moreno sonrió y se quedó en silencio un momento. Una vez que llegaron a su moto Blaine respondió.

- Me causa curiosidad que un chico, que es abiertamente gay, haya podido sobrevivir hasta ahora en un instituto que claramente nunca ha trazado políticas en contra de la violencia.

Harmy se sintió golpeada por dichas palabras. Blaine era curioso por naturaleza y es algo con lo que la ojiazul debería aprender a vivir, si quería tener algo serio con el muchacho.

- ¿No eres gay verdad? – indagó la ojiazul de nuevo.

Blaine soltó una carcajada y Harmy se sintió más tonta que antes.

- No soy gay ¿Feliz? – dijo acercándose a la pequeña. – pero si te podría decir que no creo en las etiquetas. No me enamoro de un género, me enamoro de una persona. ¿Vienes conmigo? – invitó el moreno, extendiéndole un casco a la muchacha.

- Claro – Harmy se puso el casco, y una vez que Blaine se subió, se acomodó detrás de este.

- Tómate con fuerza – recomendó el moreno y sin más aviso aceleró, provocando que la ojiazul se tomara fuerte de su cintura.

A pesar de la emoción que debía provocarle la situación, Harmy se mantenía serena. Más bien preocupada. Las palabras de Blaine le daban vueltas por la cabeza "No me enamoro de un género, me enamoro de una persona"… ¿y que pasaba si ella no lograba enamorarlo? Blaine se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y preguntó - ¿Todo bien atrás? – Harmy levantó su pulgar izquierdo y lo adelantó de tal forma que el moreno pudiera verlo. A medida que avanzaba la motocicleta, las líneas del pavimento se iban difuminando, y junto a ellas, sus pensamientos negativos. – conquistaré a Blaine a como dé lugar – musitó aprovechando el rugir de la moto para cubrir sus palabras.


	7. De la teoría a la práctica

Sin notarlo, Sam se vestía más rápido que otros días. Pero su uniforme no cooperaba para que esto ocurriera y aparte de eso, sentía como si tuviera las manos torpes. Puck, Finn, Artie y Mike llegaron a los vestidores, bromeando acerca de algo que Sam no tomo en cuenta. Sentía sus pies congelados, y tenía la respiración un poco acelerada.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sam? – preguntó discretamente Finn, acercándose a él – No creo que sea bueno que practiques… ya sabes, después del golpe… y Azimio, Dave…

- No les tengo miedo – Contestó Sam, a sabiendas que los adolescentes simios le superaban en tamaño y peso – Si permito que me intimiden, sabrán que tienen poder sobre mí.

- De cualquier forma, estaré observando – le hizo saber Finn, y antes de escuchar cualquier replica por parte del rubio, siguió arreglándose para la práctica.

Con un portazo de aquellos, Azimio y Dave aparecieron en los vestidores, y de inmediato el ambiente cambió. Puck los observó con indiferencia, Artie por su parte, se quitó rápidamente de su camino. Mike los vio caminar directo hacia Sam, provocando que Finn se pusiera alerta y pusiera en alerta a los demás coristas.

- No sabía que el equipo de fútbol aceptara señoritas. ¿Tú sabias Azimio? – preguntó Dave, de pie frente a Sam.

- No, no sabía...

- Tal vez por eso los aceptaron a ustedes – contestó Noah, desde el otro lado del vestidor

- No te metas en esto, Puckerman, el asunto no es contigo – amenazó Dave.

- ¿Y qué si me meto? ¿Temes despertar a Puckzilla? – agregó Puck, acercándose a los simios.

- No nos provoques Noah, no sabes con quien te metes… - respondió Azimio- si quieres un poco de información, pregúntale a tu amigo.- Azimio y Dave rieron y se fueron a un rincón del vestidor a prepararse. Sam que, durante todo ese rato, había guardado silencio, miro a Noah, y le susurró un simple "gracias". Sin querer, había dejado que el miedo se apoderara de él, pero esta sería la primera y última vez. ¿Qué pasaba si la próxima vez estaba con Kurt?, no podía fallarle de esa manera.

- No hay de que, compañero. – Dijo Noah y siguió en sus menesteres. No se propuso indagar más, porque sospechó, sabría toda la noticia con lujo de detalles por labios de su morena.

La entrenadora Beiste hizo su entrada a los vestidores, tocó su silbato y reunió al equipo para explicar lo que entrenarían ese día.

En biblioteca, Kurt luchaba con su impulso de mandarle un mensaje de texto al rubio. – concéntrate Kurt – musitaba cada cinco minutos, mientras apresaba sus manos entre sus rodillas para no tomar el teléfono celular. Luego de una hora leyendo sobre la filosofía clásica, comenzó a hacer un resumen de lo que había leído. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó el paso del tiempo, mucho menos que era observado de cerca por un par de ojos azul grisáceo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tuvo que contener un grito. Frente a él estaba sentado Sam Evans.

- Por Dios santo – suspiró Kurt aferrándose a la mesa – ¿En que momento llegaste? – dijo, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Cinco minutos – contestó con naturalidad el rubio

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste? – consultó el castaño

- Porque se me hizo divertido verte estudiar – sonrió Sam.

Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió. Tomo su lápiz y siguió escribiendo.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Sam

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh – contestó la bibliotecaria. Sam agachó la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo. - ¿Me vas a ignorar haciendo ese sucio resumen? – susurró

Kurt terminó la frase que escribía, con toda paciencia le puso un punto final, miró a Sam y acercándose a él, contestó:

- Este sucio resumen, me asegura cinco créditos extra para el examen de fin de semestre. – susurró también muy cerca del rubio.

- Pues yo te aseguro diversión instantánea – murmuró Sam, sonrojando furiosamente a su amigo.- ¿y? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, frunció el ceño y a pesar de que tendría que terminar el dichoso resumen en su casa, echó sin consideraciones todo dentro de su bolso y se puso de pie. Sam sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y levantó las cejas, mostrando su felicidad ante la decisión de Kurt.

- Que conste que es primera vez que dejo mis deberes de lado. – regañó Kurt al rubio, mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia el estacionamiento

- Estás aquí por decisión propia – se defendió el rubio

- ¡Oye! – dijo el castaño fingiendo indignación – vine por mi diversión inmediata – alegó dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro a su amigo.

- ¿Así que eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿una diversión del momento? – respondió el rubio, fingiendo estar profundamente herido.

- Eso y mi chofer – contestó Kurt pasándole las llaves de su automóvil.

- Manipulador – musitó Sam, tomando las llaves.

Kurt sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto. Sam hizo partir el auto y salieron del estacionamiento. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el día pasaba a ser noche.

Sam contempló el cielo y notó que estaba despejado. Viró hacia la derecha y tomó un camino que Kurt en su vida había recorrido.

- Hoy iremos a ver las estrellas – dijo Sam, mirando a su amigo

- ¿Dónde? – consultó el castaño

- Al mirador de Lima ¿lo conoces?

- En mi vida lo he visitado – contestó Kurt.- pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

- O sea que ¿Soy tu primera vez? – bromeó Sam

- ¡Samuel Evans! – chilló Kurt cubriéndose el rostro, mientras el rubio soltaba una risotada.

Kurt se descubrió el rostro y se quedó mirando por la ventana, como la noche devoraba poco a poco a Lima. Se sintió feliz, pocas veces había disfrutado de tal complicidad con alguien más que no fuera Rachel y Mercedes, y la facilidad con que las cosas se daban entre Sam y él lo tenía asombrado. Agradeció al cielo de poder disfrutar de esa amistad y rogó porque solo se quedara en eso, una bella amistad para conservar en el tiempo.

Poco a poco se sintió como el camino bajo las ruedas del auto, cambiaba de asfalto a un camino con piedras, ambos chicos saltaban graciosamente dentro del auto, hecho que le sacó más de una risa a Kurt.

- ¿De que te ries, loco? – indagó Sam, curioso.

- De esto... – y soltó el cinturón de seguridad del rubio, para hacerlo saltar junto a él

- Wooooaaah jaja – dijo Sam y siguió conduciendo.

Pasados unos diez minutos, llegaron a un lugar muy alto a un costado del camino. Sam se estacionó y bajó del auto, el castaño lo imitó y no pudo decir nada por un buen rato. La vista era sencillamente espectacular. Las luces de la ciudad habían quedado a su derecha y frente a ellos, un campo de estrellas les regalaba su luz. El rubio observó al castaño y le causo gracia su cara de impresión – Es como un niño – pensó.

Kurt avanzó con decisión hasta la rueda de su auto y la usó como escalón para treparse en el capó. Sam, que se había quedado observando las estrellas de pie, se sobresaltó al no encontrar a su amigo de pie junto a él. Se volteó y lo encontró recostado sobre el capó del auto, observando las estrellas. Avanzó hasta él y se acomodó a su lado, observando también las estrellas.

- Te noto estresado – mencionó Sam con tono irónico

- Si, la verdad es que en este mismo instante, desearía estar recostado sobre el capó de mi auto viendo las estrellas… oh espera… ¡Aquí estoy! – musitó Kurt, haciendo reír al rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sam se volteó para quedar recostado de costado y poder observar a su amigo.

- ¿En que piensas? – Quiso saber el rubio.

- En Blaine – contestó Kurt.

La respiración del rubio sufrió una ligera variación, siendo sincero consigo mismo, y con usted estimado lector, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Pero lo curioso de todo esto, no era la respuesta de Kurt, sino la reacción que esta causó en el rubio. Sintió que el estomago le dio vueltas, y de pronto, el golpe que le había dado Azimio en la mañana, no le parecía tan doloroso. - ¿Qué me pasa – preguntó a su consciencia

- ¿Por qué piensas en él? – consultó de vuelta el rubio

- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? – indagó el castaño mirándolo de pronto

- ¿Por qué no respondes a lo que te pregunté primero? – dijo Sam, medio cabreado.

- ¿Celoso? – bromeó Kurt, jugando con fuego a sabiendas de que no debía decirle ese tipo de cosas a un hetero, pues podía espantarlo… o al menos eso pensaba.

- Más bien curioso – se defendió el rubio, acercándose de manera imperceptible a su amigo.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo.

- Pensaba en las palabras que me dijo esta tarde, en el ensayo… - suspiró

- ¿Eso de que te quiere conocer? – dijo Sam.

- Si… la verdad es que… - Kurt guardó silencio

- ¿Es que?... – continuó Sam

- Me siento halagado – completó Kurt – Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así… jamás pensé que fuera del interés de alguien más aparte de Dave Karofsky – dijo cambiando el tono de su voz – es más, desde primaria asumí que nunca nadie se fijaría en mi, ni siquiera para entablar una amistad, y aquí estoy, conversando de esto contigo y es tan…

- Genial – concluyó Sam.

- Exacto… debo reconocer que me da algo de miedo dejar que Blaine se acerque a mi, pero creo que le daré una oportunidad. ¿Qué puede salir mal? – dijo Kurt.

- ¡Hey! Yo también quiero ser tu amigo – contestó Sam, haciendo un puchero.

- Jajajaja, contigo es diferente Sam, tú ya eres mi amigo, además te conozco hace más tiempo… ¡si hasta te he visto en la ducha! – recordó Kurt.

- Pequeño pervertido – contesto Sam, cubriéndose "los pechos", para luego hacerle cosquillas a Kurt, que comenzó a retorcerse ahogado entre risas. Después de algunos minutos de escuchar suplicas por parte del castaño, Sam decidió que era suficiente castigo. Mientras Kurt se secaba una lagrimilla, ocasionada por la risa, Sam habló – Por mi parte, nunca tuve mucho problemas para hacer amigos. Creo que toda mi vida he replicado el modelo del kinder garden – confesó el rubio

- ¿Modelo del kinder garden? – pregunto Hummel extrañado

- Ya sabes… "Hola soy Sam ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?" – reconoció sonriéndole a su amigo, a tiempo que le extendía una mano a modo de saludo.

- Oh entiendo, entiendo… pero te ha dado buenos resultados… ya ves, fuiste aceptado por todo el coro, fuiste novio de la chica más popular de la escuela, luego de la mujer más malvada de la escuela…

- Y ahora soy amigo del chico más interesante de toda la escuela… - interrumpió Sam, haciendo que Kurt se convirtiera en el hombre tomate. – aún así – continuó – cuando mi familia estuvo mal, fue cuando vi quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos. – lamentó el rubio – Solo el club glee se quedó a mi lado… a pesar de que algunos creían que teníamos una aventura – comentó riendo el rubio.

- Oh por favor no me recuerdes eso… - dijo Kurt moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa.

Sam rió por lo bajo y Kurt suspiró nuevamente. Se sentía pleno, abriendo su corazón a alguien que merecía conocerlo. El rubio por su parte, aún sentía revolotear dentro de su cuerpo aquella extraña sensación, pero ya no le causaba disgusto… era más algo muy placentero.

Kurt consultó la hora en su iPhone y propuso salir de ahí, el frío se estaba haciendo notar y tenía que terminar el dichoso resumen que había dejado inconcluso por salir con Sam.

- Antes – dijo Sam – quiero hacer algo – tomó el iPhone de Kurt, puso la cámara y se acercó al castaño. Kurt se arrimó a él y juntos posaron para su primera fotografía.- Somos unos modelos – admitió Sam viendo la foto.

- Modesto – bromeo Kurt.

- Por supuesto, ¿Si no me subo el ego yo, quien lo va a hacer? – contestó bajándose del capó y abriendo la puerta del auto para subir. Kurt como siempre, rió ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Está vez – dijo Kurt abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – serás el primero en irse. No quiero que te expongas a caminar solo en medio de la noche – aconsejó el castaño.

- Pero no es un peligro camin… - comenzó a alegar el rubio.

- ¡Shh!, no es una sugerencia, es una orden… por favor – agregó Kurt con cara de maestro enojado.

- Si señor Hummel – rezongó el rubio, sonriendo como nunca.

Cerca de media hora después, Sam aparcaba frente a su casa. Apagando el motor del auto, se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad. Kurt lo imitó y bajó para cambiar de posición. Fugazmente observó la casa de Sam. Era blanca, de una sola planta, decorada con un hermoso jardín, muy bien cuidado y un pasto impecablemente corto.

- Tu casa es hermosa – dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta del piloto

- Gracias, pero no tanto como la tuya. – reconoció el rubio

- Oh vamos, que cada casa tiene lo suyo. Punto final. – sonrió Kurt.

- Aquí tiene sus llaves señor Hummel, espero haga un buen uso de este vehículo – musitó Sam, dejando caer las llaves sobre la mano abierta de su amigo.

- Eso no lo dude, señor Evans. – extendió su mano derecha hacia su amigo para despedirse, pero Sam en vez de estrecharla lo jaló hacia él y lo levantó en un abrazo.

- Cuídate bien, ¿me oíste? – dijo mientras lo mantenía estrechado

- Siiiiiii – respondió Kurt, y al no sentir intenciones de ser bajado dijo – Sam, tus vecinos…

- Que piensen lo que quieran – contestó bajándolo. – No empieces con el tema de la reputación…

- Ok ok ok – dijo Kurt – No te enojes…

- No me enojo solo quiero que te sientas bien… - articuló Sam, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt se sonrojó por décima vez aquel día y murmuró un quedo "adiós" para luego subirse a su auto y partir. Sam lo vio desaparecer calle abajo y luego de un rato entró a su casa, saludó a sus hermanitos a su padre y luego a su madre, que consultó donde andaba.- Por ahí – contestó Sam, sonriendo. Permaneció un rato conversando con ellos acerca de lo que había hecho en el instituto y luego se excusó para retirarse a su habitación.

Esa sensación que había experimentado al estar con Kurt, no se iba. Más bien se tornaba en algo angustioso con la ausencia de su amigo. O tal vez era el temor que había contenido todo el día. Temía por Kurt, temía por su propia integridad y ahora temía que Kurt prefiriera a Blaine por sobre él. La verdad, no entendía muy bien este último temor… al final, no supo como controlar la situación y tendido sobre su cama, lloró su frustración, lloró su dolor físico y emocional y lloró su temor. Sentía que de alguna forma se había atado al papel de valiente, sentía que no podía fallarle a Kurt, pero tratar de cargar un peso que no le correspondía le estaba pasando la cuenta. Lloró con más fuerza, y reprimió un grito al recordar las amenazas de Dave y Azimio. El dolor era cambiado por impotencia y se preguntó como hacía Kurt para lidiar con ese peso todos los días. – Hay una diferencia enorme de la teoría a la práctica.- pensó. Teóricamente, pensó que al no ser homosexual, no le tendría miedo a los simios adolescentes, pero prácticamente, temblaba cada vez que los veía, y ya no solo temía por él, ahora también temblaba por lo que pudiera pasarle a Kurt. – No puedo fallarle – se dijo, suspirando fuerte.

Del otro lado de la puerta, su madre escuchaba sus sollozos, y se debatía entre la idea de entrar o no a consolar a su hijo. Tanto demoró en decidirse, que al final dejó de escuchar los sollozos y preocupada decidió irse a su habitación, un tanto frustrada al no poder ayudar a su hijo. Se acostó al lado de su esposo que le preguntó por Sam.

- Debe haberse acordado de Quinn – musitó Mary Evans

- Mmm… - murmuró el señor Evans – le ha resultado un poco difícil desligarse de esa muchacha – dijo, acomodándose en la cama.

- Pero, cuando llegó escuché un vehículo ¿O fue mi imaginación? – consultó de vuelta su esposa.

- Yo también lo escuché… tal vez una amiga lo vino a dejar. – murmuró medio dormido el señor Evans

- O tal vez fue un amigo… - Mary Evans se acomodó en la cama y apagó la luz de su mesita de noche. Algo la inquietaba con respecto a su hijo… pero antes de lanzarse a indagar, decidió esperar. Si conocía bien a su Samuel, él mismo vendría a contarle lo que sucedía.

Hummel hijo, conducía tranquilamente de regreso a su casa, repasando los hechos acaecidos durante el día, las palabras de Blaine y los gestos de Sam le bailaban en los sesos. Sonrío al recordar al rubio y suspiró un tanto indeciso al pensar en el moreno. La danza de pensamientos estaba tomando proporciones insospechadas y a causa de su cadencia, decidió aparcar a un costado de una calle residencial.

Prendió las luces intermitentes y se apoyó en el volante. Se sentía mareado pero extrañamente feliz. – Supongo que estoy somatizando – se dijo. Respiró un par de veces masajeando sus sienes. De pronto divisó una silueta que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se acercaba en dirección contraria hacia él. Se agazapó detrás del volante y cuando la silueta terminó de definirse, él terminó de sorprenderse. Blaine Anderson se acercaba, con su motocicleta a cuestas, que aparentemente no funcionaba. Kurt pensó en dejarlo pasar… pero su sentido de buen ciudadano fue más fuerte que él. Rápidamente bajó la ventanilla de su vehiculo y saludó al moreno.

- ¡Kurt! – dijo Blaine, cambiando el semblante serio de su rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía de la casa de Sam y me detuve un momento a tomar algo de aire – respondió Kurt a un Blaine que lo observaba un tanto curioso. - ¿Qué le sucedió a tu motocicleta? – dijo el castaño

- Venía de casa de Harmony, cuando me quedé sin bencina… - respondió levantando los hombros.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – consultó Kurt

- ¿Y que hacemos con Betty? – preguntó el moreno

- ¿Betty? ¿Quién es esa? – dijo confundido el castaño

- Mi moto – contestó con una sonrisa el moreno.

- Jajajaja ¿En serio le pusiste nombre a tu moto? – carcajeó Kurt

- Y ¿Por qué no?... apuesto, insensible, que tu automóvil es un pobre anónimo – se defendió el moreno.

- Apuestas bien. Vamos, ayúdame a desarmar los asientos de atrás para subir a Betty – invitó Kurt.

- A sus ordenes, señor Hummel – se cuadró Blaine

Kurt sonrió. No por el gesto ni por quien la había pronunciado, sino por que recordó quien se la había dicho primero. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos comenzaron a desmontar los asientos traseros del vehiculo de Kurt. Luego con mucho ingenio y fuerza subieron a Betty, se acomodaron en los asientos delanteros y partieron.

- Dime ¿Cómo esta Harmony? – preguntó Kurt mientras viraba a la derecha.

- Oh muy bien… es muy dulce ¿Sabes? – respondió Blaine.- y ¿Cómo esta Sam?- consultó Blaine.

- Muy bien también… - contestó Kurt

- Dobla aquí, a la derecha – indicó Blaine - ¿Cómo esta de su golpe?

- ¿Qué golpe? – preguntó Kurt

- El golpe que le dio Azimio – respondió Blaine

- ¿QUE AZIMIO HIZO QUÉ? – chilló Kurt, pisando el freno a fondo.

Al ver la reacción del castaño, Blaine se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y rogó porque Kurt no indagara más.

- Ahora, dime todo lo que sabes. – mandó Kurt.

- Solo sé que Azimio golpeó a Sam en el estomago… y que antes de eso Dave lo azotó contra un casillero… - Blaine soltó sin querer más información. Kurt se apoyó sobre el volante resoplando, agobiado.

- Le dije que no se acercara a mí, se lo dije, ¡se lo dije! – dijo el castaño elevando el tono de voz, haciendo que Blaine consultara.

- ¿Por qué no debía acercarse a ti?

- ¡Porque soy gay! – contestó alteradamente el castaño – y porque al parecer, todo el que se acerca a mi corre peligro de ser golpeado por ese simio. – lamentó el castaño.

Blaine observó a Hummel en silencio y se reprochaba internamente por haber abierto la boca. Puso su mano en la espalda del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo, para tratar de calmarlo. Gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de Kurt, pensando en lo que tuvo que enfrentar su rubio amigo. Le dolía imaginarse la humillación que había pasado, pero más le dolía el que Sam le hubiera ocultado dicho suceso… tomó aire, se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

- Aún puedes retractarte de tus palabras

Blaine lo observó confundido.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿crees que por un par de inadaptados dejaré de hablar con alguien?, te equivocas. Yo sé defenderme y no dejaré que me pasen a llevar así de fácil.

- Pues resulta que Sam dijo lo mismo y ya vez como le fue – contestó amargamente el castaño, desembragando el vehiculo y poniéndose en marcha.

El moreno decidió no rebatir, pues si quería demostrar que quería la amistad de Kurt, debía hacerlo con hechos concretos, pensó, no solo con palabras, como creyó que lo hacía el rubio.

- Aquí a la izquierda y luego a la derecha – dirigió Blaine

Kurt viró en silencio. Aún tenía el rostro mojado y la mirada un poco perdida. Blaine sospechaba que manejaba como un autómata y lo comprobó cuando dijo "detente" y Kurt se detuvo. Anderson se quedó un momento en silencio esperando para ver si el castaño reaccionaba, no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado a su casa.

- Bajemos a Betty.- dijo de pronto Kurt, desbrochando su cinturón y bajando del auto.

Blaine lo imitó, y en medio del más completo silencio, bajaron a Betty del asiento trasero. El moreno acomodó a Betty en el pavimento y se volvió a Kurt para agradecerle.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes volver a tu casa?... si quieres llamas, y te quedas a dormir aquí – propuso el moreno.

Ante la propuesta, Kurt reaccionó. No podía quedarse a dormir en casa de Blaine, no eran amigos… tampoco enemigos, pero la confianza para quedarse en su casa, aún no estaba. Se mostró más activo, desactivó la mirada de robot y se despidió del moreno con una sonrisa, que Anderson detectó de inmediato como falsa. El castaño se montó en su vehiculo y partió de nuevo.

A mitad de camino rompió a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba a los simios adolescentes… ¡los odiaba! Aceleró de tal forma que en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en su casa. Abrió la puerta del vehículo, corrió al interior de su hogar y se fue directo a su alcoba. No pasó a saludar a su padre, ni a Carole, mucho menos a Finn. Se apoyó sobre la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Tomó su iPhone y lo primero que encontró al desbloquearlo, fue su foto con Sam. El corazón se le aceleró y volvió a llorar. Torpemente tecleó un mensaje. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar" y lo envió con destino al rubio que en ese momento dormía vestido sobre su cama.

Kurt se acercó hasta su cama, se quitó de mala gana las botas, y la ropa y se metió bajo las tapas. Ni siquiera se preocupó del resumen… estaba tan agotado que apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, quedó profundamente dormido.


	8. Valiente

Rachel se removía en entre las sábanas de su cama. Algo de su conciencia aún estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ganando un globo de oro… y la otra parte de su conciencia, escuchaba pasos apresurados por toda la casa. Se desperezó con tanta fuerza que hizo tronar los huesos de su columna, sonrió de placer y tranquilamente extendió su mano hacia su despertador, que empezó a sonar un minuto después, apagándolo. Se deshizo de las tapas y antes de iniciar su rutina de ejercicios, averiguó de qué iba todo ese ruido.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un apresurado Hiram cruzar el pasillo. Al ver a su hija, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino. Rachel se frotó los ojos y caminó hacia el living, encontrándose por lo menos cinco maletas, grandes llenando todo el espacio. Buscó a LeRoy y lo encontró tranquilamente desayunando.

- ¿Se van a alguna parte? – preguntó Rachel, aún algo confundida.

- Mi querida hija, recuerda que en dos días más se casa tu tía Barbra, y tu padre, insiste en que nos vayamos antes para disfrutar de las playas de California – respondió LeRoy

- Eso significa que ¿me dejaran sola hasta el lunes? – consultó Rachel, despertando de pronto.

- Así es querida, espero que te comportes de manera responsable… - advirtió LeRoy, mirando con serenidad a su hija.

- Por su puesto papi – respondió Rachel, besándolo en la mejilla y retirándose de la cocina, disimulando la alegría que le causaba tener la casa para ella sola todos esos días.

Llegó a su habitación, prendió su ordenador y mandó un correo a todo el coro.

_"¡REUNIÓN URGENTE DESPUÉS DEL ALMUERZO, LOS QUIERO!"_

A continuación subió a su elíptica y comenzó a hacer ejercicios, con más ánimo que nunca.

Sam despertó sobresaltado. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, había soñado toda la noche que peleaba con los simios adolescentes y de alguna extraña forma, aparecían los personajes de la película Avatar. Sacudió su cabeza y buscó entre su cama desecha, su teléfono celular y se sorprendió gratamente al notar que tenía un mensaje de Kurt.

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"… Sam sintió un vacío. Esas seis palabras cayeron sobre él como un juicio, y temió que Kurt le dijera que no quería ser más su amigo. Se reprochó por haberlo abrazado de forma tan espontánea al despedirse. – Tonto – murmuró. Sus ganas de enfrentar el día se habían esfumado repentinamente y por un momento quiso encerrarse a dormir hasta fin de año y despertar con todos sus problemas resueltos. Finalmente se incorporó y prendió su ordenador, mientras se deshacía de la ropa sudada.

Fuera sudadera, fuera pantalones, fuera calcetines… un ceñido boxer negro marcaba a la perfección su trasero y por adelante se delineaba… un prominente bulto. De pie frente al ordenador, consultó su correo y se encontró con el mensaje de Rachel.

_"¡REUNIÓN URGENTE DESPUÉS DEL ALMUERZO, LOS QUIERO!"_

Sam enarcó una ceja un tanto preocupado. ¿Qué se traía entre manos Berry?... sin darle tiempo a su mente para trazar alguna loca hipótesis, se metió al baño, necesitaba una ducha para renovar energías.

A medida que iban despertando, todos los chicos del coro iban encontrándose con el mensaje de Rachel en sus correos electrónicos. La gran duda era ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?...

Harmony secaba su cabello, pensando en que tal vez, Rachel había encontrado la canción perfecta para interpretar en las próximas seccionales. Esa mañana, sus pensamientos iban de Rachel a la cita que había tenido con Blaine el día de ayer… sonrió de forma soñadora mientras se apuntaba la cabeza con el secador de pelo

_Flashback. _

_Tras andar un rato en la moto del moreno Anderson, llegaron a The Lima Bean. Harmony bajó de la motocicleta y se sacó el casco, sacudiendo su cabello al viento. Cuando terminó de acomodarse, notó que Blaine la miraba con una sonrisa._

- _¿Qué? – preguntó Harmony inocente_

- _¿Nunca te han dicho que puedes ser modelo? – consultó Blaine_

_Harmony trató de responder, pero la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios se lo impidió. El moreno sonrió también, pero de satisfacción. Esas sonrisas y cada uno de los gestos de la ojiazul le confirmaba que ella sentía interés por él. _

_Entraron juntos al local y pidieron dos cafés. Se sentaron y Blaine se limitó a observar a Harmony. Para salir del silencio, y para no pasar por "tonta" Harmy comenzó a interrogar al moreno._

- _Y ¿hace cuanto que cantas Blaine?_

- _Desde los cuatro años – respondió el moreno sorbiendo su café - ¡demonios! Me quemé la lengua – dijo haciendo un puchero_

- _¡Oooou! – exclamó Harmony, imitando el puchero de su amigo._

_Blaine dejó su café un momento y preguntó de vuelta a Harmony _

- _Y tú preciosa ¿Hace cuanto que te dedicas al noble arte de la interpretación?_

- _Desde que estoy en el vientre de mi madre… literalmente, usaron una foto de mi ecografía para una campaña publicitaria, luego cuando nací, fui el rostro de le marca Gerber, hasta que crecí y ya no quisieron mi rostro. Después de eso nos mudamos a Lima y he actuado en las obras de la escuela desde que entré a primero de primaria. – Harmony tomó una larga bocanada de aire – y esa ha sido mi vida artística, resumida en menos de un minuto._

_Blaine carcajeo ante el discurso de la ojiazul, y ésta quedó un poco descolocada. El moreno se secó la lagrimilla que le salió tanto reír y explicó:_

- _Eres la persona más divertida del mundo – dijo tomando una de sus manos – tienes un sentido del humor tan único._

- _¿Te ríes por el comentario final, verdad? – preguntó Harmony algo asustada_

- _Por supuesto… de ti no podría reírme jamás… solo me reiré contigo – aseguró sonriendo de manera seductoramente inocente. _

_Harmony quedó prendada de la sonrisa del moreno y en un acto extremadamente arriesgado, movió su pulgar por sobre el dorso de la mano del moreno, temiendo que éste retirara su mano. Pero al contrario de lo que creyó Harmony, Anderson dejó su mano ahí y correspondió a la caricia de la ojiazul con una sonrisa._

- _¿Tú eres así de dulce todo el tiempo, o solo te comportas de esta forma conmigo? – consultó Blaine, sonriendo como la primera vez que vio a Harmony_

_A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos ante el comentario del moreno y sonrió coquetamente. Estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde diciendo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas, que dejaban en claro el interés que tenían el uno por el otro. Blaine se sentía especialmente extraño. Jamás se había prendado tan rápidamente de alguien, pero esos ojos azules, lo traían de cabeza desde el primer día que los vio en el pasillo del instituto. Si él hubiera sabido que detrás de esos ojos, estaba la niña más dulce que él ha conocido, se habría cambiado mucho antes al instituto McKinley, para perderse en esa tormenta de dulzura y talento tan brutal. Pero como había escuchado por ahí, todo tiene su tiempo y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo, tiene su hora, y sabía que este era el tiempo preciso para conocerla. Se sintió tranquilo al tenerla tomada de la mano, y decidió ir lento con ella… al menos hasta donde su piel y su instinto se lo permitieran. _

_Harmony desde su asiento solo veía sonreír al muchacho y se planteaba un sin fin de cuestionamiento; Sentía que estaba siendo muy evidente, pero a estas alturas ya había amordazado a su Tina Cohen Chang interna, y había dejado libre a la verdadera Harmony, natural y espontánea. Pero la frase "vas muy rápido" le siguió aportillando el cerebro, hasta que por fin, después de un largo debate interno, decidió dejar que Blaine marcará los tiempos de esa naciente relación…_

_Fin Flashback _

Cuando la zona de su cabello que apuntaba con el secador de pelo estaba más que seca, reaccionó temiendo quemar su pelo producto de una combustión espontánea. Miró la hora y calculó tener el tiempo exacto para tomar desayuno y largarse al instituto. Sin más demora tomó su bolso, desconectó su secador de pelo y salió de la habitación.

Kurt entraba al instituto con cara de pocos amigos, con unas ojeras mal disimuladas y sus apuntes de filosofía en la mano. Había llegado antes al instituto y se había quedado en su auto, trabajando en el resumen, maldiciendo su espíritu adolescente lleno de locura. A lo lejos, vio a Sam caminando junto a Finn. Antes de que Sam lo divisara, se metió en la primera aula que vio con la puerta abierta, provocando que algunos chicos que estaban dentro lo miraran extrañados. Poco le importó la presencia de esas personas, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era ocultarse de Sam, por lo menos hasta que tuviera la capacidad de ordenar en su cabeza lo que quería decirle. Por un lado quería golpearlo por no haberle dicho nada de los golpes, pero también quería abrazarlo y no dejar que nada ni nadie lo dañe nunca jamás. Suspiró desanimado y sintió una enorme necesidad de cantar, pero se contuvo, recordando que estaba en un aula y no en el auditorio

Por la ventanilla de la puerta vio pasar a su gigantesco hermanastro junto a Sam y esperando que pasaran unos minutos más, salió de esa aula y se fue directo a la suya. Cuando iba entrando chocó de frente con Harmony, quien se iba ya a su clase.

Pidiéndole disculpas y asegurándose que la muchacha estaba bien, continuó hasta sentarse en su puesto.

Rachel que observó la escena, miró de manera cómplice a Mercedes y juntas se acercaron a su amigo.

- Vaya – dijo Mercedes – creo que el amor trae distraídas a algunas personas por aquí

- Así veo – respondió Berry – tanta es la distracción que chocan entre si…

Kurt se volteó a mirar a sus amigas. Ambas chicas retrocedieron espantadas al notar la cara de destrucción del muchacho.

- ¿Kurt estás bien? – consultó Berry, abriendo ojos como platos

- ¿Tengo cara de estar bien? – preguntó algo cabreado el castaño

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio. Hasta que Mercedes preguntó:

- ¿Es por Sam, verdad? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es así, lo tomaré de su enorme boca de trucha y…

- No Mercedes – interrumpió Kurt – No me hizo nada… o por lo menos no me hizo nada directamente – corrigió el castaño.

- ¿Entonces? – Intervino Berry

- Él me mintió… ¿Sabían que Azimio y Karofsky le dieron una golpiza por el enfrentamiento que tuvimos en The Lima Bean? – dijo amargamente Kurt

Jones y Berry se mostraron confusas ¿Golpiza? Si apenas ayer estuvieron con Sam y se veía de maravilla. Hummel, adivinando los pensamientos de sus amigas respondió:

- De alguna forma hizo para ocultar las marcas… el tema es que no sé que hacer. Por un lado quiero decirle que se aleje de mí, yo se lo advertí, ser mi amigo destruiría su reputación y así ha sido hasta ahora. – Kurt suspiró – pero también… - bajó la vista – Me siento muy bien a su lado, hace mucho no disfrutaba tanto la compañía de alguien.

Mercedes bufó haciendo un puchero y Rachel le dio un codazo para que recuperara la compostura.

- En fin, supongo que será inevitable tener que ponerle fin a esto.

Rachel se puso roja de enojo y reprendió a Kurt.

- ¡Por favor, no te pongas dramático! – dijo haciendo un ademán con los brazos – Karofsky no te puede separar de Sam – En medio de toda su sorpresa, Kurt le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y Rachel susurró con pasión – Es decir, no te dejes derrotar por ese simio. Kurt, eres la persona más valiente que conozco no me decepciones.

Mercedes y el castaño miraron sorprendidos a Rachel, pero no pudieron decir nada porque el profesor entró al aula para dar su clase. Kurt se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo la castaña y poco atendió a lo que se dijo en clase. Para cuando tocó el timbre del receso, Kurt ya había tomado una decisión.

Finn caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio venir de frente a Karofsky con un Slushie. Tragó saliva y tomó aire, cuando sintió el hielo entrar por el cuello de su polera, resbalar por su espalda para llegar hasta su trasero. Tiritó de frío a tiempo que escuchaba a Dave decir

- ¡Dile al marica de tu hermano que deje de convertir hombres normales en homosexuales!

Hudson se cabreó de tal manera que tomó un poco del Slushie que tenía en el pelo y se lo arrojó al simio.

- ¡Dile a tu novio que deje de mirarme el trasero en los vestidores, Dave!

Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo en ese momento quedaron paralizados. Un chico del club glee se había atrevido a responderle a un matón… ¡esto era una matanza segura!

Dave se giró sobre su eje con la cara roja de ira y como un toro corrió para embestir a Finn, que hábilmente lo esquivó, haciendo que Karofsky vaya a impactar directamente contra el director Figgins, provocando que las personas que estaban en el pasillo pronunciaran un profundo "uuuuuuuh" y pusieran cara de "pobre Dave". La mayoría de los testigos se quedaron estáticos observando como el director se ponía poco a poco de pie, ayudado por Karofsky que había pasado de un rojo intenso a un blanco fantasmal.

El director Figgins le dirigió una mirada, apuntó a Finn y a Dave y les hizo una seña para que fueran ambos a su oficina.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendía señor Karofsky?! – dijo un exaltado director Figgins.

- Este… yo… - balbuceó el simio mirando a Finn en busca de ayuda. Pero el adolescente tenía una mano en la cara, simulando estar muy afectado con dicha situación. Karofsky lo maldijo internamente y luego miró al director Figgins, como pidiendo misericordia.

- No es la primera vez que se da esta situación – aseguró Finn hablando de pronto – Karofsky siempre nos ataca – continuó.

- ¡Eso es una falacia! – bufó Dave

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué llamemos a Sam y le pidamos que muestre el moretón que le dejaste en el abdomen, o que llamemos a los más de veinte testigos que habían cuando lo atacaste?

Dave palideció, pero no bajó sus defensas

- Yo no lo golpeé, ese fue Azimio… - dejó escapar de pronto Dave, tapándose la boca…

El director Figgins meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, tomó su agenda hizo un par de anotaciones, luego tomó su teléfono y le pidió a su secretaria que lo comunicara con los padres del muchacho simio. Dave estaba espantado y todo el aplomo que mostraba cuando cometía sus fechorías se había esfumado.

- Por ahora, me veo en le necesidad de suspenderlo hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, su padre vendrá a buscarlo ahora y el lunes, quiero verlo con él aquí. Señor Hudson puede retirarse. – dijo dirigiéndose a Finn, quien asintió en silencio, le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción al simio y se retiró de la oficina sintiéndose un ganador.

Hudson fue hasta el baño de hombres para sacarse el Slushie que tenía en el cabello. En la entrada del baño se encontró con un ansioso Kurt.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Hummel a su hermanastro

- Enfrentamiento con Karofsky, pero digamos que por ahora he vencido – aseguró con suficiencia

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó de nuevo Kurt.

- Conseguí que Figgins lo suspendiera hasta el lunes…fue como un milagro. – dijo Finn, sintiendo de pronto que Kurt colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba en la mejilla mientras murmuraba "gracias, gracias". Finn se sorprendió y abrazó a su hermano. Cuando se separaron el semblante de Kurt había cambiado… era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Le sonrió de nuevo y entró al baño. En el interior de este, se encontró con Sam quien acomodaba su cabello disimulando el corte que le había provocado su impacto contra el casillero. Finn lo saludó y le contó el relato heroico del día, provocando en él la misma reacción que Kurt, solo que sin los besos… Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Sam se disculpó, Finn le dijo que no había problema y agregó:

- Será mejor que te des prisa, Kurt te espera afuera…

La cara de Sam cambió radicalmente otra vez.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó preocupado

- Si… ¿no andan juntos? – consulto Hudson

- No… - Sam se volteó al espejo y acomodó su pelo con más apuro que antes, se despidió de Finn y salió apresuradamente del baño para encontrarse con un Kurt que abrazaba sus libros, mirando fijamente al piso. Al levantar la vista hizo que Sam se detuviera un segundo a contemplar esos ojos grises…

- ¿Sam, podemos hablar? – preguntó Kurt, sin saludar.

- Claro – respondió Sam, tragando saliva.

Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia el auditorio seguido de cerca por Sam, que varias veces durante el trayecto miró a su amigo, tratando de discernir que es lo que quería hablar con él. Llegaron al auditorio, el castaño caminó hasta llegar al escenario y se paró en el centro de éste, mirando las butacas vacías. Sam lo miró como queriendo consultar que hacían ahí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – habló por fin Kurt, acercándose a él

- Preocupado – dijo Sam – Me tienes en ascuas desde la mañana cuando leí tu mensaje… ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? – preguntó Sam, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

El castaño miraba al piso, mientras guardaba silencio. De pronto levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Sam, que tenía algo de ¿dolor? Con una sonrisa, levantó rápidamente una mano y apartó el cabello de la frente del rubio, para encontrarse con el famoso corte ocasionado por el golpe contra el casillero.

Sam se quedó sin respirar. Kurt lo había descubierto y avergonzado, apartó su mirada de la mirada del castaño.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – dijo Kurt, soltando sin querer un par de lagrimas que hicieron que el rubio se sintiera peor.

Sin poder ocultarlo más, Sam lloró con más fuerza que Kurt y le pidió perdón.

- Pensé que ser valiente era fácil, pensé que los simios no podrían asustarme pero lo hicieron ¡Kurt perdóname! – Sollozó el rubio – no era mi intención mentirte, mucho menos fallarte, pero… ¿Cómo lo haces? … es decir, has sufrido los maltratos mucho más tiempo que yo… y aquí estás, con tanto valor que puedes enfrentar tus temores y mi cobardía… - Sam bajó la vista.

El castaño dejó sus libros en el piso junto a su bolso y abrazó al rubio.

- Nunca te pedí que fueras valiente – murmuró al oído de su amigo – solo quiero que seas tú… con tus temores, con tus virtudes y defectos… no quiero un guardaespaldas, quiero un amigo.

Evans se aferró a Kurt y lloró con más fuerza que antes. Se sentía seguro en los brazos de su amigo… luego de un rato suspiró fuerte y se separó un poco del ojigris.

Kurt tenía un rostro sereno y cuando sonrío, Sam se sintió anestesiado. "Todo estará bien" sintió decir a su conciencia… El castaño sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Sam, quien le agradeció el gesto.

- Vales oro Kurt Hummel – murmuró Sam, mientras secaba sus lagrimas

El soprano se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario de su amigo.

- No digas eso… solo te retribuyo algo de lo todo lo bueno que has sido conmigo…

Kurt no pudo terminar la frase. Sam le había plantado un beso en la mejilla y se lo había quedado mirando, como esperando una bofetada de su parte. El castaño lo miró sorprendido y llevó su mano derecha al lugar donde hace pocos segundos habían estado los labios de Sam y sonrío avergonzado.

- ¿Qué fue eso Sam? – preguntó confundido Kurt.

- Mi forma de darte las gracias… perdón si fue muy efusivo pero… sentí que no había otra forma…

- Pervertido – bromeó Hummel

- ¡Pervertido tu abuelo! – replicó tomando a Kurt por la cintura y dándole un buen ataque de cosquillas, que arrancó más de algún grito de desesperación por parte del castaño.

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo, ambos chicos se fueron al suelo y se quedaron recostados ahí, observando el oscuro techo del auditorio en medio de algunas risas. Sintieron el timbre de entrada a clases, pero ninguno de los dos manifestó interés por retirarse del lugar.

- Sam, eres una mala influencia para mi, no me dejas ir a clases – murmuró Kurt con su cabeza pegada a la de Sam.

- Silencio Hummel, la mala influencia eres tú – replicó Evans, dándole un codazo.

Rieron y luego guardaron silencio. Pasaron diez, quince, treinta minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos chicos dijera algo. Lo único que rompía el silencio era la acompasada respiración de los adolescentes. De pronto Kurt se incorporó y dijo:

- ¿Te informó Finn acerca de su hazaña del día?

- Si, creo que hasta el lunes podremos estar seguros… - musitó Sam

Kurt guardó silencio… y Sam dijo

- ¿Leíste el correo de Rachel?

- Si… ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirnos? – se preguntó Kurt preocupado…

- Seguramente encontró el solo perfecto para la próxima presentación – dijo Sam

Kurt rió, eso es muy típico de Rachel…

- De cualquier forma, queda menos para saber que es lo que quiere decirnos la señorita Berry – agregó el rubio – la hora de almuerzo… ¡Ya está aquí! – gritó poniéndose en pie rápidamente para luego extenderle una mano a Kurt y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.- ¿Almorzamos juntos, señor Hummel? – consultó Sam

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – contestó Kurt fingiendo pesar

- Hieres mi corazón Hummel… - dijo Sam llevándose una mano al pecho

- Estás loco – dijo Kurt recogiendo sus cosas y caminando

- ¡Espérame! – dijo Sam

- Apúrate – contestó Kurt simplemente.

Sam trotó hasta alcanzar al castaño y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros. Kurt sonrió ante el gesto… que bien se sentía tener ese brazo ahí…- pensó – y salió del auditorio.

La hora de almuerzo se vivió entre miradas curiosas y algunos cuchicheos por parte de los chicos del coro. En un extremo de la mesa, estaban Blaine y Harmony que se tomaban de la mano fugazmente… y al otro extremo estaba Kurt y Sam, que se deshacía en gracias y chistes todos dedicados al castaño, que reía feliz de la vida.

Diez minutos antes de que terminara la hora de almuerzo y aprovechando que estaban todos los miembros del coro en pleno sentados a la mesa, Rachel se puso de pie y anunció:

- Chicas y chicos, los espero dentro de diez minutos en la sala del coro… ¡tengo buenas noticias! – y dicho esto levantó su bandeja y se retiró de la mesa.

Todos se miraron entre si con curiosidad. Mike y Santana consultaron a Finn que era lo que Rachel quería decir pero ni él estaba informado. Al final la curiosidad fue más fuerte y como una gran maquinaria, todos los coristas se pusieron de pie a un tiempo y dejaron sus bandejas en el depósito para dirigirse rápidamente a la sala de coro.

Al entrar en la sala, no se encontraron ni con la banda de jazz ni con Brad, el fiel pianista, solo estaba Rachel de pie frente a las sillas vacías. Poco a poco todos se acomodaron y una vez que se quedaron en silencio Rachel dijo:

- El motivo de ésta reunión… es para decirles que… ¡Estoy sola en mi casa hasta el lunes!... lo que significa… ¡Fiesta en la casa de Rachel Berry! – dijo sonriendo y levantando los brazos.

Todo el coro guardo silencio un minuto, y luego de procesar la idea, prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo.

Kurt miró a Sam.

-¿Vas? – consultó

- Si tú vas, si. – sentenció el rubio. Kurt sonrió y levanto su pulgar.

Rachel llamó al orden y agregó.

- Ya que el señor Schue quería que tuviéramos más unidad… supongo que esta es la instancia perfecta para conseguir dicha unidad ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y el alcohol? – preguntó Puck, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Mercedes, que otra vez fue sorprendida por Kurt.

- La idea es que cada uno lleve lo que quiera consumir, el que no quiere no toma, y no es necesario que hayan conductores designados, porque hay camas suficientes para todos.

Todos comentaban emocionados lo que llevarían para tomar, la ropa que se pondrían…

Rachel se acercó a Finn y lo besó en los labios. Poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando del lugar para tratar de conseguir lo necesario para la fiesta.

Esa misma tarde, durante la práctica de fútbol, Azimio había observado en silencio a Finn y su grupo, sobre todo a un sonriente Sam que según él, se pavoneaba ahora que su amigo no estaba. Verdaderamente, ninguno de los chicos del coro le caía mal, solo los molestaba para pasar el tiempo y apoyar a Dave… y ahora que él no estaba, se replanteaba su relación con los coristas. Sam por su parte, sonreía, porque esa misma noche estaría en una fiesta, en la casa de Rachel, junto a sus amigos… junto a Kurt.


	9. Alcohol y deseo I

Rachel se paseaba de un lado a otro, comprobando que sobre la mesa hubiera la cantidad suficiente de bocadillos. Luego revisaba la música, subía otra vez al primer piso a revisar por décima vez el estado de las habitaciones. Comprobó que en los tres baños de su casa hubiera papel higiénico, y en cada uno de los tres baños se detuvo, también, a revisar su maquillaje. Cuando eran cerca de las 23:30 hrs. Santana y Britt hicieron su aparición, la morena con una botella de tequila y la rubia con una bolsa de limones. Al rato llegó Finn en compañía de Kurt y Sam. Finn traía una botella de vodka, y Kurt un zumo de naranja, el rubio por su parte trajo cerveza. Mercedes y Puck hicieron su aparición, a nadie pareció llamarle la atención el hecho de que llegaran juntos así que no hubo mayor problema. Cada uno traía ron. Rory hizo su aparición en compañía de Sugar que traía un Whisky de doce años, el irlandés por su parte traía (obviamente) cerveza, Quinn bajó al sótano de los Berry en compañía de un tímido Joe. Artie llegó con su clásico "Bloody Mary" y por último aparecieron Mike, Tina, Blaine y Harmony, con más tequila, vodka y zumo de naranja.

Poco a poco, se fueron abriendo las botellas y las latas. Lo primero en acabarse fue la cerveza que trajo Rory… los futbolistas brindaron y bailaron como verdaderos irlandeses durante un buen rato, haciendo reír a las chicas. Sam se acercaba a Kurt cada cinco minutos a ofrecerle algo para tomar… pero no era el estilo del chico tomar "tan temprano".

Aprovechando que Harmony conversaba animadamente con Rachel y Quinn, Blaine se acercó a Kurt. Sam, que conversaba con Tina y Mike, no le quitó la vista de encima, detalle que llamó la atención de los asiáticos adolescentes.

- ¿Qué estás tomando Kurt? – preguntó Blaine sentándose junto a él en el sofá

- Zumo de naranja – contestó el castaño, haciendo girar el contenido de su vaso y sonriendo. – ¿y tú?

- Cerveza normal – contestó - ¿Pretendes tomar algo de alcohol?

- Claro… pero más tarde – dijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo, pícaro – es bueno darse licencias de vez en cuando.

Blaine rió ante el comentario del castaño y Harmony al escuchar la risa de Blaine miró de soslayo hacia donde estaba sentado el moreno, y pudo distinguir la figura de Kurt. Activando rápidamente sus defensas, se disculpó con Rachel y Quinn y se acercó disimuladamente al sofá.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – preguntó inocentemente, provocando cierto recelo en Kurt… nuevamente.

- Conversamos acerca de lo bueno que es darse licencias de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad Kurt? – comentó Blaine de forma cómplice

- Claro Blaine, es bueno salirse de los límites, pero de forma controlada. – contestó levantando su vaso y bebiendo zumo.

Harmony miró a Kurt de forma intensa, como marcando territorio y Kurt al notar que la muchacha lo miraba de esa forma preguntó

- ¿Te sientes bien Harmony querida? Tienes cara de estar descompuesta. – dijo mordaz.

- Si, probablemente es porque estoy tomando con el estomago vacío – contestó la ojiazul

- Oh no te preocupes, yo te traigo un bocadillo – se ofreció Blaine, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

Harmony observó a Blaine marcharse y miró a Kurt. Éste por su parte le puso su mejor cara de diva y no se dio por aludido con respecto a la energía negativa que la ojiazul despedía. Blaine volvió con varios bocadillos para Harmony, quien se los comió en menos de cinco minutos. No entendía porque Kurt le provocaba tantas inseguridades, si al parecer él estaba liado con Sam. – Estás loca Harmony – pensó. Pero a pesar de todo, se quedó sentaba entre Kurt y Blaine, cortando la comunicación entre ambos chicos. Sam que observaba todo con atención, sonrió al ver esto y agradeció al cielo por Harmony. No quería ver a ese moreno engreído junto a Kurt.

Rachel se puso de pie y le subió el volumen a la música, invitando a Finn a bailar (dentro de lo que el adolescente podía) y así poco a poco, se fueron sumando parejas en la pista de baile. Mike y Tina, Quinn que literalmente tuvo que arrastrar a Joe, Sugar y Rory… Blaine y Harmony. Britt y Santana bailaban de manera sexy alrededor de Artie, que al parecer, no se afligía por no estar cerca de Sugar.

Desde un costado de la improvisada pista de baile, Sam bebía su Bloody Mary, mientras miraba con atención a Kurt conversar con Mercedes. Quería sacarlo a bailar, pero temía incomodarlo. Puck por su parte abría el whisky de Sugar y se servía un buen vaso… sabiendo que eso podría ser prácticamente mortal. Sacudió la cabeza y juró por su vida que nunca había probado algo tan bueno.

Sam bebió de golpe lo último que quedaba en el vaso, juntó coraje y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Kurt… extendió su mano e interrumpiendo la charla que éste tenía con Mercedes, invitó a la morena a bailar. El castaño le sonrió de manera conciliadora, dándole a entender que no le molestaba quedar ahí sentado. Sam jaló a Mercedes a la pista y al ritmo "Do ya think I'm Sexy" dejó a la vista sus dotes de bailarín.

Kurt observaba bailar a sus amigos, y movía su pie al ritmo de la música. Miraba la decoración del lugar, y llegó a la conclusión de que quitándole un poco de rosado, ese sótano sería el lugar perfecto para vivir. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Volteando su vista se encontró con Puck, que al parecer, ya estaba en estado etílico.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y Puck dijo:

- ¿No te dan deseos de bailar, pequeño Kurt?

- Si tuviera con quien, probablemente lo haría – contesto sonriendo de forma nostálgica el castaño

- ¡Oh vamos!, ¿Me vas a decir que Sam no te sacó a bailar? – preguntó Puck

- Evidentemente no, por algo estoy aquí contigo… y él ahí bailando con Mercedes – Puck dio un respingo y buscó rápidamente a la morena con la vista, que bailaba a una distancia prudente del rubio. Se volvió a Kurt y éste lo miraba con cara de "te descubrí"

- Como sé que no te gusta Sam, debo asumir que ese sorpresivo respingo fue por Mercedes ¿Verdad? – pregunto Kurt, mirándose las uñas de manera despreocupada.

Puck abrió la boca como para replicar, pero Kurt le mandó una mirada de águila cazadora. El judío bajó los hombros y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

- Lo único que te pido, es que no le digas a nadie – dijo.

- Créeme, dentro de mis intereses no está meterme en la vida de los demás… ya bastante tengo con la mía – contestó Kurt guiñándole un ojo.

Noah sonrió y agradeció a Kurt su voto de silencio. La canción terminó y de pronto todos los chicos saltaban al ritmo de "Party Rock Anthem"

- ¿Y a ti hace cuanto que te gusta Sam? – soltó de pronto Noah, bebiendo más de su whisky.

Kurt casi escupe su zumo de naranja. Miró al judío como si este hubiera confesado que duerme con un tutú y luego de reponerse contestó:

- No me gusta Sam… es decir, solo somos amigos jajajaja – rió nervioso Kurt

- Claro, y yo quiero a Mercedes como a una hermana… - ironizó Puck

- Noah, en serio, no me gusta Sam… solo es un amigo… - aclaro el castaño tratando de ponerse serio.

- Pues, por vuestra cercanía, yo hubiera apostado mí mohicano a que eran algo más que amigos – respondió Puck, haciendo una mueca de despreocupación y bebiendo Whisky.

Kurt se quedó pensando en las palabras de Noah. Vamos, que con Sam tan cercanos no eran… o por lo menos eso sentía Kurt que se transmitía hacia el resto del mundo. Miró a Sam, lo descubrió observándole y rápidamente apartó la vista de él, procurando no mirarlo más por un buen rato. ¿Y si de verdad le gustaba Sam y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta? Esa pregunta golpeó fuerte en su cabeza. – Bueno – dijo poniéndose de pie – no es tiempo de cuestionamientos, es tiempo de fiesta – y se acercó a la mesa de las botellas y vertió algo de vodka en su zumo, tratando de emborrachar esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

Bien cerca de la escalera, Britt y Santana bailaban sensualmente junto a Artie. De un momento a otro, se fueron escaleras arriba, buscando con diligencia una habitación vacía.

Blaine deslumbraba a Harmony con su baile, y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, hasta chocar sus narices. El nivel de alcohol en la sangre de Blaine era preciso para cometer una locura y recordarla más tarde… pero no quería que su primer beso con la ojiazul fuera estando él en esas condiciones, así que esquivó la nariz de la muchacha y descansó su mejilla en uno de los hombros de Harmony.

La fiesta había comenzado a tomar dimensiones insospechadas. Finn y Rachel se besaban apasionadamente sobre uno de los sofás del sótano. Artie perseguía por toda la habitación a Santana y a Britt, que habían vuelto hace poco rato al sótano con el pelo un poco revuelto y evidentemente acaloradas. Mike y Tina bailaban el vals de los novios, al son de la balada irlandesa que Rory interpretaba en el piano. Sugar le hacía un strip-tease a la pared y Puck le bailaba eróticamente a Mercedes, que sentada en una silla, imitaba la coreografía de Flash dance. Sam y Kurt estaban sentados en otro de los sofás observando la escena, sintiéndose un tanto ajenos del surrealista mundo que sus amigos creaban a su alrededor, producto de la ingesta de alcohol. Joe y Quinn se fueron escaleras arriba con una mirada cómplice, la rubia le tendió su mano al Jesús adolescente que se ruborizó ante tal gesto.

Aprovechando que cada uno vivía su mundo, Sam se acercó un poco más a Kurt, quien tenia la mirada perdida, y le susurró al oído

- ¿Bailaría conmigo, Señor Hummel?

El aliento de Sam le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al castaño y sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba, asintió en silencio, mientras se ponían en pie. Blaine por su parte había ido a servirse un vaso de ron, y al servirse el resto de ron que quedaba se dio cuenta que la botella quedó vacía… sin esperar más, se volteó hacia el grupo y gritó.

- ¡Primera botella vacía! Ya saben lo que eso significa… - y dicho esto, todos los chicos se paralizaron en medio de sus etílicas actividades y celebraron… iban a girar la botella. Sam miró a Kurt que levantando los hombros dijo – será para la otra.

Rápidamente, los coristas se acomodaron en el piso formando un círculo y sin demora, Rachel trajo un tablero de damas para darle un soporte a la botella. El primer en girar la botella sería Blaine.

Con las ansias reflejadas en el rostro, tomó la botella por el dorso y le dio un giro. Una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas y por fin la botella se detuvo apuntando a Mercedes. Todos exclamaron un emocionado "uuuuuuuuh" y la morena, sin esperar más ruegos le dio un corto beso a Anderson, bajo la atenta supervisión de Noah. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y la próxima en girar la botella fue Rachel, la botella giró y para suerte suya, apuntó a Finn, no hubo mayor excitación por parte del grupo así que le dieron la botella a Kurt, que más mortificado que emocionado giró la botella rogando con todas sus fuerzas que ésta apuntara a Mercedes o a Rachel…

Nunca en su vida se le habían hecho tan eternos unos simples diez segundos, pensó Sam. La expectación crecía, todos esperaban ansiosos para ver quien sería la persona a la cual Kurt tendría que besar. La botella comenzó a detenerse y pasando magistralmente por alto a Sam, se detuvo frente a Blaine, quien lanzó una carcajada al aire mientras el resto de los coristas golpeaba el piso rítmicamente.

- Ay no – Pensó Kurt, poniendo cara de "auxilio"

- Ay no – Pensó Harmony, mirando horrorizada al moreno acercarse a Kurt.

- … - Sam había quedado en blanco, maldiciendo internamente a la botella.

Blaine gateó hasta donde Kurt estaba y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta sus labios. El aroma de su piel se mezclaba perfectamente con el aroma del vodka naranja que el castaño había tomado hace un rato. Notó que Kurt temblaba levemente y tomándolo por los hombros, acercó la cara del muchacho hacia él… ese aroma lo embriagaba cada vez más.

Harmony contenía la respiración, mirando con atención la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado. Era como si todos los temores que tenía acerca de ver a Kurt y Blaine juntos, se hubieran materializado. Sam por su parte había sacudido la cabeza y miraba la escena, fingiendo desinterés, pero sus manos empuñadas no pasaron desapercibidas para Puck quien reconoció en ese gesto, una forma de canalizar todo su… ¿enojo?

Finalmente los labios de Blaine y Kurt se juntaron en un beso. El castaño mantenía los labios cerrados, pero el moreno sacando su lengua pidió permiso para entrar… había probado el vodka naranja antes, pero sentir ese sabor en los labios de Kurt, se le hacía simplemente fantástico y quería más. El beso se tornó demandante por parte de Blaine quien atraía a Kurt hacia si. Al final, cuando Kurt estaba a punto de darle paso a la lengua del moreno, Rachel dijo

- OK, ok… hemos tenido suficiente de esto…

Blaine abrió los ojos y recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba y se apartó lentamente del castaño. Harmony había bajado la vista, y cuando Blaine volvió a su lado, le tomó de la mano… pero lo sentía un poco distante.

- ¡La botella ha tenido sus victimas! – exclamó Puck, como para romper el silencio. – ¡es hora de más fiesta! – y dicho esto, se puso de pie y subió el volumen del estereo. Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y continuaron bailando.

Sam se acercó a Kurt que parecía un poco desorientado luego de dicha experiencia, y lo ayudó a levantarse. El castaño, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, volvió en si.

Harmony por su parte era ayudada por Blaine, quien le dirigió una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por la chica. Apenas estuvo de pie se fue a la mesa de los bocadillos. Blaine miró a Kurt y se encontró con que Sam lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Sin entender mucho la reacción del rubio, decidió ir tras Harmony que había abandonado la mesa de los bocadillos y se encaminaba con paso firme hacia la escalera del sótano.

Sam se separó un momento de Kurt, mientras éste iba a sentarse al sofá. El rubio partió a buscar un vaso de whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte para pasar el reciente trago amargo. Apenas hubo vertido el whisky en su vaso, lo bebió de un golpe y cuando el vaso estuvo vacío se sirvió más. Se volteó hacia Kurt y le ofreció un vaso a la distancia. El castaño, mirándolo divertido, negó con la cabeza y cuando Sam se hubo sentado a su lado de nuevo, preguntó.

.

- ¿Pretendes embriagarte?

- ¿Qué si pretendo embriagarme?, ¡ya estoy ebrio! – contestó Sam con una sonrisa. - ¿No se nota?

- Para nada – sonrió de vuelta Kurt.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, mientras Sam se revolvía un tanto inquieto en su parte del sofá. Se giró hacia Kurt, abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada. Volvió a su posición y luego se volteó de nuevo hacia Kurt, que lo miraba esperando recibir nuevamente una propuesta para bailar y mirando directo a los ojos del castaño, de pronto preguntó…


	10. Alcohol y deseo II

- ¿Te gusta Blaine?

- No – respondió Kurt, sintiéndose descolocado - ¿Y a ti? – preguntó de vuelta, recuperando su característico aplomo.

Sam sonrió aliviado y negó con la cabeza… luego de un momento, se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó dormido. Kurt lo miró con ternura y se levantó. Necesitaba nivelar su hidratación.

Subió las escaleras y cuando iba a pasar por el living se detuvo al escuchar voces, decidió pasar lo más rápido posible para no involucrarse en la conversación pero se puso alerta al escuchar su nombre en la platica. Eran Harmy y Blaine.

- ¿Por qué lo besaste? – interrogaba Harmy a Blaine

- Harmony, era un juego – respondía el moreno con tono cansado.

- Un juego que al parecer, te encantó – replicó la ojiazul

- ES UN JUEGO – remarcó Blaine - ¿No te habría molestado si yo hubiera besado a cualquier otra persona, pero como besé a Kurt, te pones furiosa verdad? – agregó Blaine, con un tono conciliador.

- Sé que te interesa conocer a Kurt, pero me siento insegura cuando estás cerca de él… lo miras de una manera especial – respondió Harmony cruzándose de brazos

Blaine respiro profundamente y abrazó a la muchacha.

- No me gusta Kurt, entiéndelo de una vez. Es interesante, pero solo como amigo

Harmony se dio por pagada al escuchar esa declaración

- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta, señorita enojos? – consultó Blaine

- No me digas así – contestó haciendo otro puchero – ok, vamos.

Kurt entró en pánico. La única forma de volver a la fiesta era pasando por el pasillo donde él se había ocultado para escuchar la conversación. Luego de pensar fugazmente, corrió en silencio hacia las escaleras del sótano y cuando escuchó que los pasos se acercaban más a él, hizo como si viniera subiendo. Sonrió de forma amigable y pasó de largo hasta el baño, pensando en las palabras de la ojiazul ¿De verdad él la hacía sentir insegura?

El rubio Sam despertó de golpe y no encontró a Kurt a su lado. Con dificultad se puso en pie y después de echar un vistazo general al sótano, supuso que el castaño estaba arriba. Se puso en camino hacia las escaleras y se alarmó al ver bajando a Blaine. – Este maldito – murmuró, pero se calmó cuando notó que el moreno venía en compañía de Harmy. Le dirigió una mirada amable a la ojiazul y afirmándose en el pasamanos de la escalera, subió cual alpinista hasta llegar al primer piso.

Cuando llegó hasta arriba, se sintió el ebrio más poderoso del mundo. Haciendo las veces de equilibrista, caminó por los pasillos de la casa, esperando encontrarse con el castaño.

- Kuuuuuurt – murmuró, de pie frente a una de las tres habitaciones de huéspedes - ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

La respuesta vino clara y precisa. Desde el fondo del pasillo, se escuchó una descarga de agua y luego el sonido de alguien abriendo una llave de agua – te encontré pequeño. – Dijo Sam y afirmándose en las paredes llegó hasta la puerta del baño.

Kurt, se miraba al espejo tranquilamente. Producto del ruido del agua, no escuchaba nada de lo que ocurría afuera, así que abrió la puerta y antes de poder dar un paso fuera del baño, dio un salto de quince metros. Frente a él estaba Sam Evans, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, piernas cruzadas y la vista clavada en el piso. Apartando el flequillo de su frente, miró a Kurt quien producto del susto, aún respiraba agitadamente.

- Mi amigo favorito, ¡aquí estás! – dijo Sam, desarmando su posición.

- Sam ¡por Dios! Me has dado el susto de mi vida – reprocho el castaño

- ¿Tan feo soy? – respondió Sam, haciendo un puchero

El castaño suspiró y se acercó hasta él

- Tú sabes que no eres feo…

- ¿Piensas que soy lindo? – preguntó Sam, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Kurt iba a responder de inmediato a esa pregunta, pero se enfrentó a la posibilidad de ser presa de sus propias palabras. Sam lo miraba con atención esperando la respuesta. Al final el castaño solo sonrió y disimulando su incomodidad, comenzó a caminar… pero Sam no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y antes de que el castaño huyera, lo asió del brazo.

- Dime Kurt… ¿Piensas que soy lindo? – insistió el rubio.

Hummel lo miró y no supo que responder. Sam mantenía su vista clavada en los ojos del castaño. Sentía daba vueltas en medio de ese mar gris y de un momento a otro, ese mar gris entró en su cabeza y causando grandes estragos, hizo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Kurt, que hábilmente lo atrapó

- ¡Sam! – exclamó espantado Kurt, al tiempo que sostenía al rubio por los hombros. Miró rápidamente y a dos pasos de ellos había una puerta. – espero que no sea otro baño – rogó Kurt y cargando el atlético cuerpo del rubio, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Se le hacía una tarea titánica avanzar esos dos pasos. En comparación con Sam, Kurt era más bien flacucho. Dio un paso y consideró dejar caer a su amigo y arrastrarlo. Pero luego pensó en como lo subiría hasta la cama. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, dio otro paso y extendiendo su mano, giró el pomo de la puerta. – Gracias a Dios – pensó al ver un iluminado dormitorio con una cama de una plaza, puesta en un rincón de la habitación. – Tenías que estar al otro extremo de la habitación – le dijo a la cama, y Sam gruñó en medio de sus sueños. Kurt calculó que con cuatro pasos, podría dejar caer a Sam encima de la cama… Avanzó paso a paso. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y el rubio soltó un ronquido – Descarado – murmuró Kurt con una sonrisa.

Por fin, luego de cinco minutos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sam, llegó a la cama y sin muchos miramientos dejó caer a su amigo encima. Le acomodó los pies, luego la cabeza. Fue hasta el armario que estaba a un costado de la cama y buscó un edredón para taparlo. Cuando pensaba en retirarse, Sam le tomó la mano, haciendo que el corazón del castaño se acelerara.

- Kurt – susurró Sam – quédate conmigo…

"Quédate conmigo"… esa frase le supo a gloria. Miró a su amigo, que entre toda su borrachera le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

- Supongo que no puedo decir que no, ¿verdad? – consultó el castaño sentándose en la cama. Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para luego apartarse un poco y dejar un espacio a su amigo. Kurt comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y antes de acomodarse junto a él, le quitó las zapatillas. El rubio movió a gusto sus dedos, una vez que estuvo libre del calzado y murmuró un quedo "gracias"

Kurt avanzó hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó, odiaba dormir con la luz prendida. Luego se acercó a la cama y a tientas, se acomodó junto al rubio. La cama definitivamente no estaba diseñada para dos personas, por lo que se puso de costado y quedó mirando al rubio. Sam por su parte lo imitó y sin más miramientos, lo abrazó atrayendo el cuerpo de Kurt hacia el suyo.

- No te molesta que te abrace, ¿verdad Kurt?

- Jajaja desvergonzado, preguntas después de hacerlo… - respondió el castaño acurrucándose en los brazos de su amigo.

- No veo que te moleste – se defendió el rubio.

- Ñañañaña – molestó Kurt.

Sam sonrió y se sintió feliz. Nada era mejor que dormir, respirando el aroma de Kurt. Se acercó más a él y hundió su nariz en el cuello del castaño, provocando que este riera.

- Sam, mi cuello – dijo Kurt.

- No te preocupes, no soy vampiro – dicho esto dio por terminado el alegato y siguió respirando ese delicioso aroma.

Kurt no siguió el reclamo. Al poco rato se le hizo agradable sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello. Pensó que pasaría si alguien los veía en esa posición y rió al imaginar todas las opciones. Sam se movió a su lado, acomodándose y entre tanto movimiento pudo sentir un prominente bulto que chocaba contra su pierna. – Espero que sea su teléfono celular – pensó Kurt nervioso. El rubio se apegó más a Hummel y él confirmó que ese no era el teléfono celular de Sam. Nerviosamente aguanto un ataque de risa… pero eran amigos. Kurt supuso que ese tipo de confianza se tenían los amigos.

Evans a su vez trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero sus hormonas se habían revolucionado con el aroma de Kurt y su entrepierna estaba poniéndose duro. – Fantástico – pensó – ahora Kurt creerá que soy un depravado – se acomodó tratando de que ese prominente bulto se acomodara, pero solo terminó apegándose más al castaño, a quien escuchó reír nervioso. Luego de un rato más acomodándose, toda la risa cesó y sintió a su lado como el castaño Hummel dormía. Abrió los ojos y se apartó un poco de él para poder observar las facciones de su amigo.

Bajo una agradable luz de luna, la piel blanquecina de Kurt parecía resplandecer y sus labios destacaban, deliciosamente rojos… La respiración de Sam comenzó a acelerarse y acercó su rostro al rostro de Kurt tanto como le fue posible… Su conciencia saltaba y gritaba – ¡reconoce que te gusta! – fue la única frase que resonó en su cabeza y esto le bastó a Sam para reconocerlo. Quería a Kurt, ya no como un amigo… Tanto tiempo compartiendo con él en el coro y nunca se había dado un momento para conocerlo realmente… tembló ante la idea de besarlo en ese momento, pero por amor, decidió esperar a que el castaño estuviera despierto. Se acomodó otra vez en el cuello de su amigo y siguió inhalando su aroma.

Como un desfile, miles de escenas desfilaban en su cabeza. Situaciones hipotéticas afloraban cada un segundo y todas trataban de responder la pregunta del millón de dólares… ¿Cómo le diría a Kurt?... suspiró fuerte y de pronto otra pregunta lo asaltó. ¿Cómo le diría a sus padres? Entre toda la vorágine de preguntas, se alzó una respuesta y su rechazo hacia Blaine cobró sentido. – Siempre lo quise y nunca lo noté – meditó Sam, estrechando al castaño entre sus brazos. Poco a poco sus parpados se fueron haciendo más pesados… y entre su desfile de pensamientos, durmió, por primera vez, juntó a SU Kurt.

En el sótano, ya quedaban pocos sobrevivientes de la tormenta de alcohol. Joe y Quinn estaban besándose sobre el piano de cola. Britt y Santana saltaban eufóricas en un rincón de la sala. Finn acompañaba a Rachel hasta el primer piso, buscando un lugar para estar tranquilos. Tras guiar a Rachel por la oscuridad de la casa, Hudson fue a dar directo a la habitación donde dormían Sam y Kurt. Con cara de "ups" dio paso atrás y entró al cuarto que estaba en frente.

Con deseo, comenzó a besar a Rachel que buscó en medio de la oscuridad el cinturón de su novio, para desabrocharlo y deshacerse de él. Finn por su parte, hurgueteaba por debajo del sweater de su novia y con una precisión quirúrgica, muy admirable para el estado etílico en el cual se encontraba, se deshizo del brasier de la castaña. Se besaron nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la cama donde se dejaron caer juntos. Rachel desabotonó la camisa de Hudson y comenzó a lamer el abdomen del chico… Finn se sentía en la gloria, y sus pantalones, habían comenzado a apretarle en la entrepierna. Con rapidez, bajó sus manos por la espalda de Rachel y llegó hasta las definidas nalgas de la chica. Rachel gimió al sentir el toque de su novio y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de este, depositando besos y lametones por donde iba pasando su boca, dejando un rastro de saliva.

Finn buscaba la ropa interior de Rachel, y apenas la encontró, metió su mano por debajo de esta. Rachel se apartó un poco.

- Finn espera… - jadeó la castaña

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – consultó Hudson, bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna de su novia - ¿No quieres que sigamos? – y dicho esto comenzó a masturbarla

Rachel se retorció de placer y sus manos buscaron ávidas el miembro de Finn sobre sus pantalones. Hudson hundió su rostro entre los pechos de su novia y comenzó a besarlo, a tiempo que Rachel seguía retorciéndose de placer, mojando cada vez más la mano de su novio.

Cuando Finn se hubo cansado de masturbar a Rachel, se tendió a su lado y comenzó a besarla… la castaña jadeaba, enredando su lengua con la de Finn en cada beso que le daba. A pesar de que no tenían sexo, esos roces y toques la dejaban más que gratificada.

Una vez que se hubo regulado su respiración, Rachel recordó que Finn no había entrado a la primera habitación y consultó:

- Amor ¿Por qué no entramos en la primera habitación? Es increíble que siendo mi novio no sepas donde hay habitaciones que…

- En esa habitación estaban Sam y Kurt – interrumpió Finn, provocando que su novia ahogara un grito.

- ¡JURAMELO POR LA NARIZ DE BARBRA! – susurró Rachel con pasión.

- Si… pero solo estaban durmiendo… - aclaró Finn con un poco de molestia

- ¿Celos de hermano? – consultó Rachel

- NO – negó Finn un poco incomodo, haciendo reír a su novia.

- Woooah…Este es el primer plan, llevado a cabo por Rachel Berry, que da resultado – dijo Rachel suspirando conforme.

- Eso es cierto – meditó Finn, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y abriendo las tapas de la cama para meterse debajo. - ¿No has pensado ser la celestina de Mercedes también? – molestó Finn

Rachel rió a su lado y se metió junto a él debajo de las tapas. Pensó durante un momento en que habría pasado antes de que ella y Finn aparecieran en la puerta de la habitación y se emocionó, queriendo escuchar el relato de su amigo.

Por su parte Finn seguía con ese sentimiento de incomodidad. ¿Cómo había hecho Kurt para meter a Sam en su cama?


	11. After party

Sintiendo aún un tibio aliento en su cuello, Kurt despertó y se quedó con los ojos cerrados. A través de sus parpados, podía ver que la habitación estaba inundada de luz. Trató de moverse, pero Sam seguía abrazándolo pasando su brazo como una cuerda sobre él. Suspiró y sintió que el rubio se movía a su lado.

Sam se acomodó y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Kurt, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios… mirándolo detenidamente, le parecía más hermoso que antes, y se moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que bullía en su corazón, pero contuvo todo eso… aún no era el tiempo. Suavemente depositó un beso en la tersa mejilla del castaño, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Siendo las once de la mañana, Kurt se sonrojaba furiosamente, haciendo que Sam se derritiera por él.

- Sam – dijo remolón - ¿Qué hora es? – consultó Kurt acomodándose de frente al rubio.

- Cerca del medio día… haz dormido mucho

- Mira quien habla – contestó Kurt dirigiéndole una mirada - ¡Oh por Dios! – murmuró el castaño mudando su semblante – no hemos ido a clases…

- Tranquilo, hoy había capacitación de maestros… ¿recuerdas? ¡todos libres! – celebró el rubio.

El castaño Hummel se rió y procedió a estirarse soltando un gemido de placer que dejó extasiado a su amigo. Apartando el edredón que los cubría, cogió sus botas y calzándoselas partió a averiguar que sería del resto.

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo? – Consultó Sam – ¿a mi…que te he brindado calor y compañía toda la noche?

- ¿Tienes que ser tan dramático?

- Por supuesto – aseguró el rubio.

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente salió de la habitación junto al castaño a revisar la casa. En la habitación del frente solo encontraron a Finn y a Rachel… roncando emocionadamente. Riendo por lo bajo, fueron hasta el sótano y se encontraron con la matanza del alcohol; Desde las escaleras hasta llegar al piano que estaba al fondo de la habitación, había gente tirada en el piso. Puck y Mercedes dormían abrazados encima de la alfombra, Quinn y Joe estaban encima de un sofá. Artie tirado en el piso mientras que Mike estaba acomodado sobre la silla de ruedas del cuatro ojos. Tina y Sugar, dormían apoyadas en el piano y a sus pies, descansaban Santana y Britt. Más allá, en un rincón, habían quedado Blaine, y Harmony

Sam y Kurt miraban a sus amigos y se miraban entre si, no sabiendo si tomar fotografías y después despertarlos, o simplemente despertarlos. El castaño se decidió por la segunda opción. Acercándose hasta el estereo, buscó el tema "Last Friday night" y lo puso a volumen moderado como para hacer que los chicos salgan de su sueño.

El rubio se acercó a Kurt y abrazándolo por la espalda le murmuró al oído:

- Creo que fuimos los que mejor durmieron…

Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. A pesar de que quería a Sam, a veces no sabía como reaccionar ante esas muestras de cariño – Bueno, somos amigos debe ser algo normal… - se dijo mentalmente mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

Todos los coristas fueron despertando de a poco… la primera acción de todos apenas despertaron, fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza y preguntarse que demonios había pasado anoche. Con el correr de las horas ya todos estaban despiertos, incluyendo a Finn y a Rachel que habían bajado al sótano. Ordenando al coro en cuadrillas, Rachel organizó las labores de limpieza y en poco rato el sótano estaba impecable. Una vez se hubo limpiado la escena del crimen, los coristas comenzaron a buscar sus cosas y retirarse. Al fin quedaron solo Finnchel, Kurt y Sam.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina y jalando a Finn para que la acompañara, Rachel fue a preparar un poco de café, dejando a Kurt y a Sam solos en la sala. Ambos chicos se sonrieron, extrañamente incómodos. Si bien no era primera vez que se quedaban solos en una habitación, si era la primera vez que veían conspirar a alguien para dejarlos a solas.

- Kurt – dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio – necesito que me ayudes a estudiar filosofía ¿Será que tienes tiempo dentro de la otra semana?

- Claro… si, yo te confirmo el día…

Rachel apareció seguida de Finn con una bandeja que tenía tazas de humeante café y algunas galletas. Sam se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte sorprendiendo a todos. Se disculpó, alegando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y se retiró, dejando Finchel y a Kurt extrañado por dicha actitud.

- Supongo que no le gusta el café – aseveró Rachel mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir el rubio.

- Seguramente… - dijo Kurt bajando la mirada. Repentinamente se sintió triste y un montón de escenas se le vinieron a la cabeza. La voz de Sam pidiéndole que se quede junto a él, la respiración de éste sobre su cuello… de pronto todo eso se le hizo vital. Disimulando su sentimiento de vacío cogió una galleta y la mordió ligeramente ansioso. – Supongo que los amigos se extrañan de esta forma – pensó.

Sam salió de la casa de Rachel tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto ese ambiente se le tornó insoportable. No quería compartir la compañía de Kurt con nadie más, no quería que nadie fuera testigo de su complicidad, no quería que nadie lo viera ofreciéndole el mundo con una sola mirada. No era por vergüenza, era más bien por el placer de saber que Kurt le pertenecía, aunque fuera solo en esos instantes fugaces en que el castaño se olvidaba de sus problemas y sin más reparos le regalaba sus risas. Llegó a su casa, cerca de las 13:00 PM y se encontró a su familia en pleno almorzando. Pasando fugazmente, saludó rápido a su familia y se fue derecho a la ducha, olía a alcohol y dentro de todo eso Sam distinguía el aroma de Kurt, mezclado con algo de su propio deseo.

Pensando en la noche que había pasado, comenzó a desvestirse con una sonrisa soñadora. A medida que sus prendas caían al piso, su corazón se abrigaba con los recuerdos de tener el cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo. – Delicioso – murmuró metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior, buscando ávidamente su miembro que ya comenzaba a endurecerse, tal y como lo había hecho en la noche al sentir la cercanía de Kurt. Con lentitud, se deshizo de esa última prenda de ropa, abrió la llave de paso y mientras esperaba que se regulara la temperatura del agua, comenzó a masturbarse lentamente. Con un pie sobre la tina de baño y con un pie en el piso, comenzó a mecerse embistiendo al aire. Dormir junto a Kurt había alborotado sus hormonas de una manera increíble… ni siquiera con Quinn le había ocurrido eso.

Sin esperar más se metió bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que ésta acariciara cada rincón de su bien formado cuerpo. Años de practicar deportes habían dado un delicioso resultado. Llenó su mano de jabón y volvió a masturbarse, lentamente, pensando en lo hermoso que le parecía el castaño – Eres hermoso Kurt – susurró, acelerando un poco el movimiento de su mano a tiempo que acariciaba una de sus tetillas. Temblando de placer, se apoyo en la pared de la ducha moviendo rítmicamente su pelvis y sus manos, ahora imaginándose en el interior de Kurt. Sin poderse contener lanzó un leve gemido al aire, mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano alrededor de su pene. Pasados unos minutos de imaginar la blanquecina piel del castaño, acabó llenando su mano de semen… con la respiración agitada, procedió a limpiarse… sintiendo más deseos de estar con Kurt que antes… su amigo, su compañero.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – indagó Mercedes incorporándose de pronto.

Noah suspiró, miró con paciencia y repitió.

- Kurt sabe lo nuestro.

- No puede ser… - murmuró la morena

- Hemos sido muy obvios… por lo menos para él – dijo Puck.

Mercedes se volvió a recostar al lado del judío y no dijo nada más durante un buen rato. Puck se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello… cuando la morena quedaba en silencio, a Puck le parecía que caía en un vacío. Su ausencia no le gustaba y al no escucharla hablar, le parecía que estaba ausente. La morena contemplaba con distraída atención el techo de la habitación de su novio y pensaba en que le diría a Kurt la próxima vez que lo viera... – Kurt – murmuró de un momento a otro la morena.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o Kurt y Sam se perdieron juntos anoche en mitad de la fiesta? – consultó Mercedes incorporándose de nuevo.

- Así es – afirmó Puck, mirando con atención a su novia… - ¿Por?

- Esos dos andan en algo… - dijo Mercedes entrecerrando los ojos.

Puck meditó un momento y luego dijo

- Yo diría que Sam se trae algo con Kurt…

- Sam y Blaine se traen algo con Kurt – agregó Mercedes

- ¿Blaine?

- Claro… ¿No viste como besó a mi amigo? – alegó la morena

- Era por un juego – contestó Puck – pero ahora que lo mencionas… cuando Blaine besaba a Kurt, Sam tenía las manos empuñadas.

- ¿Y?

- … ¿Cómo que y? – dijo Puck, mirando con cara de "¿no es obvio?" – A Sam le gusta Kurt, pero Kurt no se da por aludido.

Mercedes abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego guardó silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no se da por aludido? – dijo al fin la morena

- Porque anoche le pregunté desde cuando le gustaba Sam y me dijo que a él no le gustaba Sam… y tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que Kurt no sabe mentir. – aseveró Puck – aparte, el detalle de las manos de Sam me sigue dando vueltas y si analizas bien las cosas, Sam, no mira con buenos ojos a Blaine… sobre todo después de que éste dijera que quería conocer al castaño.

La morena miró a su novio y dijo

- ¿Has estado viendo las películas de Sherlock Holmes que dejé olvidadas aquí la otra vez, verdad?

- … Solo un poquito – reconoció Puck, poniéndose furiosamente rojo

Jones rió y comenzó a besar a su novio. A pesar de ser considerado uno de los tipos más rudos y sexys de todo el instituto, Mercedes había logrado sacar a flote el lado tierno del judío, haciendo que se sonrojara en más de una ocasión. – Eres un manojo de ternura – murmuró la morena mientras sonreía.

De vuelta en su casa (sin Finn por cierto) Kurt se había dado una ducha y mientras se exfoliaba la piel, repasaba mentalmente los deberes con los que debía cumplir. Historia, literatura, química, filosofía y matemática, desfilaban en su itinerario de estudio. Con desgano recordó que tenía una guía de ejercicios para resolver en matemáticas… - ¿Cómo será Sam en matemáticas? – Pensó arrojando un pote vacío de exfoliante a la basura… - ¿Por qué tengo que involucrar a Sam en algo tan banal como estudiar matemáticas? – se dijo de pronto. Dejó de limpiarse la cara y miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

Repasó en su mente todos los días en que había estado cerca de Sam y tembló al notar que pasaban mucho tiempo junto a él.

Se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos al lavamanos. Mojó su cara con agua tibia y secó su piel con delicadeza. Suspiró fuerte y tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de Sam, tomó su libro de química y comenzó a leer tratando de llenar su cabeza con alguna fórmula.

Pero Sam se había hecho especialmente fuerte en su pensamiento aquel día. Suspirando de nuevo se tendió sobre su cama e inevitablemente extrañó la presencia del rubio junto a él. Mirando al techo de su habitación y extrañando a su amigo se sintió desarraigado, torpe y fuera de lugar. Sonrió de manera amarga al pensar que tal vez Noah tenía razón. – Si suspiro una tercera vez por culpa de Sam, estoy perdido – dijo en voz alta el castaño.

Y algo dentro de él rió de manera irónica ¿A quien quieres engañar? gritó su sentido romántico, encerrado en un recóndito pasillo de su mente. ¿Quién más te cuida como él? ¿Quién más se interesa por lo que haces? ¿Quién está ahí para ti? Esa asertiva vocecita planteaba preguntas claras, pero su mente consciente las bloqueaba todas de manera muy hábil. El castaño se sentó a lo indio sobre su cama y cuando se disponía a leer de nuevo, su iphone vibró sobre su escritorio. Con curiosidad se paró a buscarlo y para sorpresa suya, era un mensaje de Sam – Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras entornaba los ojos.

_"Dormir contigo es conocer la dimensión que tiene un verso, sentir que duermo y al mismo tiempo conocer el universo…"_

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos miraron el mensaje cien veces en menos de diez segundos y de un golpe le bajó la presión a niveles peligrosos. – Se equivocó de destinatario – murmuró, negando la explicita evidencia de que Sam sentía algo más que un cariño de amigos por él. Cuando aún no alcanzaba a reaccionar, le llegó otro mensaje.

_"Recuerda que prometiste estudiar conmigo. J Espero tu confirmación"_

El castaño se sentía descolocado. ¿Con qué cara lo miro cuando me encuentre con él? pensó. Sintió que su estomago crujía y sin más dejó su iphone a un lado. Escapando descaradamente de la responsabilidad de atender lo que su corazón gritaba, se tiró de cabeza a estudiar la ley de Avogadro y sus usos para la prueba que tenía la próxima semana. No quería pensar en cierto rubio y sus mensajes de texto.

Sam en tanto, estaba recostado sobre su cama, rodeado igualmente por sus libros, meditando aún si enviarle un mensaje a Kurt con parte de la letra de esa canción había sido lo indicado o no. – Bueno Sam, si te equivocaste el tiempo lo dirá – murmuró. Se estiró deliciosamente, dejando a la vista parte de su marcado abdomen y retomó la lectura de "El lazarillo de Tormes" para su clase de literatura. A pesar de que odiaba las letras, tenía que ser responsable con toda su malla curricular. Pero el hecho de pensar que próximamente estaría estudiando con Kurt, lo alegró de sobremanera, por lo que leer un libro en español antiguo, escrito completamente en hipérbaton se le hizo una tarea sencilla.

O por lo menos eso creyó hasta antes de quedarse dormido con "El lazarillo de Tormes" sobre la cara y una pila de cuadernos y libros distribuidos a lo largo de su cama. Luego de una noche de parranda, era obvio que las horas de sueño que le faltaron le pasarían la cuenta al otro día, y producto de esto durmió y soñó.

_Corría por un largo pasillo con la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía. Al voltear la vista, vio un par de uniformes de fútbol vacíos, dirigiéndose hacia él. Al final del pasillo, Kurt bailaba al son del vals irlandés de Rory. – Esto no tiene sentido – dijo Sam, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en un sueño. Se detuvo y al hacer esto, los uniformes de fútbol impactaron contra él, derribándolo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio con horror como los uniformes, envolvían rápidamente a Kurt, empezando por los pies, para al fin llegar a su cuello. Con un grito de espanto Sam se puso de pie y corrió para liberar a Kurt, pero justo en el momento en que se acercaba a él, el castaño se desvanecía…_

La madre de Sam, que pasaba por afuera de su habitación, escuchó a su hijo respirar agitadamente. Se detuvo y como siempre auscultó con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Se escuchaba muy acelerado, murmuraba algo como un nombre… - Tal vez se está… Oh por Dios – dijo la rubia señora Evans… - bien, si mi hijo se está masturbando, llegó la hora de tener… "LA CHARLA" – se dijo a si misma y tomando valor, entró en la habitación. Para alivio suyo, su hijo solo dormía semi enterrado entre todos sus deberes. De pronto escucho salir de los labios de Sam un nombre…

- Kurt…¡Kurt!... ¡KURT NO ME DEJES! – gritó al fin el rubio, despertando agitado.

La señora Evans observó a su hijo parada desde la puerta, sin comprender mucho lo que ocurría.

- Hijo ¿Estás bien? – murmuró un tanto descolocada

Sam, al ver a su madre, saltó de la cama y se plantó frente a ella.

- ¡Mamá! Si… yo… este… ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo al fin el rubio, ordenando sus ideas.

- ¿Quién es Kurt? – consultó su madre haciendo que el rubio se pusiera evidentemente nervioso.

- Un amigo – contestó Sam, tratando de calmarse un poco.

La rubia madre de Sam, lo miro de hipo en hipo y se retiró en silencio de la habitación. Caminó con calma hasta la cocina y ahí se plantó a tomar té verde. Durante una hora, pensó y le dio vueltas a la reacción de su hijo. – Kurt no me dejes – murmuró, mientras sorbía su té, rogando porque sus presentimientos no fueran ciertos. Sacudió su cabeza y apartó toda nube de sospecha. Su hijo confiaba en ella y SIEMPRE le contaba todo lo que pasaba.

Por otro lado Sam regulaba su ritmo respiratorio sentado sobre su cama, meditaba sobre una de las preguntas que asaltaran su mente la noche anterior. Si quería tener algo serio con Kurt… debía informarles a sus padres acerca de su decisión. Temió por la reacción que éstos fueran a tener. ¿Lo apoyarían o simplemente lo sacarían a patadas de su casa?... pensando en esto, buscó de nuevo su libro y recordando que debía ser más precavido volvió a leer… tratando de espantar un poco el temor que le producía todo eso.

- ¡Ya es hora de que despiertes! – bufó un exaltado Señor Anderson, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo - ¡Mira la hora que es!

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado y enredado entre las sábanas de su cama deseo morir. Un dolor de cabeza de proporciones cósmicas la partía el cráneo en dos. Se agradeció a si mismo por cerrar las cortinas y apagar las luces antes de acostarse a dormir. Consultó la hora y suspiró. Las 18:00 hrs. En punto, le anunciaban que desde que llegó de la casa de Rachel había pasado cerca de seis horas durmiendo. – Por lo menos podré hacer mis deberes durante la noche – razonó mientras abría un poco la ventana de su habitación ya que luego de seis horas de sueño, comenzaba a fermentar el alcohol de su cuerpo. Con relajo sacó una toalla de su closet y dejando todas sus prendas de ropa por el camino, llegó hasta el baño. Dio el agua y se metió de un golpe a la ducha. Necesitaba algo de agua fría para despertar… y para calmar sus hormonas.

_Flashback._

_Frente a la casa de Harmony, Blaine estacionaba su moto y se sacaba el casco._

- _En su residencia, sana y salva, princesa – dijo Blaine acercándose a la muchacha que bajaba la vista._

_Desde que salieron de la casa de Rachel, Harmony había estado extrañamente callada y con la mirada ausente. Blaine notó este detalle, pero no dijo nada y ahora que la tenía frente a si, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto._

- _¿Sucede algo? – consultó el moreno, temiendo que nuevamente Kurt saliera a colación._

_Harmony suspiró y con los ojos rojos miró a Blaine. El moreno por su parte se asustó al verla tan afectada por algo que él ignoraba._

- _¿Te has dado cuenta que le diste un beso a Kurt, antes que a mí? – soltó Harmony chocando suavemente su frente contra el pecho del moreno mientras bajaba la vista._

_La respiración de Blaine cesó durante un minuto… - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? – pensó y comprendió por fin por qué es que la ojiazul se sintió insegura durante la fiesta…_

Bajo el chorro de agua, Blaine consideraba la escena…

_Tomando a la muchacha por el mentón hizo que ésta lo mirara directo a los ojos y dijo:_

- _¿Sabes porque no quise besarte durante la fiesta?_

_La ojiazul aguardó expectante la respuesta, sosteniéndole la mirada al moreno en todo momento, negó con la cabeza._

- _Porque no quería que nuestro primer beso sea conmigo estando medio ebrio…_

_La muchacha sonrió y suspirando aliviada, dejó caer una lagrima. Blaine sonrió y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Harmony. Cerrando los ojos, pegó sus labios a los de la muchacha en un beso casto y calmado. La brisa sopló, moviendo el cabello de Harmony, que se sintió en el cielo. Tomando valor, levanto sus brazos y abrazó por el cuello al moreno, quien acomodó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y tomándose toda la calma del mundo, acarició suavemente las curvas de la muchacha. Si bien le gustaba Harmony, las sensaciones que le afloraron con este beso eran diametralmente opuestas a las que habían aflorado con el beso que le dio a Kurt la noche anterior. Se reprochó por estar comparando los besos y se separó suavemente de la chica, quien se había sonrojado en el transcurso del ósculo._

_Fin Flashback._

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado recordando la escena de su beso con Harmony, pero si sabía lo que le había provocado. Los dedos de su mano derecha, estaban posados de manera inconscientes sobre sus labios y sin querer se relamió, recordando fugazmente un antiguo sabor a Vodka con naranja. Sonrió al recordar su beso con Kurt y procedió a asearse. No había comparación entre ambos besos. Uno se le había hecho infinitamente tierno, mientras que el otro había despertado en él un ansia incomparable. Atribuyéndole esta sensación al sabor del Vodka Naranja y a su propio estado etílico, dio por zanjado el tema en su mente, sin saber que dentro de él se removía inquieto otro Blaine, deseoso de más labios con sabor a Vodka Naranja.


	12. Conclusiones precipitadas

Rachel arrastraba los pies por los pasillos del instituto. Si bien la fiesta había pasado hace rato, sentía los estragos de la falta de sueño sobre su cuerpo. Se dirigió al baño para revisar su maquillaje y al mirarse al espejo, descubrió que tenía el aspecto preciso para hacer de zombie en cualquier película casera. Su aspecto era sencillamente terrible y Mercedes, que entraba al baño, se lo hacía notar.

- Luces terrible Rachel… ¿no me digas que seguiste bebiendo después de que nos fuimos? – consultó la morena, hurgando en su bolso.

Rachel murmuró algo así como "No, solo me siento cansada" y siguió mirándose al espejo.

- Hobbit, la fiesta en tu casa, fue lo mejor que ha pasado durante el mes… ¿Cuándo se repite? – musitó Santana entrando al baño y acomodándose al lado de Mercedes quien la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

- No le hables, está muriendo – dijo Mercedes – Si queremos otra fiesta tenemos que convencer a Blaine… en realidad a todos los nuevos para que organicen una fiesta.

Santana asintió en silencio y luego de revisar su peinado, salió del baño. Rachel en tanto metió su cara debajo del chorro de agua y así consiguió despertar un poco.

Kurt iba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando al girar en un pasillo, dio de lleno contra Sam, que corría hacia la sala de coro. El castaño, al ser de una complexión menor a la del rubio, rebotó contra su pecho y fue a dar directamente al piso, mientras que Sam se quedó de pie observando un poco sorprendido a Kurt.

Un poco desorientado luego del choque, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un estupefacto Sam que al verlo reaccionar, reaccionó también y con rapidez ayudó a ponerlo de pie.

- Estoy empezando a creer que hay una competencia para ver quien me bota al piso con más violencia – bromeó Kurt, sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Perdón es que te estaba buscando y…

- ¿A mi? – dijo Kurt fingiendo sorpresa

- Claro ¿A quien más? quiero que escuches la canción que escogí para la tarea de esta semana. – y sin más tomó al castaño de la mano y lo llevó corriendo por los pasillos del instituto.

Kurt observaba como todos se volteaban a mirarlos y comentaban cosas entre si, pero Sam corría tan rápido que no le dejó tiempo para hablar. Sin detenerse, el rubio condujo a su castaño hasta un recoveco ubicado debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol. En el lugar había una guitarra y una manta extendida en el piso. Con una seña, Sam le indicó a Kurt que tomara asiento y tomando la guitarra, comenzó a cantar.

_Suena ~ La señal_

Dame la fuerza y voluntad,  
dame la señal que necesito ahora,  
para calmar ésta pasión que ahoga y quiere salir.

La luna llena me recuerda  
que vale la pena luchar por tí,

_(Cantó, haciéndole un guiño al castaño, que sonrió)_  
que vale la pena, que vale...  
La voz del amor habla en mi corazón,  
estoy conectado con Dios y con vos.

Hay una señal en esta canción...

_(Siguió cantando mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción)_  
Dame la fuerza que  
que necesito libertad de las ganas de volar,  
una mirada que  
que pare mi felicidad de las ganas de soñar.  
Es un largo camino, es el amor la señal.

Contigo todo es esperanza,  
contigo solo quiero vivir,  
y vale la pena, que vale...  
_(Se acercó al castaño)_

La voz del amor habla en mi corazón,  
estoy conectado con Dios y con vos.

Cuando tocó el último acorde, Kurt aplaudió y Sam hizo una reverencia sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

- Excelente canción – musitó el castaño tocándole el hombro a su amigo – pero… no logré entre ver cual era tu deseo oculto…

Sam se sacó la guitarra, la dejó a un lado y se recostó en la manta, bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt.

- Libertad – dijo simplemente - ¿Sabes? Mis padres esperan tantas cosas de mi… - suspiro- por ser el hijo mayor, me llevo la responsabilidad de ser el ejemplo de mis hermanitos, de ser responsable en la escuela… pero a veces quisiera mandar todo a la mierda y ser solo yo… poder cometer un error, sin temer que aparezcan mis padres para reprocharme algo.

Hummel se quedó en silencio un momento, considerando las palabras del rubio.

- No creí que tus padres te presionaran tanto…

- No lo hacen… por lo menos no de forma consciente – corrigió Sam. – Creo que ellos proyectan en mí las metas que no alcanzaron… bueno eso es algo típico de los padres… pero quiero seguir mi propio camino, cometer mis errores…

- ¿Y que errores quieres cometer? – consultó Kurt, de forma aguda (N/A: "De forma aguda" debe interpretarse como "Tratando de indagar más")

Sam miró a su amigo y estuvo tentado a decirle algo así como "enamorarme de un chico" pero consideró que podría espantar a Kurt…- ¡qué diablos!- pensó al final y entornando la vista, respondió

- Equivocarme de carrera, irme de la casa y volver luego… enamorarme de un chico – agregó al final, mirando al cielo.

- Pero si te enamoras, no creo que vaya a ser un error – contestó Kurt, sin darse por aludido.

- ¿Y si fuera un amor no correspondido? – dijo Sam, con el ceño fruncido y voz suplicante.

- Pues… - Kurt se tendió a su lado – pienso que la persona que te rechace, debe estar ciega, o simplemente loca – respondió sin pensar.

La respiración de Sam se aceleró y juntó todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre el castaño y besarlo. La brisa sopló y levantó algunas hojas del piso… las nubes avanzaron en el cenit, el sol se coló por entre las gradas y cayó deliciosamente sobre la pareja, que miraba, sin mucha preocupación el cielo. – Esto es perfecto – pensó Sam, y de pronto un breve repiqueteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El iphone de Kurt vibraba en su bolso.

Con mucha calma, el castaño buscó el aparato para ponerlo en silencio y dejarlo de lado. Pero al tenerlo en su mano, recordó el mensaje que le hubiera enviado Sam el día de ayer y, sin más se acomodó de nuevo, y iphone en mano, le preguntó al rubio el motivo del mensaje.

- Pues, simplemente, porque dormir, contigo es… - Dijo Sam entrecortadamente

- Es … - continuó Kurt

- ES… maravilloso. – concluyó Sam, tragando saliva…

- Ah… - respondió Kurt, sintiéndose halagado.

Silenciosamente, se volteó a mirar a Sam y sin poder resistir más, dio paso a las voces de su mente, que el día de ayer, había acallado estudiando química.

- _¿Quién más te cuida como él? _

- _¿Quién más se interesa por lo que haces? _

- _¿Quién está ahí para ti, siempre? _

- _¡El chico está loco por ti!_.

Kurt sintió a Sam suspirando a su lado, mientras que en su propio corazón las cosas se complicaban. Luego del feroz ataque lanzado por su mente, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si no tuviera gravedad. ¿Sam gustaba de él? ¿Su rubio amigo Sam Evans gustaba de él? Sonrió ante las locuras que planteaba su mente pero esta sonrisa se le hizo un poco amarga… ¿Y que hay de mí? ¿También lo quiero como algo más que un amigo?, pensó de pronto y ante tal discusión mental, sintió que todo su cuerpo se resentía. Tratando de calmar la ansiedad que le producía pensar en todo eso, e imitó a Sam que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Deseando adivinar lo que pensaba, pegó su cabeza a la del rubio y notó lo feliz que le hacía por lo menos, tocar a su amigo, estar cerca de él, reír, correr, bromear. Todo lo que involucrara a Sam, de un tiempo a estar parte, le producía una alegría instantánea. Y de pronto, como un hecho inevitable, la verdad golpeó en su corazón.

- Me gusta Sam – dijo en su fuero interno.

Y deseó llorar, y deseó reír… deseó diluirse en mil colores para expresar todo lo que su cuerpo tenía que callar. Perdiendo la vista en la oscuridad de su silencio suspirante, cabalgó montado en una nube, mientras que, curiosa, su mano se deslizaba hasta atrapar certera la mano de Sam. Apretó con fuerza al rubio, deseando que todos los cuestionamientos de su mente desaparecieran, para poder dar paso a lo que su corazón sentía. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, para quedarse tomado de la mano del rubio toda la vida.

Pero no podía hacer eso, no sin saber que pasaba realmente en el corazón de su amigo y poco a poco, fue bajando la intensidad con la que tomaba la mano de Sam… Esperaría el momento indicado, dejaría reposar el corazón y la mente para ver a donde iban a parar sus sentimientos, y luego de esto, rogaría a todas las deidades del olimpo, para que Sam no huyera despavorido al momento de decirle todas las cosas.

…

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Dijo el señor Evans, cerrando la puerta tras de si, siendo recibido cálidamente por sus dos hijos más pequeños.

- ¡Estoy en la cocina, cariño! – respondió Mary

El señor Evans se soltó la corbata, dejó su portafolio encima de un sillón y viendo a sus hijos correr al interior de la casa, dirigió sus pasos a la cocina. Besó a su mujer y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? – consultó el rubio a su mujer

- Bien… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cariño? – dijo Mary sorbiendo un poco de su té

- Bastante bien… pudimos cerrar un contrato con la gente de Corea… ¿Segura que estás bien? – consultó de vuelta el señor Evans, mirando a su esposa.

La mujer lo miró, bajó su taza y con paciencia tomó una servilleta para secarse la boca.

- Estoy preocupada por Sam – dijo al fin.

Su marido la miró extrañado. Sam nunca había sido motivo de preocupación para ellos… menos para él como padre. Sabía perfectamente el tipo de crianza que le había dado a su hijo, su primogénito… su primer varón, y sintió curiosidad al saber que su esposa estaba preocupada por él.

- ¿Llegó algún tipo de reclamo del instituto? – consultó el señor Evans, apoyándose en la mesa y tomando las manos de su esposa.

- No… no es eso – replicó su mujer acomodándose en el banquillo sobre el cual estaba sentada.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a decir el señor Evans, aumentando sus montos de ansiedad.

Mary Evans suspiró y su rostro denotó algo de pesadumbre.

- El otro día… iba pasando por afuera de su habitación y escuché que entre sueños murmuraba un nombre…

- ¿Y? – cuestionó el rubio – tú sabes que esa costumbre de hablar dormido es casi genética…

- Murmuraba un nombre de hombre – completó Mary, notando como su esposo se tensaba.- entré a su habitación para ver que sucedía y justo en ese momento despertó diciendo "¡Kurt no me dejes!" – Mary contempló como su esposo levantaba una ceja completamente desorientado.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- No quiero decir nada… ¡No sé que pensar! – dijo la señora Evans, subiendo el tono de voz, siendo acallada rápidamente por su esposo - ¿Qué pasa si nuestro Sam es… es… - no pudo completar la frase.

El señor Evans, seguía tomando las manos de su mujer, quien lo miraba con el miedo alojado en los ojos. No sabía que pensar, no sabía como reaccionar en caso de que su hijo fuera… homosexual… Le dio unas palmaditas a su esposa en las manos y le aseguró que todo estaría bien… aunque le costara creerlo, todo estaría bien. Luego de un rato de contemplarse mutuamente en silencio, sintieron abrirse la puerta principal y rápidamente se separaron. No querían que Sam los encontrara en esa actitud.

El rubio llegó con una sonrisa radiante a la cocina y sin sospechar nada, saludó alegremente a sus padres que lo miraron un poco extrañado y luego se fue saltando a su habitación. El recuerdo de Kurt tomando su mano, lo alegraba en sobremanera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego de que Quinn lo engañara con Finn, sentía que el amor jugaba a su favor.

- Kurt, pásame la ensalada por favor – Dijo Burt Hummel, ubicado como cabecera de mesa.

A su lado, Carole le sonrío al castaño y le pasó la ensalada a su esposo. Finn, sentado al lado de Kurt, comía silenciosamente.

- Y díganme… ¿Cómo les ha ido en el instituto? – consultó Burt, levantando la vista de su plato para mirar a sus dos hijos, que intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre si.

- Bien – musitó Kurt, apartando su vista de Finn y mirando fijamente a su plato. – Sabes que me gusta estudiar… no porque vaya a ser una estrella de Broadway tengo que ser un analfabeta – bromeo el castaño

- ¿Y a ti Finn? – Consultó Carole

- Bien… creo… es decir, no me ha ido mal, pero ya sabes, no soy una lumbrera – finalizó el grandulón, levantando los hombros y evitando la mirada de reproche de su madre.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que Burt dijo:

- ¿Saben? Juraría que vi el automóvil de Kurt, manejado por un rubio carita de muñeco…

Kurt se atragantó con un pedazo de brócoli y Finn escupió su jugo, para soltar una risotada por el apelativo "Carita de muñeco" y luego ayudo a Kurt con su brócoli. Burt los observaba curioso, ya que jamás pensó que un simple comentario pudiera causar tanto revuelo.

- No es un rubio cara de muñeco papá – respondió Kurt, recobrando la compostura y tratando de entregar el mínimo de información a su padre. – es Sam… y es un compañero del coro…

- ¿Y por qué conduce tu auto? – indagó Burt dejando entrever una sonrisa a medio filo.

- Pues porque… ese día no me sentía bien para conducir y él se ofreció a llevarme…

- Al mirador de Lima, ¿verdad? – completó Burt, bebiendo de su vaso de agua, mientras esperaba la reacción de su hijo, quien se puso más pálido de lo que era.- mira hijo, no me preocupa que tengas novio, sé que eres una persona responsable… solo espero que él te respete ¿Entendido?

- Papá, Sam no es mi novio – reconoció Kurt, mirando su plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la tierra, a tiempo que se sonrojaba – es solo un amigo – "Por ahora" - dijo en su mente.

Finn miraba a Kurt con algo de sorpresa, ya que daba por sentado que Sam y él solo eran amigos, pero recordando que los vio dormir juntos la noche de la fiesta, sospechó que esto podría estar tornándose en algo más serio.

Haciendo una carraspera, Finn se levantó de la silla y miró significativamente a Kurt, quien asintió en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, el castaño también se puso de pie y disculpándose fue camino a su habitación… pero al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Finn estaba abierta, asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con su hermanastro sentado encima de su cama… esperándolo.

Entró en la habitación y se acomodó en la silla del escritorio de Hudson, quien lo miraba en silencio.

- Así que has estado saliendo con Sam… - dijo Hudson.

- Sip – asintió Kurt, de manera monosílaba – bueno, no saliendo como, ya sabes… "una pareja"… solo hemos salido un par de veces… como amigos.

- Ajá… y, ¿Cómo está él? – indagó Finn

- Bien, supongo – Kurt suspiró inquieto y se acomodó en la silla - ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Finn?

Hudson se acomodó también en la cama, adelantó su postura y afirmó los codos en sus rodillas, tomó aire y habló.

- Sabes que Sam no es gay ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó ante tal aseveración. Ahora si que no sabía a donde quería llegar su hermanastro con toda esa conversación.

- Claro que lo sé… - respondió Kurt, sintiendo frío de pronto.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás saliendo con él?, ¿Sabías que Azimio y Dave lo golpearon por verlo contigo? – consultó Finn, hablando atropelladamente

- ¿Piensas que lo estoy pervirtiendo o algo por el estilo? – dijo Kurt, con tono ofendido

- Pues me parece que tú no lo quieres solamente de amigo – sentenció Finn

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Sam, no es asunto tuyo. Además sino mal recuerdo fue tu novia la que arregló una cita a ciegas entre él y yo. Felicítala porque gracias a ella he encontrado un buen amigo. – Declaró Kurt subiendo el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba.

Con una mirada distante y un poco fría, Finn se enfrentaba a Kurt, quien estaba notablemente alterado.

- Lo único que te pido, es que no confundas los gestos que él tiene hacia ti. Él solo te ve como un amigo.

Las palabras de Finn, sonaron como una sentencia.

_"Él solo te ve como un amigo"_ esa simple frase provocó un terremoto en el castaño, quien frunció el ceño y disimuló sus ganas de llorar. Hace apenas unas horas había empezado a asumir que le gustaba Sam y ahora Finn le decía que el rubio lo ve solo como un amigo. – Maldita mente – pensó Hummel – siempre engañándome.

-… además, por tu culpa puede retirarse del coro y no podemos perder un integrante… no ahora que…

Finn continuaba hablando algo acerca de las regionales, pero Kurt ya no le oía. Con pesar se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada del grandulón, que por más que lo llamó de vuelta, no consiguió respuesta.

En la mente del castaño se levantaron un millón de interrogantes. Si Finn decía que el rubio lo veía solo como un amigo, tendría que creerle, al fin y al cabo… ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho antes ¿o no?

¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora si todos los gestos de "amor" que Sam le daba, fueron una mala interpretación de parte suya? ¿Cómo responder a un abrazo? ¿Cómo comportarse ante los detalles de su amigo? El castaño no entendía nada. Quiso llamar a Rachel para desahogarse y pedirle un consejo, pero pensó que tal vez, le diría algo muy similar a lo que le dijo Finn… "el coro, el coro, el coro…" En ese momento, al castaño todo le estaba resultando detestablemente incoherente. Sin más se metió en su habitación y buscando en su iphone la foto de Sam, recordó los momentos que habían vivido aquella tarde.

Sentir su mano.

Escucharle cantar.

Verlo sonreír.

Oírle suspirar.

Todo había sido perfecto. El sol, la brisa, las nubes… el cielo. Todo era perfecto… En su mente. Con una habilidad maestra, se disoció de su conciencia y dejó que ésta le reprochara mil cosas. Tal vez Sam se sentía incomodo a su lado, tal vez quería alejarse de él, salvar lo que quedaba de su reputación y por eso mandó a Finn para que hablara con él. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de espantar esos pensamientos.

Y sin querer, Kurt lloró.


	13. Escuadrón Cupido

El sonido de marcado estaba volviendo loca a Rachel.

- Mercedes, contesta de una maldita vez – susurró la castaña mientras se paseaba por su habitación.

- ¿Aló? – dijo la morena al otro lado de la línea. Su voz hacía notar que estaba durmiendo antes de contestar.

- Mercedes, necesito que mañana interceptemos a Kurt y lo llevemos a un lugar para subirle el ánimo

- Déjame adivinar – Apostó la morena – Kurt está deprimido por Sam… ¿verdad?

Rachel guardó silencio un momento y pensó muy bien cada una de sus palabras antes de hablar.

- Si y no.

- ¿eeh? – soltó Mercedes

- Finn habló con Kurt y le dijo que se alejara de Sam porque él lo quería solo como un amigo, ya que al parecer, nuestro pequeño Kurt estaba viendo al rubio con otros ojos – dijo Rachel rápidamente, adivinando la respuesta de su amiga.

- Pero, si fuiste tú quien los juntó en una cita a ciegas – razonó Mercedes - ¿Acaso Finn no estaba al tanto de que esa era exactamente tu intención?

- Si, estaba al tanto… pero a mi se me escapó el detalle de que Sam es más hetero que una manada de gorilas y Finn intervino… creo que para salvar la reputación de Sam, o algo así.

- ¡Por Dios santo!... ese SI era un detalle importante Rachel… - Mercedes guardó silencio de golpe y recordó las palabras que le dijera Puck… _"Yo diría que Sam se trae algo con Kurt" "Kurt no se da por aludido con respecto a los sentimientos de Sam"_ – OH por Dios – murmuró de pronto la morena

- ¿Mercedes? – dijo Berry un poco asustada.

- A Kurt no le gusta Sam… ¡a Sam le gusta Kurt! – soltó casi gritando Mercedes y acto seguido, compartió con Berry todas las hipótesis de Puck.

- Me parece interesante… pero ¿Cómo comprobamos que eso es así?

- Junto con Noah, nos encargaremos de Sam, tu procura que Kurt no salte de un puente, ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – musitó con tono firme la castaña Berry – Por cierto ¿En que minuto hablaron todo eso con Puck? – indagó Rachel

- Oh Dios, ahí viene mi madre, debo dejarte, mañana hablamos, ¡adiós! – y sin más, terminó la llamada.

Rachel miró extrañada su teléfono y poniéndose en acción rápidamente, marcó el número de Finn quien anteriormente la había llamado para informarle todas las cosas que le había dicho a Kurt y como éste había reaccionado ante sus palabras.

- Me siento fatal – dijo Finn – desde mi habitación escucho los gimoteos de Kurt.

- Tranquilízate. Tengo nuevos datos que aportar al caso – murmuró Rachel

- ¿Por qué murmuras? – preguntó Finn

- Para darle emoción – contestó Rachel de lo más natural. – Creo que tus observaciones con respecto a la relación de Kurt y Sam estuvieron equivocadas

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que estabas equivocado Finny – contestó Rachel – A Kurt no le gusta Sam… creo que la cosa es al revés…

Y al igual que Mercedes, Rachel le contó a Finn todas las hipótesis de Puck.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la he cagado? – consultó Finn, respondiéndose de inmediato – Entonces ¿Por qué Kurt se vio tan afectado cuando lo confronté?

- Porque seguramente se sintió mal al saber que lo querían alejar de su amigo… es más, hasta te puedo apostar que Kurt cree que Sam te pidió que hablaras con él, para quitárselo de encima – aseveró Rachel.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Finn, incrédulo

- Es mi amigo, conozco hasta sus más oscuras inseguridades. Lo importante ahora es ver como se desarrollan las cosas mañana.

- Como usted diga, capitana .

- Nos vemos mañana amor – dijo Rachel

- Te amo, descansa – contestó Finn y colgó.

Dejando el móvil de lado, se recostó sobre su cama y pensó un poco más en el asunto de Sam y Kurt. Si de verdad la había cagado, le debía una disculpa a su hermanastro. Recordó la noche en que los vio dormir juntos en la casa de Rachel y se preguntó como habrían acabado así. Una parte de él le decía que Kurt se había aprovechado de la borrachera del rubio y que por eso, éste se había marchado tan rápido al día siguiente.

Pero otra parte de él, le aseguraba que hacer las cosas así, no era el estilo de Kurt.

A lo lejos escuchó un mínimo suspiro de su hermanastro y se sintió fatal. Quiso ir a consolarlo, pero luego pensó que Kurt podría recibirlo con un sillazo de entrada y, prefiriendo su seguridad por sobre cualquier otra cosa, se cubrió los oídos con una almohada y procuró dormir… todo este enredo lo había agotado.

Siendo las seis en punto de la mañana, Noah Puckerman abría los ojos, siendo despertado por la alarma de su móvil. Cuando hubo apagado el insistente ruido, notó que tenía un mensaje de su novia.

_"Hoy haremos de cupidos. Te quiero precioso."_

Sonrío ante las últimas palabras y sin darle mayor importancia al resto del mensaje, se bajó de la cama. El frío mañanero hizo que se le erizaran los pelos y rápidamente, fue en busca de una toalla, una ducha con agua caliente lo haría entrar en calor.

Horas más tarde, en el instituto, Mercedes esperaba a Noah apoyada a un costado de la entrada del baño de hombres. Cuando el judío salió de los sanitarios, la morena lo tomó descaradamente del brazo y caminó con él, contándole algunos detalles de todo el plan trazado durante la noche.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos toca averiguar si es cierto que a Sam le gusta Kurt? – concluyó Noah.

- Así es… y te agradecería que no lo dijeras tan alto, recuerda que está en juego la reputación de Sam - dijo Mercedes, haciéndole un gesto a su novio para que bajara la voz

- Ok, ok, entiendo…

Y dicho esto, cada uno siguió su camino, como si fueran dos personas que no tienen nada que ver.

A la vuelta de un pasillo, Noah distinguió de lejos la rubia cabellera de Sam resaltando entre la gente y haciendo contacto visual con él, se acercó – Empieza el ataque – pensó a tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos para darle los cinco a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Noah

- Busco a Kurt, ¿Lo has visto? – consultó Sam

- No… a decir verdad, si, creo que estaba en el patio con Rachel.

- Gracias – dijo Sam, siguiendo su camino

- ¿Vas a coro? – preguntó Noah a lo lejos

- ¡Si, nos vemos ahí!

Puck entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de manera complacida al ver marchar al rubio. – Te atrape Sam Evans… Nada se escapa a la intuición de Noah Holmes – y con paso firme, siguió de lejos al rubio, para ver como se comportaba con el castaño.

En una de las áreas verdes del instituto, Kurt sacaba de su bolso su tercera caja de pañuelos desechables. Tanto llorar le estaba arruinando el cutis, los ojos y el ánimo y, al no poder contener las lágrimas, había optado simplemente por secarlas. Durante la mañana todos y cada uno de sus profesores le habían ofrecido salir de clases, para que pudiera respirar y tranquilizarse. Pero con la dignidad siempre en alto, el castaño se había negado tajantemente a perder clases. A su lado, Rachel le acariciaba la espalda sintiéndose totalmente inútil (y en parte responsable) ante el sufrimiento de su amigo.

- No entiendo, en que momento comencé creer que él podría fijarse en mí – dijo Kurt entre lágrimas.

- Con todos los detalles que él tenía contigo, yo creo que cualquiera se hubiera confundido.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando recién llegó al coro? Desde ese día, llamó mi atención. Pero cuando se negó a hacer un dueto conmigo… por ese maldito miedo a arruinar su reputación, dejó de parecerme lindo y decidí verlo solo como un amigo… y así fue… hasta ahora – agregó Kurt, soltando el llanto de nuevo.

- Vamos Kurt, respira…

- Dime Rachel ¿Y ahora como lo miro? – dijo secándose los ojos- ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto!

- ¿Quién es tonto? – preguntó Sam apareciendo detrás de ambos chicos que dieron un salto al escuchar su voz.

Rachel miró con cara de desesperación a Kurt, quien a su vez la miró con cara de "no me dejes" Sam miró a ambos chicos y se detuvo en Kurt, al ver que tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¿Estás bien Kurt? – consultó Sam, arrodillándose a su lado y escrutando su rostro

- Si… - contesto el castaño apartando su vista del escrutinio del rubio. – es solo que tengo un poco de alergia… ya sabes, el polen y esas cosas.

- Ya, alergia cuando termina el otoño y casi empieza el invierno…

- Es una alergia especial – interrumpió Rachel, justo en el momento que su móvil comenzaba a sonar. Apartándose un poco de Sam y Kurt, rebuscó entre su abrigo y contestó.- ¿Qué pasa Noah?

- Aléjate de los chicos – dijo el judío – Déjalos a solas, para ver que hace Sam – continuó.

- Ajá… ok… adiós – se le escuchó decir a la castaña, y apenas hubo colgado exclamó. – lamento dejarlos solos chicos, pero me informan que a mi auto se le han pinchado las cuatro llantas, adiós – y dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar, sin dejar que Sam o Kurt pudieran ofrecerse a ayudarla.

El castaño vio correr a su amiga por el verde campo y deseó poder irse con ella, en vez de tener que enfrentar a Sam y sus infinitas preguntas.

Con calma, el rubio se acomodó al lado de su amigo y lo observó con atención. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y el borde sus parpados estaba furiosamente rojo también. Kurt había estado llorando y él tenía que saber por qué… o por quien.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? – preguntó Sam

- Nada… es solo que… digamos que el corazón me ha jugado una mala pasada – respondió el castaño, sonriendo de manera amarga a tiempo que soltaba una solitaria lágrima, gesto que conmovió a su amigo.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – indagó Sam - ¿No es correspondido?

Con algo de sorpresa, Kurt volteó su vista al rubio.

- Me gusta alguien y por lo que dicen, no es correspondido

- ¿Quién es? – se aventuro a preguntar el rubio

Con ganas de gritarle en la cara que esa persona era él, se mordió el labio para evitar llevar a cabo cualquier clase de locura.

- No lo conoces – masculló Kurt, buscando un pañuelo.

- Pues si no te quiere, no sabe lo que se pierde. – dijo Sam, haciendo que el corazón del castaño diera un vuelco.

- ¡Deja de decirme esas cosas! – pensó Kurt, soltando un suspiro en lugar de esas palabras.

Sam lo miró, como adivinando sus pensamientos y sonrió.

- No sufras más, pequeño… esa persona no merece tus lágrimas. – y sin más, le plantó un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Kurt se sintió morir. Kurt sintió que volaba. Kurt sintió que aterrizaba forzosamente en la realidad y con el corazón en la mano miró a su amigo.

- Por favor Sam… no vuelvas a hacer eso… - Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- No me importa lo que…

- ¡Qué no lo vuelvas a hacer! – replicó Kurt de golpe, haciendo callar a su amigo. – por favor… no de nuevo.

- Perdóname, Kurt. – musitó Sam, apartando su vista del castaño, para dirigirla al horizonte.

A lo lejos, Noah tomaba nota de todo lo que observaba y confirmando sus hipótesis, marcó el número de su novia y echó a correr la noticia del beso, entre los integrantes del escuadrón cupido (Mercedes, Finn y Rachel)

Luego de un rato, Sam dijo algo de hacer tareas y con un frío "adiós" se despidió de Kurt, que apenas se vio solo, soltó el llanto con más fuerza que antes. Notó la frialdad de ese último adiós y le dolió en el corazón. – Es mejor así – pensó – No vale la pena hacerse más ilusiones. Tomando sus cosas, caminó lentamente hacia el estacionamiento, se montó en su vehículo y partió directo a su casa.

Pisando fuerte sobre la tierra, el pasto y posteriormente, el cemento, Sam caminaba sin un rumbo claro. Al final, pensando cumplir lo que le dijo a Kurt, se encaminó a la biblioteca, rumiando su enojo, empuñando las manos, con deseos de cruzarse con algún idiota simio adolescente para descargar toda la frustración que llevaba encima. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró nuevamente con Noah Puckerman, quien pasando por alto la cara de perro que traía le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y caminó junto a él.

- ¿Qué sucede Sammy? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- … - El rubio, a pesar de ser muy paciente, se sentía superado por la actitud de Kurt.

A su lado, Puck sonrió. Si sabía manejar la situación, al final de la conversación obtendría los resultados que esperaba conseguir de parte del rubio.

Entraron juntos a la biblioteca y mientras Puck se acomodaba en una de las mesas del lugar, Sam iba al estante de literatura clásica y sacaba un ejemplar de "Romeo y Julieta". Con desgano se dejo caer sobre la silla, mirando casi por inercia a Noah.

- ¿Qué sucede Sam? – reiteró Noah con paciencia.

- … - el rubio miró a su amigo, y luego de suspirar, decidió que no tenía porque desquitarse con él.- Es Kurt…

- ¿Qué pasa con Kurt? – indagó Noah adelantando su posición para acercarse a su amigo y oírlo con más claridad.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – exclamó exasperado Sam llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Tan solo ayer pasamos un tiempo genial… y hoy me ha evitado todo el día…

- Tal vez no quiere estar contigo – picó Puck, haciendo que Sam lo mirara de pronto con algo de temor en los ojos.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo el rubio

- No lo sé, dime tú… ¿has hecho para que Kurt se aleje de ti?

- No… creo…

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte – Noah se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Sam consideró las palabras de Noah y pensó que tal vez, no estaba siendo claro con el castaño. Le gustaba… pero nunca se lo había dicho explícitamente. La verdad, no se lo había dicho porque no sabía bien como lidiar con sus sentimientos. Si bien tenía algo de experiencia con las mujeres, no sabía como abordar a un hombre y decirle "hey tú, me gustas"…

- Noah ¿puedo confiar en ti? – murmuró Sam acercándose al judío.

- Claro… claro que si – Asintió Noah, adivinando lo que venía.

Juntando valor, Sam respiró profundo miró a Puck a los ojos y dijo.

- Me gusta Kurt… me gusta mucho.

Ante la confesión de su amigo, Noah ni siquiera se inmutó. Extendió su mano hasta tocar su hombro y lo frotó con suavidad, confortando al rubio.

- Sam… ya lo sabía

- ¿Ah si? – respondió Sam, sorprendiéndose.

- Durante la fiesta en casa de Rachel, te observé. Mirabas insistentemente a Kurt y cuando éste besó a Blaine en el juego de la botella, no le quitaste los ojos de encima a los chicos, hasta que dejaron de besarse. Seguiría dándote indicaciones de cómo me di cuenta… pero lo importante ahora eres tú – Dijo Noah, pavoneándose un poco ante sus declaraciones.

- ¿Y yo, le gusto a él? – consultó ansioso el rubio.

- Pues creo que eso es algo que debes averiguar por tu cuenta… - Respondió Noah, poniéndose de pie para marcharse – Pero si de verdad lo quieres, deberías hacérselo saber de forma clara. ¿Vienes al coro?

En silencio y con un semblante pensativo, Sam, asintió ante la pregunta del moreno judío y poniéndose de pie, lo acompañó hasta la sala del coro, con la esperanza de ver a Kurt y conversar con él.

A cada paso que daba, se fue aclarando ante él todo el panorama. Pero había algo que no acababa de entender, ¿Por qué lloraba Kurt? ¿Era por él? Y pensar en esto le partió el corazón. Entró en la sala de coro en compañía de Puck y se encontró con todo el mundo, menos con Kurt. Algo cabreado se sentó junto a Mercedes y al voltear la vista, vio a Rachel. A su lado, Finn lo observaba receloso. Sentía que muchas cosas pasaban a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de discernir que era exactamente lo que ocurría.

El señor Schue comenzó a hablar, pero Sam no escuchaba, o más bien no quería escuchar. Pensando en como decirle a Kurt todo lo que sentía, se le fue la mente a un lugar muy lejano.

- ¿Viste la cara con la que llegó? – Murmuró Rachel al oído de Finn

- ¿Crees que sea por Kurt? – preguntó Finn.

- Yo los dejé conversando a solas… por cierto, no veo a Kurt por ninguna parte.

Finn observó a Sam a la distancia y notó que el rubio parecía distraído. Supuso (y asumió al fin) que hablar con Kurt con respecto a lo que éste sentía por Sam, no había sido lo mejor y decidió que llegando a casa, se disculparía con él.

Cuando el señor Schue dio por terminada la clase, Finn se puso de pie y llamando a Puck, Mercedes y Rachel, hizo una pequeña reunión.

- ¿Qué sucede Finny? – preguntó Rachel, tomando del brazo a su novio.

- Noah ¿Qué averiguaste con Sam?

- Le gusta Kurt – Soltó Noah, sin reparos – Es lo que yo vengo diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡OH Dios mío! – dijo Mercedes emocionada

- Shhhhhh – intervino Rachel

- La he cagado – concluyó Finn

- Así es Finn – apoyo Noah.

- Pues, si los separé, tengo que volver a juntarlos – dijo Finn, poniendo cara de héroe.

- ¡NO! – dijeron a coro los otros tres chicos – ya has hecho suficiente, amor – agregó Rachel

- Si, además le dije a Sam que si de verdad quería a Kurt, tenía que decírselo de forma clara – dijo Noah

- Pobre Sam… debe ser difícil para él asumir que le gusta un chico. – razonó Mercedes, mientras los otros tres chicos asentían.

- Bien, dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso natural… y roguemos porque todo esto llegue a buen puerto. – musitó Rachel, mirando a sus amigos.

Luego de esta breve reunión Rachel se fue en compañía de Finn, mientras que Mercedes y Puck se miraron significativamente y aprovechando que habían quedado solos en la sala del coro... bueno, ustedes saben. Cantaron a dúo… y luego de cantar, se besaron apasionadamente.

Junto a su casillero, Sam acomodaba algunos de sus libros y buscaba sus apuntes. Estaba cabreado. No poder estar cerca de Kurt para consolarlo, lo ponía de mal humor y pensar que el castaño lloraba por su culpa, lo ponía aún peor. Con fuerza jaló su libro de historia y tras él, se vino abajo toda su taquilla.

Libros, papeles, apuntes, fotos… todo había quedado regado por el piso del pasillo que, para suerte suya, estaba vacío. Con impaciencia, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y justo cuando iba a tomar una fotografía de Quinn, una mano la tomó antes que él. Miró la mano y siguió levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con Blaine, quien admiraba la foto. – Justo lo que necesitaba – pensó Sam.

- Excelente fotografía – exclamó Blaine - ¿La tomaste tú?

- … - El rubio le quitó la fotografía de las manos al moreno y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Wow… ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Blaine, algo incomodo

- ¿Te parece que necesito tú ayuda? – respondió Sam, echando todas las cosas al casillero sin ordenarlas y cerrándolo de golpe.

- ¡Hey! Baja las revoluciones – dijo Blaine, mirándolo extrañado y alejándose de él.

Sam lo miró partir, y deseó partirle la cara al moreno. – Pero no vale la pena – murmuró al final. Más cabreado que antes, salió del instituto y caminó hasta su casa. La llegada del invierno se estaba haciendo notar en Lima y aparte de que oscurecía más temprano, el frío atacaba sin piedad.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – consultó Finn asomando su cabeza en la habitación de su hermanastro

- Ahá – Dijo Kurt, envuelto en un edredón, con una caja de pañuelos a su lado, mientras miraba "The West Side Story"

Finn avanzó con precaución y suavemente se sentó junto Kurt, quien lo miró con cara de "¿Qué quieres?". Tomando aire, Finn tomó el control del DVD, le puso pause a la película.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa…

A su lado Kurt suspiró y lo miró, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

- No debí decirte todas esas cosas con respecto a Sam… ya sabes, eso de su reputación y todo el rollo – Dijo Finn, mirando a su hermanastro mientras éste se incorporaba.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para una persona abiertamente gay sobrevivir en un pueblo retrogrado como Lima? – preguntó Kurt

- Sé que es difícil, pero debes entender que…

- ¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué tenias miedo de que yo pervirtiera a Sam? Pues para tu tranquilidad, nunca le he tocado un pelo. Es más siempre lo he visto como un amigo… ¿Puedes entender eso? – soltó Kurt de golpe – Por ser gay, no puedo tener amigos… y ni siquiera… ni siquiera tengo novio… - agregó soltando el llanto de nuevo – nadie se fija en mi, maldita sea.

Finn lo observaba sorprendido y antes de decir cualquier cosa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, tratando de contenerlo. El castaño lloró con rabia, el hecho de no poder desarrollar una vida normal, solo por ser gay y con fuerza se aferró a su hermanastro. Todo le parecía incierto, desde como relacionarse con Sam, hasta como caminar por la calle, ya que en algún grado, odiaba Lima, por ser un contenedor de reprimidos prejuiciosos. Suspiró y sin más, decidió dormirse en los brazos de su hermano.

Al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kurt, notó que seguramente éste se había dormido… o desmayado. Rogando porque fuera la primera opción, Finn lo acomodó en la cama y se recostó a su lado, para darle calor. Era viernes y por lo que recordaba, no tenía actividades en el instituto al día siguiente, así que a manera de retribución, esa noche, Finn durmió por primera vez con Kurt.


	14. A la distancia

Durante el sábado en la mañana, Kurt trabajó en algunos de sus deberes, cambió algunos muebles de lugar en su habitación (según él, para hacer fluir mejor la energía) y evitó pensar en Sam. Desconectó su portátil y le entregó su iphone a Finn, para no caer en la tentación de enviarle un mensaje al rubio y, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de estar en contacto con él, decidió ponerse a "dieta de Sam" para acostumbrarse a pasar menos tiempo con él

Sam por su parte, en medio de un mar de deberes, miraba su móvil cada cinco minutos, en espera de que Kurt lo llamara o le mandara un mensaje, en respuesta a los que él le había enviado. De vez en cuando, fijaba su vista en el ordenador, pendiente de recibir algún correo de su amigo, pero nada de eso pasó. Mientras leía, su mente divagaba, ideando alguna forma de poder decirle a Kurt todo lo que sentía.

El sábado al medio día, Kurt quería salir a cuidar el jardín de la casa, pero una torrencial lluvia se lo impidió. A riesgo de coger un resfriado, tomó su abrigo un paraguas y se fue caminando hasta "The Lima Bean"… necesitaba pensar un momento.

A esa misma hora, Sam disponía la mesa para un almuerzo que su padre había organizado para recibir a unos antiguos amigos de la familia. Los Corazón harían su llegada a la casa de un momento a otro y todo tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones. Mary Evans corría de la cocina a la habitación de sus hijos pequeños, cocinando y vistiéndolos al mismo tiempo. Sam la miraba en su ir y venir y con desgano seguía poniendo la mesa. Su padre, al notar el desgano de su hijo, se acercó a él y le recordó que junto con los Corazón, venía su hija, Sunshine. Haciéndole un gesto de padre orgulloso que espera que su hijo seduzca a todo lo que hace respiración celular, dejó que Sam continuara con su tarea. – Maravilloso – pensó, adivinando las intenciones de su padre.

Kurt caminó cerca de cuarenta minutos bajo la lluvia y por fin, llegó a la cafetería. Acercándose a la caja, pidió su clásico café con chocolate. Sacó de su bolsillo la billetera para pagar y sintió detrás de si, a alguien que pedía un mocaccino, dos medias lunas y se ofrecía a pagar por él. Reaccionando ante el poder de su memoria emotiva, se volteó rápidamente, esperando encontrarse con Sam… pero en vez del rubio, descubrió al moreno Blaine, sonriéndole como siempre. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa e intercambiando un par de palabras se quedaron ahí hasta que recibieron su orden.

Luego de poner la mesa, haberse metido en la ducha y ponerse ropa adecuada para la ocasión, Sam trataba de mostrar interés en la conversación que sus padres sostenían con los Corazón. Revolviendo sin ánimo su plato, se encontró de pronto con que Sunshine, la única hija de los amigos de sus padres, lo miraba de manera insistente. Para no ser descortés, Sam le sonrió y volvió a mirar su plato, incomodándose, pues sentía que la muchacha aún lo observaba en silencio. Del otro lado de la mesa, Mary observaba a su hijo, y en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que éste coqueteara con la muchacha… pero por más que lo quiso, el rubio se mostró indiferente, distante y aburrido durante todo el almuerzo.

En la cafetería, Blaine conversaba animadamente con Kurt, quien lo escuchaba con atención. Jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sostener una conversación con el moreno… una conversación de más de una hora, que no mostraba atisbos de acabar. Con premura, el moreno se puso de pie y fue a comprar dos cafés más, a fin de seguir la conversación que, a su gusto, estaba muy entretenida. El castaño por su parte, observaba el horizonte, pensando que estaría haciendo Sam en ese momento, deseando como nunca antes poder verlo.

Levantando sus copas en alto, los Evans y los Corazón celebraban el anuncio que el jefe de la familia filipina, había hecho. Estarían viajando constantemente a Lima, a atender unos negocios que habían iniciado y visitar a su pequeña Sunshine, quien había sido matriculada en el instituto de señoritas "Perpetuo Socorro". Ante el anuncio Sam se mantuvo inmutable, hasta que Sunshine lo miró y en medio del brindis, le cerró un ojo. El gesto, descolocó al rubio y apartando su vista rápidamente de la muchacha, hizo como si nada pasara. Un tanto agobiado, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kurt en ese momento, deseando como nunca antes que contestara por lo menos uno, de todos los mensajes que le había enviado.

Después de que Blaine hubiera parloteado sin parar, durante más de una hora y media, dejó que Kurt hablara y ante la idea de tener que exponerse frente a Blaine, Hummel simplemente no supo que decir. El moreno lo miró dubitativo y fijando su atención en los parpados del muchacho, descubrió unas marcadas ojeras. Sin miramientos, le preguntó a Hummel por que tenía ojeras… y Kurt simplemente inventó una mala mentira. No quería dejarse en evidencia frente al moreno, como ocurriera la otra vez en su automóvil. Desviando rápidamente su vista del escrutinio del moreno, se encontró con que tenía ganas de llorar – Maldición – murmuró y, haciendo de tripas corazón se mordió la lengua, para justificar su improperio y la lagrima que, traidoramente caían de sus ojos, delatándolo ante Blaine.

La hora de las despedidas había llegado. Como si no fueran a verse nunca más en la vida, el padre de Sunshine abrazaba al padre de Sam, agradeciendo su hospitalidad y el buen momento que habían pasado. Por otra parte, Mary Evans estrechaba entre sus brazos a Sunshine, invitándola a visitarlos "Cuando ella quiera". Sin disimular su alegría, la pequeña asiática, se acercó a Sam y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose inmediatamente. La madre de Sam, observó dicho gesto y recalcó su invitación a la muchacha. El rubio por su parte, no ponía mucha atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo quería deshacerse de esa estúpida corbata, correr a su habitación y ver si Kurt había respondido a alguno de sus mensajes.

Con paciencia, Blaine buscó un pañuelo entre los bolsillos de su abrigo y en silencio se lo extendió a Kurt, quien le agradeció con la mirada. Rápidamente, el castaño secó sus lágrimas y se excusó, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del moreno. Cuando la lluvia hubo cesado un poco, Blaine invitó a Kurt al estacionamiento. Una vez ahí, le extendió el casco que normalmente usaba Harmony y, prácticamente, lo obligó a subir en la moto. En pocos segundos, Kurt sentía el frío de la carretera besando intensamente su rostro. Blaine por su parte, lo llevó a recorrer Lima, para dejar que Kurt llorara con libertad… y en caso de que no quisiera llorar, podría tomar aire fresco en grandes cantidades. Luego de andar un rato, Blaine se detuvo en un parque cercano al instituto McKinley y ahí aparcó. Bajando de la moto, se acercó a Kurt y respetando el mutismo del castaño, se quedó junto a él.

Para calmar un poco la ansiedad que le producía la pseudo desaparición del castaño, y su poca motivación para responder los mensajes que le enviaba, Sam se puso ropa deportiva y salió a trotar por ahí… nada mejor que correr después de que ha llovido.

En algunos tramos corría rápido, deseando encontrar a Kurt. En otros tramos corría despacio, pensando que hacer al momento de encontrarlo y en otros tramos, simplemente caminaba, cuestionando por vigésima vez en el día, la decisión del castaño de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Doblando en una esquina, enfiló rumbo por el mismo camino que hacía para ir al instituto y trotando, se dejó mojar por la fina lluvia que comenzaba a caer en ese momento.

Sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer nuevamente, Blaine le quitó de las manos el paraguas a Kurt y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, el moreno ya lo había abierto para protegerlos del agua. Miró a Kurt, que apoyado sobre su motocicleta, parecía estar perdido entre cada gota de lluvia que caía. Sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros del castaño, que se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero lo agradeció, necesitaba algo de calor humano. La lluvia, el frío y el viento, se habían encargado de recordarle cuan difícil era tratar de alejarse de Sam…

Disminuyendo progresivamente el ritmo de su trote, Sam llegó a un parque cercano al instituto McKinley y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, respiró agitadamente, mientras sudor, mezclado con agua de lluvia corría por su frente. A lo lejos divisó una pareja bajo un paraguas y entre todo su cansancio, los envidió.

El viento arreció y Kurt se pegó más al cuerpo de Blaine, para no mojarse con la lluvia que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Mirando al moreno, le pidió que por favor lo fuera a dejar a su casa, así que, montándose en la moto, partieron rápidamente. Cuando se iban, Kurt distinguió entre la lluvia, una cabellera rubia y suspiró pensando en Sam.

Pensando que la tormenta podía empeorar, Sam volvió a correr en dirección a su casa. En menos de diez minutos se encontró nuevamente en su hogar, siendo recibido por su madre, que le reprochaba haber salido a correr con esa lluvia. Sin contestar nada, el rubio pasó directo a su habitación y sin más se quitó la ropa mojada, metiéndose desnudo a la cama… más fuerte que la tormenta de afuera, en su corazón se había desatado una tempestad, pues necesitaba saber de Kurt.

Entregándole el casco, Kurt le agradeció a Blaine todas sus consideraciones y se despidió de él. Entró en su casa y no encontró a nadie, así que sin nada más que hacer, se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Sin darse cuenta, Sam se quedó dormido con el cuerpo frío y el pelo húmedo. Luego de unas horas despertó y sentía la cara caliente, el cuerpo pesado y la garganta apretada. – Estupendo – murmuró, adivinando que había agarrado una gripe de proporciones cósmicas. Tembló de frío y como pudo se puso un pijama, para volver a meterse luego en la cama, no quería que su madre lo viera así, pues sabía que le volvería a reprochar el haber salido a correr bajo la lluvia. Acomodándose en la cama, cerró los ojos y deseando soñar con Kurt, se quedó dormido nuevamente. Si no veía al castaño en la vida real, esperaba verlo por lo menos en sus sueños.


	15. La hora de la verdad

Justo antes de que su despertador sonara, Harmony abría los ojos, recibiendo de buena gana a aquel día domingo. Sin dejar que pasara mucho tiempo, se puso en pie y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción que tenía como despertador en su móvil. Entre baila y baile, se fue a la ducha.

Estaba más feliz que de costumbre. Aquel día vería a Blaine y almorzarían juntos en el centro comercial de Lima. Cantó, bailó y por supuesto se aseó, bajo un generoso chorro de agua tibia. Al salir de la ducha, eligió con paciencia el vestido que se pondría y considerando la lluvia que caía afuera, eligió un abrigo a juego y procedió a vestirse. Gustaba de hacer las cosas de forma anticipada, para no andar corriendo a última hora. Una vez que se hubo vestido, bajó tranquilamente a tomar desayuno, suspirando con cada paso que daba.

En otro lado de Lima, un moreno de pelo revuelto, se movía gustoso entre las sábanas de su cama. Abriendo los ojos, fue bien recibido por la lluvia que amenazaba con quedarse durante todo el día. Acomodándose, percibió que su entrepierna comenzaba endurecerse. Sonriendo ante esos arrebatos hormonales típicos de la adolescencia, alcanzó el mando a distancia y prendió el televisor, encontrándose con el reporte del tiempo, que pronosticaba lluvias hasta el día miércoles. Con paciencia miró la hora y sacando cuentas decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama… cerca del medio día, salió por fin de entre las sábanas y se metió en la ducha. Estaba más contento de lo normal porque ese día almorzaría con Harmony… suspiró al recordar los ojos de la muchacha y sonrió al pensar en lo bien que lo pasarían.

- Kurt, despierta – Escuchó que alguien susurraba a su lado.

Abriendo de a poco los ojos, el castaño se encontró con que Finn estaba muy pegado a su rostro. Con un respingo se alejó de él, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Tienes que acercarte tanto para despertarme? – consultó alterado el castaño

- Perdón… es que me dio la impresión de que no estabas respirando… y ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado estos días yo…

- Shhhhh – interrumpió Kurt – ya entendí el mensaje…

Finn sonrió y se acomodó al lado de su hermano.

- Tu cama es bastante cómoda… ¿Te parece si hacemos un cambio?

- Retrocede Hudson, es mi territorio – respondió Kurt, poniendo cara de pocos amigos – por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Burt y mi madre salieron a darse un paseo de casados sin hijos, informaron que vuelven en la tarde…

- Supongo que me tocara cocinar – adivinó Kurt, recibiendo una sonrisa de Finn como respuesta. Suspirando, se puso en pie y buscó en su tocador un tónico limpiador y mirando a su hermano, le ordenó salir de su habitación… y alejarse de su cama. Como si obedeciera ordenes de un capitán, Finn se puso en pie, y cuando pasaba al lado de Kurt, le plantó un beso en la frente.

Kurt se quedó parado en la puerta de su habitación. El gesto de su hermano lo había sorprendido. Si bien no eran hermanos de sangre, si sentía esa protección que brindan los hermanos mayores. Sonrío y se divirtió con la situación – Hace un año, hubiera matado para que Finn hiciera eso conmigo y ahora… es algo natural – pensó, recordando aquel tiempo en que el grandulón era su amor platónico. De camino al baño concluyó que, si pudo superar su enamoramiento con Finn, olvidar a Sam era pan comido… solo esperaba tener la fuerza para alejarse de él.

…

- Tiene 39º de temperatura – musitó Mary Evans, mirando con preocupación a su esposo.

- ¿Quién lo mandó a trotar bajo la lluvia? – reprochó el señor Evans, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Entre dolores de cabeza y un malestar general, Sam distinguía las voces de sus padres. ¿En que momento habían llegado a su habitación? Lo último que recordaba era que había soñado con Kurt y… ¡OH mierda! – Kurt – pensó y sumándose a su malestar general, en el corazón le pesó una pena grande. Deseó llorar, deseó ser un niño y no sentir esa pena. Deseó ser consolado por sus padres y que éstos no preguntaran nada de nada.

Saliendo de la habitación de su hijo, Mary Evans fue a llamar al medico de la familia, la condición de su hijo le estaba preocupando. Sam no era un niño enfermizo y tenerlo en cama con 39º de temperatura, era algo terrible para ella. Por su parte, el señor Evans tomó su móvil y llamó al reverendo de su congregación para excusarse de no asistir el servicio dominical.

…

Mientras cocinaba, Kurt recordó de pronto que su iphone estaba en poder de Finn. Terminó de cortar una zanahoria y secándose las manos en el delantal que traía puesto fue hasta la habitación de su hermano, quien sin más, le entregó el móvil. Saliendo de la habitación, caminó de vuelta hacia la cocina a tiempo que encendía el aparato.

- Veamos que hay de nuevo – murmuró cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a vibrar, anunciándole que tenía cerca de quince mensajes de texto sin leer y otros diez correos en su bandeja de entrada. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, y rogando porque esos mensajes no fueran de Sam, revisó lo que había en su correo.

_"¿Por qué te fuiste antes del ensayo? Puedo ir a verte?"_

_"Vamos Kurt, responde"_

_"Dónde estás?"_

_"¿Estás enfadado por algo que hice? PERDONAME!_

Y así, uno tras uno, el castaño fue descartando los correos del rubio, admirándose de la persistencia de su amigo, alegrándose al notar que de verdad se preocupaba por él y suspirando, pues cada mensaje lo confrontaba con la verdad. No podía estar cerca de él, pero tampoco quería estar lejos. Procedió a revisar los mensajes de texto, y se encontró con que más o menos tenían la misma temática.

Teniendo sentimientos encontrados, llegó por fin a la cocina, revisó las ollas que había dejado al fuego y continuó cocinando, con la presencia de Sam más viva que nunca en su mente. Apartó una olla del fuego, dispuso la mesa de la cocina y llamó a Finn a almorzar.

Justo en la entrada del centro comercial de Lima, Blaine recibía a Harmony con un largo y tierno beso.

- ¿Cómo estás? – consultó el moreno separándose un poco de ella

- Feliz – contestó la ojiazul, ruborizándose, gesto que despertó toda la ternura de Blaine

Tomados de la mano, entraron y buscaron algún sitio para comer. Llegando a un lugar muy apacible, tomaron asiento y procedieron a ordenar. Blaine observaba a Harmony, mientras que le chica leía con atención la carta, sin percatarse de nada. Cuando por fin ambos se decidieron a pedir algo, hicieron su orden y una vez se hubo retirado el mesero, comenzaron a conversar.

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – preguntó certeramente Harmony, sin darse cuenta que estaba poniendo en aprietos al moreno.

- Salí a andar en motocicleta… - contestó Blaine fingiendo despreocupación.

- ¿Y no pasaste a recogerme? – interrumpió Harmony, haciéndose la ofendida

- Jajaja… caprichosa hermosa, no quería que te mojaras con la tormenta que se desató cuando salí – mintió el moreno.

Harmony miró a Blaine con devoción y le lanzó un beso. Era tan perfecto estar con él, disfrutando ese momento, como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos. Pero notaba algo en la mirada del moreno que la incomodaba, parecía un poco distante, esquiva… pensando que eran cosas de ella, no le prestó mayor atención a sus pensamientos y tomando la mano de Anderson le consultó

- Blaine…tú y yo… ya sabes… ¿qué somos? – soltó al fin la ojiazul

El moreno miró con atención a la muchacha y tras guardar silencio un momento, sonrió.

- ¿Qué crees tú que somos?

- Amigos… ¿? – contestó Harmony, poniendo algo de duda al final de la frase, rogando por estar equivocada.

- Pues, a estas alturas, creo que somos algo más que amigos – concluyó Blaine acercándose a la muchacha para darle un beso.

Harmony se dio por pagada con dicha respuesta y no hizo más avances para averiguar que tipo de relación tenían ella y el moreno, que por su parte, no quería darle un si o un no por respuesta a aquella pregunta.

…

Tomando Su teléfono celular, Noah Puckerman marcó con paciencia el número de Sam y esperando que la llamada fuera recibida, se acomodó en un sofá que había en su habitación.

- ¿Diga? – contestó una voz de mujer, que sonaba agotada

- ¿Sam? – Preguntó Noah

- No, habla su madre, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? – consultó, de manera cortante

- Noah Puckerman, compañero del equipo de fútbol. ¿Está Sam? – dijo Noah, un tanto sorprendido ante el tono que la mujer había empleado.

- Aaah… - suspiró Mary Evans – No, es decir, si… solo que está enfermo y duerme, ¿Quisieras dejarle un mensaje?

- No se preocupe, lo llamaré otro día… por cierto ¿Qué le sucede? – indagó Noah así, de paso.

- Está con gripe, y 39º de temperatura – respondió Mary, apesadumbrada

- Entiendo… ¿Es posible ir a verlo?

- Por el momento no, para mañana esperamos que la fiebre haya bajado, si gustas puedes venir

- Muchas gracias señora Evans – respondió Puck de manera adecuada – lo más probable es que pase a verlo después de clases, ¡adiós!

- Adiós

Noah se quedó pensando un minuto y notó que las cosas se le complicaban al escuadrón Cupido. Si Sam no iba a clases mañana lunes, difícilmente podría hacer que se junte con Kurt para que conversen… tomando su móvil, llamó a Mercedes para contarle lo de Sam.

- Eso es un problema – razonó la morena – Si Sam no va mañana a clases, difícilmente podremos hacer que converse con Kurt.

- Exacto, eres brillante por eso me gustas – confesó Noah

- Amor, concéntrate por favor – dijo Mercedes a través del teléfono – hay que llamar a Rachel, espera un momento – Mercedes dejó en espera a Noah y marcó el teléfono de la castaña Berry, quien a esas horas, se besaba apasionadamente con Finn. Sintiendo que su teléfono sonaba, se separó un momento de su novio y atendió la llamada de la morena.

- ¿Mercedes?

- Rachel, escuadrón Cupido tiene un problema – Dijo Mercedes

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó Rachel incorporándose de pronto, sobresaltando a Finn

- Espera, deja integrar a Noah a la conversación – y dicho esto, realizó una conferencia telefónica, donde Puck explicó el "gran" problema del escuadrón Cupido

Poniendo altavoz al teléfono, Rachel permitió que Finn escuchara atentamente, pensando que si seguían con esta situación, ninguno de los dos (Kurt y Sam) se dirían las cosas. Rachel a su lado se despedía de Noah y Mercedes, mientras pensaba a mil kilómetros por hora, como hacer para que sus dos amigos se confesaran de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos.

El día lunes se dejó sentir sobre todos los estudiantes. Como primer día de la semana, las ganas de seguir con el fin de semana estaban latentes, pero la resignación, en muchos casos, era mayor.

Caminando ansiosamente por los pasillos del instituto, Kurt miraba constantemente hacia atrás, rogando por no encontrarse con Azimio o Karofsky, quien precisamente ese día volvía al establecimiento. Por otro lado, ponía bastante atención por donde caminaba, pues deseaba como nunca encontrarse con Sam. Luego de haber leído sus mensajes una y otra vez durante el día domingo, había concluido que, más allá de las situaciones que se pudieron haber suscitado en su propia vida, el rubio no se merecía que lo trataran así.

Entró a clases, con la esperanza de ver al rubio durante el receso.

El receso llegó y a pesar de que buscó por todo el instituto, no vio rastros de él. Durante el almuerzo, Rachel y Mercedes notaron al castaño un poco preocupado, pero por alguna extraña razón no se acercaron a preguntar que le pasaba y decidieron dejarlo tranquilo, sospechando obviamente que su humor estaba así por culpa de cierto rubio que brillaba por su ausencia.

La hora del coro llegó y entrando de último, Kurt terminó de desilusionarse. Sam no estaba en el club glee y asumiendo las cosas pensó – Después de quince mensajes sin responder, debe odiarme, me ha evitado todo el día – mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una silla. El Señor Schue tomó la palabra y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Sam.

- Está enfermo – Dijo Puck levantando la mano – después de aquí iré a verlo… si alguien quiere acompañarme, será bienvenido. – terminó diciendo.

Finn levantó la mano, ofreciéndose pero Rachel se la bajó de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada de "Kurt tiene preferencia". El castaño por su parte se volteó hasta Noah y se ofreció para acompañarlo. Tragándose su orgullo y lo que el resto del equipo pudiera pensar, reconoció de manera silenciosa que quería ver al rubio. Noah le sonrió desde su puesto y el coro continuó.

Luego de escuchar el clásico discurso del Señor Schue, sobre ganar las seccionales y de escuchar un par de solos (Tina y Santana) al finalizar el coro, Kurt se puso de pie, y mirando a Noah de manera impaciente le indicó con la cabeza que salieran rápido de ahí. El judío asintió y volteándose hacia Rachel le cerró un ojo, asegurándole en silencio que, Sam y Kurt, no seguirían con el estúpido jueguito de ignorar los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Caminando rápido por los pasillos del instituto, Kurt se escabulló cual sombra al percibir las voces lejanas de algunos jugadores del equipo de futbol, entre los cuales, divisó a Karofsky. Corriendo tras él, Puck alcanzaba por fin al castaño, que sin más se subía a su automóvil casi sin esperarlo y lo ponía en marcha, mientras el judío abría la puerta y se acomodaba a su lado.

- Creo que tienes prisa por ir a ver a Sam – hizo notar Noah, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Tengo cosas que hacer después – se excusó Kurt, poniéndose furiosamente rojo, mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento y emprendía camino a la casa del rubio.

Durante el trayecto, Kurt se mantuvo en silencio, colando y sopesando todas las posibles reacciones que el rubio pudiera tener al verle. Desde un violento "vete de aquí" hasta un "que bueno verte" desfilaron por su cabeza, que urdía mil y una posibilidades de lo que fuera a pasar en un momento más. La presión había comenzado a bajarle, las manos le sudaban un poco y mantener la estabilidad del volante se estaba convirtiendo en algo más complicado de lo normal. A su lado Noah esperaba el momento preciso para hacer una "toma de conciencia" con el castaño y, como si el cielo escuchara su silenciosa plegaria, llegaron a un semáforo en rojo. Este era su momento.

- No te vi durante el ensayo del viernes, pequeño Kurt ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Fui a ayudar a Rachel con los neumáticos de su auto – mintió descaradamente Kurt, con la vista al frente.

- No me digas… Debes ser muy buen amigo de Rachel, pues yo la vi en el ensayo… y no hizo mención de sus neumáticos

Estupido y brillante Puck, pensó Kurt, con un semblante sereno.

- No quería estar en el ensayo – dijo el castaño

- ¿Alguna mala cara? – picó el judío

- No tenía ánimo… es todo – respondió Kurt, suspirando.

Viendo que el castaño era más escurridizo de lo que él creía, Puck declinó en su ataque, y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

El semáforo cambió a verde y tras otros cinco minutos más de intenso silencio, por fin llegaron a la casa de la familia Evans. Ambos chicos bajaron del automóvil, Kurt evidentemente más nervioso que Puck. Éste último caminó con decisión hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, siendo recibido por un niño de unos diez años.

Luego de observarlos por un minuto, el hermano de Sam, les informaba que sus padres no estaban en casa y que su hermano estaba en cama, enfermo. Presentándose, Puck aclaró que él y Kurt (que permanecía en silencio, tratando de sonreír) eran amigos de Sam y que venían a verlo por su resfriado. Observándolos en silencio, Stevie Evans se apartó de la puerta y los dejó pasar. Con un gesto silencioso, les indicó que los siguiera y caminando por un largo pasillo, llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sam. Sin mas, Stevie se metió en su habitación y dejó al dúo solo. Kurt miró con sosegado miedo al judío quien, dando un ligero golpe antes de entrar, giró el pomo de la puerta, encontrándose con un descompuesto Sam que sonrió el ver a Puck y se sorprendió al ver a Kurt, quien lo miraba desde sus alturas con una media sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡Kurt! – dijo Sam, abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras se acomodaba en la cama

- ¡Hey! Que yo también he venido a verte – protestó Puck, haciéndole señas al rubio, que soltó una carcajada que terminó en una insistente tos.

El castaño se sintió fatal al ver a Sam en esas condiciones. ¿Desde cuando estaba enfermo? pensó, mientras soltaba su bolso y lo dejaba a sus pies.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – indagó Puck, sentándose a los pies de la cama del rubio.

- Bueno, digamos que estaba un poco tenso y pues… salí a correr bajo la lluvia.

- Claro, y no podías esperar que pasara el chaparrón ¿verdad?

- Quería encontrarme con alguien, pero creo que él es más inteligente que yo y no sale a pasear en días de lluvia – respondió el rubio, mirando de forma significativa a Kurt.

Puck sintió la energía que había desprendido Sam y sintiéndose un mal tercio, preguntó por el baño. Antes de escuchar toda la respuesta del dueño de casa, ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a los dos muchachos a solas, envueltos en un casi lúgubre silencio.

Con el cuerpo pegado a la pared, Kurt sondeó el techo, las paredes, el ordenador, la ventana y por inercia, sus ojos fueron a dar directo a los ojos de Sam, quien lo observaba, desde solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Trató de sonreír, pero el rubio permanecía casi estático, sentado en la cama, reprochándole en silencio su desaparición del fin de semana.

- ¿Cómo estás Kurt? – dijo al fin Sam, suavizando su mirada, sus gestos y sus palabras.

- Bien… - respondió el castaño de manera vaga

- ¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes? – preguntó el rubio, deshaciéndose del nudo que tenía en el corazón.

- Porque… tú…yo – balbuceó Kurt un poco aturdido

- Definitivamente, necesito uno de esos espejos en mi baño – dijo Puck, entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – consultó mirando la expresión de Kurt y haciéndose el desentendido

- ¡Si/No! – dijeron Sam y Kurt al mismo tiempo, mirándose intensamente, como desafiándose.

- OK… si quieren mentirme, deberían ponerse de acuerdo. – sugirió Puck, mirando a ambos chicos con cautela

- Puck, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si hay algo de refresco en la nevera y nos traes un vaso? POR FAVOR – sugirió Sam, en tono imperativo.

- Ya rugiste león – respondió Puck, saliendo de la habitación.

Mirando con horror como Puck salía de la habitación, Kurt carraspeó para disimular su miedo. Sentía que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

- Si quieres, puedes sentarte. – sugirió Sam y obedeciendo a sus palabras, Kurt tomó asiento a los pies de la cama del rubio.- ¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes? – reiteró Sam, esta vez con un tono más triste que la vez anterior y ojos suplicantes.

Kurt suspiró fuerte y se deshizo de amor ante la imagen de un Sam completamente vulnerable. Se acercó un poco más a su amigo y abriendo la boca, trató de articular una oración que sonara coherente, que lo justificara y lo absolviera de tener que explicar el por qué de su comportamiento, pero nada salía de su boca… solo su agitada respiración

Sin entender nada, una sola frase daba vueltas en la cabeza de Sam "¿Por quién lloraba Kurt?"

- Dime Kurt ¿Por quien llorabas? – preguntó Sam, temiendo la respuesta del castaño.

Mirando a su amigo, sumergiéndose en sus ojos, Kurt guardó silencio.

- No entenderías – dijo al fin el castaño

- ¿Cómo quieres que entienda si no me dices nada? ¡NADA! – explotó Sam – no soy un adivino Kurt, necesito saber que te pasa, ¡¿lo necesito, entiendes?!

- No entenderías – repitió Kurt, manteniéndose sereno, a pesar de que Sam se había alterado. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó al escritorio del rubio y revisó las fotografías que habían sobre él.

- No me evites Kurt – reclamó el rubio – respóndeme… - agregó, saliendo de la cama, alcanzado los pantalones de su pijama.

Estudiando la fotografía de un infante Sam, Kurt se sintió ahogado. ¿Cómo salir de esa situación? Al parecer Puck no tenía intenciones de aparecer con los refrescos… y sus defensas se derrumbaban ante la insistencia de su amigo.

_¿Cómo te explico que me gustas? Si al escuchar esa frase dentro de mi mente, tiemblo, pensando que puedes alejarte de mí para siempre, no, no es fácil enfrentarme a esta situación, no es fácil sentirte cerca y no poder tocarte, no es fácil, simplemente…  
_  
- No entenderías nada – insistió el castaño, dejando de lado el retrato y tomando un libro que el rubio tenía ahí en su escritorio para ojearlo.

Juntando paciencia, Sam respiró hondo y se acercó a su amigo, que le daba la espalda, mirando aún fijamente el libro que tenía en las manos

- Dime Kurt… si no hablas, jamás sabremos si te entiendo o no. – desafío Sam, tomando suavemente al castaño por los hombros, para dejarlo de frente a él.

- Yo… no quiero… por favor Sam

- ¿No confías en mí? – consultó Sam

- Si confío pero…

- Entonces dime, ¿Por quién lloras? – insistió Sam, entrando en un estado de impaciencia muy raro en él.

- No, Sam, no puedo, no quiero… yo… - La respiración de Kurt se aceleró

Sin previo aviso, Sam le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Kurt. Sabía que lo tenía prohibido, pero tenía que saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo y si para eso tenía que hacerlo enojar… estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El castaño miró fijamente a Sam y ofuscado, se deshizo del agarre del rubio para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí. Quería olvidarlo, pero Sam no estaba cooperando con su plan. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, el rubio se plantó frente a él de un salto, bloqueándole el paso al castaño que resopló con impaciencia, mientras miraba de manera cuidadosa la ventana… evaluando saltar por ahí.

- Quítate Sam – Dijo Kurt de manera cortante

- No, hasta que me digas por quien…

- ¡QUE TE QUITES! – gritó el castaño golpeando con sus puños el fornido pecho del rubio, quien lo tomó de las manos, desarmándolo de inmediato.

Kurt forcejeó para soltarse del agarre de su amigo, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era algo más que evidente. Sam era un bien formado futbolista de un metro ochenta y tres centímetros, mientras que Hummel, era un simple artista, cuya máxima expresión de ejercicio era seguir una rutina de baile todos los días durante dos horas y aparte de eso, ser diez centímetros más bajo que Sam, no lo ayudaba para nada, pero aún así siguió luchando para soltarse, obteniendo nulos resultados. Mirando con inusitada molestia a Sam por el abuso que hacía de su fuerza y tratando de manejar el enojo que crecía dentro de él, relajo sus brazos, esperando que Sam dejara de tomarlo… pero su plan, también falló.

- Esta bien Sam, ¿Quieres saber por qué lloro? – dijo Kurt totalmente cabreado

- Por supuesto – respondió Sam con sonrisa de gato complacido, mientras soltaba a su amigo, quien se sentaba nuevamente en la cama, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al rubio.

Con semblante preocupado, Puck se servía gaseosa sentado en la cocina, escuchando a lo lejos, los gritos de Kurt… quería intervenir, pero confiaba en el buen juicio del rubio así que demorando más de lo acostumbrado, se tomaba su tiempo para cumplir con la tarea encomendada.

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, Kurt contempló a su amigo, quien seguía bloqueando la puerta.

- Lloro, porque una vez más, mi maldita mente me hizo creer que alguien podía sentir algo más que un cariño de amigos por mí. – Dijo Kurt.

- Bien, ¿Y quien es esa persona? – indagó Sam, con tono celoso.

Considerando, nuevamente, la idea de tirarse por la ventana, antes de tener que responder dicha pregunta, Kurt soltó la verdad de un golpe.

- Eres tú

_Eres tú… eres tú… eres tú_. Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en el interior de Sam quien miraba fijamente a Kurt, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Su amor… ¡Era correspondido!

- Si quieres alejarte de mi, lo entiendo. Sé que mi mente me hizo ver cosas que no eran y… te pido perdón por haber confundido las cosas, es solo que… Finn me dijo que…

- ¿Qué te dijo Finn? – preguntó Sam, reaccionando de pronto.

- Que me alejara de ti… por eso te he evitado durante estos días – confesó Kurt poniéndose rojo hasta el pelo.

- ¡Ja!… ¡jaja!… ¡jajajajajajajaj! – Sam había comenzado a reír compulsivamente, mientras que Kurt lo miraba con extrañeza. – Kurt – dijo entre risas Sam, tratando de calmarse – tú…

- Yo… - dijo Kurt

- También me gustas – finalizó Sam, poniéndose totalmente serio.

Kurt miró a su amigo como si este se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco.

- Sam, por favor no bromees con eso – reprochó Kurt, apartando su vista del rubio

- ¡No, por favor, créeme! – dijo Sam arrodillándose a su lado, buscando con devoción la mirada de su amigo – No sabía como decirte las cosas y… creí que estabas enamorado de otra persona…

El castaño giró lentamente su mirada, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Sam, que rogaban porque Kurt diera crédito a sus palabras. Con naturalidad y simpleza, Kurt sonrió, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse, mientras que su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad dentro de su pecho. Sin aviso abrazó a Sam y lloró su alegría, ahí pegado a su pecho, como un naufrago aferrado a un salvavidas.

Inhalando el aroma de los cabellos de Kurt, el rubio se estremecía ante la sensación de tener la oportunidad de amar a su amigo sin miedos. Su felicidad se materializaba en constantes sonrisas que afloraban sin cesar en sus labios y sin poder resistirlo más, se apartó un poco de Kurt.

Mirando con atención al rubio, Kurt se extrañó ante el gesto de su amigo y de pronto, notó que la distancia entre ellos se estaba acortando.

- Oh por Dios – pensó Kurt

- Por fin – murmuró Sam, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Kurt, que por lapso de un segundo dejó de respirar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tomando al castaño por los brazos, Sam se puso de pie obligando a Hummel a hacer lo mismo, y sin separar en ningún momento sus bocas, continuaron besándose, mientras Kurt enredaba sus manos en los rubios cabellos de su amigo, quien acomodó sus manos en la cintura del castaño. Separándose un momento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Esto es real? – consultó Kurt

- Más de lo que crees – respondió Sam – No sabes cuanto esperé por esto – dijo el rubio, dándole otro tierno beso a su amigo.

Permanecieron abrazados un momento más, disfrutando de ese momento, grabando en sus mentes cada segundo que pasaron así… hasta que…

- Lamento molestar vuestro encuentro chicos, pero tanto silencio me asusta – Pronunció Puck, dando algunos toques a la puerta.

Kurt miró a Sam algo asustado, pero el rubio le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Y es que solo Sam podía calmar a Kurt con un guiño de su ojo. – ¿En que momento adquirió tanto poder sobre mi? – pensó el castaño, mientras Sam abría la puerta de su habitación, dándole paso a un sonriente Noah, que llegaba con dos vasos llenos de gaseosa.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya se dijeron cuanto se aman? – preguntó Noah

- Si – respondió un radiante Sam – así que, ya no podrás mirar a Kurt con otros ojos – advirtió en broma el rubio a su amigo judío.

- ¡ooh mi pequeño boca de pez! ¡haz crecido tanto! – pronunció Puck, abrazando por el cuello al rubio.

- Suéltame cabeza de escoba – protestó Sam

- Escoba parece tu pelo, ¡respeta a tus mayores! – dijo Noah, arrojando a Sam a la cama, ante la sorprendida mirada de Kurt, que luego de asumir que ambos chicos estaban bromeando, soltó la risa.

Después de forcejear un rato con Sam, Noah se acomodó al lado de Kurt y lo abrazó también… de manera más civilizada, claro está.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pequeño Kurt… procura cuidar a este loco. – pronunció el judío, en tono solemne.

- Por supuesto que lo cuidaré… sería un loco si no lo hiciera… - respondió Kurt con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

- Y ahora ¿Qué harán? – consultó Puck – supongo que no seguirán de amigos verdad

Hummel y Evans se miraron entre si. La pregunta de Puck había marcado un hito en su relación. Luego de haber aclarado sus sentimientos, no podían seguir de amigos…

- Pregúntale a él – dijo Kurt apuntando a Sam – aún no me hace ningún tipo de proposición – concluyó el castaño, mirando a Sam de reojo, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

Con un brillo asesino en los ojos, Sam miró a Noah, quien estaba apurando las cosas.

- Tiempo al tiempo – contesto Sam – la verdad es que nunca antes… he tenido… ya sabes… un novio – reconoció el rubio

- ¿Y Quinn? – acusaron Kurt y Noah a la vez

- Dije NOVIO… soy inexperto… no quiero joderla – volvió a reconocer Sam, poniéndose más que rojo.

- Aaaaw ¿No es adorable? – dijo Kurt mirando a Noah, quien puso gesto de duda. – ok, no tienes porque contestarme…

Kurt se acercó a Sam, gateando a través de la cama y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo… yo te esperaré – aseguró el castaño

- Eres precioso – respondió Sam, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo Kurt.

- Bueno creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado – dijo Puck observando a la pareja – me largo.

- Me voy contigo – musitó Kurt haciendo que Sam hiciera un puchero – lo siento pero, he quedado con mi padre y no puedo fallarle. ¿Nos veremos mañana? – consultó el castaño, con tono ansioso

- Por supuesto… tu visita ha hecho que me sienta mejor – respondió Sam

- Claro y yo estoy pintado, muchas gracias … - protestó Noah

- Sabes que todo es gracias a ti, capullo del mal, nos veremos mañana

Depositando un beso en los labios de Kurt, Sam se puso de pie para llevarlos hasta la puerta y despedirse así de sus amigos. Vio partir el vehiculo de su amor y cuando cerró la puerta, sintió que tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo esta buena noticia… pero por ahora debía callar. Con emoción, fue hasta su habitación y tomando un marcador, garrapateó en un rincón de la puerta, la fecha de ese día… un memorable día.


	16. Cenas, confesiones

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, Sam anunció que al día siguiente iría al instituto.

- Pero aún no te recuperas del todo, hijo – dijo su madre, alcanzando la ensaladera que estaba al centro de la mesa.

- No te preocupes mamá, ya me siento mejor – respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, que rápido te recuperas – mencionó el señor Evans, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su hijo.

- Debe ser por la visita de sus amigos – intervino Stevie, escondiendo unas coles de Bruselas bajo su puré de papas.

Extrañamente, Sam se puso pálido y miró rápidamente a su madre, esperando ver la reacción de ésta, como adivinando lo que vendría.

- ¿Qué amigos, Sam? – consultó su madre

- Noah Puckerman y Kurt Hummel – respondió rápidamente el rubio

El escuchar el nombre del castaño, los padres de Sam se pusieron a la defensiva, intercambiando miradas de alerta. Aún estaba viva en la mente de Mary, la escena de su hijo recostado sobre su cama, nombrando entre sueños a aquel muchacho…

- ¿Y, a qué hora vinieron? – siguió indagando Mary, así como que no quiere la cosa.

- Como a las cuatro… no recuerdo bien – se disculpó Sam.

Mary guardó silencio y continuó cortando su carne, mientras su instinto de madre la hacía sentirse incomoda. Sam por su parte, le mandaba miradas asesinas a su hermanito, rogándole silenciosamente que no develara más información acerca de lo que había sucedido durante la tarde. Sabía de sobra que sus padres, como los cristianos conservadores que eran, no aceptarían ni en un millón de años a un chico tan extravagante como Kurt metido en su casa… mucho menos si algún día se le ocurría presentarlo como su novio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y acabando su comida más rápido de lo que tenía planeado, se retiró de la mesa, acusando tener que ordenar sus cosas para mañana.

- ¿Qué crees que haya venido a hacer ese chico a nuestra casa? – susurró Mary, inclinándose para alcanzar a estar más cerca de su esposo.

- No lo sé… pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam con él? – respondió el señor Evans, levantando las cejas y poniendo en jaque a su esposa.

La rubia matriarca de los Evans volvió a su posición original y guardó silencio nuevamente. Su instinto de madre le decía que algo empezaba a andar mal en su perfecto mundo. Apurando a sus hijos más pequeños para que terminaran de cenar, retiró el plato de su esposo y de su ausente primogénito y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a su esposo pensativo sentado aún a la mesa.

En la casa de los Jones, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. El señor Jones masticaba su comida con gesto serio y Mercedes estaba comenzando a sentirse ahogada entre tanto silencio. Su familia no era así y sabía que algo estaba pasando para que estuvieran tan serios. Sin soportarlo más preguntó.

- ¿Te sientes bien, papá?

El robusto moreno dejó de masticar su pavo y miró a su hija, procurando suavizar su mirada.

- Si hija… solo estoy cansado

La madre de Mercedes, observó en silencio a su hija, y la atravesó con la mirada.

- Mercedes ¿Me puedes informar que hacías paseando del brazo con ese muchacho Puckerman en medio del centro comercial? – preguntó totalmente seria.

La morena se sintió acorralada. Seguramente su madre la había visto en el centro comercial con Puck y ahora la obligarían a separarse de él… en menos de un segundo, consideró huir del país, cambiarse de nombre y dedicarse a cantar para subsistir, pero al chocar nuevamente con la mirada de su madre, volvió a la realidad.

- Pues, paseaba – dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa radiante.

- Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con ese jovencito. ¡Es judío! – exclamó la mujer, como quien grita al ver una rata

- Y nosotros negros ¿cuál es tu punto? – dijo Mercedes, un poco desafiante.

- No quiero verte con él, no cree en nuestro señor Jesucristo – sentenció la señora Jones, tomando un poco de vino y respirando. – además, solo vive con su madre y sabes que su familia no tiene buena reputación…

Mercedes quiso gritar. Consideró la idea de lanzarle una copa de vino a su madre y luego huir del país (huir del país siempre era una idea tentadora) ¿Cómo era posible que su madre fuera tan clasista? Los colores se le subieron a la cara y, al igual que su madre, tomó un poco de vino. Una vez que hubo respirado, pidió permiso y se retiró de la mesa… rumiando los insultos que se había guardado.

- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? – exclamaron Hiram y LeRoy a un tiempo

- Hice lo que ustedes me dijeron. – repitió Rachel – y comencé a conseguirle un novio a mi amigo Kurt.

- ¿Y como salió todo? – consultó LeRoy

Rachel entornó la vista mientras torcía la boca, dejándose en evidencia; porque hasta donde ella sabía, su plan no estaba marchando como esperaba.

- Digamos que el plan va en desarrollo

- ¿No está dando resultados, verdad? – dijo Hiram

- Creo que no – respondió Rachel, mortificada - ¿ustedes juntaron parejas alguna vez? – preguntó Rachel

LeRoy e Hiram se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Hiram le contestaba a su hija.

- Nosotros juntamos a los padres de tus amigos, Puckerman, Kurt… incluso a los padres de Finn… - se pavoneó

Pasado un momento, Rachel reflexionó y contestó

- Entonces debo pensar que sus planes no funcionaron… Puckerman tiene padres separados, Carole se separó y luego enviudó y Burt… enviudó…

- Solo somos casamenteros, no vendedores de seguros – se excusó LeRoy – pero aún así, gracias a nosotros, tienes a tus amigos y a tu novio, así que más respeto jovencita, que estás frente a unas eminencias en juntar parejas.

Rachel rió y los miró divertida.

- ¿Creen que hice bien? – dijo al fin, algo preocupada.

- Si quieres mi consejo, querida, creo que debes acelerar un poco el proceso. – contestó Hiram, guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña miró a sus padres y se decidió. Mañana, apenas llegara al instituto, iría donde Kurt y le diría que Sam está loco por él… y luego iría donde Sam y le diría que Kurt está loco por él. ¡Basta de niñerías! – Pensó con pasión – llegó la hora de tomar el toro por las astas. – y poniéndose de pie, pidió permiso y se retiró a su habitación.

A esa misma hora, en casa de los Anderson, las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo instituto? – preguntó dulcemente la señora Anderson a su hijo – Desde que entraste ahí, prácticamente ya no te vemos – sonrió

- Pues, digamos que me ha ido bien – respondió Blaine, sirviéndose más ensalada de lechuga – pensé que al ser un instituto estatal, el nivel académico sería inferior al de Dalton, pero veo que no es así… además de eso, estoy en el coro así que tengo todo mi horario repartido en…

- ¿Qué ese instituto no tiene actividades para hombres? – preguntó mordaz el jefe de familia

- ¿Algún problema con que esté en el coro? – dijo Blaine, mientras su madre lo miraba con cautela

- … - El señor Anderson se echó un gran trozo de carne a la boca y con esto evitó responderle a su hijo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar, la madre de Blaine retiró los platos y trajo unas tacitas de té, donde sirvió a su esposo y a su hijo. Desde que el padre de familia había hecho malas inversiones con el negocio familiar, la economía y el presupuesto con el que contaban se había reducido, de modo tal que habían tenido que hacer recortes dentro del personal que trabajaba en la casa… despidiendo inmediatamente a la mucama, por lo que la señora Anderson compensaba las tareas que hiciera anteriormente la empleada domestica.

Cuando hubo terminado de servir, se sentó junto a su esposo e hijo y se sirvió un poco de té…

- ¿Es mi idea hijo, o el otro día te escuché hablar por teléfono con alguien? – dijo su madre de manera pícara

Blaine se puso de todos colores. La única persona con la que hablaba por teléfono era con Harmony y por cierto, lo hacían de manera muy melosa y tierna, manifestándose todo su cariño a través de la línea.

- Ejem – carraspeó el moreno – si… conversaba con una compañera del coro – dijo, bajando la vista, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Y que tal? – consultó su madre

- Todo bien…- aseguró Blaine, dándole a entender a su madre, con una simple mirada que estaba saliendo con aquella misteriosa muchacha.

- Podrías invitarla un día, para que la conozcamos, ¿Verdad querido? – consultó la mujer, mirando a su esposo.

- Mientras traiga una chica, y no salga con otra historia de "amor" que involucre a un chico, todo bien – respondió el señor Anderson – con su permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y es hora de descansar – dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a su hijo y esposa, sentados a la mesa, totalmente descolocados.

Blaine lo observó irse y deseo ser más grande y fuerte que él, para hacerle entender (aunque sea a golpes) que el hecho de amar a una persona y no a un género en especifico, no lo hacía menos hombre. Pero guardó sus fuerzas y escondió su enojo, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que se sentía totalmente mortificada, al tocar dicho tema delante de su esposo. Extendiendo su mano, tomó la de su hijo y lo acarició en silencio, viendo como éste miraba con atención al vacío.

A pesar de que el sol brillaba, el frío era más fuerte, y se dejaba sentir con toda su majestad por los pasillos del instituto McKinley, donde las porristas se paseaban como si fuera pleno verano, con sus cortísimas faldas ondeando, dejando entre ver, de vez en cuando, algo más que sus muslos.

Pero el frío y las porristas de faldas cortas, no eran algo significativo para la castaña Berry, quien caminaba por los pasillo con su característico paso firme, buscando entre la gente a cierto rubio, tal y como lo hiciera tiempo atrás, cuando dio comienzo a su plan.

Tras la puertecilla de un casillero, encontró a un sonriente pero resfriado Sam Evans, que buscaba entre sus cosas algún libro o cuaderno, para partir a su primera clase.

De un momento a otro, frente a él apareció Berry, un poco agitada y con mirada de decisión – Esto no me gusta – Pensó Sam, dejando de sonreír súbitamente

- Sam, solo dos palabras… ¡le gustas a Kurt! – Dijo Rachel de manera cortante.

- Pero esas son cuatro palabras – Hizo notar el rubio

- Como sea, le gustas a Kurt y mucho, así que debes hacer algo al respecto, ¡adiós!

- Pero…

Sam vio partir a la castaña y cerrando su casillero, terminó de concluir que la muchacha, era más extraña de lo que él creía.

Continuando con su camino, Rachel, vio aparecer en la entrada del instituto a su amigo, Kurt Hummel. Kurt a su vez, la divisó de lejos y con una sonrisa más que amplia se acercó a ella, para contarle las buenas noticias, pero antes de poder articular palabra, se vio avasallado ante la energía que la muchacha arrastraba con ella.

- Kurt, que bueno que te veo, debo decirte que le gustas a Sam y le gustas mucho. Debes hacer algo al respecto. ¡Adiós! – y cuando procedía a retirarse, Kurt la asió de un brazo y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Qué? – consultó Kurt con una sonrisa en la boca y un gesto de duda en los ojos

- Que le gustas a Sam – repitió Rachel

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – dijo Kurt

- Por favor – explicó Rachel, tratando de irse por la tangente, para no dejar en evidencia al "escuadrón cupido" – todos se han dado cuenta, es cosa de ver como te trata… como te mira… y seguiría describiendo más cosas pero tengo clases – concluyó, soltándose del agarre de su amigo y caminando.

Al ver que la castaña se escapaba, comenzó a caminar junto a ella, en silencio y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Rachel lo miró de soslayo y poco a poco, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su paso.

Algo andaba mal, ya que Kurt no había pedido más explicaciones luego del bombazo que ella acababa de darle. Deteniéndose por completo, se plantó frente a su amigo.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

Kurt sonrió y sin poder resistirlo más, soltó la noticia.

- Sam y yo… bueno, ya sabes, nos declaramos

- OH Dios mío – exclamó Rachel, tan sorprendida que se quedó en silencio y con avidez, deseó escuchar el relato de su amigo…

- Al receso te contaré algo de lo que pasó, por ahora debemos entrar a clases – mencionó el castaño, dándose aires de interés y dejando a la castaña más ansiosa que antes.

Cuando iban entrando al aula, se les unió Mercedes, quien miró significativamente a Rachel, que mantenía en su rostro la impresión que le causó la noticia que Kurt le diera minutos atrás. Con preocupación, la morena, se acercó hasta su amigo y le consultó por el estado de la castaña, pero al mirar con atención el rostro de Hummel, supo que algo bueno había pasado… parecía resplandecer y no había sombra del muchacho atormentado que, días atrás, entrara a clases junto a ellas.

Corriendo por los pasillos, tomados de la mano, Blaine y Harmony avanzaban hasta la única clase que tenían juntos; Español, dictada por el apuesto David Martínez. De pie ante la puerta del aula, se dieron un tierno y rápido beso, antes de ser bienvenidos por el docente, quien con su sonrisa característica, daba inicio a la lección de aquel día.

Tan rápido como la temperatura del ambiente fue ascendiendo, las horas iban pasando y por fin llegaba el tan ansiado receso. Rachel y Mercedes tomaron a Kurt, cada una de un brazo y lo llevaron a la cafetería, donde comenzaron a interrogar al castaño.

- ¿Quién se declaró primero? – preguntó Rachel

- ¿Se besaron? – agregó Mercedes

- ¿De quien estamos hablando? – interrumpió Harmony uniéndose a la conversación

Luego de reponerse a la avalancha de preguntas que sus amigas soltaran, tomó aire y procedió a responder.

- Yo me declaré primero, si nos besamos y estamos hablando de Sam – concluyó Kurt mirando a Harmony, que de un momento a otro se mostró muy sonriente.

Las tres chicas celebraron, chillaron, agitaron los brazos y patalearon, bajo la atenta y paciente mirada del castaño que se limitaba a sonreír.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya son novios? – consultó Harmony, siendo la primera de las tres en recuperar la calma.

- Yo no he recibido ninguna clase de propuesta… pero digamos que, si todo sale bien, pronto Sam y yo seremos algo más que amigos… de manera oficial, por lo menos – aseguró Kurt, con un tono soñador.

Harmony guardó silencio y se sintió aliviada. Si Kurt tenía novio, Blaine dejaría de sentir esa extraña atracción que tenía hacia el castaño. Por lo que había observado, a Sam no le agradaba Blaine y no permitiría que ellos dos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. Todo estaría bien. A su lado, Rachel y Mercedes seguían respirando agitadamente, tratando de bajar su estado de hiperventilación, cuando atrás de Kurt apareció Sam, indicándole con una seña, a las chicas, que guardaran silencio.

Sin previo aviso se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla al castaño, quien se quedó de una pieza al sentir esos labios sobre su rostro. Un aroma familiar invadió su interior y una sensación de paz, lo hizo estar tranquilo, muchas sensaciones en menos de un minuto, pensó, ese beso tiene que ser de Sam y, como si leyera su mente, el rubio se acomodó a su lado, mirando con extrema devoción al pequeño y delgado Hummel.

- ¿Cómo estás? – musitó el rubio, sin despegar su vista de los claros ojos de su amor.

- Bien, ¿Y tú?

- Perfecto… ahora que te veo.

De fondo, se escuchó un coro de suspiros y al voltear la vista, ambos chicos se encontraron con Mercedes, Rachel y Harmony al borde de un ataque de ternura. Excusándose, una a una, fue retirándose del lugar, dejando a la pareja a solas.

- ¿Ya les contaste, verdad? – dijo Sam

- ¿Tú que crees? – contesto Kurt, con una sonrisa en la cara – las buenas noticias no se guardan.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que en tu casa ya saben?… – consultó Sam con gesto divertido

- Aún no… ya sabes, no he recibido ninguna propuesta así que… - mencionó el castaño, haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡Pequeño manipulador! – acusó Sam, haciéndole cosquillas al castaño que rogaba por piedad.

- ¡Pero que linda escena! – se escuchó de pronto a espaldas de la pareja - ¿Cuándo se casan? – finalizó Karofsky, parándose a un metro de los muchachos, en compañía de Azimio.

- Después de que tú y Azimio formalicen su relación – soltó Sam, dejando de hacerle cosquillas a Kurt – Ahora piérdete Karofsky

- La linda pareja necesita privacidad – escupió Azimio – vámonos Dave

- No te preocupes, nosotros nos vamos, supongo que ustedes también necesitan privacidad – Dijo Sam, poniéndose de pie

- No me provoques Evans – amenazó Dave, acercándose peligrosamente a Sam – recuerda que aún puedo encontrarte fuera de la escuela, y ahí no estarás protegido, maldito marica. – bufó el simio y sin más se marchó.

Kurt había observado la escena en completo silencio y luego de que los adolescentes se marcharon, notó que de un tiempo a esta parte (Desde que se encontraron con los simios en The Lima Bean, para ser más exactos) los acosos de Dave y Azimio ya no estaban dirigidos en su contra, sino que todos eran para Sam. Con preocupación se acercó al rubio y como un acto reflejó se aferró a su brazo, deseando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad al muchacho, que mantenía su vista fija en los dos simios adolescentes que ya estaban muy lejos de ellos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – consultó Kurt

- Si amor… es solo que estos tipos terminaran con mi paciencia algún día y no responderé por mis acciones – bufó Sam disgustado.

- Sam… acabas de llamarme amor – mencionó el castaño, olvidando automáticamente el mal rato que acababan de pasar.

- Por supuesto… eres mi amor – contestó el rubio, poniéndose de frente al castaño – ¿Te molesta que te trate así?

- No – sentenció Kurt, mirando embelesado a Sam. Sabía que estaban en la cafetería del instituto, sabía que más de la mitad de los que estaban a esa hora en la cafetería, no estaban acostumbrados a muestras de amor del carácter homosexual… pero se deshacía de ganas por besar al rubio y elevándose en la punta de sus pies, comenzó a acercarse a su amor…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el timbre sonó y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sam lo miró con ojos deseosos y lastimosamente le recordó que debían ir a sus respectivas clases. Con un leve apretón de manos y dirigiéndose intensas miradas el uno al otro, se separaron, con el consuelo de que se verían más tarde.

Como flotando en su nube personal, Kurt pasó por su casillero y recogió su libro y sus apuntes de filosofía. Entró con mirada soñadora al aula y se acomodó en el primer puesto, como hacía en todas sus clases. Abrió su cuaderno de apuntes, y en un rincón de la hoja, comenzó a garrapatear el nombre de Sam más el suyo. (Sam + Kurt).

De pronto una educada voz lo sacó de su ensueño y al alzar la vista, vio a Blaine Anderson conversando con el maestro que dictaba la clase. - ¿Qué hace aquí? – pensó, a tiempo que Blaine le hacía señas, saludándolo

- Atención – dijo el profesor, adelantándose, seguido por Blaine – Quiero presentarles a Blaine Anderson. Este destacado estudiante, se desempeñara como mi ayudante durante el resto del año. Espero que sean amables con él y que aprovechen sus habilidades para desentrañar los inmensos misterios de la filosofía clásica, que por años…

¿Ayudante? ¿De verdad era tan brillante? – pensó Kurt, mientras su profesor se perdía en un discurso sobre la filosofía clásica…

Ubicado detrás del profesor, Blaine observaba con atención al castaño, quien parecía confundido y una vez que el docente acabó de dar su improvisado discurso, se acercó a Kurt.

- Sorpresa – exclamó Blaine, haciendo las manos de jazz (N/A: El que no entienda eso de las manos de Jazz que pregunte)

- De verdad eres una caja de sorpresas – exclamó Kurt – ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? – consultó el castaño, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su atrevimiento – digo, no es que me tengas que contar todo lo que haces… solo quiero decir que…

- Jajaja, tranquilo, entiendo lo que quieres decir… y si no te conté es básicamente porque me enteré hoy, antes de entrar a clases. – se excusó el moreno, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- El día de hoy hablaremos sobre… - exclamó el profesor, poniéndose de pie y escribiendo en la pizarra.

- Creo que debo ir a mi lugar – dijo Blaine, guiñándole un ojo al castaño – procura tener muchas dudas, para poder ayudarte – agregó antes de irse a su lugar.

Kurt lo observó y esa última frase le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Si no supiera que el moreno está totalmente interesado en Harmony, hubiera creído que eso fue un coqueteo… de lo más descarado. Apartando esa reflexión de su mente, se centró en lo que su profesor explicaba, tomando apuntes de vez en cuando y encontrándose con la mirada de Blaine en más de una ocasión, durante el transcurso de la clase.

Luego de una intensa clase de Literatura inglesa, Sam arrastraba los pies de camino a la cafetería. Lo consolaba la idea de encontrarse con Kurt y almorzar junto a él y tal vez… pasar la tarde juntos. Sonriendo ante esta última idea, recobró el ánimo y aceleró un poco su paso.

Esquivó hábilmente a un grupo de porristas, que le sonrió de manera libidinosa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, luego evitó chocar contra la entrenadora Beiste, que venía más centrada en su revista de pesas, que en el camino y doblando en una esquina, enfiló por el pasillo donde estaba el aula de Kurt. Acomodando su ropa y su pelo para el inminente encuentro, se sorprendió al ver a su amor, conversando con Blaine, que parecía estar muy apasionado explicándole algo… con rostro serio, se acercó a los chicos y, mirando a Blaine con cara de querer propinarle un hachazo en la ingle, abrazo celosamente a Kurt.

- Hola Kurt – dijo amorosamente – pajarita humana… - agregó mirando a Blaine, a modo de saludo.

Extrañado ante la conducta de Sam, Kurt se despidió de Blaine y caminó en compañía del rubio, detectando un choque de miradas entre ambos chicos, al momento de despedirse.

- ¿Cómo estás amor? – preguntó Sam

- Cansado … la clase de filosofía estuvo realmente intensa

- Aah… ¿Y que hacías con Blaine? – dijo al fin el rubio.

Sonriendo, Kurt se detuvo en medio del pasillo y encaró a Sam.

- Es el nuevo estudiante ayudante del profesor de filosofía – explicó tratando de ponerse serio

- ¿Y por qué conversa contigo? – indagó de nuevo Sam

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo nuevamente

- Si – reconoció Sam – no me gusta que el hombre pajarita te ronde… pero creo que será inevitable ahora que es el ayudante de tu profesor.

- No me ronda… Sam, él está interesado en Harmony – respondió el castaño reanudando el paso.

- Pues sus miradas me dicen otra cosa – dijo el rubio caminando junto a Kurt - yo te quiero solo para mi – susurró Sam haciendo un puchero

Al ver este gesto, Kurt se derritió de amor. ¿Era necesario hacer ese despliegue de ternura en mitad del pasillo? El castaño abrió la boca, respiró agitadamente, se sonrojó y abrazó con fuerza los cuadernos y libros que llevaba entre los brazos; de un momento a otro se convirtió en el icono de la colegiala enamorada y con timidez le aseguró a Sam…

- Yo soy solo tuyo, Sam…amor…

El cielo y el infierno se juntaron frente a Sam. La constante vulnerabilidad que transmitía Kurt, encendía en él, lo más íntimo de su virilidad y el lado animal de su ego, tendía a aflorar, dispuesto a todo por defender esa angelical visión.

Pero se conducía con precaución, pues sabía que la eterna vulnerabilidad de Kurt, no era más que una imagen engañosa… Sam adivinaba en cada uno de los gestos del castaño, el poder de un río desbordado, exuberante, colmado de pasión… con algunos rasgos de lujuria. Tembló al oír las palabras de su amado y deseo besarlo con pasión y devoción, pero la presión social, se hizo más poderosa y entrando a la cafetería en medio de un éxtasis, se formó junto al castaño en la fila del almuerzo.

Ambos guardaban silencio, cada uno luchando por reprimir sus propios instintos y, a pesar de que no había palabras y los gestos no abundaban, sus miradas hablaban con demasiada elocuencia. Ternura y erotismo se mezclaban en el aire, invadiendo de manera caótica sus cabezas. El virginal Kurt, puro e inocente, se convertía poco a poco, en el objeto de deseo de un demoniaco Sam, que respiraba agitadamente, deseoso de llevar a la práctica le teoría del amor.

Sintiendo el deseo de Sam bailarle en las mejillas, Kurt se adelantó hasta ser atendido por la señora del almuerzo. Bajando de su nube rosa, pidió comida para ambos y con diligencia, fue a reservar una mesa, mientras el rubio recibía el pedido.

Ya ubicados en el puesto elegido por Kurt, sonrieron, y relajándose luego de toda esa deliciosa tensión, comenzaron a planear que harían ese día.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a "color Me mine"? – propuso Sam, abriendo la caja de su hamburguesa

- Mmm… pensaba en algo más íntimo… no sé… ir por ejemplo al mirador de Lima – Dijo Kurt

Una mirada de deseo se plantó en los ojos del rubio, pero pasó inadvertida para el castaño. Deseaba besar a Kurt nuevamente, probar sus labios, tener su sabor… respirando hondo, sonrío y estuvo de acuerdo con Kurt.

- Pero antes, necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de filosofía – pidió Hummel, recibiendo un gemido de descontento por parte del rubio.

- ¿Más filosofía? – protestó

- Si amor…

Con esas últimas palabras, Sam se dio por pagado. Era capaz de acompañar a Kurt hasta el fin del mundo.

Dando pequeños saltos alrededor de Finn, Rachel celebraba que por primera vez, uno de sus planes diera resultado. Hudson la miraba divertido desde las alturas, sonriendo ante la canción que entonaba la castaña.

- Soy la mejor uniendo parejas (8) y nadie lo puede negar, nadie lo puede negar (8)

- ¿Planeas ponerte con una agencia para unir parejas? – bromeó Finn, apartando el pelo de la cara de su novia, que danzaba frente a él, en medio del parque que estaba frente al instituto.

- Gracioso – dijo Rachel, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su novio. – solo celebro, porque después de un leve drama, ahora Kurt está feliz…

- Y Sam también… - agregó Finn abrazando a la castaña y mirando hacia el instituto.- ¿No es esa la mamá de Sam? – consultó Finn, separándose de Rachel.

- Si… y va en compañía de alguien más, ¡en dirección al instituto! Oh Dios mío ¡Sam y Kurt están ahí aún! – Dijo Rachel subiendo el tono de su voz

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – consultó Finn

- Con lo melosos que andan esos dos, no quiero que la madre de Sam los vea en una situación inapropiada… - respondió Rachel, tomando su teléfono y marcando el número de Kurt - ¡Contesta!

En biblioteca, Kurt caminaba entre los estantes repletos de libros, deseando encontrar la recomendación que le hiciera Blaine antes de que ambos se encontraran con Sam. Pacientemente, tras de él, caminaba el rubio, observando los lomos de los libros, tratando de dilucidar que había de interesante en ellos… su dislexia, nunca lo había hecho muy cercano a las letras, por lo que, a modo de mecanismo adaptativo, había desarrollado una mente muy lógica, siendo una lumbrera en matemáticas.

La paz de su búsqueda, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una vibración. Al principio pasó inadvertida por Kurt, pero luego de un rato, Sam escuchó con claridad que algo sonaba dentro del bolso de su amado y le hizo notar el detalle al castaño, que entre tanta letra, se había abstraído con facilidad.

- ¿Rachel?

- ¡Kurt, la madre de Sam está en el instituto, procura no ponerte muy meloso con él! – advirtió la castaña – va en compañía de alguien más, así que seguramente debe andar en busca de Sam.

- Entendido, gracias por el mensaje – mencionó Kurt, cortando la llamada y volteándose para quedar cara a cara con su amor. – Dice Rachel que tu madre acaba de entrar al instituto que viene con alguien más… seguramente a buscarte. – explicó con toda calma el castaño.

- ¿Mi madre? ¿Con alguien más?... - un semblante de preocupación se apoderó de la cara del rubio.

- Si quieres te acompaño a buscarla – propuso Kurt sonriendo.

Y Sam se vio entre la espada y la pared. Si le decía a Kurt que no quería que él conociera a su madre, éste podía sentirse mal. Pero si lo dejaba ir con él, su madre lo conocería y aunque amaba a Kurt, no podía dejar de desconocer que su homosexualidad era más que evidente… y a su madre no le agradaría verlos juntos. Haciendo de tripas corazón, asintió y rogó en silencio a Dios porque su madre no preguntara nada.

Salieron a prisa de la biblioteca y caminaron al lugar más obvio donde podría buscar la madre de Sam, la sala de coro. Justo cuando iban a entrar, su madre iba saliendo, cargada con un montón de bolsas de supermercado, seguida de una pequeña y silenciosa Sunshine Corazón que vestía el uniforme de su nuevo instituto y que, al ver a Sam, sonrío estúpidamente mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Kurt miró con detenimiento a la asiática y la madre de Sam atravesó al castaño con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio se adelantó y la saludó.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sam, evidentemente incomodo al notar que Sunshine venía con ella.

- Tuve un problema con el auto y necesito que vayas a verlo. – contesto Mary, mirando fugazmente a Kurt. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo? – dijo seria.

- Oh claro – ay Dios, pensó – Kurt Hummel, Mary Evans, Mary Evans, Kurt Hummel – indicó con las manos.

- Un gusto – musitó el castaño

- El gusto es mío – indicó la rubia cuarentona. – por cierto, ella es Sunshine Corazón, amiga de la familia y de Sammy. – dijo Mary, mirando atentamente a Kurt para ver su reacción.

La asiática se adelantó y le extendió una mano a Kurt, quien la saludó con una sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Ah Sammy! Olvidaba decirte que la institutriz de los Corazón llega mañana a Lima y me han pedido que me quede con Sunshine… pero tengo una labor de beneficencia en la iglesia… ¿Podrías pasar esta tarde con ella y luego llevarla a la casa? ¡Esta noche será nuestra invitada! – anunció Mary, con cara de estar anunciando la lotería.

Sunshine sonrío en su puesto y miró ansiosa a Sam. A pesar de que el rubio la ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, ella no paraba de mirarlo. El rubio por su parte, suspiró, miró a Kurt y le pidió perdón… con la mirada. Acatando órdenes, tomó las compras que había hecho su madre y ésta, en compañía de Sunshine se despidió de Kurt, para partir de nuevo hasta el lugar donde habían dejado el auto.

Una vez que su madre se hubo adelantado unos pasos y antes de irse, Sam le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla al castaño y susurró un quedo "perdóname" que fue respondido por un cálido "siempre" de parte del castaño, y sin mirar atrás, partió, siguiendo los pasos de su madre y de Sunshine, que de tramo en tramo, se volteaba a sonreírle al rubio. – Este será un día muy largo – murmuró Sam, armándose de paciencia


	17. La estrategia, la guerra

- ¿En que piensas? – consultó Harmony, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

¿En que pienso? – se cuestionó Blaine, abrazando a Harmony. Su mente divagaba por antiguos memoriales de amores muertos. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en una situación tan íntima como esa… pero si recordaba a la última persona con la que había disfrutado de momentos como ese. Dio un suspiró y deseó contestarle a Harmony de una manera clara, pero lo cierto era que ni él mismo podía sacar una conclusión de la vorágine de pensamientos que invadía con violencia su mente.

- ¿Amor? – Dijo Harmony, como recalcando su pregunta.

- Pienso que este momento es especial… y solo guardaba silencio, tratando de grabarlo para siempre en mi memoria – respondió Blaine con premura.

Como siempre, Harmony sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta de Anderson, sin sospechar que en la cabeza del muchacho, sonaba un solo nombre… que no era el suyo.

Caminando bajo la otoñal tarde de Lima, Puck y Mercedes contemplaban en silencio un paisaje teñido de oro y marrón. Bajo sus pies, una crujiente alfombra se deshacía con cada paso que daban y sus manos, con timidez se rozaban de vez en cuando.

- Recuérdame algo ¿Por qué no puedo tomar tu mano? – dijo Puck

Mercedes lo miró y sonrió con desgano. El último enfrentamiento que había tenido con su madre, la había dejado inquieta y antes de correr más riesgos, decidió tomar precauciones.

- Porque mi madre es como Hitler, pero en versión negra – musitó Mercedes, haciendo que Puck soltara la risa.

Notó que Mercedes sonreía, pero algo dentro de esa sonrisa no lo dejaba del todo contento. Sin considerar los temores de su novia, tomó con fuerza de su mano, la jaló hacía él y le planto un beso, ahí, en medio de la calle. La morena se sorprendió y trató de separarse, pero los fuertes brazos del judío la habían capturado y, poco a poco, enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amor y profundizó el beso, perdiéndose en esa exótica boca…

- No me importa lo que pase – murmuró Noah, separando sus labios de los de Mercedes – quiero estar siempre contigo.

- Pero mi madre… - trató de decir la morena

- ¿Qué más da? Tus padres tendrán que acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un yerno judío – reclamó Noah, inflando el pecho.

Mercedes hundió su rostro en ese cálido pecho y se aferró con fuerzas a Noah. Temía. Ella conocía lo elitista que era su madre y no quería que Puck se viera enfrentado a una situación incomoda. Se separó de él y confiando en las palabras del judío, tomó de su mano y se puso otra vez en marcha, tratando de dominar su temor ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con su madre a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero lo que encontró al doblar la esquina, no fue a su madre. Algo ensimismada, se sobresaltó ante el saludo que su novio le hiciera a Sam y al levantar la vista, no comprendió lo que veía. El rubio Evans, caminaba del brazo de una muchacha asiática, que pasaría perfectamente como la hermana de Tina o Mike. Mercedes se repuso de la impresión y mirando con duda al rubio, lo saludo también.

- ¿Y ella es…? – consultó Noah, de manera seria.

- Sunshine Corazón, amiga de la familia y amiga de Sammy – dijo Sunshine de manera rápida, para sorpresa de Sam, usando las mismas palabras que usara la madre del rubio para presentarla delante de Kurt. Sam la miro con cara de pocos amigos luego miró a la pareja y sonrió de manera conciliadora.

- ¿Y Kurt? – preguntó Mercedes con doble intención

- No lo he visto desde que salí de clases… mi madre me pidió que me quedara con Sunshine y … - dijo Sam poniendo cara de "auxilio"

- Ya veo… pues, nos vemos más tarde – Interrumpió Puck, a manera de despedida y, a Sam, esta última frase le sonó como una amenaza – ¡hasta luego! – hizo un gesto y se despidió del rubio y de la asiática.

Sam suspiró con fuerza. A su lado, Sunshine suspiró también. De suspiro en suspiro, al rubio se le paso la tarde pensando en como podría estar disfrutando con Kurt, en vez de estar haciendo las veces de niñero. La pequeña Corazón, había hablado muy poco en todo ese rato y se había limitado a mirar a Sam con devoción, como siempre lo hacía. Al momento de escuchar los suspiros del rubio, su corazón saltaba de alegría, pensando que esas exhalaciones eran expresiones de amor… hacia ella. Con emoción se aferró el brazo del muchacho y siguió caminando en silencio junto a él. No le sorprendía para nada el mutismo de Sam, pues en Filipinas, la mayoría de los chicos con los que había salido, era así, casi mudos y muy tímidos. Pero ninguno se podía comparar con el precioso Sam. Su cabellera rubia, cubriendo parte de sus ojos, su bien formado cuerpo, su profunda voz y la amabilidad con la trataba siempre, habían hecho que ella cayera rendida a sus pies y aunque se consideraba una muchacha coqueta (por lo menos para la sociedad Filipina) Sam la desarmaba y confundía constantemente.

Tratando de concentrarse en su redacción de historia, Kurt soltó el lápiz y por décima vez, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para apartar la imagen de Sam de su mente. Tomó su móvil para ver si había algún mensaje del muchacho rubio, pero no había nada de lo que él esperaba. Estirándose en su silla, recordó su primer encuentro con su suegra (o futura suegra) y hubiera jurado que la señora Evans lo miró con algo de desprecio… ¿o era cautela? Como sea, algo en esos ojos claros le habían hecho una clara advertencia que hasta ahora, no había podido discernir.

Distraídamente, rebuscó en las aplicaciones de su móvil y se encontró con el calendario que llamativamente le recordaba que, dentro de un mes exactamente, sería el cumpleaños de Sam. ¿Qué debía hacer? No era su novio, pero si era algo más que su amigo. ¿Debía planificarle una fiesta? ¿Debía hablar con su madre, para organizarle una fiesta en conjunto?… nunca antes había tenido una relación por lo que ciertos detalles, tales como los cumpleaños, lo dejaban en jaque.

Decidiendo que no podía seguir con su redacción, guardó con desgano libros, apuntes y salió lentamente de la biblioteca, en dirección a su auto.

- ¿Quién era esa muchacha? – Soltó al fin Mercedes, rebuscando en su copa de helado la única fresa que quedaba.

- Sunshine Corazón, amiga de la familia y amiga de Sammy – respondió mecánicamente Noah, dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

- Jajajajaja sonaste igual a ella – celebró con alegría la morena.

- Me molesta verla con Sam – Concluyó Noah con gesto serio

- ¿Celos?

Puck negó con la cabeza y sorbiendo otra vez su jugo, habló.

- Después de todo el enredo que pasamos para que Kurt y Sam pudieran reconocer lo que sienten el uno por el otro… no me parece justo para Kurt, que Sam salga a pasear del brazo con cualquier niñata que aparece de la nada – protestó Noah

- Hummm… en eso tiene razón, de cualquier forma, yo creo en lo que nos dijo Sam…

- ¿Qué estaba con ella por encargo de su madre?

- Exacto – respondió la morena. – algo conozco a Sam y no es tan descarado…

- Eso espero…

Mercedes alcanzó por fin la última fresa que quedaba en su copa de helado y la devoró, contemplando con paciencia a su novio. Tampoco le había gustado la idea de ver a Sam con esa niñita, pero si él decía que su madre se lo había encargado habría que creerle, al fin y al cabo, las mentiras tienen patas cortas, pensó.

Subiendo con desgano sus pies a la mesa de centro, Sam se recostaba sobre uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban en el living de su casa. Dar vueltas por la ciudad, en compañía de la callada Sunshine, no era exactamente su panorama favorito, pero había tenido que hacerlo. La asiática se acomodó a su lado, sentada muy correctamente con la espalda erguida y las piernas cruzadas, mirando de soslayo a Sam, que con su cuerpo totalmente extendido, dejaba a la vista lo bien que le hacían los entrenamientos de fútbol.

Un sonido de llaves interrumpió el mutismo de la pareja y antes de que Sam reaccionara, sus hermanitos habían entrado corriendo a la casa, seguidos de su madre que, con gesto cansado, les ordenaba no correr, orden que por supuesto, los pequeños pasaron totalmente por alto. Poniéndose en pie rápidamente, Sunshine se acercó a Mary Evans y la saludó muy afectuosamente. Siguiendo a la asiática y para no ser descortés, Sam saludó también a su madre, para luego dejarse caer nuevamente en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su día, chicos? ¿Disfrutaron mucho, verdad? – dijo Mary Evans, deshaciéndose de su abrigo y de su bufanda.

- Oh si señora Evans… - comenzó a decir Sunshine

- Dime Mary, querida, solo Mary – interrumpió la rubia

- Mary, tu hijo me ha llevado a pasear por la ciudad y me ha mostrado algunos sitios de interés… además de ofrecerme su agradable compañía – agregó la asiática, sonriéndole de manera coqueta al rubio.

La matriarca de la familia Evans, sonrió complacida mirando en todo momento a su hijo, que se mostraba distante con la muchacha.

- ¿A dónde la has llevado Sammy?

- Al parque central de Lima… al museo… sitios de interés – repitió Sam, con desgano – ahora, debo avanzar con algunos deberes, con permiso – dijo el rubio y poniéndose pesadamente en pie, caminó hasta su cuarto y se encerró ahí.

Mary y Sunshine lo miraron partir.

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar la cena, Sunshine? – consultó Mary, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguró Sunshine, siguiendo a la rubia a la cocina.

En tanto Corazón y la madre de Sam preparaban la cena, el rubio se había ido directamente al ordenador, para ver si Kurt estaba conectado. Revisó su correo y no halló nada. Revisó twitter pero el castaño no había registrado actividad… abrió su Facebook y encontró cerca de quince notificaciones, y otros cinco mensajes. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, revisó las notificaciones y se le apretó el estomago al ver que Dave Karofsky lo había etiquetado en diez fotos nuevas. - ¿Qué pretende este tipo ahora? – dijo en voz alta y haciendo doble click, ingresó al álbum.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrar una serie de fotos, de perros, gatos y otros animales, torturados de la manera más brutal que el rubio hubiera visto en su vida. Apartó la vista del monitor y algo asqueado, leyó la descripción de la foto.

_"No nos provoques más, maldito raro, o tú y tu nuevo novio pagarán las consecuencias_"

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se sintió caer en un profundo abismo. Las fotos y el mensaje eran una amenaza explícita, por parte del simio adolescente. Sabía que Dave se las había ingeniado de alguna manera para saber de lo suyo con Kurt, pero ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Una serie de nombres desfilaron rápidamente por su cabeza… Noah, Finn…Mike, Artie… y todo le pareció descabellado. Su mente pensaba a destiempo y la presión le había bajado. Se sintió atrapado, no podía denunciar las amenazas por Facebook pues eso haría que sus padres se enteraran antes de tiempo acerca de lo suyo con Kurt. No quería que Kurt se enterara de esto, así que procedió a sacar la etiqueta de las fotos y bloqueó a todos los del equipo de fútbol, excepto a sus compañeros del coro.

Con cautela revisó los mensajes y para alivio suyo, no había más sorpresas, solo un gran y único alivio; un mensaje de Kurt destacaba entre los demás.

_"Amor, te extrañé y creo que aún te extraño. Yo quería pasar el día contigo u.u pero creo que tendremos muchos días más para pasar juntos, te quiero."_

Suspirando, Sam leyó y releyó el mensaje. Las palabras de Kurt tenían cierto efecto anestesiante sobre él y de pronto, las amenazas de los simios adolescentes, le parecían menos agresivas. Sonrió para si y apagando el monitor se recostó sobre su cama, pensando en que le encantaría cantarle una canción a su amor en el club glee… ¿Tendría el coraje para eso? Fue la duda que le quedó dando vueltas durante un buen rato, mientras buscaba en su repertorio mental, un tema que les calzara a ellos como pareja.

- ¿Podrías pasarme la mostaza, Sunshine querida? – pidió Mary Evans, sacando una pulpa de cerdo, desde el interior del horno.

La asiática extendió su mano y pasándole la mostaza, le sonrió a la mujer, quien con un gesto cálido en los ojos, le correspondió la sonrisa. Desparramando abundantemente la mostaza sobre el trozo de carne, Mary consultó

- ¿Y que te parece Sam?

Sorprendida ante la pregunta, Sunshine se sonrojó con furia.

- Es un chico muy amable…

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – dijo sin miramiento la rubia, metiendo la carne al horno nuevamente y poniéndose en pie, para mirar a los ojos a la pequeña Sunshine.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó Sunshine avergonzada

- ¡Oh querida, no es algo que deba avergonzarte!, al contrario, sentir un cariño especial por una persona es lo más hermoso que nos puede pasar.

Sunshine sonrió y suspirando, bajó la guardia…

- Es más – agregó Mary – Yo diría que tú también le gustas…

Los ojos de la asiática brillaron y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Pero ante todo, decidió mantener la calma. El hecho de que la madre del chico lo dijera, no aseguraba que fuera verdad.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Sunshine

- Por supuesto… - aseguró Mary - ¿Estuvo en silencio cuando caminó contigo, verdad?

- Si – confirmó Corazón

- ¿Se mostraba distraído y medio distante?

- Si – volvió a confirmar Sunshine con más emoción que antes

- Pues ahí lo tienes… - Dijo Mary con alevosía – Sammy se pone muy tímido cuando le gusta alguien – mintió desesperada.

Sunshine se quedo flipando un rato y Mary fingió que hacía algo con las verduras. Había mentido descaradamente, pero necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto. Desde que había escuchado a su hijo murmurar el nombre de ese muchacho entre sueños, no había podido aquietar su instinto maternal. Algo le decía que Sammy estaba enredándose con gente que no le convenía y ver a ese muchacho, Kurt Hummel hoy día en el instituto, había confirmado algunos de sus temores; era evidentemente gay. Sus botas hasta las rodillas, su ajustado blazer, su pelo perfectamente peinado y su terso cutis, lo acusaban y parecía gritarle al mundo lo orgulloso que estaba de ser gay. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al imaginar a su Sam, perdido en ese mundo de lujuria y carnalidad. Sabía con exactitud el tipo de castigo que había para los afeminados y con temor recordó primera de corintios, capítulo seis, versículo nueve:

_"¿No sabéis que los injustos no heredarán el reino de Dios? No erréis; ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los que se echan con varones, ni los ladrones, ni los avaros, ni los borrachos, ni los maldicientes, ni los estafadores, heredarán el reino de Dios."_

Si, había mentido pero ¿Qué era peor? ¿Una mentira, o ver a su hijo entregado a los brazos de ese muchacho sodomita? Sabía que Sammy estaba siendo influenciado por él, pero no perdería esta batalla sin pelear por su hijo y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para salvarlo del castigo del infierno. Cortando con decisión una zanahoria, se propuso averiguar, con paciencia y astucia, que es lo que realmente ocurría con el corazón de su hijo. Si, lo lograré, pensó y viendo su reloj, llamó a Sam, para que dispusiera la mesa.

- Detente – murmuró la rubia

- Mmm… por favor… - Jadeó Joe, moviendo desesperadamente sus caderas, entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Con lujuria, Joe pasó su mano por sobre uno de los pechos de Quinn y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Apartando al muchacho de ella, se acomodó en el sillón, ordenando su uniforme de porrista y peinando nuevamente su perfecta cola de caballo. A su lado, Joe disimulaba su prominente erección y miraba con más deseo que antes a Quinn.

- Debemos rezar… para resistir la tentación Joe… - dijo Fabray juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

El joven integrante de ND (New Directions) se quedó mirando a la muchacha y admiró su capacidad de poder decir que no a los placeres de la carne. Juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, trató de rezar, pero sus hormonas lo tenían realmente alterado. La silueta de Quinn le bailaba en los sesos y sin querer, comenzó a desnudar en su mente a la preciosa rubia. Se moría de ganas de probar su piel y envidió a los que habían estado antes que él: Puck, Finn y Sam… se preguntó como es que estos tres chicos no habían enloquecido al tratar de resistirse a los encantos de Quinn. Él mismo reconocía que, de un tiempo a esta parte, hacer frente a las tentaciones, se le estaba haciendo más difícil que antes.

Resoplando con impaciencia, abrió los ojos y se acomodó mirando a Quinn, quien murmuraba un padrenuestro y esperando que la rubia terminara de rezar, preguntó.

- ¿Cómo es que logras resistir la tentación?

Sonriendo ante la inocencia del Jesús adolescente, se apartó un poco de él y mirándolo habló.

- Digamos que sé las consecuencias de decir "si" a la tentación

Joe quedó pensativo un momento

- Y ¿Cómo vencían la tentación Puck, Finn y Sam? – soltó de pronto, haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a la rubia, al recordarle su historial de amores…

- Bueno, no digamos que Puck tuviera la capacidad de vencer la tentación, mas bien, se rendía a ella con facilidad…- reconoció divertida la rubia – Finn enfriaba los ánimos recordando a un cartero al cual atropelló cuando aprendía a conducir… y Sam… - la rubia guardó silencio, tratando de recordar con que se enfriaba el rubio – Sam se enfriaba con la entrenadora Beiste – dijo Quinn con un gesto algo desdeñoso en el rostro…

Joe se imaginó metiendo a la entrenadora Beiste en sus momentos "calientes" con Quinn, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciendo que su prominente erección bajara de un golpe. De su curiosa mente surgió una duda que descolocó a Quinn.

- Me pregunto si Sam seguirá metiendo a Beiste en sus momentos calientes, con Kurt

- ¿A que te refieres? – indagó Quinn, tensando su postura corporal.

- A eso – repitió inocencia Joe - ¿Será igual entre dos hombres?

Quinn sacudió su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que oía. ¿Sam y Kurt estaban juntos?

- ¿De donde sacaste que Sam y Kurt están juntos? – dijo Quinn, algo alterada.

- Es cosa de verlos. Sam está al pendiente de Kurt siempre, ambos se van juntos de los ensayos y más de alguna vez los he visto caminando juntos por el pasillo. – enumeró Joe, totalmente ajeno a la reacción que estaba causando en su novia.

La rubia se quedó mirando a Joe, como perdida en el espacio. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a Sam, que ahora se había metido con un hombre? Acomodándose bajo el brazo del Jesús adolescente, repasó en su mente los hechos acaecidos tiempo atrás, en que ella había engañado a Sam con Finn y no encontró una explicación lógica para el comportamiento del rubio. También había engañado a Finn con Puck y el grandulon Hudson no había corrido a los brazos de Hummel a buscar consuelo. Algo andaba mal. Con horror, cayó en la cuenta de que, si el supuesto romance de Sam y Kurt salía a la luz, su reputación quedaría arruinada, pues, constaría en su historial que anduvo con un gay encubierto. – Esto debe ser una mentira – pensó con algo de desesperación y tratando de ordenar sus ideas, se propuso averiguar que pasaba entre Sam y Kurt. Acurrucándose con más ganas en los brazos de su novio, dormitó un momento, tratando de disipar sus temores…

La noche se dejó caer en Ohio, y luego de algunas horas de oscuridad, el cielo de Lima volvió a brillar, como si fuera pleno verano. En cada uno de los árboles se oían grupos de pajarillos que le cantaban al amanecer y una fresca brisa remarcaba la inminente llegada del invierno. Saliendo de su casa con un café en la mano y su bolso al hombro, Kurt se acercó a su automóvil, sintiendo el frío de la mañana al tomar la manija de la puerta. Acomodando su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y acomodando su vaso de café en el posavasos del vehículo, encendió el motor, cuando sintió que alguien respiraba agitadamente detrás de él y de un momento a otro, se vio rodeado de unos fuertes brazos, mientras que una conocida voz susurraba en su oído

- Hoy, morirás.

Logró distinguir por el espejo retrovisor la desgraciada sonrisa de Karofsky, antes de removerse inquieto sobre su cama y despertar. A pesar de que estaban a días de entrar en invierno, Kurt era presa de un calor sofocante y con dificultad, se acercó a su mesita de noche y encendió la luz, revisando con mano temblorosa su móvil, descubrió que faltaba solo un minuto, para que su alarma sonara. Dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama, respiró profundo, tratando de borrar las imágenes de la pesadilla, pero por algún extraño motivo las imágenes le parecían el presagio de un horrible futuro, que estaba próximo a cumplirse. La alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar y con menos ganas que nunca, se levantó de su cama, deseando que su pesadilla fuera solo eso; una pesadilla que pudiera olvidar pronto.

Abrazado a su almohada, Blaine no sabía si reir o llorar. A su lado, sonaba incesante su despertador, tratando de jalarlo a la realidad nuevamente, pero millones de suspiros y besos, habían quedado marcados a fuego en su cuello, mejillas y boca, a pesar de que los ojos llorosos de Harmony le habían roto el corazón. ¿Cómo poder equilibrar el placer y la culpa? Su alma recordó con profana lujuria, como Sebastian se había hecho un espacio en sus sueños y sin más lo había tomado, para saciar su inquieta y exuberante pasión. Él solo se había dejado querer, cubierto en las sombras de la noche y bajo el manto de Morfeo, amó a Sebastian como lo hiciera años atrás dejando que el joven Smythe, tomara de él todo lo que quisiera. Girando en un vórtice de pasión y caricias, había ido a dar frente a frente con el rostro de Harmony, que lloraba con el corazón roto. Despertar fue la única forma que Blaine encontró para huir de sus remordimientos y culpas. Sintió deseos de maldecir su suerte, maldecir a los fantasmas del pasado y tratando de ahogar para siempre sus recuerdos, caminó hacia la ducha… necesitaba traer de vuelta a la realidad a su inquieta libido.

- Muy bien chicos, aprovechando que el día de hoy nos vemos durante la mañana y durante la tarde, necesito que propongan ideas para las seccionales. – Dijo el Señor Schue, imponiendo silencio en la alborotada sala del coro. – Nos quedan solo dos semanas para la competencia y hoy, he recibido una carta, con los nombre de nuestra competencia directa.

Saliendo un momento de la sala del coro, fue hasta el escritorio de su oficina y recogió la carta que le había llegado esa misma mañana. Caminando nuevamente hacia la sala de coro, se encontró con que todos estaban bajo un silencio sepulcral. Blaine tomaba la mano de Harmony, Rachel se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Finn, Santana y Britt habían adelantado su postura, en dirección a él. Kurt lo miraba con la vista fija, y Sam miraba a Kurt con atención, un poco más allá, Joe abrazaba a Quinn, mientras que la rubia miraba recelosa a Sam. El Señor Schue sacó la carta del sobre, leyó en silencio y con atención. Levantando la vista procedió a hablar.

- Nuestra competencia para este año será el coro de mujeres del instituto "Perpetuo Socorro" – dijo el señor Schue, ante un gesto de dolor de Sam – y el coro de hombres de la academia Dalton – agregó, haciendo que Blaine se pusiera pálido.

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio ante la revelación de sus futuros competidores. Kurt miró a Sam con preocupación. – Después te explico – dijo Sam. Y con rapidez, el castaño comenzó a urdir algunas posibilidades acerca del malestar de su amor.

- ¿Nos enfrentaremos al antiguo coro de Blaine? – consultó Puck

- Así es… - respondió Blaine apesadumbrado – Pero quiero que sepan que, mi absoluta fidelidad está con ND – aclaró poniéndose en pie y mirando al coro.

- ¿Te sientes bien Blaine? – dijo Rachel, mirándolo con atención – te ves pálido.

- Si… si… - mintió con rapidez, sentándose nuevamente.

- Lo que el jurado pide este año es, una balada, un dueto, y una canción a libre elección del coro… tenemos muchas oportunidades de ganar. – dijo con seguridad el señor Schue, sonriéndole a los chicos.

- Señor Schue, tengo el dueto perfecto para que Finn y yo cantemos – aseguró Rachel, irguiéndose en su puesto.

- Señor Schue, yo quiero tener un solo en esta competencia. – dijo Quinn, alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a todos. – La última vez que cantamos un dueto con Sam, salimos vencedores… - recordó la rubia.

- Si es por eso, yo también quiero un solo en esta competencia – alegó Mercedes – Además puedo hacer el dueto también. Santana y yo lo hacemos excelente.

- Pero no son tan brillantes como nosotros – interrumpió Rachel, tomando de la mano a Finn.

El resto del coro guardaba silencio y giraba su cabeza para mirar a cada una de las personas que hablaban. Estaba en la conciencia colectiva del coro, las antiguas peleas que habían tenido algunos integrantes por ganar un solo en las seccionales, regionales o nacionales… y si alguien osaba interrumpir una pelea de esas, lo hacía a costa de perder su cabeza.

- Suficiente – Dijo el señor Schue.- ¿Volvemos a caer en lo mismo? Todo vuelve a tratarse de individualismo… chicos, somos un cuerpo y debemos potenciar a todos las partes de este cuerpo…

Rachel miraba recelosa a Mercedes y Santana mientras que Quinn trataba de hacer que Sam la mirara, para que pudieran cantar juntos de nuevo… y de paso, averiguar que pasaba entre él y Kurt.

- Muy bien, ya que todos quieren un solo…

- No todos, Señor Schue – aclaró Artie – En realidad no tener un solo, es algo que no me afecta. – Finalizó con un gesto de despreocupación, siendo apoyado por algunos integrantes que movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Muy bien, como casi todos quieren un solo, propongo que las personas interesadas levanten la mano… vamos a hacer esto más interesante – dijo misteriosamente el señor Schue, alcanzado una libreta y un lápiz.

Mirándose con algo de miedo, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn y Santana levantaron la mano. El señor Schue anotó sus nombres en una lista y volvió a levantar la vista.

- ¿Nadie más?

Kurt levantó la mano con desgano, seguido de Blaine… y Sam, para no ser menos también levantó su mano. Luego de recibir un certero codazo por parte de Rachel, Finn se sumó y el señor Schue dio por cerrado el proceso de inscripción.

- Ya que la mayoría de ustedes tiene costumbre de cantar con una pareja predilecta, desarmaré los duetos de siempre. – dijo el señor Schue de manera grave. – Rachel, dime un número del uno al ocho.

- Siete – dijo Berry, cruzando los dedos porque le haya tocado con alguien como Finn… por ejemplo.

- Kurt, dime un número – pidió el señor Schue, haciendo algunas anotaciones.

- ¿Seis? – sugirió Hummel, algo asustado.

- Mercedes, un número por favor

- Ocho – respondió segura

- Santana…

- Tres – pidió la latina.

Tras un momento de silencio y anotaciones, el señor Schue miró a sus coristas con algo de maldad en los ojos y procedió a leer los nombres de las parejas.

- Bien, aquí van las parejas que se han armado. Rachel, cantará con Sam – Al nombrar la primera pareja, Sam sonrió y Rachel lo saludó a la distancia. Nunca había cantado con él, pero sabía que por talento el chico no se quedaba, así que quedó conforme con lo que el destino le dio.- Kurt cantará con Blaine – dijo despreocupado el señor Schue, sin notar la tensión de la que fue presa Sam. Mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Blaine, casi lo mordió cuando éste se volvió a saludar a Kurt. A su lado Harmony, se tensó igual que Sam. Que su novio cantara un dueto con Kurt, le significaba pasar tiempo con él y la idea no le gustaba para nada. ¿Por qué no me postulé para ese estúpido solo? – Pensó la ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos

- Mercedes cantará con Finn, lo que nos deja a Quinn y Santana juntas. – finalizó el señor Schue cerrando su libreta y mirando con emoción a los chicos. – los que no participaron y yo, seremos el jurado y seleccionaremos a dos parejas. La pareja que saque el segundo lugar, interpretará la canción que elija en las seccionales y la pareja que saque primer lugar, se batirá a duelo por un solo ¿Alguna duda?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y el Señor Schue dio por terminada la clase, dejándolos libres para el receso. Apenas se dio por finalizado el coro, las parejas recién asignadas se juntaron para conversar.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea para un dueto? – consultó Santana a Quinn, que miraba con atención la reacción de Sam, al separarse de Kurt - ¿Quinn? – dijo molesta la latina

- La verdad, no… pero juntémonos después de clases para conversar, ¿te parece? – sugirió Quinn, y antes de escuchar la respuesta de la morena, salió de la habitación, alegando que tenía que buscar algunos libros en biblioteca.

Muy cerca de la banda de Jazz, Rachel comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Cualquier oportunidad de desplegar su talento creativo, la sobreexcitaba.

- Tengo un montón de ideas maravillosas – dijo Rachel, tomando del brazo a Sam

- Si tus ideas para hacer duetos, son tan buenas como tus ideas para hacer citas a ciegas, confío plenamente en ti – bromeó el rubio, haciendo que Rachel se ruborizara.

- ¿Te diste cuenta que esa invitación a The Lima Bean era…? – reconoció Rachel

- ¿Más falsa que peluca de travesti?, Si… - interrumpió Sam, mirando por sobre el hombro de la castaña, como Blaine y Kurt conversaban cerca del piano y haciendo que Berry se girara para ver lo que el rubio estaba viendo.

- ¿Celoso? – picó Berry

- Si… no me gusta que ese, esté cerca de Kurt… - reconoció, haciendo que Rachel sonriera de manera disimulada.

Desparramada sobre su asiento, Mercedes se ponía de acuerdo con Finn… bajo la supervisión de Puck.

- ¿Te sabes alguna canción que no forme parte de los clásicos del rock? – dijo Mercedes algo desganada

- Si – respondió Finn mirando a Sam – Fíjate como Sam mira a Kurt…

- Finn… concéntrate por favor…

- Oh claro…

Apoyado en el piano, y acariciando el "RE", Kurt evitaba mirar a Blaine, a sabiendas de que Sam se pondría celoso. El moreno en tanto, escribía en su cuaderno una lista de canciones que podían cantar a dúo. Algunos de los coristas se habían retirado ya de la habitación mientras que Harmony, simulando que navegaba en internet a través de su Iphone, mantenía su vista clavada en Blaine, esperando que se desocupara para marcharse luego de ese lugar.

- Tengo dentro de mis opciones "Perfect", "Candles", "Animal"… "Amor violento" y "Sin miedo a nada" – sugirió Blaine, emocionado.

Levantando la vista, Kurt cantó en su mente, un fragmento de todas las canciones, y consideró, como buen músico, las armonías que podían hacerse con las voces. De pronto el coro de "Sin miedo a nada" resonó poderoso en su cabeza y de inmediato supo que esa canción haría que sus voces lucieran bien.

- Me inclino por "Sin miedo a nada" – respondió Kurt

- Perfecto – dijo Blaine, sonriendo, mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo metía dentro de su bolso. – ¿Te parece si nos juntamos después de clases?

Poniendo cara de complicación, Kurt miró a Sam que, curiosamente también lo miraba, y sin decirle nada al moreno, éste entendió que Kurt quería estar con su "novio" durante la tarde. Guiñándole un ojo, le dijo

- No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para ensayar…

- Gracias por entender – dijo Kurt

- Para eso somos compañeros – respondió Blaine, acariciando el hombro del castaño – escucha la canción y luego ensamblamos ¿okay?

- Entendido – asintió Kurt, medio alelado por el gesto del moreno.

- Nos vemos – se despidió el castaño y caminó en dirección a Harmony. Tomándola de la mano, se fueron de la sala de coro.

Rachel y Sam se acercaron a Kurt, quien seguía pensativo.

- ¿Qué canción escogieron? – consultó Rachel

- Yo no debería responderte esa pregunta – dijo Kurt, con tono desconfiado, recuperando de pronto la compostura

- ¿Qué canción escogieron? – repitió Sam, mirando serio a Kurt, quien se hundió en el asiento.

- "Sin miedo a nada" – respondió Kurt, mirando al rubio con cautela.

- Aah… perfecta elección… - dijo un sarcástico Sam - ¿No tenían algo más romántico?

- Sam, es solo una canción – reclamó Kurt.

- Lo que tú digas…

Rachel observaba como sus amigos iniciaban su primera discusión oficial de pareja, y sin saber si llorar de la emoción, o separarlos, optó por tomar a Puck, Mercedes y Finn, para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

- No me des la razón del tonto, Sam… - volvió a reclamar Kurt – ¡Blaine no siente nada por mi!

- Eso lo dices porque eres bueno, e inocente y no ves maldad ni dobles intenciones en nadie – se quejó Sam, acercándose al castaño y acariciándole la mejilla – pero te mira de manera diferente…

- No es cierto, celoso – interrumpió Kurt, haciendo un tierno mohín, mientras miraba a un costado.- además, si así fuera, tú sabes que… soy tuyo.

El pulso de Sam se aceleró al escuchar tal aseveración y se derritió de amor por Kurt. Mirándolo fijo a los ojos, le dio un beso tierno y suave, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura… si seguía así, pronto no respondería por sus acciones. Kurt definitivamente tenía un poder especial sobre él. Cuando el beso se volvió más demandante, el castaño se separó de Sam y le recordó que estaban en el instituto, que Karofsky podía andar por ahí y que las cosas se podían complicar. Respetando las precauciones de su amor, se separó cerca de un paso de Kurt y sonriendo ante su obvia exageración, invitó al castaño para que salieran de ahí.


	18. Su nombre era

Pero lejos de querer alejarse de Kurt, Sam se pegó a él hombro con hombro y con un silencioso orgullo, caminó con el castaño por los pasillos del instituto. Quería abrazarlo, para hacerle saber al mundo que Kurt era suyo, pero a pesar de toda la pasión que sentía en su corazón, al momento de tratar de pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amor, algo lo paralizaba y se quedaba ahí, a su lado, caminando. Siguiéndolo como un fiel perro.

- Sam, ¿Me vas a decir por qué pusiste cara de dolor cuando el señor Schue, nombró a nuestra competencia? – Preguntó inocentemente el castaño, haciendo que Sam recordara al pequeño detalle asiático que, por estos días, parecía acecharlo.

- ¿Recuerdas a la niña que acompañaba a mi madre el día de ayer? – comenzó a explicar Sam

- Si, uniformada, silenciosa… asiática – enumeró Kurt, con la mano en la barbilla.

- Bueno, ella asiste al Instituto Perpetuo Socorro.

- ¿Y cuál vendría a ser el problema? – indagó el castaño.

Sam consideró la idea de fingir una momentánea demencia y salir corriendo en dirección al aula donde tenía su próxima clase, pero arrepintiéndose de dicho plan, tomó aire, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt, explicó.

- Creo que le gusto – murmuró poniendo gesto de dolor.

- ¿Perdón?, no te oí

- Creo que le gusto – dijo al fin el rubio, con un tono más audible, contemplando como el semblante de Kurt se tornaba serio. – Pero ella no me gusta…

- ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas? – preguntó el castaño, tratando de no alarmarse.

- Digamos que en la cena de ayer, fue algo más que evidente…

_Flashback._

_Sentada frente a Sam, Sunshine no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo bueno, amable y guapo que era el rubio, halagándolo, tal vez, más de la cuenta y dejándose en evidencia frente a toda la familia Evans. El padre de Sam, miraba a su primogénito con picardía y orgullo, mientras que la señora Evans, comía en silencio, sonriendo disimuladamente, frente a las palabras de la pequeña asiática, que de tanto hablar, se había olvidado de su cena. Que fácil es manipular a una adolescente, pensó Mary Evans, bebiendo un poco de vino, mientras observaba a través de su copa a Sam, que para variar, tenía la vista perdida en el espacio. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué acaso tenía que traerle una Stripper a su hijo para hacerlo reaccionar? _

- _Sammy querido, Sunshine te está hablando – hizo notar Mary a su hijo. _

- _Ah si perdón… ¿Decías? – preguntó el rubio, algo mosqueado por la incesante charla de Corazón_

- _Preguntaba que si tienes tiempo para ir a la pista de hielo la próxima semana – consultó Sunshine, haciendo chocar sus dedos índices entre si._

- _NO – dijo Sam con voz grave, asustando a su madre y sacando de su pseudo timidez a Sunshine – tengo algo de tarea y práctica con el equipo de fútbol y el coro… - respondió, feliz de tener actividades extracurriculares _

- _¿También cantas? – preguntó Sunshine entusiasmada_

- _¿Cómo que también? – dijo Sam con cautela_

- _¡Yo estoy en el coro del instituto también! – respondió Sunshine, con la cara radiante de emoción_

- _¡Yay! – celebró Sam, con su voz grave y un gesto serio en la cara_

- _¿No es maravilloso Sammy? ¡Sunshine también canta! Tienen tanto en común… - suspiro Mary, levantándose de la mesa, para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a una emocionada Sunshine y un serio Sam, sentados a la mesa._

_Fin Flashback _

- Asumo que ella no sabe lo que es disimular, ¿verdad? – soltó Kurt, medio enojado, luego de escuchar el relato del rubio.

- Creo que es amiga de Blaine – respondió Sam, poniendo carita de ángel

- ¿La estás defendiendo?

- Noooo… ¿celoso? – consultó Sam

Antes de contestar, Kurt pensó con cautela. Sabía que cada palabra podía ser usada en su contra, por lo que, poniendo cara de diva, alzó su barbilla y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Sam soltó una leve risita, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo siguió y le susurró al oído "eres exquisito" para después, marcharse al trote hasta su próxima clase, dejando al castaño flipando, mientras observaba a su rubio marcharse, perdiéndose entre la multitud…

Cerrando de golpe su casillero, Quinn se encaminaba hacia su próxima clase, con cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a la primera persona que le hablara. Su plan de cantar un dueto con Sam, habría salido de maravilla, de no ser porque a más de la mitad del coro, se le ocurrió que querían tener un solo en las seccionales. - ¡Maravilloso! – resopló enojada, y pisando fuerte, entró al aula.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Quinn? – murmuró Mercedes, acercándose a Rachel.

- ¿Por qué siempre quieres saber lo que le pasa a todo el mundo? – inquirió Berry, mirando recelosa a su amiga.

- Porque soy curiosa, ahora dime ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Quinn? – volvió a decir Mercedes.

Rachel se volteó a ver a Quinn, que ojeaba su cuaderno, con los ojos entrecerrados y murmurando algo entre dientes.

- Sea lo que sea, creo que es mejor no acercarnos…

- ¿Crees que venga otro bebé en camino? – soltó ansiosa Mercedes

- No creo que Quinn tropiece dos veces con la misma piedra – razonó Rachel – de cualquier forma, si ese fuera el motivo, estaría llorando, no enojada ¿no crees?

- Ahá – asintió Mercedes, volteándose hacia la pizarra y atendiendo al saludo del profesor que ingresaba al aula.

A esa misma hora, en otro sector de Ohio, un grupo de uniformados y correctos jóvenes, debatía sobre cuál sería su primer número en las seccionales.

- ¡Orden por favor! – exclamó un joven de rasgos asiáticos, levemente desesperado

- ¡Es imposible que alguien más pueda cantar un solo de Katy Perry! – exclamó otro joven, desde un rincón

- Todos sabemos que esa era la especialidad de…

Y de un momento a otro, toda la sala guardó silencio. Todas las miradas se dirigían a un alto y bien parecido joven, de sonrisa traviesa, pelo castaño y ojos perfectamente engañadores. Sebastian Smythe sonrió con gracia, poniéndose en pie y dejando sin aliento a más de alguno de sus compañeros, se dirigió a uno de los ventanales, bajo la atenta mirada del coro.

- Creo que este año – comenzó diciendo – podríamos intentar algo nuevo… - sugirió, mirando con seguridad al resto del equipo.

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó el jefe del concejo de los Warblers

- ¿Michael Jackson? – sugirió Sebastian, haciendo que todo el coro comenzara a meditar en su idea, conversando animadamente los unos con los otros.

Luego de unos minutos el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y el jefe del concejo, Wesley Montgomery, asentía sonriente, dando su visto bueno ante la sugerencia de Sebastian, que se unía al aplauso que elevaran sus compañeros y recibía las felicitaciones que estos le dieran. Pero su mente no estaba en las felicitaciones, ni en los aplausos. Su pensamiento se centraba en una sola persona… Blaine. Desde que se había ido de Dalton, no había tenido noticias de él y siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso le preocupaba. Aunque su relación no había terminado del todo bien, reconocía que, a pesar de todo, tenía cierto cariño por el moreno, que tiempo atrás le diera tantos buenos momentos… y tanto placer. Con un estremecimiento, le sonrió al último de sus compañeros que lo felicitó y, notando que se quedaba solo en la habitación, se retiró en silencio.

Percatándose de que Mercedes caminaba detrás de él, Finn aceleró el paso. No quería trabajar con ella en la tarea extra de los duetos y no era porque sintiera rechazo hacia la morena, era solo que… se sentía minimizado ante el talento de la chica.

- Alto ahí Hudson, ya te vi – dijo Mercedes, tomando el hombro a Finn y volteándolo, para quedar de frente a él.

- Mercedes que sorpresa…

- No evadas la tarea… tenemos que elegir una canción para cantar. – recordó la Morena.

- No se me ha ocurrido nada, ¿y a ti? – consultó Finn.

- Pues he estado pensando y creo que encontré nuestra canción – dijo sonriente Mercedes – acompáñame – y tomando el brazo de Hudson, lo llevó hasta el auditorio para ensayar.

La hora de almuerzo llegaba, inevitable, casi insolente, provocando el desorden y el alboroto de los estudiantes del instituto McKinley, que invadiendo los pasillos, caminaban de un lado a otro. Porque comer era algo secundario, lo atractivo de esa hora y media de libertad, era el poder interactuar con tus compañeros, compartir risas, chismes y una que otra… caricia.

A pesar de que caía una leve llovizna sobre Lima, Sam y Kurt se habían escabullido por entre la multitud de estudiantes, evitando a Rachel y Blaine, para tener un momento a solas. Bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol, donde días atrás Sam le cantara una canción a Kurt, ahora caminaban de la mano. Sabían que con esa llovizna, nadie se atrevería a salir, excepto ellos y aprovechando el regalo que les diera la soledad, Evans arrinconó a Kurt contra un pilar de las gradas y acercándose a él, desvió a último minuto su boca, para dirigirla al cuello del menudo Hummel.  
Temblores de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Kurt. Sentir la respiración lenta y acompasada de Sam recorrer su cuello, era algo así como un deleite, un torbellino de emociones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo y le nublaban el pensamiento. Tratando de dominar sus manos, el castaño se aferró al cuello de Sam y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto placer junto y ante el toque de Sam, su humanidad reaccionaba de inmediato.

Respirando el dulce aroma de su amor, el rubio fue dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Hummel, pasó por su mejilla y rozándola con sus labios, se deleitó en la suavidad de esa exquisita piel, mientras sus manos exploraban pacientemente, la espalda, cintura y caderas de su amor. Buscando con deseo los labios de Sam, Kurt inició un beso dulce, tierno y paciente. Pero el rubio tenía hambre y pegándose más al cuerpo del castaño, profundizo el beso, metiendo su lengua al interior de la boca de Kurt, que para su sorpresa, respondió rápidamente a esa intromisión y comenzó una lucha, húmeda, lujuriosa y cargada de pasiones contenidas. Apartándose el uno del otro para tomar aire, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y rieron.

- Creo que necesitamos más tiempo a solas – murmuró Sam, besando la frente de Kurt.

- Ahá … - musitó Kurt

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – consultó Sam, escrutando el rostro del castaño.

Y sin motivo aparente, Kurt se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Mirándolo con extrañeza, Sam se apartó más de él y pregunto de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

Manteniendo la vista fija en el piso, Kurt habló

- Es que… esta es la primera vez que…tengo algo con alguien…– murmuró – y sé que en algún momento llegará la hora de…

- ¿Hacer el amor? – soltó desenfadadamente el rubio

- ¡No lo digas tan así! – reclamó Kurt, cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Sonriendo, Sam se abrazó al castaño y lo tranquilizó.

- No pretendo presionarte. – dijo Sam – El momento llegará solo. Tú y yo lo sabremos – aseguró – por ahora, centrémonos en disfrutar… y huir de Rachel y Blaine, para estar a solas.

Respirando aliviado, correspondió al abrazo del rubio… y sonrió.

- ¿Has visto a Kurt? – preguntó Blaine a Santana, que iba pasando por el pasillo

- No – contestó desinteresada la latina y siguió su camino.

Con gesto apesadumbrado, Blaine se llevó la mano a la cabeza y acomodó su perfecto peinado, cuando a lo lejos, vio entrar a Kurt en compañía de Sam. Se acercó a ellos y saludando a Sam, le recordó a un Kurt de cabello húmedo, que debían ensayar.

- ¿Dónde andaban? – indagó Blaine mirando las mínimas gotas de agua que escurrían por el cabello del castaño

- ¿Qué te importa? – respondió Sam

- Cálmense – pidió Kurt y ambos chicos guardaron silencio. – Sam, debo irme a ensayar… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa después? – ofreció el castaño

- Por supuesto, precioso… - contesto el rubio, poniendo énfasis en el "precioso"

- Pues nos vemos más tarde, en coro. – dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio, aprovechando que el pasillo estaba medianamente vacío.

- Estaré en biblioteca – anunció Sam y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Blaine, se fue.

Kurt partió en compañía del moreno en dirección a la sala de coro, que a esas horas debería estar sin coristas. Blaine había pedido a la banda de Jazz que estuviera ahí, para poder ensayar en compañía del castaño. El moreno se veía emocionado y era algo innegable.

Durante la tarde, antes de encontrarse con Kurt, Blaine había estado con Harmony y lo único que había hecho era hablar acerca de la canción que habían escogido, sin notar que la ojiazul había estado extrañamente callada.

- Bien, sé que apenas escogimos la canción esta mañana, pero siento que es necesario que ensayemos…

- De verdad quieres ganar ese solo, ¿verdad? – indagó Kurt

- ¿Tú no? – devolvió Blaine, como un desafío

Sonriendo, Kurt asintió en silencio.

- Toma esta partitura… no creo que la necesites, pero nunca está demás – aseguró Blaine, extendiéndole el papel al castaño, que lo estudió durante un momento.

- ¡Dale! – ordenó al pianista

Sin demora, los primeros acordes de la canción sonaron, solitarios en el piano…

_Suena ~ Sin miedo a nada_

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas  
más me callo y te marchas

(_Cantó Blaine, bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt que, al escuchar las primeras frases de la canción, se lamentó de haberla escogido…)_

Mantengo la esperanza, de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder las heridas, que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

(_Con cada frase que cantaba, Blaine se iba acercando más a Kurt, que apoyado sobre el piano, evaluaba las formas de escapar. Tal vez Sam tuviera razón… o Blaine era un excelente interprete)_

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca.

(_Sin que se diera cuenta, Blaine había tomado su mano izquierda y la presionaba suavemente contra su pecho, haciendo que Kurt lo mirara con una sorpresa disimulada)_

…

Considerando la idea de ir a entrometerse en el ensayo que Kurt tenía con el hombre pajarita, Sam masticaba ansiosamente la parte de atrás de su lápiz. Había tratado de centrarse en la tarea de literatura que tenía, pero las ansias de estar con Kurt se lo comían vivo. Estirando los brazos, respiró profundo y retomó la lectura de su libro y luego de leer, a duras penas un capítulo completo, se apoyó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sam? – consultó Rachel por milésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde

- Dijo que estaría en biblioteca… – respondió Kurt, preocupándose, al no ver llegar a su amor al segundo ensayo del día.

- Bien chicos, hablando con el directorio que organiza la competencia de coros a nivel nacional… me han informado que este año la competencia será en… ¡Long Beach, California! – gritó excitado el señor Schue provocando la misma reacción en los chicos, que saltaron de sus puestos para celebrar la noticia…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podremos ir a la playa señor Schue? – sugirió Puck

- Eso si nos queda tiempo, Puck… ahora, si ganamos las nacionales, puedo considerar que nos quedemos un día más…- dijo el señor Schue, haciéndose el interesante- a propósito ¿Alguien ha trabajado en su dueto?

Los coristas se miraron unos a otros negando con la cabeza. Rezando a mil kilómetros por hora, Kurt pedía en silencio que Blaine no levantara la mano para presentar su dueto en el ensayo. A pesar de que les salía de mil maravillas, había algo en la interpretación del moreno que lo dejaba inquieto y las palabras de Sam, con respecto a Blaine, comenzaban a tomar algo de sentido…

- Aquí señor Schue – exclamó Blaine, poniéndose de pie a tiempo que le extendía una mano a Kurt, ante el horror de Harmony. Ignorando olímpicamente esa mano, Kurt se puso de pie y siguió a Blaine hasta ubicarse lado a lado, frente al coro…- ¡Dale!- volvió a decir Blaine y los tristes acordes de la canción, llenaron una vez más la habitación.

Despertando de golpe y medio desorientado, Sam notó que quedaba menos gente en biblioteca. Con pereza, buscó su móvil dentro de la mochila y descubrió que estaba llegando tarde a coro. Dejando el libro encima de la mesa, corrió fuera de biblioteca en dirección al club y al escuchar música, se detuvo en la puerta… y entró lo más calmado posible, pero su calma se fue a la porra, cuando vio a Blaine a menos de cinco centímetros de Kurt, cantando un romántico dueto. Tenso, se acomodó de brazos cruzados en el único puesto libre que quedaba, entre Harmony y Quinn y observó con ira asesina al moreno Anderson.

…

(_Acariciando una de sus mejillas, Blaine se acercaba peligrosamente a un alelado Kurt, que al ver llegar a Sam, se puso más blanco de lo que era)_

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

(_Kurt le dio la espalda, para comenzar a cantar el coro y luego se volteó de nuevo, de forma dramática)_

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.

(_Sintiendo que la piel se le ponía de gallina, Mercedes sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó una lagrimilla que asomaba por su ojo… las voces de Kurt y Blaine sonaban realmente bien juntas)_

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir.  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

(_Blaine se acercó a Kurt, pero éste lo ignoró y decididamente, comenzó a cantarle al coro y Sam, que observaba el dueto medio enojado y conmovido)_

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
¿Qué más dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loco es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

(_Tomando a Kurt por los hombros, lo volteó para dejarlo de frente a si y cantó mirándolo a los ojos)_

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.

(_Sentada junto a Finn, Rachel murmuró mirando a Sam – Si Sam se pone de pie, te lanzas encima de él- ¿Por qué – consultó intrigado, Finn – Porque si esto sigue así… aquí más de una matanza va a haber…- No entiendo – recalcó Finn – Blaine está muy cerca de Kurt y Sam quiere comerse a Blaine con zapatos, porque no puede verlo cerca de Kurt… ¿Más claro ahora?- oooh – exclamó sorprendido Hudson)_

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir.  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

_(Mirando de soslayo a Sam, Kurt cerró los ojos y agradeció al cielo que la canción estuviera llegando a su fin. Pero su alivio duró poco, porque de un momento a otro, sintió la mano de Blaine estrechar la suya)_

El coro aplaudió, Sam respiró y Harmony hizo un mohín, disgustada. Ni siquiera ella había cantado un dueto con su novio y Kurt ya le llevaba la delantera.

Soltándose del agarre del moreno, Kurt pasó a tomar asiento detrás de Sam que estaba como inerte. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, ni hablarle, mucho menos a tocarlo, dejó que el coro continuara y se quedó en un completo mutismo

Acomodándose al otro lado de Harmony, Blaine tomó de su mano y con violencia, la ojiazul se apartó de él, dedicándole una mirada que dejaría congelada a la mismísima Sue Sylvester. Con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, Blaine no volvió a insistir en la acción y escuchó con atención al señor Schue, que hablaba de cómo podían ganar fondos extra, para quedarse unos días más en Long Beach, California. Pasadas unas horas más, en que se dividió al coro en cuadrillas para salir a vender galletas y ofrecer conciertos, el señor Schue dio por terminada la reunión, retirándose hacia su oficina, seguido de Rachel, que trataba de persuadirlos de no vender galletas.

Sam se puso en pie rápidamente y caminó en dirección a la puerta. No quería darle la cara a Kurt, pues estaba que explotaba de celos tras el dueto que cantaran ambos chicos, pero el castaño necesitaba estar con su amor y corriendo tras él, lo alcanzó.

- Sam espérame – exclamó Kurt

- ¿Sam tienes un momento? – se escuchó decir detrás de Kurt y con curiosidad, ambos chicos giraron sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con Quinn Fabray, que al trote llegaba hasta donde estaba el rubio, ignorando totalmente a Hummel – El escuadrón de Dios, volverá a tener reuniones durante esta semana, así que ante cualquier movimiento, estaré informándote – comunicó la rubia, acomodando el cuello de la chaqueta de Sam, de manera muy coqueta. Evans asintió en silencio y Quinn se fue, dejando en un incomodo silencio a Kurt y Sam.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Sam extendiendo su mano hasta el castaño.

Ignorando la intervención de Quinn y sin comprender mucho la reacción del rubio, Kurt comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de él, noto que Sam no lo seguía

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Quiero que salgamos de aquí, tomados de la mano – puntualizó el rubio, cazando con eficacia la manito del castaño que se aleló completamente ante tal gesto.

- Pero tu reputación… Sam… - trató de protestar Kurt

- A la porra… quiero presumirte como mío – respondió el rubio – para que ese tipo no vuelva a pasarse de listo contigo.

Kurt guardó silencio y esta vez no dijo nada para defender a Blaine… Su actitud al cantar le había incomodado y a pesar de que era solo una canción, se intimidó ante los avances del moreno.

- ¿Te molestó el dueto? – consultó Kurt, un poco asustado.

- Me molesta él… creo que hay que enseñarle algo de límites – Dijo Sam, encaminándose hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿Y se los quieres enseñar tú? – susurró Kurt en el oído del rubio.

- Oh Dios mío – respondió Sam, deteniéndose de golpe

- ¿eeh? – dijo Kurt extrañado ante esa respuesta y cuando se volteó a mirar, quedó anonadado.

Su regio automóvil, estaba cubierto desde el techo hasta las ruedas, de un líquido rojo y algo que parecían… ¿Cueros? Separándose de Sam, el castaño se acercó más y descubrió con horror que sus sospechas eran acertadas; Su auto estaba cubierto de sangre, cueros y uno que otro cuerpo de animales muertos. La bilis se le subió y haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sam. El rubio en cambio, temblaba de la rabia pues sabía perfectamente quien había hecho eso.

- Kurt dame tus llaves

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Solo dame las llaves – recalcó Sam y desactivando el cierre centralizado, tomó la ensangrentada manija, le abrió la puerta a Kurt y luego, dando la vuelta subió él en el asiento del piloto. Prendiendo el motor, enfiló rumbo hasta la estación de policía… esto no se iba a quedar así.

Sentado a su lado y sin palabras, Kurt trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando; su automóvil cubierto de animales, Sam conduciendo como un loco y él tan perplejo que llegaba a sentirse inútil. No le cabía duda de quien estaba detrás de esto pero, no lograba concebir que un solo ser humano pudiera contener tanto odio dentro de si.

Pisando fuerte en dirección a la parada de autobús, Harmony soltó en menos de un minuto cerca de mil improperios en contra de Kurt. Definitivamente, a él le gustaba su novio… no había otra explicación para que cantaran un dueto de manera tan íntima.

Entornando los ojos y llamándola a la distancia por vigésima vez, Blaine caminaba a unos metros de la ojizaul, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse, muy al contrario, a cada llamada del moreno, Harmony aceleraba el paso. Cansándose ya del jueguito que había comenzado su novia Blaine corrió sigilosamente y de un salto se plantó frente a ella, haciéndola frenar de golpe y arrancándole un gritito.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo el moreno, con tono conciliador

Harmony le dirigió una mirada de "muérete" y tratando de avanzar, se encontró nuevamente con que Blaine le bloqueaba el paso.

- Déjame pasar Blaine, no quiero llegar a mi casa cuando esté oscuro

- Te llevo en mi motocicleta – ofreció el moreno

- ¿Por qué no llevas a Kurt mejor? – soltó Harmony, de manera venenosa

Sonriendo de manera disimulada frente a su novia, Blaine se relajó. Había llegado al centro del problema.

- Porque Sam se puede enojar – respondió Blaine, desvergonzado. Esperando ver la reacción de Harmony

- ¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía! ¡De alguna manera te atrae Kurt y me lo has negado todo este tiempo!

- No seas ridícula Harmony, me gustas tú – respondió con tranquilidad Blaine, enfrentando la mirada de la ojiazul

- Desde hace unos días te noto distraído – dijo la ojiazul, inclinando la cabeza – es como si te aburriera estar conmigo…

- No es eso… es solo que… - Blaine guardó silencio y el mismo recuerdo de Sebastian que lo atormentara por esos días, le cayó en medio de la cabeza, dejándolo medio estúpido

- ¿Es solo que…? – preguntó Harmony.

Bajando los hombros, inclinando la cabeza y mirando al suelo, Blaine se dio por vencido.

- No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Harmony.

El estomago de la muchacha se contrajo con el súbito presentimiento de que una gran confesión venía en camino, como si tuviera dolores de parto, se llevó las manos al vientre y trató de mantener la compostura.

Blaine se sentó en la calzada de la calle, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró interminablemente. Desde sus alturas, Harmony lo miraba con confusión y compasión, mezclados en su estomago, que no dejaba de contraerse. Sintiendo miedo de que el moreno huyera o hiciera alguna locura se acomodó a su lado, percibiendo a su novio algo tenso. La tarde comenzó a huir, dando paso a la noche, ligera, sedosa, seductora. Como el humo de un cigarrillo, ésta se coló hasta llegar al alma de Blaine y la conciencia de Harmony que, algo temblorosa, comenzó a escuchar el relato de su novio.

- Su nombre era Sebastian Smythe…


	19. Proposición

- ¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?! – berreó Burt Hummel, paseándose frenéticamente por el living de su casa, ante la preocupada mirada de Carole. Acomodado en un sillón, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y una mano en la cara, Kurt respiraba, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que contarle a su padre no era una buena idea, pero Sam, que estaba de pie junto al sillón de Kurt, había insistido en que así lo hiciera, no le podían ocultar una situación como esa. Así que luego de dejar constancia del anónimo ataque en la estación de policía, se habían ido directamente a la casa Hummel - Hudson

- No lo sé papá, si supiera, hubiera dado nombres cuando hice la denuncia en la policía – repitió Kurt por quinta vez

- Burt, cálmate por favor – pidió Carole, acercándose a él y tomando su brazo, enfrentando su mirada de preocupación con la mirada de ira de Burt.

- No puedo concebir que alguien le haya hecho eso a Kurt… esto es una amenaza de muerte… en cualquier minuto lo sorprenden y lo atacan y… – decía Burt, mirando con temor irracional a su hijo

- Señor Hummel, le prometo que nada de eso sucederá – interrumpió Sam, haciendo que Burt guardara silencio. – yo me encargaré de cuidar a Kurt. – agregó con valentía, mirando fijamente a Hummel padre.

- Gracias muchacho – suspiró al fin Burt, dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo, a tiempo que Carole iba a la cocina en busca de un té para Burt.

Kurt miró con admiración y amor infinito a Sam, que deslizó sus manos desde el respaldo del sillón hasta los hombros del castaño. Burt notó la complicidad entre ambos chicos, pero no quiso preguntar nada… no estaba preparado para recibir dos noticias de grueso calibre en un mismo día y, por lo que sospechaba, estos dos se traían algo. A lo lejos, se oyó un sonido de llaves y acto seguido una voz dijo "ya llegué". Finn hacía ingreso a la casa y como atraído por un imán, llegó hasta el living donde estaban Burt, Kurt y Sam, con cara de preocupación. Deteniéndose en la entrada de la habitación preguntó

- ¿Sam?

- Hola Finn – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Burt que sucede? – volvió a preguntar Finn con cautela

Hummel padre, se puso en pie y encaró a Finn

- ¿Me puede decir quien le hizo eso al auto de tu hermano?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Finn mantenía su tono de duda

Suspirando, Burt maldijo en su fuero interno lo despistado que era Finn y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Me pueden explicar que pasó?

- El auto de Kurt esta cubierto de sangre y restos animales… - comenzó a decir Sam con gesto preocupado

- OH Dios mío… - respondió Finn, boquiabierto, mientras miraba incrédulo a Kurt. - ¿no saben quien fue?

Sam miró a Finn con cara de "cállate" y movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Sabía perfectamente quien había hecho eso, pero mientras no tuviera pruebas contundentes que demostraran su culpabilidad, no podía acusar a Dave Karofsky y su tropa de simios adolescentes. Finn se acomodó al lado de Burt con cara de sorpresa, mientras Carole volvía al living, con una taza de té para Burt. Saludó a su hijo y de paso invitó a Sam a que se quedara para la cena.

- Di que si – rogó Kurt con una sonrisa

- Gracias por su invitación señora Hudson – asintió Sam, sonriéndole de vuelta a Kurt.

- Pues bien, tú – dijo Carole apuntando a Burt – me ayudarás con la cena, necesitas relajarte y ustedes tres – agregó mirando a los chicos – irán a lavar ese auto. Me da pánico verlo, es como si hubiera salido de una película de zombies – finalizó la madura mujer, simulando un escalofrío y tomando a Burt de la mano para llevárselo a la cocina.

Finn, Kurt y Sam se quedaron en el living, intercambiando miradas cómplices

- ¿Cuándo le dirán a Burt que ya saben quien hizo eso? – consultó Finn, rompiendo el espeso silencio que estaba tomando control del ambiente.

- Cuando tengamos pruebas – se adelanté en responder Sam – No hay nada que podamos hacer en contra de ese simio…aún.

- No entiendo, cual es la idea de joderme la vida. – reprochó Kurt y poniéndose en pie miró a su amor y Finn - ¿Me ayudan a lavar el auto?

- Andando – respondieron ambos chicos y salieron al antejardín para lavar el auto… en medio de la fría noche de Lima.

Sentados aún en la calle, Blaine y Harmony temblaban. Ojala pudieran decir que temblaban de frío, pero muy pegados el uno contra el otro, lloraban tras el relato de Blaine.

_Flashback_

_Su nombre era Sebastian Smythe – comenzó a decir Blaine, bajo la atenta mirada de Harmony.- él y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta del club de campo al cual nuestros padres asisten. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer y ya ha pasado más de un año desde que todo aconteció. Desearía poder borrarlo de mi cabeza, tal y como borré su número de mi agenda o como lo saqué de mis redes sociales, pero no es tan fácil. Es como si tuviera cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, clavados en medio del corazón y por más que trate de huir de mis recuerdos, éstos siempre me alcanzan y, como perros rabiosos, me muerden el alma._

_Cuando mi padre me lo presentó, quedé deslumbrado por esa sonrisa, por sus ojos, su piel, todo en él parecía resplandecer. Me sentí tan opaco, sin vida…conocerlo fue como deslumbrarse frente a una estrella de insondable poder. Nos dejaron conversando a solas y no pude articular ni siquiera dos oraciones de manera coherente – reconoció Blaine, con una sonrisa amarga – él me embobaba y desde ese día, deseé ser lo suficientemente bueno, como para que se fijara en mí. Pero no sabía con quien estaba tratando. – Harmony suspiró al lado del moreno, mientras sus ojos se humedecían – a la semana de nuestro primer encuentro, me invitó a salir y como si fuéramos grandes amigos, caminamos sin rumbo, conversando de trivialidades, hasta que decidimos ir al cine. Fue ahí, en medio de una película, que me dio un beso… mi primer beso… ¡por Dios, que tonto fui! – Se reprochó Blaine – y luego de ese beso, supe que estaba perdido. Perdón por lo incoherente del relato, pero hablar de él es como dejar fluir un río. No puedo controlar todo lo que él me provoca – A esas alturas del relato, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la ojiazul – Pasábamos días completos juntos, nos veíamos en el instituto, en las actividades extra curriculares, él visitaba mi casa y yo visitaba la suya. Ante los ojos de todos, éramos grandes amigos, los chicos más codiciados de la alta sociedad de Lima, pero en secreto, ya sea en su habitación o en la mía solo nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro._

_Fin flasback_

- Detente – dijo Harmony de manera monótona – no quiero saber más

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ocultarte nada! – exclamó Blaine exasperado y sin esperar más, siguió su relato.

Me entregué a él de todas las formas en que una persona se puede entregar a otra. Él me enseñó a amar, pero al parecer, no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él, pues en una de sus andanzas por Scandals, conoció a otro muchacho y se lió con él apenas tuvo la oportunidad, mandándome directamente al infierno. Lo perseguí, le rogué que me dejara estar con él, pero nada de eso fue suficiente. Aparte de humillarme frente a los Warblers, dijo que si seguía con esas estúpidas suplicas, me humillaría frente a mis padres. Pero me adelanté a su jugada y les confesé todo a ellos, antes de que Sebastian lo hiciera por mí. Creo que desde ese día, morí para mi padre…

- ¿Fue por eso que te cambiaste de instituto?

- Si… no – se contradijo el moreno, con lagrimas en los ojos- La situación económica de mi familia no es la mejor en estos momentos, pero no podría haber ocurrido en un tiempo más preciso. Fue la excusa perfecta para abandonar Dalton y tratar de rehacer mi vida, lejos de él…

- Y si no lo has olvidado – interrogó Harmony con voz queda - ¿Por qué te has esmerado tanto en conquistarme?…

Luego de lavar el automóvil y quedar manchado con sangre y agua, Sam se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con una sudadera de fútbol americano que era dos tallas más grandes que él y unos pantalones que le cubrían los pies, de tan largos que eran, degustando un delicioso plato de pollo, acompañado de judías verdes y una extraña salsa, que le parecía exquisita. A su lado, Finn revolvía su plato, tratando de disolver en la salsa de su plato, las sospechas que lo atormentaban con respecto al ataque que había sufrido al automóvil de Kurt. Frente a Finn, a un lado de Burt, que estaba como cabecera de mesa, Carole miraba con curiosidad al rubio Sam, que de tanto en tanto miraba con intensidad a Kurt, que sentado a su lado suspiraba, se sonrojaba y sonreía constantemente. Sonrió con mesura y se sintió importante; era una mujer viuda y éste era su segundo matrimonio, por lo que podía reconocer a diez kilómetros de distancia, como luce alguien enamorado… y sin lugar a dudas, ella podía asegurar que esa noche, ella se encontraba cenando con dos jovencitos, a punto de caer definitivamente en las redes del amor.

- Y dime ¿Sam? – Comenzó a decir Burt Hummel, ante la tensa mirada que el rubio le dirigiera a Kurt - ¿A que se dedican tus padres?

- Mi padre es vendedor de vienes raíces y mi madre enseña literatura en la primaria de Lima – respondió rápidamente el rubio.

- Aah… y ¿cómo conociste a Kurt?

- Por el club glee…

- ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo son novios? – lanzó Burt.

Finn, que hasta ese momento cavilaba mirando fijamente la salsa, giró su cabeza hacia Hummel padre y lo miró asombrado. Carole le dio un certero puntapié a su esposo, por debajo de la mesa y sonrió de manera conciliadora a un Kurt que estaba morado de vergüenza y ahogo, luego de haberse tragado de un golpe el agua que estaba bebiendo. Sam solo sonreía de manera tímida, dando la imagen de ser más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, al estar sumergido en la ropa de Finn. Hummel hijo recuperó la compostura y luego de secarse la boca con una servilleta, habló de manera firme.

- Papá, Sam y yo no somos novios – aclaró mirando de manera significativa al rubio – solo somos amigos…

- Pues, déjame felicitarte. Tienes muy buen ojo para escoger amigos. Nunca vi que otro chico se preocupara tanto por ti – dijo pícaramente Burt, levantando una copa a la salud de Kurt.

- Todo cambia papá… todo cambia. – respondió Kurt, correspondiendo al gesto de su padre, mientras miraba a Sam con algo de nostalgia. Sabía perfectamente lo que sus palabras habían provocado en el rubio, pero tenía que ser justo con él, con ellos y con sus padres; hasta ahora, Sam no le había hecho ninguna propuesta que sugiriera un interés de oficializar su relación y, como buen amante de los clichés y del romanticismo, Kurt esperaba que Sam cumpliera con su deber de hombre protector y conquistador.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos ni sorpresas, Sam continuó mirando a Kurt durante lo que quedó de cena, pero esta vez su mirada tenía un dejo de nostalgia. Poniéndose de pie, Finn, Kurt y Sam fueron a la habitación de Hudson para seguir conversando con respecto al tema del auto de Kurt.

- ¿Y bien? – Interrogó Finn, tratando de abrir el diálogo.- ¿Qué harán ahora? Hay un gorila que ha dejado una amenaza explicita en el auto de Kurt y ustedes dos ya no pueden andar paseándose por ahí juntos como siempre… deben tomar resguardos.

- No puedo dejar que Kurt quede a merced de ese simio – respondió Sam – Si Karofsky lo ve solo… no quiero ni pensar en lo que le puede llegar a hacer. – finalizó mirando con infinita devoción al castaño.

- No exageren chicos, no soy una damisela en aprietos que requiera la protección de un caballero con brillante armadura – dijo Hummel de manera cortante, mientras se cruzaba de piernas, sentado sobre el escritorio de Finn.- Tú me preocupas más… - Finalizó Kurt, devolviéndole una mirada de amor a Sam y ablandando sus palabras

- ¿Por qué se cuidan tanto si no son novios? – interrumpió Finn con curiosidad y verdadera confusión.

Sam miró con gesto incomodo a Finn, y Kurt desvió su vista, mostrándose repentinamente interesado en el papel tapiz de la habitación de su hermano.

- Porque para mi, el hacer o no una propuesta carece de importancia. Kurt sabe cuanto lo quiero y es ese amor el que me mantiene a su lado…pero como él está chapado a la antigua… – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mientras se acercaba hacia Kurt.- creo que este es el momento de concretar ese detalle. – finalizó, para doblar una de sus rodillas y quedar postrado ante el castaño que lo miraba con unos ojos como platos.- Kurt Hummel… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Finn se quedó boquiabierto, paralizado entre la puerta y su cama, sopesaba la idea de salir de ahí para darles intimidad a su amigo y su hermano. Pero una propuesta de esa clase no se veía todos los días, así que su morbo hacía que sus pies se quedaran pegados al piso, sin nada más que hacer aparte de poner atención en lo que ocurría.

Kurt se rió, suspiro, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pestañeó con rapidez y al final de toda esa cadena de gestos, soltó un feliz "si" haciendo que el rubio sonriera feliz. Con lentitud, Kurt se bajó del escritorio, tomó de las manos a Sam, lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y con inmensa ternura depositó un beso en esos deliciosos labios. A lo lejos, oyó unos pasos salir sigilosamente de la habitación y una puerta cerrándose con delicadeza, le indicó que estaba a solas con su novio… - Novio – pensó Kurt – Mi novio – volvió a pensar, mientras besaba al rubio – que bien suena eso.- y dándose por vencido, abrazó con fuerza a Sam.

- Hijo, venía a dejarle esta ropa a tu amigo – dijo Carole, apareciendo en el pasillo - ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación con esa cara? – consultó la castaña, al ver que su hijo tenía cara de impresión

- Sam y Kurt… ellos… - balbuceó Finn

- Oh, no me digas más. – interrumpió Carole, haciéndole un gesto de "tranquilízate hijo" – ¡por fin! – agregó dándole gracias al cielo y se retiró, dejando a Finn cargado con la ropa de Sam y más confuso que antes.

Siendo cerca de las nueve de la noche, Blaine y Harmony se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Su distancia corporal había aumentado con el paso de las horas, pero seguían lo suficientemente cerca como para poder captar sus aromas… y embriagarse mutuamente con esa dulzura misteriosa que cada uno emanaba de si.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta Blaine – picó Harmony, con algo de apuro.

- Dicen que en la vida, uno puede enamorarse hasta tres veces… y cuando te vi – suspiró Blaine –… nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, Harmony. Tus ojos, tu piel, tus labios, todo de ti, llama naturalmente mi atención. Es cierto, no puedo olvidar a Sebastian, pero lo recuerdo con dolor… como quien recuerda un accidente. – el moreno hizo una pausa y miró con intensidad a Harmony, que parecía estar aguantando la respiración – Estoy seguro que el destino te puso en mi camino para sanarme… y para que yo pudiera cuidarte. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero… tenía que sacar esto de mi corazón…

Harmony bajó la mirada y en un largo suspiro, soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido. Miró a Blaine con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

- Amor… yo te sanaré – alcanzó a decir la muchacha, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de un sorprendido Blaine, para desbordarse en llanto – no quiero perderte, no por Sebastian – sollozó con dolor, aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho.- he sido tan injusta, contigo, con Kurt…

- Shhh… tranquila amor… - susurró Blaine en su oído.

- Yo te sanaré amor – repitió Harmony, separándose de él y regalándole una sonrisa al moreno, le dio un beso… - ¿Quieres que te lleve, preciosa? – consultó Blaine

- Harmony, secándose una lagrima traviesa que caía rebelde por una de sus mejillas, sonrió aún más y le guiñó un ojo al moreno – Encantada, precioso – y juntos se encaminaron a la motocicleta de Blaine, que con un rugido, se perdió en medio de la noche.

Poniéndole el freno de mano a su recién lavado automóvil, Kurt se detuvo frente a la casa de Sam, y con algo de nerviosismo, se volteó a mirarlo.

- En su casa, señor Evans, sano y salvo – dijo, tratando de sonar casual

- Gracias amor… eres mi ángel – respondió Sam, acercando su nariz a la del castaño, para frotarla en un tierno beso esquimal - ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a color me mine? – propuso el rubio

- ¿No tienes ensayo con Rachel? – recordó Kurt y el gesto de dolor de Sam le dio la respuesta. Soltando una leve risa, Kurt respondió – no te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Sam guardaba silencio mientras contemplaba a Kurt. El resplandor de la luna que se filtraba por entre las ventanillas del automóvil, caía deliciosamente sobre la pálida piel del muchacho de sus sueños, haciéndolo parecer una etérea figura de cuentos, algo así como un hada… un hibrido entre ángel y demonio que lo mantenía embobado y seducido la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Temiendo que la piel de su rostro fuera a encenderse por combustión espontánea, o que la mirada de Sam fuera a desarmarlo de manera literal, el castaño cerró sus ojos y atraído por el cuerpo del rubio, se dejó llevar en un beso cálido, húmedo y tierno. Una danza de lenguas que comenzaba a quemar todo rastro de sentido común y razón que el castaño pudiera tener a estas alturas del partido. Ahogado entre la exuberante pasión que desprendía su novio y su agitada respiración, se separó rápidamente de él, tratando de controlarse. Entre todo su creciente éxtasis de amor, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, como alguien se asomaba por la ventana de la casa de Sam.

- Creo que te están esperando, amor – murmuró Kurt, llevando sus frías manos a sus calidas y coloradas mejillas.

Sam se volteó un poco y vio la silueta de su padre, atisbando entre las cortinas.

- Nos vemos mañana, ángel. – murmuró Sam, aún jadeante, mientras apretaba con fuerza una de las manos de su amor, para luego salir rápidamente del auto y recorrer al trote, el trecho que quedaba entre éste y la puerta de su casa. Sin mirar atrás, Kurt encendió el vehiculo y partió, aún extasiado por los hechos acontecidos durante ese día. Sonrió con emoción y aceleró para llegar a su casa y poder registrar esa fecha en su pseudo diario de vida.


	20. Sospecha

Antes de poder poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió y el señor Evans recibía a su hijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo?

- ¿Bien y tú?... ¿y mi madre? – consultó el rubio besando en la mejilla a su padre y buscando con la mirada a la rubia matriarca.

- Anda en la iglesia, tenía una junta de las legionarias de Cristo. ¿Quién era tu amigo… el del auto?

Dejando su mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala, Sam se tensó ante esa pregunta. De un tiempo a esta parte sentía que sus padres lo vigilaban. En más de una ocasión, escuchó a su madre pararse tras la puerta de su habitación, mientras el fingía estar dormido y esas situaciones lo estaban haciendo sospechar ¿Qué se traían sus padres entre manos?

- Es Kurt, Kurt Hummel, un amigo del coro – respondió, corto y sencillo el rubio, acomodándose en un sillón, junto a su mochila

- Aah… el hijo de Burt Hummel, dueño de Hummel, Tires & Lube, ¿verdad? – indagó el señor Evans, sentándose en otro sillón, frente a Sam.

- El mismo… se ve que lo conoces.

- Es el mejor mecánico de Lima, por no decir que es el único. Si es el hijo de Burt, ahora comprendo por que tenía semejante automóvil

- Ahá – respondió Sam, fingiendo desinterés.

- Y dime ¿En que andaban? – picó el señor Evans

- Resolviendo algunos asuntos…

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – volvió a preguntar el padre Sam

- Asuntos personales de Kurt… - dijo cortante el rubio - ¿A dónde quieres llegar, papá?

- ¿Sabías que el hijo de Burt Hummel es gay? – soltó de pronto el rubio cuarentón, dejando a Sam un poco descolocado

- Si, lo sé. Y es precisamente por eso que ahora, lo estaba acompañando. Sufrió un ataque por un grupo de desconocidos, no hacia él directamente, hacia su auto.

- Yo lo vi en óptimas condiciones…

- Es porque lo lavamos…, lo cubrieron de sangre y restos de animales muertos… - dijo Sam, suspirando.

- ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Quién hizo eso?

- Tenemos sospechas, pero nada claro… - respondió el rubio – por eso no puedo dejarlo solo, no ahora… - se les escapó y como si su conciencia lo acusara, miró a su padre, asustado.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese muchacho, Sam? – preguntó paciente el señor Evans.

- Es mi amigo – se apuró en contestar Sam

- ¿No te importa que sea un marica? – Peter Evans metió el dedo en la llaga.

- ¿Y qué si es un marica? ¿Es menos persona por eso? – soltó Sam, de manera agresiva - ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera un marica? – ladró el rubio mientras tomaba su mochila para ir a su habitación.- ¿Mamá y tú me sacarían a patadas de aquí, verdad?

El señor Evans miraba a su hijo con paciencia, y adivinando lo que vendría, contestó.

- Pues, seguirías siendo mi hijo amado.

Sam bajó los hombros, miró con duda a su padre y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – preguntó el señor Evans, aguantando la respiración

- Hoy se convirtió en mi novio. – reconoció Sam – papá, soy gay… o por lo menos eso creo.

El señor Evans bajó la mirada y sonrió. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, su primogénito era gay y no era algo que él, como su padre, pudiera cambiar. Levantó la vista y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso de pie, cual largo era y abrazó con fuerza a Sam.

- No importa lo que seas hijo, sé que los valores que tu madre y yo te hemos inculcado, no cambiaran por tu condición sexual. Te amo.

Rígido como una estatua, la cabeza de Sam daba vueltas a toda velocidad. ¿Su padre aceptando su homosexualidad?... reaccionando de pronto, notó los espasmos de su padre al llorar y lo abrazó con fuerzas, agradeciéndole por todo. Si bien, él era el mayor de los hijos, habían sido muy pocas las instancias en que había podido agradecer a su padre por todo lo que le había entregado durante todos esos años. Con algo de confusión se separó de él y secando sus lágrimas preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- No lo sé… supongo que tu marcado desinterés por Sunshine, me dio una pista. Y el hecho de que tu madre me haya contado que nombraste a Kurt en sueños, me hizo cerrar las posibilidades. Nunca hiciste nada por volver con Quinn y eso me hizo sospechar que tal vez, te estabas aburriendo de las mujeres – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- y el resto fue atar cabos. Cuando supe que el hijo de Burt es homosexual, adiviné que estabas hasta los huesos por él – bromeó el señor Evans

Sonriendo, Sam volvió a abrazar a su padre.

- Ahora, pon atención en como se lo dices a tu madre… no creo que ella se lo tome muy bien… - advirtió su padre.

Sam asintió en silencio y agradeciéndole una vez más a su padre, partió a su habitación, dejando al señor Evans de pie en medio de la sala, con la sensación de estar haciendo bien su trabajo como padre. En su mente chocaba todo el racionalismo teológico de que los homosexuales se van al infierno, pero en su corazón, ardía la convicción de que una condición sexual no podía definir el destino eterno de las personas. Con parsimonia, tomó asiento y llevándose una mano a la barbilla, meditó profundamente sobre todos los cambios que venían a su familia, y en lo más intimó de su ser, temió por la reacción que su esposa fuera a tener, al enterarse de dicha noticia. Por largo rato, su mente divagó y terminó pensando en qué tan especial tuvo que ser ese chico Hummel, para conquistar a su hijo… - Creo que debo conocerlo – murmuró con convicción.

…

- Muy bien, desde el principio, esta vez no te equivoques

Finn se puso de pie pesadamente y cuan largo era, se paró frente a Mercedes para tomarle una mano, mientras pasaba su otra mano por la redondeada cintura de la morena. Luego de una hora de discusión, Hudson había cedido a las condiciones de Jones para cantar juntos; tenían que bailar, pues ella sabía que ninguna otra pareja lo haría. El problema es que Finn tenía dos pies izquierdos y parecía tenerlos dislocados, pues definitivamente el baile no era su fuerte. Un paso hacia la izquierda, pisotón a Mercedes, un paso hacia la derecha, otro pisotón y así habían pasado toda la mañana, faltando, obviamente, cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

- ¿Estás segura que no tendremos problemas por faltar a clases? – consultó Finn, con la vista fija en sus complicados pies.

- Segura, ahora procura no… ¡AUCH!

- Perdón…

Ante el apremio del tiempo, en medio de una clase de geografía, Santana la lanzó un avión de papel a Quinn quien, curiosa y algo confundida, deshizo con rapidez el aeroplano y se encontró con una partitura que traía una nota.

"_Debes tenerla aprendida para hoy en la tarde"_

La rubia miró la nota, miró el título de la canción y en medio de la clase, se volteó con violencia hacia la morena y susurró un definitivo "ni lo pienses" mientras la morena levantaba ambas manos y con gesto de inocencia, le respondía "¿tienes alguna idea mejor?". Quinn se volvió hacia su escritorio miró la hoja y sabía que tendría que ceder ante la propuesta de Santana. A pesar de haber urdido todo un plan para averiguar que demonios tenían Sam y Kurt, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería. Respirando profundo, asumió que tendría que acatar a las órdenes de Santana y muy despacio comenzó a tararear las notas de la canción.

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Mercedes? – murmuró Rachel tomando nota del ejercicio que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia Kurt.

- Creo que está en el auditorio ensayando su dueto con Finn… - contestó quedamente el castaño.

- A propósito de eso, dile a Sam que esta vez no se podrá escapar, debemos ensayar ese dueto… y tú, procura no raptarlo. – regañó Rachel

- Él es grande, ya sabe las decisiones que puede y quiere tomar – respondió Kurt de forma seria – de cualquier forma, sabrás que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

- ¿Lo dices por lo del auto?... ¿no saben quien fue aún?

- Rachel, me impresiona lo rápido que sabes las cosas que me pasan… - hizo notar Kurt – Han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas… es imposible que la policía de con los culpables…

- ¿Fue Karofsky verdad? – consultó la castaña, temiendo la respuesta

- Si… no hay duda. – confirmó Kurt con la vista clavada al pizarrón – Pero ya caerá. – acomodándose en su silla, se acercó un poco a la castaña.- Ahora, debo asumir que si Finn te contó lo del auto, te contó lo que pasó después.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Rachel aplaudió en silencio y se pegó aun más a su amigo, para no perder detalle de nada.

- Sam… él y yo… - titubeó el castaño. – me pidió ser su novio – finalizó Kurt, observando con algo de preocupación y gracia, como su amiga se hiperventilaba, al punto de ponerse roja de la emoción… todo en silencio por supuesto.

- ¿Qué le respondiste? – logró articular Rachel, luego de recuperar la compostura, ante la preocupada vista de su profesor

- Que si, obvio… ya éramos como novios, pero mi cliché es más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, así que mientras él no me pidiera ser su novio de manera oficial, yo jamás lo reconocería como mi novio. ¿Entiendes?

- A la perfección – dijo Rachel – me encanta que estés feliz…

- Gracias por tu divina intervención – añadió Kurt y en un gesto sereno, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, que se emocionó hasta dejar sus ojos aguados.

La hora de almuerzo llegó y los gélidos pasillos del instituto, recibieron a los estudiantes que, con ansias de libertad, desfilaban al comedor. El invierno se estaba haciendo notar y a plena luz del día, hacía más frío que nunca. Las parejas más románticas tomaban esta oportunidad para abrazarse, los solteros amargados tomaban el frío como la excusa perfecta para no esconder su rostro de "odio a todo el mundo, sobre todo a las parejas felices" y los soltero resignados, miraban con anhelo a aquellos que podían capear el frío con alguien más a su lado.

Despacio, por debajo de la mesa, Puck tomó la mano de Mercedes que, con cara de cansancio, acomodaba sus pies lo más lejos posible de Finn. Frente a ellos Sam y Kurt se miraban en silencio, mientras el castaño tomaba con disimulo uno de los fornidos brazos del rubio, que sonreía, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Al otro lado de Sam, Rachel revisaba el repertorio de partituras que guardaba en su portátil, mientras Finn rogaba por algo de atención por parte de su novia. En un extremo de la mesa, Quinn le daba de comer a Joe, quien miraba embobado a la rubia, mientras que ésta miraba en dirección a Sam, que por supuesto, no notaba a nadie más que a Kurt, junto a él, comiendo su clásica ensalada.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes se presentará ésta tarde, durante el ensayo? – consultó Mercedes, soltando la mano de su novio.

- Nosotras ¿Verdad Quinn? – dijo Santana, tomando asiento al lado de Joe, en compañía de Britt – tenemos una canción tan potente que hará que todos ustedes se arrepientan de haber entrado a esta competencia – aseguró la morena, abriendo su caja de jugo y sorbiendo de ella.

- No cantes victoria – reclamó Rachel – Acabo de encontrar la canción perfecta para Sam y para mi. Te espero en diez minutos más en el auditorio – le dijo a Sam, que hizo un puchero y miró a Kurt con cara de "ayúdame". Con rapidez y decisión la morena se puso en pie y salió en dirección al auditorio.

- Será difícil superar el estupendo dueto que hicieron Blaine y Kurt ¿a que si? – soltó Quinn, mirando panorámicamente a Kurt, Sam y Blaine, que hasta ese momento, había pasado inadvertido, sentado en un rincón en compañía de Harmony, quien le hablaba al oído. Todos los coristas miraron a la pareja morena, mientras que ellos, dejando de conversar, enfrentaron con sus cuerpos al coro. Tensión se apoderó del ambiente y una serie de miradas recorría la mesa; Blaine miró de reojo a Harmony, que a su vez miró a Sam, quien era observado atentamente por Kurt, que a su vez, estaba bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia Fabray. Sin querer, Quinn había tocado un punto sensible en toda la historia.

Harmony carraspeó y acomodándose en su asiento, trato de suavizar su semblante que, ante la declaración de Quinn se había endurecido. La noche anterior había tenido su primera crisis en la relación que sostenía con Blaine y las cosas, a pesar de haber terminado bien, seguían un poco sensibles. Entendía que su novio tenía un pasado algo oscuro y turbio que quería superar, pero dentro de ella, seguía un recelo sostenido hacia la relación que el moreno podía entablar con Kurt. Ella había preferido mantener la boca cerrada para ver como se desarrollaba dicha relación. Confiaba en Blaine… o por lo menos eso quería creer.

- Fue un excelente dueto – declaró Harmony y de pronto, pareció que todos los coristas suspiraron aliviados.

Sam asintió en silencio y con un aire melancólico se despidió de Kurt para ir a ensayar con Rachel. Sin vergüenza y haciendo gala de mucho valor, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kurt que al instante se sonrojó, bajó la vista y murmuró un quedo "adiós" mientras Sam se retiraba de la mesa. La impresión del beso, no dejó que Kurt terminará de notar lo que el comentario de Quinn había provocado en su novio… él solo podía sentir fuego, justo en el lugar donde estuvieran los labios de Sam.

Quinn se puso en alerta ante este gesto y con andares gatunos, se separó de Joe y fue a sentarse junto a Kurt, que no parecía notar que todas las miradas del coro estaban sobre él.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Artie haciendo las veces de vocero oficial.

- ¿Qué fue qué? - devolvió Kurt

- Ese beso – Los ojos de Artie se entrecerraron y Quinn, sentándose al lado de Kurt contestó por él.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Es el más puro y sincero amor de amigos ¿Verdad? – consultó la rubia, buscando diligente la mirada de Kurt, que trataba de discernir que se traía Quinn entre manos.

- Chicos, chicos, la curiosidad mató al gato…

- A mi gato le quedan tres vidas, le pedí prestadas algunas para poder saltar en la carrera de motocross – soltó Britt antes de morder su hamburguesa.

El coro en pleno volteó a ver a la rubia, que despreocupadamente deglutía su comida. Santana le sonrió con ternura y luego tomó a Quinn de la mano.

- Tú y yo debemos ensayar – y acto seguido se la llevó de la cafetería, sin dejar que Fabray escuchara de una vez por todas que tenían Sam y Kurt.

- ¡Llámame, amor! – alcanzo a decir Joe antes de que la pareja desapareciera por la puerta.

- Bien, creo que aprovecharé este tiempo muerto antes del ensayo para ir a la biblioteca – dijo Kurt rápidamente y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, él ya estaba saliendo con paso ágil por la puerta de la cafetería, dejando a todo el coro con una gran duda.

- Tú no te escapas de mi – murmuró mordazmente Mercedes, atrapando la manga de Finn con un tenedor. – tenemos que ensayar, andando.

- Pero el auditorio está ocupado – alegó el grandulón

- Es ensayo vocal… dudo que pueda bailar. De cualquier forma, creo que eso quedó más que listo durante la mañana. – Mercedes se puso de pie, miró con ansia Puck y arrastró a Finn fuera de la cafetería.

Blaine y Harmony observaban todo en silencio, comiendo con paciencia cada uno su almuerzo. El moreno supuso que Sam y Kurt ya eran novios… y algo dentro de él no lo dejaba en paz. Como un rayo, caían sobre su mente una y otra vez las imágenes de la fiesta en casa de Rachel y poco a poco, su boca volvía a llenarse de ese agradable sabor a vodka naranja. - ¿Qué demonios…? – pensó Blaine y sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de él.

- Bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Sam antes de que Rachel se le arrojara encima, apretándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras chillaba en medio de un auditorio vacío. – Ra…chel…

- ¡Ya son novios, ya son novios, ya son novios! – decía una y otra vez la castaña, sofocando al rubio

- Creo que… Kurt ya te contó – respondió Sam al fin, recuperando el aire, mientras Rachel saltaba frente a él.

- ¡Sii!... que emoción… ahora debemos ensayar. Tenía atorada esa celebración desde la clase de matemáticas…

Sam rió fuerte y tomó la partitura que Rachel había ido a imprimir antes de llegar al auditorio.

- Wooow… que canción – dijo al mirar el título

- Estoy segura de que es perfecta para ti… ¡Dale! – ordenó al pianista y sin espera, comenzaron a cantar.

…

- ¿Qué crees que haya entre Sam y Kurt – dijo Quinn, sentándose mientras se cruzaba de piernas, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de una experta detecta parejas.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – indagó la morena, tomando una guitarra para comenzar a afinarla.

- ¿No viste el beso que le plantó Sam a Kurt antes de irse de la cafetería? – respondió algo alterada la rubia

- Aah eso… ¿Celosa? – preguntó Santana mientras tañía la primera cuerda

- No es eso, es que… ¿no te perturbaría saber que Sam, después de estar contigo… cayó en los brazos de un hombre? – respondió Quinn poniendo gesto de asco y desconcierto

- Yo estoy con Britt y no veo que Sam, Puck… o Finn estén perturbados.

- Eso es diferente, sabes que a los hombres les gusta la idea de ver a dos mujeres juntas pero Sam… es cristiano…

- Y una condición sexual te excluye de tener una espiritualidad… lo había olvidado. – soltó Santana algo molesta

- La homosexualidad es pecado – sentenció Quinn, terminando de alterarse.

Santana dejó de tocar la cuerda y miró de manera profunda a Quinn.

- ¿Estás preocupada del alma de Sam o de tu reputación? – dijo Santana, con las mejillas rojas

Quinn guardó silencio y desvió su mirada de los ojos de la latina. Había quedado al descubierto y le dolía reconocerlo, pero no podía y no debía aceptar que Sam estuviera con Kurt.

- Eres increíble Fabray, nunca dejarás de pensar en ti, ¿verdad? – Santana dejó la guitarra en un atril y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Quinn saliendo de su mutismo.

- Me largo… no quiero incitarte a pecar con mi "homosexualidad" – y sin mas, la morena caminó con decisión hacia la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sorprendida, algo avergonzada y enojada, Quinn se quedó largo rato en silencio. Si Sam y Kurt tenían algo, tenía que averiguarlo y hacer que se separaran a como de lugar. – Así estaré salvando su alma y mi reputación – murmuró la rubia con un brillo de determinación bailándole en los ojos.

Las horas pasaron, los duetos ensayaron. Junto al frío reinante en los pasillos, Sam y Rachel corrían para llegar a tiempo al ensayo. Un murmullo general reinaba en la sala y todos comentaban acerca de quienes era sus favoritos para ganar. Exudando confianza, Rachel se acomodó junto a su novio, mientras que Sam, se hacía un sitio junto a Kurt.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el ensayo? – consultó el castaño

- Te extrañé – puntualizó el rubio – Rachel es la persona más exigente de la tierra – tembló.

- Jajaja recuerda que quiere estar en Broadway…

- Bien chicos, ¿Algún voluntario? – invitó el señor Schue.

- ¡Nosotros! – Mercedes levantó la mano de Finn y de un salto ambos se pusieron de pie.

- Muy bien, muestren lo que tienen…

Ambos chicos se acomodaron espalda con espalda y esperaron que la música comenzara a sonar.

_Suena ~ Colgando en tus manos_

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
Y después me despierten tus besos.

(_Cantaron sin dar la cara_)

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Se que pronto estaremos unidos.  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.

(_Ambos se voltearon para quedar frente a frente, mientras se tomaban de la mano_)  
Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envió canciones de 4.40  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
(_Rachel miraba con atención como Finn y Mercedes comenzaban a mecerse suavemente al ritmo de la música y volteándose hacia Sam le guiñó un ojo, como asegurándole una victoria)_

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,  
No me importa que diga el destino.  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,  
Y beberme de ti lo prohibido.

Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.

(_Justo en el momento en que la canción comenzaba a ponerse tediosa, todo el coro dio un gran "oooh" al ver que Finn, tomaba de la cintura a Mercedes y ¡comenzaba a bailar! El lento vaivén que llevaba la pareja hizo que Puck mirara con desagrado la cercanía de los chicos, pero poniéndole paños fríos a su conciencia, recordó que era solo una canción.)_

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envió canciones de 4.40  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.

(_Un giro una inclinación y otro giro, mientras el volumen y la entonación seguían intactos)_  
Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado  
No perderé la esperanza de estar contigo  
Cuidado mucho cuidado  
Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido  
Cuidado mucho cuidado  
Quiero amanecer besando toda…  
Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito

(_Rachel se mordió el labio cuando Finn abrazó por detrás a su amiga y siguió moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música)_

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envió canciones de 4.40  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos

El coro en pleno estaba atónito. Finn había bailado, Mercedes había cantando una canción sin ponerle sus clásicos "oOoOoOOOH" ni sus "eEeeH"… algo a nivel cósmico había pasado y todo el club había sido testigo de eso.

Saliendo de su mutismo, el señor Schue aplaudió y fue seguido por todo el grupo, mientras Finn y Mercedes tomaban asiento.

- ¿Quién más cantará hoy? – consultó Artie

- Quien se atreva es muy valiente… - aseguró Harmony, sorprendida aún por la presentación de Finn y Mercedes

- Bueno, en vista de que nadie más cantará, tengo un anuncio que hacer – dijo Artie tomando posición de frente al coro – si me permite señor Schue.

- Adelante – dijo el aludido

- Tengo la solución perfecta para ganar dinero extra y quedarnos unos días más en las playas de California – aseguró el cuatro ojos.

El coro en pleno lo miró con algo de temor y ansia, hasta que el muchacho habló.

- ¡Tutorías académicas! – soltó Artie como quien dice "¡te has ganado la lotería!"

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sugar

- Ok, si tenemos clientes como Sugar, creo que nos haremos ricos – dijo Quinn

- Es fácil mi querida Sugar, todos tenemos una materia que es nuestro fuerte y en base a esa materia, podemos impartir clases a otros estudiantes, cobrando una módica suma por hora…

- Aah… pues, entonces…. ¡los contrato a todos! – Anunció Sugar

La mandíbula del señor Schue toco el piso y en un acto reflejo, todo el coro volteó a mirar a la castaña, que rebuscaba en su bolso un fajo de dinero y se lo entregaba a Artie.

- Necesito aprobar historia, filosofía, matemáticas, literatura, geografía, química, física, biología, deportes… o de lo contrario mi padre me desheredará – aseguró la joven Motta, volviendo a su puesto.

- Pues bien – Artie contaba el dinero y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, caía en la cuenta de que tenían dinero de sobra – con esto es suficiente, al final del coro se anotan los que quieran ayudar a Sugar.

- Gracias por tu intervención Artie… de verdad gracias – El señor Schue sonreía y todo el coro murmuraba emocionado. – Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana, ¿Qué duetos faltan?

- Rachel, Sam y Quinn, Santana – dijo Mike

- No cuenten con nosotras, la sociedad se deshizo – la voz de Santana caía como espesa sombra sobre todo el coro, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. - ¿Qué? – amenazó la morena y acto seguido se puso en pie y salió tomada de la mano de Britt.

Quinn observó a las porristas marcharse y lamentó su poco tacto al tratar un tema tan esencial con Santana. Se acomodó en su asiento y notó que su plan para averiguar que ocurría entre Sam y Kurt se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. – Pues bien – pensó – tendré que echar mano a las reuniones del escuadrón de Dios, para saber que pasa entre estos dos. – y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó a articular un nuevo plan en su mente.


	21. Y los ganadores son

- Queda menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de Sammy – hizo notar Mary Evans revisando su agenda con despreocupación

- ¿Tienes algo planeado? – consultó el Señor Evans, acomodado a su lado en la cama.

- Aún no… pero sé de alguien que estará encantada de ayudarme – puntualizó la rubia cerrando su agenda de golpe y dejándola en su mesita de noche para acomodarse a dormir.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el señor Evans sintiera un escalofrío. A pesar de que amaba a su mujer como a nadie, sabía lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser, sobre todo con su primogénito. No podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Sam hace algunos días atrás y seguía temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener su mujer al saber la noticia. Rogando porque las cosas tomaran otro rumbo, imitó a su mujer y se acomodó para dormir.

A pesar de que la llegada del invierno estaba próxima, las temperaturas en Lima ya habían comenzado a descender, y las horas de luz a escasear. Sin embargo, las horas de sueño no se extendían y una vez más, Kurt Hummel se aprestaba para ir al instituto. Una energizante ducha, un contundente desayuno y un beso de despedida por parte de su padre, completaron su rutina mañanera y con ánimo se dirigió a sus labores… pensando como siempre, en encontrarse con Sam.

Caminando por los pasillos del instituto, el castaño sentía como el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar de a poco; aproximadamente en un mes ya sería navidad y los ánimos se encontraban por el cielo… se respiraba algo de paz y dulzura, características propias de la época y la decoración con muérdago, comenzaba a tomarse los dinteles de las puertas. – Fantástico – pensó Kurt con una sonrisa, llegando a la conclusión de que ésta sería su primera navidad con alguien a su lado.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo? – habló una conocida voz a espaldas de Kurt.

El castaño reconoció esa voz y sin necesidad de preguntar, supo que Karofsky se refería a la pila de animales muertos que había desparramado sobre su auto, unos días atrás.

- Si te refieres a la matanza que perpetraste sobre mi auto, no, no me causó gracia.- dijo con Kurt con desgano, mientras encaraba al simio adolescente.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que los matara en tu presencia entonces? – consultó, insanamente, el adolescente.

- ¿Pretendes asustarme con eso? – El castaño miró directo a los ojos de Dave, haciendo que éste diera un mínimo paso hacia atrás - ¿O quieres llamar mi atención?... Comprende de una vez que tus golpes y amenazas no me harán menos gay de lo que soy… y cada vez que pueda refregarte eso en la cara, lo haré. – finalizó Kurt, cerrando de golpe su casillero y encaminándose hacia su clase.

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, Karofsky se plantó de un salto frente a Kurt y resopló

- No te pases de listo conmigo Kurt… sabes que un golpe mío puede reventarte la cabeza….- comenzó a caminar de nuevo – o tal vez, se la reviente a tu novio. – y con una sonrisa amarga, el simio siguió su camino, dejando al castaño Hummel con el alma en los pies.

A lo lejos, Sam que venía entrando al instituto vio como Karofsky se alejaba de Kurt, y como éste se quedaba con la vista clavada al piso y evidentemente pálido. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo buscando la mirada de Kurt

- ¡Sam! – Dijo el castaño reaccionando de pronto – si estoy bien – trató de sonreír pero la idea de que Dave pudiera dañar a Sam lo había dejado verdaderamente afectado.

- Ven conmigo – y en menos de un segundo, el rubio se llevó a Kurt al aula vacía más cercana que había en ese momento. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese animal?

Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los ojos de Sam y sin decir nada el castaño se aferró a su novio. No lloró, no se quejó… ni siquiera habló. Solo hundió su cara en el pecho de su amor y aspiró profundamente, para llenarse de su aroma. Como si fuera una droga, la deliciosa fragancia del rubio penetró por los pulmones de Kurt, haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se relajara y diera paso a un largo y sostenido suspiro. La tranquilidad de tener a Sam, sano y salvo era algo impagable para el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada. La mano de Sam acomodada en el cabello de su novio se movía, mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos. Su mente no entendía lo que pasaba, mas su corazón comprendía a la perfección. El instinto protector del rubio llegaba a su máxima expresión cuando se trataba de contener a Kurt.

- Dave dijo que si no me dañaba a mi, te iba a dañar a ti. – dijo el castaño, separándose del abrazo y enfrentando el semblante preocupado de su novio.

- ¿Pero no te hizo nada? – consultó Sam

- No, no me tocó… pero ¿Y si te hace algo? – recalcó Kurt, preocupado

- Tú sabrás quién es el culpable y podrás hacer algo para detenerlo – respondió el rubio con fría lógica.

- ¿Y qué hago yo sin ti? – reclamó Kurt con preocupación y miedo de que el simio fuera más allá de unos simples golpes.

Esa simple pregunta, desarmó a Sam quien, con infinita ternura, depositó un beso en los labios de su amor.

- Eres la persona más hermosa de la tierra – concluyó Sam, besando de nuevo a su novio.

Kurt se sonrojó, volvió a abrazar a su novio y con el corazón escondiendo una preocupación aún más grande por Sam, se despidió de él para marcharse a su clase.

Tratando de alejar su mente de Puck, Mercedes tomaba nota de todo lo que el profesor de química decía, pero la clase se le estaba haciendo demasiado tediosa. Luego de un momento y haciendo caso omiso a lo que el profesor decía, comenzó a pasear su vista por el salón, esperando encontrar una olla de oro o algo por el estilo. Miró las luces que estaban en el techo y se preguntó quien moriría si en caso de un temblor, se desprendieran los focos y cayeran sobre sus compañeros. Al final, su vista fue a dar sobre Rachel, que, sentada a su lado con la misma disposición anímica que ella, tomaba nota de las fórmulas escritas en la pizarra.

- Rachel – susurró Mercedes

- Ah… - respondió la castaña, mientras seguía anotando

- ¿Cuándo presentaran su canción Sam y tú?

- Supongo que en el ensayo de hoy – Dijo Rachel, borrando la última formula - ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que nos habíamos retirado de la competencia? – picó la castaña

- No, es solo que… si, pensé que se habían retirado de la competencia, dándome más chance para ganar – reconoció la morena, con pasión competitiva

- Recuerda que la pareja que gana, debe enfrentarse entre si para ganar un solo en las próximas competencias. – acotó Rachel relajadamente

- Lo sé… pero no creo que Finn sea una gran competencia… ¿o si?

- Te sorprendería saber cuál es el verdadero talento de mi novio – dijo Rachel, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Mercedes se sentó derecha nuevamente y con ese último comentario dándole vueltas en la cabeza, comenzó a tomar notas. Si Finn era su adversario final, tendría que prepararse el doble… no sabía con que sorpresa podría salir el mariscal de campo.

A la hora del ensayo, Rachel se reunió con Sam unos minutos antes, para definir algunos detalles de su canción. Poco a poco, el resto de los coristas llegó a la habitación, Kurt se acomodó junto a Quinn y Joe, que se tomaban tiernamente de la mano.

- No creo que Rachel y Sam puedan superar el estupendo dueto que hicieron Kurt y Blaine – susurró Quinn a Joe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kurt, Blaine y Harmony pudieran escucharla. Ambos morenos se miraron extrañados ante el comentario de la rubia, mientras que Kurt miró con algo de recelo a Quinn. Era la segunda vez en menos de una semana, que la rubia hacía un comentario similar ¿Qué pretendía?

- Bien chicos, hoy se presenta nuestro último dueto en competencia. Sam, Rachel, terminen de sorprendernos – dijo el Señor Schue, sentándose junto a Kurt.

Sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible, Sam tomó su guitarra, mientras Rachel le daba una señal a la banda de Jazz.

_Suena ~ Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_

Yo me siento al fin feliz  
La tristeza no es para mí  
Que me importan lo que viví  
Si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti

(_El rasgueo de las cuerdas inundaba la habitación. Sam cantaba mirando a Rachel, mientras pensaba en Kurt)_

Ay no me digas no  
Si escondes algo dámelo  
Porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo  
Pues el destino así lo escribió

(_Ambos chicos comenzaron un suave balanceo, acompañado de un tierno coqueteo y en perfecta armonía comenzaron a cantar el coro)_

Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas  
Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana  
Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz  
Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (¡quiero ir!)  
De buenos aires hasta Madrid (¡ay ole!)  
Y sin dormirnos acabar con parís  
Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir  
(_Moviéndose al son de la música Rachel abrazaba por la espalda a Sam, haciendo que en su puesto, Kurt sonriera y Finn se tensara)_

Ay no me digas no  
Si escondes algo dámelo  
Porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo  
Pues el destino así lo escribió

Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas  
Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana  
Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz  
(_Sin que nadie lo sospechara, ambos chicos se voltearon hacia el resto del coro y Rachel le cantó la frase a Finn…Al tiempo que Sam le sonreía de manera disimulada a Kurt)_

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu  
Eres tú  
Dame dámelo baby  
Lo mejor lo mejor  
Eres tú

Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas (entre las olas)  
(_Moviendo su castaña cabellera, Rachel se acercaba a Finn, mientras respondía a las frases de Sam)_  
Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar (la orilla del mar)  
Prepárate que la noche no perdona  
Ven que nos vamos de marcha otra vez  
Mañana, mañana

Porque llego la hora de estar conmigo  
Pues el destino así lo escribió

Si es amor, Abrázame con ganas  
Si no lo es, tal vez será mañana  
Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz  
Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú  
Eres tú

(_Acabaron la canción bailando el uno con el otro, riendo felices, mientras hacían una reverencia frente a sus compañeros)_

Contagiado por la energía y buena onda de la canción, el Señor Schue se puso de pie, aplaudiendo junto al resto del coro. De paso a tomar su puesto, palmeó la espalda de Sam, acarició el hombro de Rachel y los invitó a tomar asiento.

- Con esa última pareja, damos por cerrada la competencia de duetos. Ahora, invitamos a las tres parejas participantes a abandonar la sala, mientras el resto de los chicos y yo, deliberamos sobre quien gana. Por favor – dijo señalando la puerta

Con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad, los seis coristas abandonaron la sala, mientras el señor Schue avanzaba con ellos, para cerrar la puerta por dentro.

- Que gane el mejor – Dijo Blaine

- Eso es lo que tengo planeado – respondió Mercedes, mientras el resto de los chicos la miraba con algo de recelo.

- No quiero quedarme aquí a esperar, ¿Vamos por un café? – sugirió Sam a Kurt

- Te sigo – respondió el castaño, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su amor.

Rachel los miró con alegría, mientras que Blaine los contemplaba con nostalgia. Hace un tiempo atrás, Sebastian y él habían compartido la misma complicidad y ahora ¿Qué quedaba de eso? Un vacío proveniente desde su estomago, respondió a su pregunta y su mente volvió a tomar el poder. – Contrólate Blaine – susurró para si, mientras se apoyaba en uno de los casilleros y se sentaba en el suelo.

Al interior de la sala de coro, las cosas estaban que ardían.

- Quien debe ganar, definitivamente es la pareja de Finn Hudson y Mercedes. – sentenció Rory

- ¿Verdad?, sin duda fueron los mejores – siguió Puck, alentando desde las sombras a su novia.

- Por favor, no nos olvidemos del estupendo dueto que hicieron Blaine y Kurt – interrumpió Quinn, haciendo que Santana se volteara a mirarla – eso fue pura pasión

- Vaya Fabray, no pensé que un dueto tan obviamente homosexual, pudiera captar tu interés – atacó la latina, haciendo que Quinn notara su incongruencia y guardara silencio – pero si, apoyando la causa de Quinn, creo que el mejor dueto fue el de Kurt y Blaine.

- La canción de Rachel y Sam no estuvo nada de mal – dijo Tina, con algo de timidez, mientras Mike la besaba en la mejilla y acotaba – estoy de acuerdo con la mujer más preciosa del mundo.

- A pesar de que el dueto entre Kurt y Blaine estuvo estupendo, debemos reconocer que un dueto de ese calibre, cantado por dos hombres no es muy convencional… - recordó Joe

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Santana con una vena del cuello peligrosamente hinchada

- A que debemos irnos por lo seguro, y una pareja perfecta para ganar serían Sam y Rachel

- ¿O sea que tú también eres homofóbico? – dedujo apresuradamente la latina

- Noooo… por favor no me mal entiendas… pero en este tipo de cosas hay que darle en el gusto al jurado… y por lo general el jurado de este tipo de competencias siempre es muy conservador. – terminó de decir Joe, para acomodarse al lado de Quinn y no abrir la boca durante el resto de la reunión.

- Debo reconocer que el dueto entre Blaine y Kurt estuvo excelente… sus voces sonaban realmente bien, juntas. – acotó Harmony con desgano, siendo observada con curiosidad por el resto de sus compañeros.

- Yo creo que debemos reconocer el merito de una pareja. – Comenzó a decir el señor Schue, haciendo que todo el coro guardara silencio automáticamente – Mercedes y Finn, presentaron un show completo… ¡hasta bailaron! – dijo con una sonrisa

El resto de los coristas siguió en silencio, cavilando sobre quien debía ganar la competencia hasta que el señor Schue, golpeó la mesa y los llamó a votar

…

- ¿Aún nada? – preguntó Kurt al momento de volver de la cafetería en compañía de Sam

- Nada – sentenció Finn, sentado en el suelo, con Rachel acomodada sobre sus piernas.

Justo en el momento en que Sam y Kurt procedían a sentarse, la puerta de la sala de coro se abrió y la cabeza del señor Schue se asomó.

- Pueden pasar – dijo en tono lúgubre. Los coristas que participaban se sintieron como quien entra a la consulta de un médico, sabiendo que el diagnóstico es mortal. Sentados en sus puestos, con semblante serio, el resto del equipo los vio entrar. En silencio, Artie adelantó su silla de ruedas y le entregó un sobre el señor Schue, quien con parsimonia lo tomó, sacó el contenido y procedió a leer.

Con cara de estar condenados a muerte, Fin, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Kurt y Blaine, acomodados en una hilera, observaban con ansias a su profesor.

- Con tres votos, le damos las gracias por participar a la pareja de…- redoble de tambores - ¡Kurt y Blaine!

El moreno y el castaño se miraron con algo de decepción y felicitando al resto de los participantes, pasaron a sentarse.

- Ahora, con seis votos anunciamos a la pareja ganadora… - redoble de tambores – quienes se batirán a duelo entre si, para ver quien nos representa finalmente en las seccionales con un solo… - más redoble de tambores – los ganadores son… ¡Finn y Mercedes!

- ¡Alabado sea Dios! – gritó Mercedes y se abrazó a Finn, mientras ambos comenzaban a saltar.

- Lo que significa – dijo el señor Schue entre medio de los aplausos del coro – Que Rachel y Sam, será el dueto que nos representará en las seccionales, felicitaciones chicos.

- Creo que seguiremos trabajando juntos – Dijo Rachel, frotando el brazo de Sam, a tiempo que le sonreía.

- Así parece – contesto el rubio, con una sonrisa sincera.

Luego de que el alboroto hubo cesado un momento, Finn pidió la palabra.

- Como co- capitán del equipo, debo reconocer todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación que puso Mercedes en enseñarme a bailar – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena.- así como todos, debemos reconocer el enorme aporte que es Mercedes al coro, con su voz y talento por lo que… quiero cederle el solo a ella, para que nos represente en las seccionales.

Al instante, todas las miradas del coro se dirigieron hacia Rachel, pues pensaron que iba a explotar en un ataque de diva, e iba a tirar por la borda todas las buenas intenciones de su novio. Pero al contrario de lo que todos creyeron, Rachel sonrió y levantando su pulgar, dio el visto bueno a la decisión de su Finn. El coro en pleno suspiro aliviado, mientras que Mercedes se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó a modo de agradecimiento.

- ¿Me acompañas a casa? Mi padre y Carole iban a cenar fuera, hasta donde sé, Finn saldrá con Rachel y la idea de cenar solo no me entusiasma mucho. – invitó Kurt, mientras el resto del coro se despedía del Señor Schue.

- Por supuesto amor, pero antes pasemos por mi casillero, tengo que pasar a buscar mi libro de matemáticas.

- Iiiiuj – dijo Kurt – números, que cosa más fea.

- Jajajaja filósofo – dijo Sam

- Hombre cálculo – le respondió Kurt, a tiempo que le hacía un tierno mohín.

- No hagas esos gestos… - advirtió Sam

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurt, preocupado

- Porque me dan ganas de comerte a besos…

De camino al casillero de Sam, Kurt tembló al sentir sobre él, el deseo del rubio. De pronto algo en la mirada de su amor cambió y le pareció que cada uno de los gestos que hacía, lo llamaba, lo atraía y de alguna forma, lo capturaban.

- Listo – dijo Sam, y el ruido del casillero cerrándose, sacó a Kurt de su ensimismamiento. ¿En qué minuto habían hecho el trecho de la sala de coro al casillero de su novio? - ¿Vamos señor Hummel?

- Vamos señor Evans… ¿Recuerdas que me llamaste así en nuestra primera cita?

- Lo recuerdo… - dijo Sam, sonriente.

Aprovechando que la oscuridad del invierno se dejaba caer sobre Lima, Sam buscó con avidez la mano de su amor y caminaron así hasta llegar al auto del castaño.

- ¿Quieres manejar? – consultó Kurt

- Por supuesto – respondió el rubio y desplegando todas sus dotes de caballero, abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó que Kurt subiera primero.

El castaño sonrió y sintiéndose afortunado, observó a Sam dar la vuelta, hasta abrir la puerta y acomodarse a su lado en el asiento del piloto. Sin poder despegar su mirada de él, se detuvo a admirar cada uno de sus rasgos… sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos… su frente y el corte que Karofsky le hiciera al empujarlo contra el casillero. Ni siquiera eso le restaba belleza. Para Kurt, Sam era el hombre más hermoso que existía.

Cuando hubo terminado de acomodarse, el rubio notó que Kurt estaba observándole hace un rato y sonriendo preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo la cara manchada?

- Si – dijo Kurt acercándose a él – justo aquí, tienes un beso mío – y cerrando completamente la cercanía entre ambos, depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amor. – eres precioso. – concluyó y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Sam en tanto quedó completamente alelado. Un intenso rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y con mano temblorosa, hizo partir el vehículo, y se encaminó directo a la casa de Kurt.

- Oh por Dios… ¡oh por Dios! No, no, no…

- ¿Quieres que pare? – consultó Santana levantando la cabeza

- ¡No te detengas! – ordenó una deseosa Britt, mientras arqueaba la espalda y se tendía a gusto sobre la cama

Santana sonreía, mientras que con diligencia, pasaba su lengua por entre las piernas de la rubia porrista, que no cesaba de gemir. De manera intrusa, Santana probaba el sabor de su amiga y novia, mientras masajeaba con morbo el clítoris de la rubia. Oleadas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Britt, a tiempo que con sus propias manos, acariciaba sus senos y jugaba, delicada y traviesa con sus pezones. La lengua de la latina, pasaba por cada rincón de la vagina de su amiga. Succionaba, lamía y otra vez succionaba, para introducir en ella uno o dos dedos, dependiendo de cuanto placer quisiera darle.

Atendiendo a sus propias necesidades, bajó una mano e introduciéndola en su ropa interior, comenzó a masturbarse. El ritmo de su masturbación comenzó a subir y en una danza cadenciosa, Britt movía sus caderas, haciendo que Santana lamiera cada vez con más ganas. Con algunos quejidos suaves y gemidos profundos, el orgasmo no tardo en venir y al sentir que su amor había alcanzado el máximo de placer, la latina cayó en el éxtasis de la masturbación, alcanzando también el orgasmo.

Dejando su lugar, la morena se acomodo al lado de la rubia, que se removía gustosa sobre la cama, y comenzó a besarla, insaciable como era. Un beso, dos, tres, caricias y al final un tierno abrazo, que coronaba un momento de extrema pasión. En silencio, se quedaron contemplando el techo de la habitación de la rubia, mientras que por la puerta, hacía su entrada Lord Tubbington y se acomodaba perezoso entre Santana y Britt.

- Hay algo que me tiene preocupada – soltó Santana de pronto.

- Juro que con Lord Tubbington solo somos amigos – respondió rápidamente Britt, a tiempo que el felino maullaba.

- No es eso amor… pero tendré a este gato en la mira. – puntualizó la latina - ¿Sabes por qué no quise cantar con Quinn?

- No lo sé – respondió Britt, mirando con atención a su novia.

- El día que nos juntamos a ensayar, me preguntó si yo sabía lo que había entre Sam y Kurt... – Britt miraba a su novia sin comprender. – Y obviamente, no sé lo que hay entre ellos. Lo que en realidad me tiene inquieta es que Quinn al parecer es…

- Es…

- Homofóbica. Dijo que la homosexualidad es un pecado… y no sé por que sospecho que está tratando de entrometerse en lo que sea que tengan Sam y Kurt… para salvar su reputación.

- Pero Quinn está con Joe – recordó Britt

- Lo sé… no es un enredo de amores, esto se trata de la reputación de la gran Quinn Fabray. – Dijo Santana haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

- ¿Qué crees que pase?

- No lo sé, pero ya sabemos hasta donde puede llegar Quinn para salvar su imagen. Le hizo creer a Finn que sería padre, engañó a Sam con Finn para ser la reina del baile… me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ahora.

- ¿No deberías decirle a Sam… o Kurt? – dedujo astutamente la rubia

- Podría ser… pero no puedo actuar sobre supuestos. – Se lamentó la latina

Ambas chicas se miraron en silencio y volvieron a recostarse sobre la cama, pensando en que pasaría de aquí en adelante.


	22. Preparativos

Entre una montaña de deberes, en una ordenada habitación en algún lugar de Lima, un teléfono móvil repiqueteaba sobre el escritorio de una adormecida Sunshine. A duras penas y aún media dormida, tomó el teléfono móvil y contestó.

- …ló! – Alcanzó a pronunciar mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

- Sunshine, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó desde el otro lado de la línea la mismísima Mary Evans.

- ¡Señora Evans! – se exaltó Sunshine, como si la mujer la hubiera encontrado en persona, durmiendo sobre sus deberes.

- Dime solo Mary… te llamaba porque tengo que hacerte una propuesta que sé, aceptarás encantada.

- ¿De qué se trata? – consultó Corazón, adivinando de inmediato que la propuesta estaba relacionada con Sam

- Verás, próximamente es el cumpleaños de Sam y entre mi trabajo y los asuntos de la iglesia estoy muy ocupada…

- Entiendo… - Dijo Sunshine con emoción contenida

- Por lo que quería ver, si tú tienes disponibilidad para ayudarme a organizar la fiesta de…

- ¡Acepto! – contesto presurosa la asiática, como si se tratara de una propuesta de matrimonio.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! – Exclamó Mary al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Te parece que nos reunamos mañana como a las 16:00 hrs. En el centro comercial?

- Me parece estupendo, hasta entonces – dijo Sunshine

- Hasta entonces querida – cortó Mary.

Sin poder contener la emoción, Sunshine comenzó a saltar y a correr por su habitación, pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Sam al saber que ella, en compañía de su madre, organizaba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Luego de calmarse, volvió a sentarse para terminar sus deberes, esta vez, con ánimos renovados y con una sola cosa en mente; Sam…

El rubio en cuestión se encontraba justo en ese momento, cocinando una lasaña que pensaba comer junto a Kurt mientras veían una película.

- Amor, corta el queso por favor. – indicó Kurt, mientras sacaba una fuente para la pasta del mueble.

- ¿Con este cuchillo? – consultó Sam, sacando un cuchillo digno de Jack el destripador

- ¿No te parece que es demasiado grande? – dijo el castaño divertido

- Para mi está bien – y sin más, comenzó a cortar el queso.

Una vez que Kurt hubo sacado la pasta del fuego, procedieron a armar todo el conjunto de la lasaña. Salsa, queso, jamón, pasta. Salsa, queso, jamón, pasta… Salsa en la mejilla de Kurt, queso en el pelo de Sam, jamón en el piso, pasta en la fuente. Salsa en la frente de Sam, queso al piso, jamón en la espalda de Kurt, pasta en la ropa de Sam… Salsa en la ropa de Kurt, salsa en los brazos de Sam… Salsa por toda la cocina.

Lo que empezara como una inocente lasaña, se había convertido en una matanza de proporciones y ambos heridos por la salsa reían sin parar, mientras forcejeaban para ver quien manchaba a quien. Pero en cosas de peleas, Kurt llevaba todas las de perder frente a un deportista hecho y derecho como Sam, así que en menos de dos minutos el rubio había sometido a su novio y lo tenía contra el refrigerador, pidiendo piedad, totalmente desternillado.

Kurt dejó de reír al notar que Sam ya no reía. Solo lo mantenía atrapado de las muñecas, arrinconado contra el refrigerador. El castaño, miró a su novio y se encontró con pura pasión y deseo. Sin contenerse juntaron sus bocas en un beso fuerte, demandante. Furia apasionada concentrada en un par de labios adolescentes.

Con impaciencia, Sam soltó a Kurt de las muñecas y con rapidez lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia él, a tiempo que bajaba sus manos de manera sugerente por la espalda del castaño, y una de sus rodillas se instalaba deseosa entre las piernas de su novio. Victima del ataque de pasión del rubio, los sentidos del castaño y casto Hummel se nublaron y una fuerza mayor que él, tomo posesión de su conciencia. De manera intrépida, bajo sus dos manos y apretó con fuerza las bien formadas nalgas de Evans, obligando al muchacho a pegar su entrepierna a la suya. Sam, sorprendido buscó con avidez el cuello de Kurt y sin previo aviso, comenzó a besar desesperado, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de ese delicioso espacio de piel. Un sabor dulce invadió su conciencia y deseando probar más de Kurt, metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa del muchacho, encontrándose de pronto con la piel más suave que hubiera tocado en su vida. Un escalofrío recorrió a ambos adolescentes y poco a poco, pequeños quejidos comenzaron a llenar la cocina.

El castaño por su parte, gemía sugerente y lujurioso en el oído de Sam, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo las consecuencias de esto. Ante cada quejido, las caderas del rubio se movían con más fuerza, haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran, mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía cada vez más.

- Sam… siigue… mmmmm… - Kurt se había desentendido de su sentido común y movía su cuello al sentir los labios de su rubio amante sobre él.

- Eres… sencillamente, delicioso… Kurt Hummel… me vuelves loco… - gemía entrecortadamente Sam, moviendo sus caderas con más ganas, mientras frotaba su prominente erección contra Kurt.

- Amor… siguee… no pares… hazlo con más fuerza… - pedía el castaño

- Creo que…

- Amor… - suspiró Kurt.

- Creo que debemos…

- Mmmm… amor – gimió Kurt, besando con deseo a Sam

- Debemos detenernos. – Logró decir Sam, cesando su movimiento.

Kurt descansó su cuerpo sobre Sam y suspiró.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – consultó inseguro, mientras buscaba la mirada del rubio.

- No... – Sam se había separado del castaño y acomodaba su ropa.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó más inseguro aún.

Sam dejó de arreglar su ropa, tomó por los hombros a Kurt y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Si no nos deteníamos en este momento, yo no iba a responder por mis actos…

- No entiendo – dijo Kurt, verdaderamente confundido

- Kurt, me vuelves loco. Quisiera hacerte el amor – confesó Sam, poniéndose furiosamente rojo.

Kurt abrió la boca, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y el tono de sus mejillas era igual de rojo que el de las mejillas de Sam. Enfrentando la mirada de su novio, se perdió en ese par de ojos azules y sintió vértigo.

- Sé que eres virgen… y yo…. Bueno, nunca he estado con un hombre – confesó un poco apenado el rubio – no quiero hacerte daño, amor… quiero que sea un momento especial para ti, como sé que lo será para mi.

- Eres precioso – dijo Kurt y abrazó al rubio. Se quedaron largo tiempo así, sin nada más que sus corazones latiendo, como ruido de fondo.

- ¿Te parece si limpiamos? – propuso Sam separando el abrazo.

- Terminemos la lasaña, limpiamos y nos vamos a ver la película.

- Estupendo.

Al cabo de un rato, Finn llegó a casa y buscando en todas las habitaciones, se encontró con Kurt y Sam, recostados sobre la cama del castaño, viendo "La familia del futuro" y con una fuente con restos de lasaña junto a ellos.

- ¿No les queda lasaña? – preguntó el grandulón

- Hola Finn, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, no, nos queda lasaña, pero quedó algo de pasta en la cocina. – ironizó el castaño

- ¡Gracias! – y antes de que la pareja pudiera reaccionar, Finn ya se encontraba camino a la cocina.

- Amor, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el rubio, apoyando su mano sobre el abdomen de Kurt.

- Diez para las… diez de la noche, vaya, si que pasa rápido la hora – hizo notar Kurt.

- Será mejor que me vaya…- Sam se sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos

- Yo te voy a dejar – Hummel se acomodó también y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos.

- No te preocupes amor, puedo irme solo y…

- Sam, apenas hoy en la mañana Dave me amenazó ¿Crees que estaría tranquilo dejando que te vayas solo a tu casa? Ni pensarlo.

- Tienes razón amor…

En menos de diez minutos, ya estaban de camino a la casa de Sam. La noche se había puesto especialmente fría, por lo que Kurt le había prestado abrigo a su novio.

Aparcaron frente a la casa del rubio y se despidieron con un cálido beso… eso sería suficiente para pasar una noche tan fría.

Apenas entró a su casa, Sam se encontró con su madre, que sentada en el living, tomaba notas en su agenda.

- Hola cariño ¿Qué tal tu día? – consultó Mary, al ver llegar a su hijo.

- Bien… ¿y el tuyo? – respondió Sam, depositando un beso en la frente de su madre. - ¿qué estás planeando? – consultó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Tu fiesta de cumpleaños – respondió simplemente la mujer, sin notar que Sam traía la chaqueta de Kurt.

El rubio se dejó caer en un sillón y solo sonrió. Sabía que no podía negarle a su madre la posibilidad de, año a año, planificar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuántos amigos tienes en el coro? – consultó Mary mientras se alistaba para tomar notas.

- Eeeeh… - Sam miró al techo y comenzó a contar mentalmente – Puck, Quinn… Mercedes… Rory… como dieciocho – respondió al fin.

- Fiiiu… creo que este año no podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí – Su madre anotaba y anotaba hasta casi sacarle humo al lápiz – más tu padre y yo, tus hermanos y Sunshine…

- ¿Sunshine? – Sam hizo un gesto de disgusto

- Por supuesto, ella me está ayudando a planificar la fiesta ¿O crees que yo sola voy a organizar todo? Además debes reconocer que la niña es un encanto.

- Si, un encanto… - ironizó Sam entornando la vista – pues bien, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hijo. – Mary se despidió sin despegar la vista de su agenda.

Pasado un momento, la rubia cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sola. Se sacó los anteojos y disfrutó un momento del silencio reinante. Sus hijos y esposo dormían, por lo que en la casa reinaba la tranquilidad. La fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo y todos los preparativos que ésta conllevaba, le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Debía diseñar las invitaciones para los chicos del coro. Y pensando en el coro, recordó a ese estrafalario jovencito, Kurt Hummel, con el que vio a su hijo el día que fue al instituto. ¿Qué clase de relación tendría con su hijo?... suspirando, llegó a concluir que el cumpleaños sería el momento indicado para poder observar a su hijo y ver que pasaba en realidad. Pero algo dentro de si, le advertía que las cosas no estaban tan quietas como ella creía… - Tranquila Mary… ten calma – se dijo a si misma y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a relajarse, dormitando un momento en el sillón.

Desvistiéndose en su habitación, Sam se deshacía con cariño de la chaqueta de su amor, y con devoción la abrazaba y aspiraba ese dulce aroma a vainilla, tan característico de Kurt. Momentos después, cuando se quitaba los pantalones, descubría con algo de vergüenza que su ropa interior tenía pequeñas manchas de semen. – Esto es tú culpa, Kurt Hummel – susurró sonriente, mientras se deshacía de ellos y se ponía un pantalón de pijama para meterse en la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

Los iluminados pasillos de la academia Dalton, se difuminaban alrededor de un acelerado Trent Nixon, que corría tan rápido como podía. En su mano llevaba una carta sellada y certificada por el consejo de coros. Doblando en una esquina, alcanzó su máximo de velocidad y en menos de un minuto se plantó frente a la puerta de la sala de ensayos de los Warblers. Se detuvo en seco y respirando profundo, acomodó su peinado y golpeó la puerta. Al interior de la sala, un compungido coro lo esperaba. Sin más avanzó hasta Sebastian y le entregó la carta. Todos los muchachos contenían la respiración y rápidamente, Smyhte sacó la misiva del sobre. Leyó un momento en silencio y sonrió para si.

- Nuestra competencia para las seccionales son el coro de niñas del instituto "Perpetuo Socorro" – Algunos de los chicos de primero, celebraron emocionados, por la posibilidad de conocer chicas – y "New Directions" – Las silenciosas celebraciones cesaron y todos se preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – verbalizó Thad, sin darse cuenta que representaba a todo el coro

- No tenemos idea, pero seguramente, son un coro fácil de derrotar – aseguró Wesley

- ¿Por qué nos habrá llegado tan tarde la carta de parte del consejo de coros? – consultó Jeff.

- ¡Nos quieren perjudicar! – acusó paranoicamente Trent, avivando a todo el coro que mostró su sorpresa ante tal acusación

- No lo creo – Sebastian levantó las manos llamando a la calma – Debe ser un error de la oficina postal.

Y con ese comentario el coro entró en un estado de calma. Sebastian se apartó un poco del grupo y se preguntó quienes serían ese desconocido coro. Contra las muchachas del instituto Perpetuo Socorro, ya habían competido el año pasado, pero New Directions, no le sonaba de ninguna parte. – Será interesante masacrar a un coro novato – dijo para si con maldad y sonriendo se acercó al consejo de los Warblers para seguir discutiendo con respecto a las canciones que presentarían ese día.

Paseándose por algunos de los ficheros instalados en los pasillos del instituto, Quinn iba con diligencia pegando carteles que anunciaban la próxima reunión del Escuadrón de Dios. Sabía que si quería salvar lo poco que quedaba de su arruinada reputación, debía actuar rápido.

Algunas horas más tarde, en un agitado centro comercial, Mary Evans saludaba de manera afectuosa a Sunshine, que uniformada como siempre invitaba a la rubia a un café que le habían recomendado.

Buscaron una ubicación y cada una dejó sus cosas a un costado de la mesa, tomaron la carta y pidieron una rebanada de pastel y un café.

- ¿Qué tal tu día querida? – Consultó Mary rebuscando entre su cartera hasta sacar su agenda.

- Bastante agitado – reconoció la asiática - Entre las asignaturas del curriculum norteamericano, las exigencias propias del instituto y las actividades extracurriculares, creo que no me queda tiempo para muchas cosas.

- Ooh querida, y yo pidiéndote ayuda con esto…

- No te preocupes Mary, no es molestia… sabes que si se trata de Sam, estaré encantada de ayudarte – dijo Sunshine, sonrojándose.

- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias – respondió la rubia – ahora, manos a la obra.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a trabajar en la organización. Mary arrendaría el local, Sunshine se encargaría de la decoración, Mary cotizaría los costos de comida, Sunshine diseñaría y entregaría las invitaciones a los amigos de Sam… ningún detalle se quedaba al azar.

- Es más fácil de lo que crees Kurt, mira, pasas este electrón aquí, luego sumas los de la otra mezcla y…

- Espera, espera, espera. – Kurt se llevó las manos a la cabeza y algo exasperado suspiró – no entiendo nada

- Pero amor… es sencillo – Sam sonrió al ver en semejante estado de desesperación a su novio.

- Amor, sabes que los números no son lo mío – El castaño hizo un puchero y se recostó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Si te doy un beso te sentirás mejor? – ofreció el rubio

- ¿Aquí? – Kurt se reincorporó y miró sorprendido a su novio

- Pero claro… la biblioteca está prácticamente vacía y… espera. – Desde el fondo de la mochila del rubio se comenzó a escuchar "Greased Lightning" y desde el mesón, la bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada de "silencio" al rubio. - ¿Mamá? ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Para qué necesita Sunshine los nombres de mis amigos? – preguntó el rubio con desconfianza, mirando extrañado a Kurt – aah claro, las invitaciones… bueno, cuando llegue a casa le envío un correo. Ahá, entiendo, adiós.

- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Kurt curioso

- Sunshine y mi madre están organizando mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Aah entiendo – respondió Kurt, con rostro sereno - ¿Esa niñita no se rinde, verdad? – agregó con un tono ligeramente celoso

- Creo que no – reconoció Sam apesadumbrado – la verdad es que recién anoche me enteré de que ella estaba involucrada en la organización de la fiesta…

- Me da la impresión de que tu madre la estima mucho… - hizo notar el castaño

- La adora

- ¿Crees que mi suegra me adore también? – preguntó Kurt, con tono meloso, mientras fijaba su vista en los labios de Sam

- Si no te adora, debe estar loca – El rubio reconoció la insinuación de su novio y fugazmente, le dio un beso.

Pero Sam sabía que la posibilidad de que su madre adorara a Kurt era minima. Conocía muy bien las convicciones religiosas y los estándares morales bajo los que se había criado su progenitora… y tenía un poco de desconfianza de lo que pudiera ocurrir en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Abrazó con fuerza al castaño y se quedó así con él un momento… pensando en lo que vendría.

De paso por fuera de la sala de coro, Sebastian se encontró con Wesley, que diligente ordenaba las partituras de las canciones que trabajarían en el próximo ensayo.

- ¿Tan tarde por aquí? – hizo notar Sebastian, acomodándose en el brazo de uno de los sillones.

- Alguien debe hacer este trabajo – contestó sonriendo el asiático. - ¿y tú, por qué tan tarde por aquí?

- Me quedé en biblioteca avanzando en algunos deberes. – Sebastian guardó silencio un momento y luego consultó - ¿Sabes de que instituto es ese coro… New Directions?

Wesley abandonó sus labores un momento y pensó. Repasó mentalmente los institutos cercanos y sus respectivos coros y contestó.

- Si no me equivoco, New Directions es del instituto McKinley

- Un instituto público – dijo Sebastian de manera peyorativa – no creo que sean gran competencia.

- Para serte sincero, tampoco percibo a New Directions como una amenaza – reconoció Wesley, sentándose en un sillón – sin embargo, no quiero que los chicos se confíen…

- Bueno… creo que sería indicado ir a ver que tal son… - insinuó Sebastian, mirando con picardía al asiático

- Sebastian, Sebastian… no nos metas en problemas… - aconsejó el moreno sonriendo.

- Vamos… sé que tú también quieres saber que tal es este coro misterioso. – enfatizó Sebastian.

- Está bien, anda… pero nosotros jamás hemos tenido esta conversación – advirtió el presidente del consejo.

¡Ese es mi presidente! – celebró Sebastian y de un salto se puso en pie, y salió de la habitación. – Veamos que sorpresas tienes, New Directions – murmuró para si, mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de la academia Dalton


	23. Día de visitas

El incesante ruido de la impresora, acababa con la calma de la noche. En momentos así, Sunshine agradecía vivir sola con su institutriz. Organizando algunos de sus libros, se dio cuenta de que ya era más de media noche. Tomó la última de las invitaciones que salía de la impresora y como si leyera una carta de amor, revisó nuevamente el correo que le enviara Sam, con los nombres de los chicos del club glee. Todos estaban ahí y cada uno tenía su invitación impresa. Desperezándose, dejó las invitaciones sobre su escritorio y fue hacia el baño, preparándose para dormir.

En el barrio alto de Lima, Sebastian terminaba de escoger la ropa que usaría para la visita que haría al instituto McKinley. Si iba en una misión de espionaje, debía mezclarse con el resto de estudiantes y su blazer de la academia Dalton no ayudaba mucho con dicha tarea. Con paciencia, escogió unos vaqueros simples, zapatillas de lona, una sudadera gris y una mochila negra. Acomodó todo en un colgador y procedió a desvestirse, algo ansioso por lo que encontraría al otro día.

…

Acomodándose inquieto sobre su asiento, Sam vigilaba el reloj que estaba colgado sobre el pizarrón. Disfrutaba las clases de matemáticas, pero esta en especial, se le estaba haciendo muy tediosa. Unos puestos más allá, Artie observaba curioso el comportamiento del rubio pero, atendiendo por fin a la clase, se olvidó de la evidente ansiedad de su compañero.

A la hora del receso, Sam se encontró con Kurt y juntos se encaminaron a la cafetería. Cada tres pasos, el rubio volteaba la vista por sobre su hombro y se aseguraba de que nadie los miraba o seguía. El castaño en tanto, seguía platicándole acerca de la nueva edición de "Vogue", sin percatarse del comportamiento de su novio. Una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería, Rachel se acercó a ellos para saludarlos… gesto que hizo saltar a Sam.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – consultó divertida la castaña

- Si, si… es solo que… - Sam volteó a mirar a la entrada de la cafetería – nada…

- Si tú lo dices… - respondió Rachel – Kurt, necesito que nos ayudes a escoger un tema para cantar junto a Sam.

- ¿Yo? – dijo sorprendido el castaño. – ¿recuerdas que fui yo quien perdió la competencia de duetos?

- Eso no significa nada, sé que eres un excelente interprete …

- Bueno, ya que insistes – accedió Kurt con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos en el ensayo – se despidió Rachel con un guiño y se fue al trote, para encontrarse con Finn.

- Creo que seré vuestro asesor – mencionó el castaño de manera coqueta, mirando a Sam, que seguía mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Sam?

- Si, aquí estoy, presente – respondió el rubio, mirando por fin a su novio que tenía un gesto de interrogación.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – interrogó Kurt, acercándose a la máquina de café

- Sunshine – se limitó a decir Sam – Se supone que viene hoy al instituto a dejar las invitaciones para mi cumpleaños – agregó el rubio, poniendo cara de "perdón"

- Aaah era eso… - El castaño miró a su alrededor buscando con su vista a la muchacha. – Al parecer aún no llega

- ¿No estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es decir, es ella la que te persigue y creo que después de todo este tiempo, si quisieras algo con ella, ya lo hubieras tenido, ¿no?

La seguridad con la que Kurt hablaba hizo que Sam lo mirara con admiración. El castaño era definitivamente una caja de sorpresas y pensando esto, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo frente a todo el mundo.

Luchando contra sus vaqueros, Sebastian se cambiaba a de ropa al interior de su estupendo automóvil. Se había retirado antes de clases para poner en marcha el plan espionaje y ahora estaba en la segunda fase de la operación; "Mimetizarse". Con esfuerzo, logró sacar su pie por una de las piernas del pantalón y procedió a amarrar sus zapatillas. Levantándose, reviso su engominado cabello y como siempre, su peinado seguía perfecto. Echó algunos libros dentro de su mochila para hacer peso y revisando una vez más su peinado, bajó del auto y entró al instituto.

La estrechez de los pasillos del instituto público McKinley impactó a Sebastian, que instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho y miró asombrado a los estudiantes que deambulaban por ahí. De inmediato un par de miradas se posaron sobre él, y es que era imposible que un joven de su porte, gracia y belleza, pasara desapercibido en un instituto tan pequeño como McKinley. Sebastian notó que llamaba la atención y con decisión comenzó a caminar, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Un flujo constante de estudiantes que entraban y salían por una puerta, le dio una pista y sin pensarlo dos veces entró por esa puerta, adivinando exactamente el lugar a donde llegaría.

- Parece que un estudiante nuevo llegó a McKinley – Dijo Sam mientras Kurt le entregaba su café

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Consultó el castaño, esperando que la máquina entregara su orden de café

- Mira – Sam apuntó con la barbilla en dirección a las puertas de la cafetería, por donde entraba un mal camuflado Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt lo miró y supo de inmediato que ese chico no pertenecía a su instituto. Por sus facciones hubiera apostado a que era extranjero, pero no se aventuraba a nada.

- Es tan fácil identificar a los nuevos en este instituto – concluyó Kurt, poniéndose en marcha junto al rubio.

- Ajá – asintió Sam, sorbiendo su café

Caminando fuera de la cafetería, pasaron junto al "chico nuevo" y Kurt no pudo dejar de notar esos astutos ojos marrones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como si adivinara sus intenciones, pero haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos, siguió su camino.

Sebastian fue a la máquina de café, sacó uno y luego se dedicó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto. Según sus cálculos faltaba un periodo de clases para que salieran al almuerzo y si McKinley se adscribía al curriculum normal de horarios, luego del almuerzo venían las actividades extra curriculares. Se aseguró de tomar el tiempo y sin más, comenzó a buscar el auditorio de aquel instituto…

- ¡No me digas que hoy vas a ver a ese bombón de Sam Evans! – chilló una de las compañeras de Sunshine en el baño

- Así es… - reconoció la asiática, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, su liquido limpiador de lentes.

- ¿Tienen una cita? – interrogó otra muchacha saliendo de uno de los cubículos

- No, no – se adelantó a aclarar – Solo voy a ver a sus amigos, para entregarles las invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sammy – concluyó ruborizándose levemente.

- ¿Ya se besaron? – preguntó una de sus compañeras, mientras comenzaba a maquillarse

- Noo, eso ni pensarlo…

- Querida, debes provocarlo, tomar el toro por las astas, o vendrá otra y te lo ganará – dijo su compañera que se maquillaba.

- ¿Tú crees? – respondió con temor la asiática.

- No lo dudo… es más, creo que deberías aplicarte un poco de rubor aquí – y sin más manchó de maquillaje una de las mejillas de Sunshine – otro poco por aquí… algo de delineador – dijo, rebuscando en su estuche

- Y súbete un poco la falda – añadió otra de sus compañeras, mientras jalaba la falda de Sunshine hacia arriba

- Pero yo, chicas, esperen – trató de protestar la muchacha

- Y los moñitos ya pasaron de moda – Dijo la maquilladora, a tiempo que desarmaba el peinado de la asiática.

- ¡auch!

- Perdón, pero es necesario.

De pronto, cuatro pares de manos atacaban el pelo, el rostro el vestuario y el ser entero de Sunshine, cambiando, acomodando, tapando, revolviendo, maquillando, peinando.

Luego de un rato de maquillaje, jalones de ropa y cabello una "nueva" Sunshine, trataba de acomodarse los lentes. Tanto movimiento la había dejado mareada. Con desgano, se volteó para mirarse en el espejo y lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras. Su largo cabello, amarrado tanto tiempo en dos moñitos, ahora caía libre y largo por delante de sus hombros, un discreto rubor cubría sus mejillas, mientras que el delineador, marcaba sus ojos, dándoles un toque de misterio. Su vista se perdió del espejo y fue a dar a sus piernas que lucían largas y estilizadas, tras subir un poco la falda y bajar los calcetines.

Sus compañeras la miraban complacidas, pues su labor como estilistas había dado sus frutos… ¡y qué frutos! La imagen de estudiante modelo, se había disuelto entre un poco de maquillaje y un peinado nuevo, y sintiéndose igual que la mítica Sandra Dee de "Grease" Sunshine tomó su bolso y salió del baño, encaminándose hacia la salida de su instituto… Tenía una entrega que hacer.

- ¿Vieron al chico nuevo que llegó al instituto? – murmuró una chica pelirroja, sentada detrás de Blaine en la clase de biología.

- Es todo un sueño, pero ¿Alguien sabe de donde viene?

- … - el silencio, le indicó a Anderson que nadie sabía el origen de aquel muchacho.

- Lo único que sé es que tenía unos ojos maravillosamente hermosos… y una mirada que ¡oh por Dios! – recalcó la pelirroja, mientras se daba aire con la mano.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo cuando salgamos de esta clase.

Sonriendo para si, Blaine se preguntaba quien sería ese muchacho y de pronto una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, pero fue descartada de inmediato. ¿Qué podría hacer Sebastian en un instituto público? Sonriendo más ampliamente que al principio, por la incoherencia de sus ideas, Blaine atendió a la clase de nuevo.

Causando sensación con su nueva imagen, Sunshine llegó por fin al instituto McKinley. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, suspiró y planeando una entrada maravillosa (acorde a su nuevo look) abrió ambas puertas, entrando estrepitosamente y encontrándose con un pasillo desierto. Su cara de decepción fue cósmica, y consultando la hora en su celular, notó que faltaban por lo menos veinte minutos para que salieran de clases. Decidida a hacer tiempo, se dedicó a buscar la sala de coro.

Tendido sobre el escenario del auditorio, Sebastian se sobresaltó al notar que alguien aparecía en la puerta del mismo y con paso lento avanzaba hasta el sitio donde él estaba recostado. Incorporándose del suelo, se encontró con una observadora jovencita, bastante atractiva y muy bien arreglada. La observó caminar hasta donde él se encontraba y cuando estaba como a tres metros de ella, le habló.

- Hola

Esa simple palabra hizo que Sunshine se sobresaltara. No había notado la presencia de aquel joven… de aquel apuesto joven. Respirando agitada, avanzó con cautela hasta él y le devolvió el saludo.

- Hola, perdón, sé que no debo estar aquí, pero andaba buscando la sala del coro ¿Sabes dónde está?

Sin querer, Sunshine había atrapado a Sebastian, pues éste tampoco conocía la ubicación de la sala de coro.

- Es mi primer día de clases, soy nuevo aquí – mintió con habilidad – y al parecer tu también

- Si… bueno la verdad es que vengo a entregar unas invitaciones, para el cumpleaños de un amigo, el cual estoy organizando – Sunshine sacó las invitaciones de su mochila y le extendió una al castaño.

Peter y Mary Evans, tienen el agrado de invitar a _Kurt Hummel _

A la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro amado hijo _Samuel Evans_.

La celebración se llevará a cabo el día Sábado 1ero de diciembre, a las 20:00 hrs

En el salón verde del hotel Plaza.

Por favor, confirmar asistencia

(84913005)

Sebastian devolvió la invitación a Sunshine.

- Buen diseño – comentó – ¿Lo hiciste tú?

- Si – reconoció la asiática, mientras volvía a sacar su móvil para consultar la hora.- Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, debo encontrar la sala de coro. Un gusto – dijo la asiática, extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño

- Espero que nos veamos pronto – dijo Sebastian, estrechando con suavidad la mano de la muchacha.

Sin más, Sunshine emprendió marcha hacia la salida, preguntándose por que demonios sus padres la habían puesto en un instituto de niñas…

Con agilidad, Sebastian bajó del escenario y siguió de lejos a Sunshine. Si era cierto lo que la muchacha le había dicho, ella sería la guía perfecta para llegar a la sala de coro.

Tras salir de sus respectivas clases los chicos y chicas del coro fueron llenando de a poco la sala, hoy Mercedes anunciaría la canción que cantaría para las seccionales, por lo que todos se encontraban muy ansiosos y expectantes.

Pero el más ansioso de todos era Sam y no precisamente por el anuncio que haría Mercedes. Paranoicamente seguía esperando la aparición de Sunshine en el instituto, por lo que su vista iba constantemente a la puerta, hasta que de un momento a otro, todos sus temores se materializaron, en una pequeña asiática, muy arreglada y discretamente maquillada, que aparecía en la puerta de la sala de coro y miraba a Sam como queriendo decir "Por fin te encontré". Junto al rubio, la postura de Kurt se tensaba, pues sabía lo que una mujer quería conseguir cuando se arreglaba de esa forma.

Al ver que todo el coro miraba con curiosidad hacia la puerta, el señor Schue se volteó para ver y se encontró con la asiática, que haciendo un gesto, llamó al profesor para conversar con él.

- Profesor, mucho gusto, soy Sunshine Corazón, amiga de la familia de Sam y he venido a hacer entrega de las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Sam. Si no me equivoco – dijo la muchacha rebuscando entre las invitaciones – aquí está la suya. William Schuester ¿Verdad?

- Claro, si… soy yo. – respondió Will, un tanto aturdido y haciéndole un gesto la invitó a pasar.

Con mucho desplante, la muchacha hizo la misma presentación que le hiciera al profesor y uno a uno, comenzó a llamar a los chicos para entregarles sus invitaciones.

Mientras tanto en la oficina contigua a la sala de coro, Sebastian espiaba, escondido detrás de la puerta que permitía el acceso al lugar donde estaba el resto de los coristas. No podía ver a todo el mundo, pues si abría la puerta un centímetro más, iban a notar su presencia, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con esa pequeña perspectiva.

- Harmony Prince – llamó Sunshine

- Yo, aquí – respondió la muchacha, poniéndose en pie y recibiendo su invitación

- Y por último tenemos a Blaine Anderson.

- ¿No suena un celular? – hizo notar Artie

Sorprendido, el castaño se puso en pie y avanzó expectante a recibir su invitación. No esperaba que después de las pequeñas escenas de celos que Sam había motando, él fuera un invitado a la fiesta. Kurt miraba atentamente a Sam, pues lo notaba incomodo con toda la situación y disimuladamente, le frotó un brazo, para darle algo de tranquilidad. El rubio agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa

Al otro lado de la puerta, a Sebastian le había parecido escuchar un nombre familiar, pero no había prestado atención, pues justo en ese momento, su celular había comenzado a sonar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó en un susurro

- Sebastian, te necesitamos en el ensayo ahora – dijo Trent desde el otro lado de la línea

- Ok, voy en camino. – y sin dejar que el otro Warbler contestara algo, le colgó.

Tanteando los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el señor Schue supuso que el celular que había sonado era el suyo se dirigió a su oficina a buscarlo.

Al ver al señor Schue avanzar hasta su escondite, Sebastian dio un respingo y en menos de un segundo, ya se encontraba en el pasillo, caminando hacia la salida.

- Espero verlos a todos ese día, no falten – Dicho esto le guió un ojo a Sam, le agradeció al coro el tiempo que le habían dado para repartir las invitaciones y salió de la sala.

Todo el coro quedó en silencio por un segundo y luego, como si fuera una explosión, todos comenzaron a hablar de lo que se pondrían aquel día para ir al evento en cuestión.

Sam solo bajó la mirada y Kurt seguía observándolo.

- ¿Estás molesto? – tanteó Kurt

- Un poco. – puntualizó el rubio – pero de todas formas, me alegra el poder pasar mi cumpleaños contigo y los chicos – sonrió

- Hermoso – le susurró Kurt y sonrió también.

Saliendo de la oficina, el señor Schue venía con su móvil en la mano y ninguna llamada perdida en la pantalla. Sin preocuparse más, llamó el coro al orden e invitó a Mercedes para que anunciara la canción que interpretaría en las seccionales.

…

Sin querer entrometerse en la intimidad de su hijo, Mary estaba en la habitación de Sam, recogiendo una que otra prenda de ropa sucia: Calzoncillos, sudaderas, pantalones, calcetines… y de pronto, sobre la silla del escritorio, una prenda que desconocía. Muy suave al tacto y de un corte espectacularmente exquisito, la rubia Evans sostenía en sus manos una chaqueta que sabía, no pertenecía a su hijo. -¿Y esto? – murmuró para si, y sin más la dejó sobre la misma silla, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a Sam de dónde salió dicha prenda.

De camino al estacionamiento, Harmony notó que su novio estaba muy callado.

- ¿Sucede algo amor? – consultó la ojiazul, llegando a la moto de Blaine

- Si… - Afirmó el castaño, tomando un casco – Se me hace extraño que Sam me haya invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, después de, ya sabes…

- Entiendo – cortó Harmony – Tal vez quiere remediar las cosas… no sé. Lo importante es que te invitó y podremos estar ambos en la fiesta – sonrió al fin.

- Ajá… - respondió Blaine con mirada distante. Se puso el casco y asegurándose de que Harmony estaba asegurada, partió en medio de la tarde, en dirección a la casa de la muchacha.

Corriendo tan rápido como sus vaqueros se lo permitían, Sebastian apareció súbitamente en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers, mientras estos vocalizaban antes de comenzar a ensayar. Automáticamente, comenzó a vocalizar con ellos, mientras caminaba en dirección a Wesley, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los coristas que si había llegado a la hora.

- Mi, mi, mi, mi, Mi, mi, miiiiii ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó el asiático, ligando su pregunta con la última nota del ejercicio

- Mi, mi, mi, mi, Mi, mi, miiiiii fui a hacerle una visita al coro de McKinley – respondió Sebastian, imitando a Wesley – por lo que alcancé a notar Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, miiii no son un coro de temer, Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, miiiiii, son pocas personas y tienen pocos recursos. Serán pan comido – aseguro el castaño, terminando de vocalizar.

- Te lo dije… si me hubieras hecho caso, te habrías ahorrado el faltar a clases y llegar tarde al ensayo

- Es que no podía creer que existiera un coro tan patético como ellos, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Los escuchaste cantar por lo menos? – consultó Wesley, recibiendo una partitura de manos de Trent, quien los miró receloso.

- No, a su ensayo llegó una muchacha, a entregar invitaciones para el cumpleaños de uno de los coristas… - Sebastian recibió también su partitura, y esperando que Trent se largara, siguió hablando – Y justo en ese momento, Trent me llamó por teléfono, así que tuve que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- Entiendo… - Wesley parecía muy contemplativo – Bueno coro, llegó la hora de ensayar – dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y ordenando a cada corista según la armonía que le correspondía hacer.

…

- ¡Llegué! – anunció Sam, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Estoy en la cocina, hijo – dijo su madre

Dejando su mochila sobre el sillón más próximo, Sam se encaminó a la cocina, donde su madre estaba bebiendo su clásico té de media tarde. Le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en el instituto, cariño? – preguntó la rubia, sorbiendo un poco de su té

- Bien… hoy tuve ensayo del coro, ya nos estamos preparando para las seccionales – respondió Sam - ¿Queda pie de limón? – consultó

- Si, busca en la nevera – Mary recordó de pronto la consulta que quería hacerle a su hijo – Sam, por cierto ¿De quién es esa chaqueta que está en tu habitación?

El corazón de Sam se detuvo en seco, y su mente voló directamente a la silla de su escritorio, donde había dejado olvidada la chaqueta de Kurt. Por suerte la puerta de la nevera lo cubría, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, le mintió a su madre, mientras demoraba más de lo normal en cortar un trozo de pie.

- Es de Puck, me la prestó ayer que estuve en su casa, trabajando en un dueto para el coro… ya sabes, dos guitarristas, dos buenas voces – dijo sacando su cabeza de la nevera – pueden hacer magia.

- Pues dile a tu amigo Puck, que tiene muy buen gusto para vestirse. – Mary volvió a sorber té de su taza – Fue Sunshine a dejar las invitaciones para tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Sam volvió a tensarse, no quería hablar de Sunshine con su madre, por lo que trató el tema de la forma más casual posible.

- Si, todo el coro ya tiene sus invitaciones – aseguró

- Maravilloso… supongo que le diste las gracias – dijo Mary de manera inquisidora.

- Claro, claro… con permiso, debo ir a hacer mis deberes.

Mary vio salir a su hijo de la cocina, y se quedó con una sensación amarga, como si el pequeño rubio que acunara en sus brazos años atrás, lo estuviera evitando. Y no solo ahora, y no solo por el tema de Sunshine. Este rechazo se había ido haciendo cada vez más notorio con el tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su Sammy?


	24. Temor latente

Tal vez era una alucinación colectiva, pero los días de otoño parecían pasar más rápido que los días de cualquier otra estación del año. Poco a poco, Lima se vestía de oro y miel, la gente cambiaba los atuendos de verano por abrigos, gorros, guantes, botas y botines de distintos colores. The Lima Bean llegaba a su mejor momento de ventas en el año, pues la gente, con tal de engañar al frío, compraba más café que nunca.

Recordando su inconsciente primera cita, Sam y Kurt se encontraban una vez más en la misma mesa que los recibiera por primera vez juntos, solo que en esta ocasión, las miradas de amor y las caricias eran un tanto más obvias. Viendo a los árboles desnudarse, el rubio Sam se preguntaba que pasaría en su próximo cumpleaños y tratando de calmar a su corazón, bebió un poco más de su café con leche.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kurt, mirando con atención a su novio

El rubio bajó su café con leche, con parsimonia tomó una servilleta, limpió la comisura de sus labios, le devolvió la mirada a Kurt y contestó.

- En mi próximo cumpleaños

Kurt asintió en silencio, y por un segundo pudo sentir lo que el rubio sentía y se estremeció.

- ¿Temes algo? – indagó nuevamente Kurt, bebiendo también de su café con leche.

Como si lo hubiesen desnudado, Sam se ruborizó un poco y miró con reservada admiración al castaño. Nunca había conocido a una persona más instintiva que él y en cierta forma, le agradaba esto, pues se ahorraba un montón de explicaciones.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se revolvió el cabello, suspiró y respondió.

- Es mi madre… - Sam escrutó la mirada de Kurt – presiento que en la fiesta del sábado, tratará de ligarme a Sunshine y… ¡con un demonio! – Gimió Sam – No sé en que idioma decirle que no me gusta esa niñita.

Hummel asintió en silencio nuevamente

- Tal vez… si se lo dices en filipino pueda entenderlo

Sam miró a Kurt, incrédulo de que pudiera hacer un chiste en esas circunstancias y tras asegurarse de que si, había hecho un chiste, sonrió.

- Pero tengo más temor de otra cosa… - confesó Sam.

- ¿De qué? – Kurt esperó.

Tomando aire (y valor) Sam habló

- Temo que mi madre, Sunshine o aún peor… yo, te hagamos sentir incómodo.

- Sam, no te preocupes por… - comenzó a decir Kurt

- Shhh – el dedo índice de Sam se posó sobre los labios del castaño y con paciencia lo hizo callar – silencio señor Hummel, que aún no termino. Mi madre es una persona muy… conservadora, criada en un estricto hogar de cristianos, que a veces la hacen ser un tanto inflexible con respecto al resto de las personas.

- ¿Y tienes miedo de que me haga sentir mal porque…? – interrogó Kurt, sin entender hacia donde se dirigía Sam

- Por tu forma de ser, por tu forma de vestir… por ser gay, Kurt. – sentenció al fin el rubio, haciendo que Hummel se apoyara en el respaldo de su asiento.

Ambos guardaron silencio un minuto. Kurt miró fugazmente por la ventana, el recorrido que hacía una hoja al desprenderse de su rama y habló.

- Eso es algo que no veía venir

- Perdóname – se limitó a decir el rubio.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón, es solo que… no lo veía venir – trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos, que se veían un tanto nostálgicos. – Si eso es lo que te preocupa, trataré de ser más recatado en tu cumpleaños, cariño…

- No quiero que cambies quien eres solo por mi – Sam se sentía como la peor persona de la tierra.

- Pero es algo necesario, por lo menos ahora… hasta que tu madre cambie de parecer… o hasta que le digas la verdad con respecto a ti.

El rubio tembló en su asiento al pensar en ese momento.

- Llegar a mi casa, tomado de tu mano es lo que más deseo en este mundo, Kurt – Dijo Sam, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del castaño – pero tengo miedo.

- Entiendo – Kurt sonrió – Yo no te pido nada más que tu compañía, Sam. No pretendo que andes gritando tu amor por mi a los cuatro vientos, porque sé que esto es nuevo para ti. Te quiero, con todo lo que eres y representas y este sábado, quiero que te diviertas y disfrutes de todo lo que te han preparado.

Sam suspiró y suavemente alejó su mano de la cara de Kurt. Sin querer, habían llamado la atención de un par de parejas que se encontraban a la misma hora en ese lugar, pero nada les importaba. Lo único que el castaño quería, era que su novio se sintiera bien, aunque eso significara tener que comportarse de manera más recatada en la fiesta de cumpleaños que se avecinaba.

- ¿Más tranquilo? – consultó el castaño, saliendo de su reflexión

- Mucho más – mintió Sam.

Sabía que había hecho sentir mal a Kurt, sabía lo que vendría este sábado. Sabía todo, pero no lo quería asumir.

Acelerados, los días seguían pasando. Sunshine y la madre de Sam, trabajaban para tener el salon verde totalmente dispuesto para el día de la fiesta y queriendo sorprender a Sam, le prohibieron la entrada al lugar.

Kurt por otro lado, rebuscaba en su armario alguna prenda de ropa que no le gritara al mundo su homosexualidad y en compañía de Mercedes y Rachel, revolvían y combinaban distintas prendas.

- Bien, que les parece este blazer con estos pantalones – Dijo el castaño, sacando ambas prendas del armario para mostrárselas a las chicas.

Ambas se miraron como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Kurt que ese atuendo no lo favorecía, hasta que Mercedes decidió hablar.

- Muy obvio

- Uuuufff – El castaño se dejó caer sobre la pila de ropa que estaba regada por el piso y se dio por vencido.

- No te exasperes Kurt – aconsejó Rachel, adentrándose en el guardarropa de Hummel – ¡Wow! ¿Qué tan grande es esto?

- Yo creo que llega hasta Narnia – bromeó Mercedes, haciendo que Kurt soltara una carcajada.

- Exagerada

- Tú tienes un guardarropa gigante y yo soy la exagerada, si claro – rió Mercedes.

- ¡Sabía que tendrías esto! – exclamó Rachel desde alguna parte del guardarropa y un segundo después salió con un blazer negro, de corte simple en las manos. – Esto, unos vaqueros, zapatos y camisa blanca, salvarán tu vida.

Mercedes cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Kurt vestido de esa forma.

- Es perfecto – dijo aprobando el consejo de la castaña – ok, te hemos salvado

- Gracias chicas

- Para eso están las amigas – respondió Mercedes, recostándose junto a él sobre la pila de ropa. Rachel se unió a ellos y por unos instantes, contemplaron el cielo de la habitación de Kurt.

- A propósito ¿Por qué tantos deseos de no ser obvio? – consultó Mercedes.

El castaño suspiró profundamente y les contó todo lo que le había dicho Sam hace unos días atrás. Rachel guardaba silencio y Mercedes gesticulaba ante cada palabra de la historia.

- La madre de Sam es de temer. – dijo Mercedes cuando Kurt hubo terminado de contar todo. – ellos no van a nuestra congregación, pero en invierno, su grupo de ayuda, se une con el grupo de ayuda de mi madre y por lo que he escuchado es bastante estricta e intolerante en algunos temas.

- ¿Crees que sea capaz de decirme algo durante el cumpleaños de Sam? – El castaño se notaba ansioso

- Si no le das motivos, no tendrá nada para decir – aseguró Mercedes – Pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que la madre de Sam aceptó el noviazgo de él con Quinn, si ella estuvo embarazada y fue el chisme favorito de Lima durante meses?

- Supongo que el hecho de ser rubia y católica le da cierta ventaja… - lanzó Rachel

- Sus madres son amigas – dijo Kurt – Lo más probable es que de alguna forma a los Evans les convenía relacionarse con los Fabray y por eso dejaron que sus retoños estuvieran juntos.

- Que maquiavélico – reaccionó Mercedes, fingiendo un escalofrío.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio y la expectativa con respecto al cumpleaños creció. ¿Qué cosas sucederían? De manera inconsciente se respiraba algo de ansiedad en el aire.

Pasado un momento, Rachel se fue al cuarto de Finn y Mercedes se excusó. Iba a reunirse con Puck para comprarle un regalo a Sam, pero por supuesto, no le contó ese ínfimo detalle a sus amigos antes de retirarse.

…

- ¿Cómo crees que me veo? – consultó Quinn a su madre, de pie frente a un gran espejo, ubicado a un costado de su también gran ropero.

- Preciosa – aseguró Judy, ubicándose junto a ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello – Cualquiera pensaría que quieres provocarle un infarto a ese jovencito… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Joe Hart – Respondió Quinn, acomodando la cintura del vestido.- pero la verdad es que no quiero sorprenderlo a él – confesó la rubia.

Judy miró a su hija con sorpresa.

- Por favor madre, sabes que lo mío con Joe no duraría, me gradúo el otro año y Joe recién va en segundo – dijo la rubia con molestia – además su plan de vida es tocar la guitarra y predicar…

La mamá de Quinn miraba con atención a su hija, esperando saber a quien quería sorprender.

- Sam, mamá. – Judy puso cara de estar agradablemente sorprendida

- Eso me parece estupendo hija… siempre me gustó ese chico para ti.

- Lo sé, es por eso que ahora quiero recuperarlo…

- Fue un tonto por dejarte… - Critico Judy

- Claro, claro – Respondió Quinn, tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que fue ella quien lo engañó con Finn – Está decidido, este vestido es el indicado. – finalizó Quinn y procedió a quitárselo.

Por otro lado, Harmony y Blaine caminaban de la mano por el centro comercial, viendo que le podían regalar al rubio para su cumpleaños.

- ¡Mira! En esa farmacia venden Chapstick… - señaló Blaine entusiasmado

- Ni lo pienses Blaine Anderson – Dijo Harmony con una sonrisa y tono serio

- Yo solo decía… - Blaine hizo un puchero y se ganó un beso por parte de la ojiazul.

- Sam tiene una guitarra – razonó Harmony

- Exacto… ¿Un accesorio para su guitarra? – indicó Anderson, apuntando a una tienda llamada "Audiomúsica"

- ¡Muy bien! – Respondió la muchacha con entusiasmo

Minutos después, salían de la tienda, tomados de la mano y con una correa de cuero para la guitarra del rubio. A metros de ellos aparecían Puck y Mercedes que comprando también un regalo para el cumpleañero, se soltaban de la mano y fingían ir conversando, al notar la presencia de los chicos.

- ¡Anderson! – se adelantó en saludar Puck, chocando cinco con Blaine.

- ¡Puckerman! – respondió Blaine.

- ¿Mercedes? – Harmony parecía extrañada de ver a la morena con el judío

- ¡Harmony! – Mercedes saludó alegremente, tratando de que Harmony no indagara más.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – consultó Blaine, sin malicia

- Yo compraba un regalo para Sam, y me encontré con Puck – Sonrió Mercedes, mintiendo descaradamente.

- Interesante – susurró Harmony, mirando fijamente a su amiga.- ¿Y tú que hacías Puck?

- Lo mismo y gracias a Dios me encontré con Mercedes, la verdad no sé que regalarle a Sam – mintió también el judío. - ¿Qué le han comprado ustedes? – agregó, como para desviar la atención de la ojiazul.

- Una correa para su guitarra

- ¡Genial! Ya sabemos que es lo que no debemos regalarle – Dijo Mercedes - ¿Seguimos buscando? – le propuso a Puck

- Claro, claro, nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós

- Adiós – dijeron al unísono Blaine y Harmony.

Cuando hubieron avanzado unos pasos, Harmony no lo soportó más y dijo.

- ¿No te parece sospechoso ver a esos dos juntos?

Blaine miró a su novia y pensó un momento.

- La verdad es que si…

- ¿No será que tal vez…? – sugirió Harmony

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita? – se burló Blaine

- Nada, nada, yo solo decía…- se excusó la ojiazul

- Bueno, sería interesante que Puck y Mercedes estuvieran juntos – razonó Blaine – al fin y al cabo, los polos opuestos se atraen – finalizó, guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

- En eso tienes razón – La ojiazul se aferró al brazo de su novio y juntos siguieron su camino.

Tras las puertas de una librería cercana, Puck y Mercedes observaban a Blaine y Harmony marcharse.

- ¿Crees que hayan sospechado algo? – consultó Puck, mirando atentamente a la distante pareja

- Harmony es muy suspicaz – razonó la morena – y no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué harás si te pregunta algo?

- Creo que le contaré – dijo Mercedes

- Si crees que es lo correcto – Puck sonrió

Mercedes suspiró y aprovechando que se habían quedado ocultos en la librería, le compraron a Sam un libro de ejercicios matemáticos, pues sabían que la lectura no se le daba muy bien.

Esa misma noche, en el salón verde del hotel plaza, Sunshine y Mary acomodaban los últimos arreglos de la mesa que habían dispuesto para el buffet. La asiática, con una lista en la mano se encargó personalmente de ver que cada uno de los recuerdos estuviera en perfecto estado, la mesa para los regalos debía estar radiante y el escenario para el karaoke dispuesto para recibir a los chicos del coro. Mary Evans había optado por no contratar un dj, pues si la fiesta era con los chicos del coro, ellos mismos debían cantar.

Agotadas de caminar de un lado para otro durante todo el día, Mary y Sunshine tomaron asiento, contemplando con agrado el fruto de su trabajo y organización.

- ¿Falta algo de la lista Sunshine querida? – consultó Mary

- Nada Mary, solo nos queda ir a descansar para mañana estar listas

- ¿Estás ansiosa? – consultó la rubia cuarentona, mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña asiática.

- La verdad si… - confesó la muchacha, ruborizándose – he pensado que, aprovechando que habrá un karaoke… yo podría cantarle una canción a Sam…

- ¡Eso sería verdaderamente adorable! – alentó Mary. – Ya es tarde ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No te preocupes, mi institutriz me espera afuera – Sunshine recogió su bolso y con nuevas expectativas para el cumpleaños de mañana, se despidió de Mary y se marchó.

La rubia vio marchar a la muchacha y la conciencia le remordió un poco. ¿Habrá sido lo correcto manipular así la situación y los sentimientos de Sunshine hacia su hijo? Pensando en esto estaba, cuando su esposo apareció en el salón verde para recogerla.

- ¿Qué piensa la organizadora de eventos más hermosa de Lima? – piropeó el hombre, al ver tan concentrada a su mujer.

Ante el apelativo, Mary se sonrojó, como lo hiciera años atrás cuando conoció a su esposo y sonrió coquetamente, dejándose besar por él.

- Pienso en Sunshine y Sam – confesó al instante la mujer.

El patriarca de los Evans se tensó, pues supo de inmediato hacia donde apuntaba esa conversación.

- Sunshine se ha hecho muchas ilusiones con Sam – prosiguió Mary, hablando inocentemente – y no estoy muy segura de que Sam le corresponda. ¿Qué crees tú? – consultó, abrazando a su marido

Peter Evans suspiró y buscando las palabras adecuadas, habló.

- Creo que Sam no puede corresponderle a Sunshine – dijo recordando la confesión que le sonsacara a su hijo algunas semanas atrás.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene una relación con alguien más? – consultó Mary, interesada en saber todo lo que su marido sabía.

- No, que yo sepa – mintió Peter – pero es cosa de verlos, Sam no ve a Sunshine con los mismos ojos que ella lo ve a él…

Mary guardó silencio. Así que Sam no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Sunshine. Lo más probable – pensó – es que tenga una relación con alguna chica del coro y no me quiera decir nada. – Mary se sintió un tanto dolida, al sospechar que Sam le contaba cosas a su esposo de las que ella no estaba ni siquiera enterada. – Bueno, si Sam tiene un amor oculto, mañana será el día en que podré ver quien es la afortunada – pensó, y suspirando, comenzó a caminar, aún abrazada por su esposo, en dirección al estacionamiento.

Peter guardaba silencio igual que su esposa. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que había hablado de más, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía de sobra que en algún momento, Sam tendría que enfrentar a su madre, para seguir adelante en su relación con Kurt y mientras más rápido llegara ese momento, mejor sería para todos. Entre ver a su hijo sufriendo, atado a una mujer que jamás podría amar, a verlo lejos de él pero verdaderamente feliz, prefería verlo feliz. Intranquilo subió a su auto y enfiló rumbo a casa.

Exactamente a la medianoche, Sam comenzó a recibir saludos de cumpleaños a través de las redes sociales. Facebook, Twitter, e – mail, y otras, mostraban sus notificaciones y las felicitaciones y buenos deseos llenaban su muro y bandeja de entrada. Con un sentimiento de gratitud al ver tanto cariño, comenzó a responder a los saludos de sus amigos, conocidos, colegas del fútbol, gente del club de mate – atletas, nado sincronizado y otros clubes por los cuales había pasado. De pronto un mensaje de un Facebook desconocido, llamó su atención y procedió a abrirlo.

_"Querido Sam – _Este mensaje debe ser de Sunshine, pensó – _Espero que disfrutes este cumpleaños, porque probablemente, sea el último que pases"_

La tensión se apoderó del rubio y todo el sentimiento de gratitud que había tenido en un principio se fue al demonio. Estaba harto de recibir esa clase de amenazas anónimas. Sospechaba de Karofsky y su séquito de simios adolescentes, pero sin pruebas contundentes podían acusarlo de calumnias. Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio y astilló la madera, dejándose algunos fragmentos en el puño y una profusa mancha de sangre. Reprimió un grito de dolor y rápidamente se dirigió al baño para ver las heridas.

Justo en ese momento, Mary y Peter iban entrando a la casa. Con sumo sigilo Mary se dirigió a la cocina a dejar algunas cosas y Peter fue directo a la habitación de su hijo a desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Se extrañó al no encontrarlo ahí, y al ver el ordenador encendido, decidió echar un vistazo. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la amenaza que un anónimo le hacía a su hijo y, a un lado del mouse pad, un rastro de sangre. Alarmado se puso en pie y cuando iba a salir de la habitación para buscar a Sam, se encontró con él.

- ¡HIJO! ¿estás bien? – pregunto Peter con el miedo presente en la mirada.

- ¿Papá? Si, solo me… - la vista de Sam se dirigió al ordenador y de pronto todo calzó. Su padre había visto el mensaje. Cerrando la puerta tras de si decidió hablar con él.

…

- ¿Hace cuanto estás recibiendo esa clase de amenazas? – dijo Peter un poco más calmado que antes

- Desde que empecé a salir con Kurt, pero por favor papá, no lo culpes de nada – rogó Sam – cuando empecé a salir con él, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba - el rubio bajó la mirada – y ahora que estoy con él, no quiero dar pie atrás.

- Pero tu seguridad Samuel… - reprochó su padre, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- ¿Y la seguridad de él? Yo no me perdonaría si algo le pasara, ¿entiendes eso? – susurró Sam con pasión.

Peter se sorprendió de ver tanta determinación en los ojos de su hijo, y supo que ese era amor verdadero. Conteniendo sus ganas de gritar producto de la impotencia lo abrazó y lloró todo su odio contra el mundo. No quería que tocaran a su hijo, no quería que su Sam sufriera… pero ese era el costo que le había tocado pagar para llevar adelante un amor prohibido.

Mary se hizo presente en la habitación y al ver a padre e hijo abrazados, se conmovió y los abrazó también. Sam y su padre se sorprendieron de verla ahí y evitando, en todo momento que viera la pantalla del ordenador, los tres festejaron que Sam estuviera cumpliendo un año más de vida. Secando sus lágrimas, Mary se separó de ellos.

- Estoy tan emocionada de que cumplas diecisiete años – la rubia era un mar de lágrimas

- Mamá… no me voy de la casa, solo cumplí diecisiete – le recordó Sam, besándola en la frente.

- Hijo, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea – Dijo Peter con doble intención.

- Lo sé papá, lo sé.

Los tres rubios estuvieron un momento más abrazados y luego Peter y Mary se fueron a su habitación, dejando a un contemplativo Sam, tratando de limpiar la sangre de su escritorio y borrando aquel desagradable mensaje, con la certeza de que podía confiar en las palabras de su padre.


	25. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

El gran día había llegado. A pesar de lo tarde que se había acostado la noche anterior, Mary Evans se levantó muy temprano aquel sábado, para prepararle un desayuno especial a su primogénito, así que con más energía de lo habitual, se dedicó a cocinar, cantar, despertar a la familia y bailar por los pasillos de la casa.

Sunshine por su parte se había despertado igual de feliz que la madre de Sam; faltaban solo unas horas para el cumpleaños del rubio, lo que significaba que se encontrarían en el lugar perfecto, para que ella pudiera expresarle todo su amor a través de una canción. Saliendo de su habitación se encontró con su institutriz, quien traía el vestido que la asiática usaría esa noche. Traído directamente desde New York, una etiqueta de Dolce&Gabbana colgaba de una lujosa caja, bellamente decorada. Dando pequeños saltos y aplaudiendo Sunshine recibió la caja y seguida de Beatriz, su institutriz, fue a probarse el vestido.

Recatada y elegante como era, Beatriz no pudo evitar enjugarse una lagrimilla, al ver a Sunshine enfundada en semejante vestido. Sin duda la pequeña niña que un día le habían presentado, estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer y se alegraba de estar presente en ese proceso.

No tan animado como las dos organizadoras, pero sin duda expectante, Kurt se desperezaba a las siete y treinta de la mañana, repasando mentalmente lo que haría ese día. Limpieza facial, rutina de ejercicio, desayuno, retirar ropa de la tintorería… ¡Comprar el regalo para Sam! De un salto se puso en pie y decidió que no tenía tiempo para limpiezas faciales así que comenzó a hacer ejercicio, para después tomar desayuno y luego ir a comprarle un regalo a Sam.

A las ocho menos quince minutos, Blaine tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba el número de Harmony.

- Buenos días precioso – murmuraba con voz queda la muchacha

- Buenos días princesa – respondía Blaine con una grave voz matutina - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Excelente… tuve un sueño realmente reparador – Harmony miró la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche - ¿Sucede algo?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un largo suspiro, seguido de un minuto de silencio que a la ojiazul se le hizo eterno.

- ¿Blaine?

- No estoy muy seguro de querer ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam – soltó el moreno Anderson de un golpe.

Harmony se quedó en silencio, pues no entendía el por que de la situación. Terminando de despertar, se acomodó en la cama y habló.

- ¿Y eso a que viene amor?

Tras un leve titubeo, y con muy poca elocuencia Blaine respondió

- No creo que me pueda sentir cómodo, después de ya sabes… - Blaine volvió a titubear – todos los momentos incómodos que se dieron entre nosotros a causa de Kurt, las malas caras de Sam y…

- Pensé que eso estaba superado – interrumpió Harmony con tono triste.

- Si, está superado, pero siento que sería cínico de mi parte ir a celebrar con Sam, luego de todo lo que ha pasado… - La voz de Blaine fue apagándose a medida que hablaba.

- ¿Quieres que vaya sola entonces? – Harmony recurría a todos sus recursos para conseguir que Blaine la acompañara.

El moreno guardó silencio. No quería que su novia fuera sola, pero tampoco quería aparecerse por la fiesta. ¿Qué haría?

- No se trata de que quiera que vayas sola es solo que…

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? – volvió a interrumpir la ojiazul

- No me sentiría bien

- ¡Pero estarás conmigo! – dijo Harmony alterada - ¡eso debería ser suficiente para que te sientas bien!

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelvo al notar la similitud que tenía esta escena, con otra que habían vivido él y Sebastian, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. La única diferencia es que, en aquel entonces, Blaine estaba en el lugar de Harmony, rogándole a Sebastian que se sintiera bien con su compañía. Es por esto que empatizando con la ojiazul dijo.

- Tienes razón amor, no sé en que estaba pensando… yo… creo que iré contigo

- Gracias amor… sabía que podía contar contigo – respondió Harmony, celebrando en silencio al otro lado de línea.

- Te quiero, nos vemos más tarde… ¿Paso por ti a las siete y media? – consultó el moreno antes de colgar.

- Si cariño, a esa hora creo que estaré lista… adiós

- Adiós.

Blaine cortó la llamada y se quedó contemplando el cielo de su habitación. Suspirando largamente, comenzó a asumir que tendría que ir a la fiesta de Sam y tratar de disfrutar mientras estuviera ahí. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Caminando con Carole tomada del brazo, Kurt pasaba en frente de todos los escaparates de las tiendas, sondeando con velocidad los regalos que podría hacerle a su novio.

- ¿Es músico verdad? – consultó Carole, tratando de seguir el paso del castaño

- Así es, pero quiero regalarle algo menos obvio que eso.

- ¿Qué más le gusta?

- La guerra de las galaxias, Avatar, imitaciones, matemática, química… - enumeró Kurt

- Es todo un fr…

- ¡No digas la palabra con "EFE"! – advirtió Kurt – es solo que sigue disfrutando de su infan… Oh Dios mío – dijo de pronto el castaño, soltando el brazo de Carole y acercándose a una vitrina.- Ese es el regalo perfecto para Sam, y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda, para comprar lo que había en vitrina.

…

- ¿Ya estás listo? – consultó Mary, de pie al otro lado de la puerta de Sam, consultando la hora en su reloj.

- Ya casi – respondió con voz queda el rubio, mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente conforme. Un estupendo traje negro resaltaba el color de su piel y cabello, a tiempo que marcaba su bien formado cuerpo, ajustándose perfectamente a cada recoveco de su anatomía.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Mary Evans tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar; su pequeño niño ya estaba hecho todo un hombre. Si fue tan solo ayer, cuando sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebé, con una discreta pelusilla rubia como cabellera y unos impactantes ojos verdes.

- ¿Mamá?

La voz de Sam la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tomando del brazo al rubio primogénito, caminó hacia el living, donde estaban su padre y sus hermanos y luego de recibir un par de elogios por parte de su progenitor y de sus hermanita, los cinco se montaron en el auto y se encaminaron hacia la celebración del cumpleaños.

Aguardando en el living de su casa, Finn esperaba a que Kurt estuviera listo para irse juntos al cumpleaños de Sam. Habían decidido ocupar el automóvil de Hudson, así no tendrían problemas de estacionamiento.

- ¡Vamos Kurt que aún tenemos que pasar por Rachel! – vociferó Finn, mientras miraba a Burt con algo de ansiedad.

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? – preguntó Burt, mirando hacia las escaleras

- Ropa – dijo simplemente Finn – debe estar revisando que los pliegues de su Kilt estén perfectos.

- Para tu información, Finn no usaré un Kilt – Kurt aparecía por fin en el living de su casa vistiendo una traje negro, bastante sencillo - ¿Vamos?

Kurt se acercó a su estupefacto padre para despedirse. Finn por otro lado tardó en reaccionar y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, siguió a su hermanastro hacia la salida.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de Rachel, Finn no soportó más la curiosidad y cuando un semáforo les dio rojo, preguntó

- Kurt… ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de… ya sabes…estilo?

Con la vista fija al frente, el castaño Hummel explicó

- Digamos que la madre de Sam es un poco quisquillosa. Sam no quería que tuviera problemas con ella en su cumpleaños, así que decidí variar un poco en mi estilo para no verme tan obviamente gay frente a su madre.

- ¿Estás molesto, verdad? – Finn sentía que estaba caminando sobre huevos

- Para nada. – respondió cortante

- Ok, como tú digas – y no preguntó más.

Pasaron por la castaña Berry y luego se encaminaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam.

Al llegar al lugar se percataron de que eran los últimos tres en llegar. Ya se encontraban ahí el señor Schue vestido muy elegante; Sunshine por otro lado, enfundada en su costoso vestido Dolce & Gabbana, que llamó la atención de Kurt apenas entró en la habitación. Mercedes, Puck y todos y el resto de los chicos del coro se voltearon para ver a Kurt que con su atuendo, llamó más la atención que Sunshine en su vestido. ¿Qué le había pasado al pomposo Kurt? Quinn observó recelosa desde un rincón y notó que las miradas de Sam y el castaño se cruzaban fugazmente. El trío de recién llegados se incluyó rápidamente a la fiesta y uno a uno pasaron a dejar sus regalos a la mesa que estaba destinada para esto, dejando sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones en un libro que estaba sobre ésta.

Notando que la totalidad de los invitados había llegado, Mary Evans se subió a un pequeño escenario que habían montado junto a Sunshine y tomando el micrófono pidió la palabra.

- Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí esta noche, celebrando los diecisiete años de nuestro querido hijo, Sam. – El coro prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores para el festejado y una vez que se hubieron callado, Mary volvió a hablar.- Todo lo que ven, está a vuestra disposición para ser degustado, y se preguntaran porque hay un escenario, y porque hay una máquina de karaoke. – La rubia sonrió de manera pícara – pues pensé que si todos los invitados a la fiesta son los chicos del club glee… más de alguno querrá deleitarnos con una canción, así que durante toda la noche, me estaré acercando a cualquiera de ustedes para que nos cante una canción.

La idea de la rubia pareció gustarle a todos los invitados que, en un pensamiento colectivo, comenzaron a buscar en sus repertorios una canción para cantar.

- Para abrir la ronda de canciones, me gustaría dejar en este lugar a mi colaboradora en la organización de esta fiesta. Querida, si no hubiera sido por ti, muchas de las cosas que vemos aquí no estarían – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y poniendo cara de agradecimiento – Dejo con ustedes a Sunshine Corazón.

Entre aplausos, la pequeña asiática subió al escenario, llamando la atención de todos. Se veía verdaderamente despampanante. Agradeciendo a Mary, tomó el micrófono y habló.

- Para mi es un gusto poder ayudarte Mary, sobre todo si se trata de Sam – dijo mirando al rubio que se puso como un tomate en menos de un segundo. – La canción que quiero interpretar, es en parte un regalo para Sam. Espero que te guste.

La música comenzó a sonar y la mirada de todos los que sabían acerca del romance entre Kurt y Sam, se centraron en el primero, esperando que el muchacho saltara al escenario y tratara de estrangular a la asiática.

Al lado de Kurt, Puck le apretó un brazo para llamar su atención. Con curiosidad Hummel miró.

- ¿Todo bien? – susurró

- ¿Lo dices por ella? – Kurt puso cara de que no le importaba – no me va ni me viene lo que haga. Sé que Sam no siente nada por ella.

- Estupendo.

Sam miró con atención el semblante serio de Kurt y luego miró a Sunshine.

Suena ~ _Solo por ti_

No me preguntes porque  
Porque te miro así

(_Descaradamente (a juicio de Mercedes) Sunshine volteó a mirar al rubio)_  
Si tiembla mi voz  
O de nervios empiezo a reír  
Si te preguntas porque  
Se agua mi mirar  
Es que mi amor se desborda  
Y cae como un manantial

Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

(_Puck miró a Kurt y se admiró del temple con el que estaba enfrentando la situación. A su lado Mercedes quería subir y hacer que la muchacha se tragara el micrófono)_  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti

No me preguntes porque  
Porque te toco la mano  
Si repito que te quiero  
Te juro que no es en vano

(_Al lado de Sam que disimulaba muy bien su cara de mortificación, Mary sonreía ampliamente)_  
Si te preguntas porque  
No dejo de acariciarte  
Es que mi amor se desborda y  
Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte

Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

(_Quinn dirigía su vista de Sam a Kurt, que parecía estar muy tranquilo. Luego observaba resoplar a Mercedes y se preguntaba el por qué de tanto enojo)_  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti

No me preguntes porque  
Escribo tu nombre mil veces  
Como puedo contar el tiempo juntos  
Días, horas, semanas y meses

Solo por ti, amor de mi alma  
La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

(_Blaine y Harmony miraban con expectación a Hummel, como esperando que el muchacho rompiera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero nada de esto pasó. Al contrario, Mercedes parecía más exaltada que el castaño, y veían como a su lado, Puck le hablaba rápidamente al oído, tratando seguramente de calmarla.)_  
Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños  
La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos  
Solo por ti

Todo el coro aplaudió, unos con más ánimo que otros y en seguida Mary subió al escenario para agradecer a Sunshine y dar la fiesta por iniciada.

Tratando de cambiar su semblante Kurt, en compañía de Finn y Rachel, se acercó a Sam para felicitarlo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sam, espero que sean muchos años más – Dijo Kurt, abrazando al rubio.

- Perdón – susurró el rubio al estar abrazado con Kurt.

- Descuida – respondió rápidamente.

Mientras Rachel y Finn saludaban al festejado, el padre de Sam se acercó al grupo. Por fin conocería en persona al chico que le había robado el corazón a su hijo.

- Papá, ellos son Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson y Kurt Hummel – dijo el último nombre con un tono de inconfundible añoranza.

- Mucho gusto – Estrechó las manos de cada uno, y cuando saludó a Kurt, le dirigió una mirada especial, gesto que llamó la atención del castaño. – Tú debes ser el hijo de Burt Hummel, Sam me ha hablado mucho de ti – agregó guiñándole un ojo a su hijo – con su permiso, creo que mi esposa me necesita.

Peter abandonó el grupo para ir a ver que necesitaba su esposa y apenas se hubo marchado, Kurt se volteó a mirar a Sam.

- ¿Así que le has hablado mucho a tu padre de mi, eh?

- ¿Estás bien? – consultó de inmediato el rubio, obviando la presencia de Finnchel

- Creo que nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Finn

- No, quédense. Así mi madre no estará al asecho de Kurt – aconsejó el rubio.

- No me has respondido – insistió Kurt con una sonrisa picarona

- La verdad, es que él sabe que tú y yo somos novios

La cara de espanto de Kurt fue épica.

- ¿CÓMO?

- Lo que acabas de oír – confirmó Sam

- ¿Y no te dijo nada? – consultó Rachel, uniéndose a la conversación de pronto

- ¿No quiso matarte? – acotó Finn

- Me dijo que ya lo sabía y no, no quiso matarme – Sam sonrió y miró a Kurt que de un momento a otro se había puesto más blanco de lo que era.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado? – logró decir el castaño

- Lo olvidé por completo

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? – reclamó Kurt, poniendo cara de reproche

- Es que cuando estoy contigo, olvido todo lo demás – Sam dijo esta frase con la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

El corazón de Kurt se conmovió y Rachel le propinó un codazo a Finn, a modo de reclamo - ¿Por qué tú no me dices cosas así? – susurró, recibiendo un par de hombros levantados como respuesta.

Luego de que Sam enfrentara la mirada de Kurt, se habían quedado en silencio, mirándose fijamente, como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

- ¿Se divierten, chicos? – Sunshine apareció entre Sam y Kurt cortando todo el momento.

- Si, si… ¿Son camarones esos que veo ahí? – Kurt señaló a la mesa de comida y se excusó, dejando a Sam con Sunshine y Finn, seguido por Rachel.

Peter estaba de pie junto a su mujer, esperando que ésta dejara de hablar con uno de los mozos y saber que era lo que quería.

- ¿Qué te pareció la canción de Sunshine? – consultó la mujer, adivinando la respuesta.

- Un tanto… obvia. – declaró Peter – querida, ya habíamos hablado de este tema, sabes que Sam no podrá corresponder a Sunshine…

- Aún no termino de entender porque no puede. – interrumpió la rubia – la única explicación que le veo, es que él tenga una novia, y hasta ahora no me ha presentado a nadie…

- Cariño, deja de controlar a nuestro hijo – sugirió el rubio

- Bueno, si tiene una novia, no pasa de hoy sin que me la presente. – y dicho esto dejó a su esposo para ver algunos detalles relacionados con el pastel.

Peter suspiró profundamente, y rogó al cielo para que la celebración no terminara en lamentación.

En otro lado de la fiesta, Mercedes masticaba trozo de pavo ahumado, canalizando de esa forma su ira. Junto a ella Puck y Harmony la miraban un tanto asustados.

- Mercedes por favor, mantén la compostura – susurró la ojiazul, a tiempo que recibía de manos de Blaine un vaso de soda.

- ¿Aún enojada? – Blaine sonrió divertido, pero la sonrisa se le cortó cuando vio la mirada de odio de la morena.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? Le dedicó una canción de amor al novio de mi amigo… DE MI AMIGO – recalcó, masticando con fuerza.

- SHHHHHHHHH – susurraron Harmony y Puck. – Recuerda que nadie sabe que Sam… tú ya sabes – dijo Harmony mirando a todos lados.

- ¿En serio? – Blaine se mostró interesado en el tema de pronto, pero nadie más habló de eso.

Reunidos cerca de la mesa de la comida, Artie, Quinn, Joe y Sugar hablaban de la voz de Sunshine.

- Creo que debemos influenciarla para que se cambie a McKinley – sentenció Sugar

- ¿En que instituto creen que vaya? – intervino Artie

- ¡Hey Sunshine! – Quinn decidió tomar el toro por las astas y llamó a la pequeña asiática. Pero lejos de interesarse por su voz, supo por su canción que la muchacha quería algo con Sam y no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera la competencia. Sabiendo a que instituto asistía, sabría más o menos a quien se enfrentaba.

En un momento Sunshine se encontraba al lado de ellos, sonriendo como de costumbre.

- Queríamos felicitarte, tienes una gran voz – comenzó diciendo la rubia Quinn

- Verdaderamente fascinante – recalcó Artie

- El club glee de tu instituto debe estar feliz de tenerte – continuó diciendo la rubia.

- Creo que si jajaja – rió nerviosa entre tanta alabanza.

- Y dime Sunshine ¿En que instituto estás?

- En el instituto para señoritas "Perpetuo Socorro" – respondió Sunshine, sin percibir la malicia con que preguntaban

De inmediato la cara de Artie, Quinn, Sugar y Joe se desfiguró. ¡Ella sería su competencia en las seccionales!

- Creo que seré vuestra competencia en las seccionales – confirmó Sunshine con una sonrisa, carente totalmente de malicia - ¿si? – dijo levantando la vista – disculpen, creo que Mary me necesita.

Se alejó del estupefacto grupo y se acercó para hablar con Mary.

- Estamos jodidos – sentenció Artie

- No seas tan pesimista, con un poco de Rachel esa pequeña no querrá cantar nunca más en su vida – aseguró Quinn haciendo un perfil de la muchacha en su mente. Si iba a un instituto católico, seguramente era una empollona de primera. No había mucho que temer.

El resto del grupo se quedó pensando en lo que serían las próximas seccionales.

- Dime, Mary - dijo Sunshine llegando al lado de la rubia

- La canción que cantaste fue maravillosa

- ¿No crees que fue demasiado?

- Para nada – mintió Mary guiñándole un ojo – estoy segura que después de esto Sam caerá rendido a tus pies.

Mary dejó a Sunshine con cara de ilusión y se fue a atender otros asuntos de la fiesta. Pero su conciencia seguía remordiendo y ahora estaba peor que antes. ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerle ilusiones a esa pobre muchacha? Sospechaba que Sam tenía algo con alguien del coro. ¿Habrá vuelto con Quinn? Si eso era así sería maravilloso. ¿O estará con Mercedes? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le agradaba… Pensando en esto, se acercó a Mercedes y la invitó a subir al escenario para que interpretara una canción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la morena tomó el micrófono y busco en la máquina de karaoke un tema, que solo con el título, ya decía muchas cosas.

- Esta canción – comenzó a decir mientras sonaba la introducción – va dedicada a todas esas parejas que están destinadas a ser solo amigos… ¡todos a bailar! – y Just Friends, de Amy Winhouse comenzó a sonar.

Apenas escuchó la palabra "Bailar", Sunshine corrió a los brazos de Sam y se colgó de su cuello para luego comenzar a moverse el ritmo de la música. El rubio miró exasperado a su alrededor, deseando que alguien hubiera llegado antes que Sunshine para bailar, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Britt y Santana saltaron a la pista de baile, seguidas de Rory que se emparejó con la rubia y Puck que tomó a la latina para bailar. Quinn bailaba con Joe, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Sunshine, que se le había adelantado para sacar a Sam a bailar… necesitaba un momento a solas con el muchacho, para confirmar sus sospechas. Finn fue por Rachel y olvidándose de Kurt salieron a la pista de baile. Éste último se acercó al señor Schue que en un costado de la pista, meneaba su vaso de refresco al son de las trompetas.

- ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta señor Schue?

- Si, dentro de lo que puedo ¿No bailas? – consultó el docente, bebiendo refresco.

- No – sonrisa – digamos que la única persona con la que quiero bailar, está vigilada por su madre, y atrapado en los brazos de cierta muchacha…

- Entiendo – interrumpió el señor Schue. – No te preocupes, ya llegará la hora en que no tengan que esconderse – guiño.

- Eso espero… - suspiró Kurt – Un momento, ¿usted sabe que…? – indagó Kurt, sorprendido.

- Los he visto irse juntos un par de veces, aparte de verlos en los pasillos entre clases, sé que no son muy evidentes pero créeme, él se comporta de la misma forma en que me comportaba yo cuando salía con mi ex esposa. Tal vez no lo notes, pero te mira de una forma especial – aseguró Will, haciendo que Kurt sonriera estúpidamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras veían a los chicos moverse al ritmo de la música. El último acorde la canción sonó y después de haber descargado parte de su enojo cantando, la morena Mercedes bajó del escenario, siendo ovacionada por sus compañeros. Al instante, las luces del salón verde se apagaron y por una puerta entraron funcionarios del hotel plaza con un pastel bellamente decorado en rojo y blanco, con un contorno de mazapán que simulaba ser una cinta de regalo y sobre él, una gran vela con un incandescente número diecisiete.

Perdido entre el grupo que se había formado alrededor del pastel, el señor Schue comenzó a cantar cumpleaños feliz, seguido por el resto del coro que adornaba la canción con bellas armonías y uno que otro melisma. La familia de Sam escuchaba fascinada mientras que el rubio solo sonreía agradecido de estar con sus amigos y familia en ese momento. A su izquierda, Mercedes cantaba, mientras le frotaba la espalda y a su derecha, Rachel le sonreía feliz. Buscó con la mirada a Kurt y lo vio sonriendo detrás de Sunshine, junto a Puck.

- Muy bien hijo, antes de apagar las velas, debes pedir un deseo – Dijo Peter, de pie frente a él.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Sam pensó en lo único que quería hacer realidad en ese momento. – _Que mi madre acepte mi relación con Kurt – _y con esto en mente, sopló las velas.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y los funcionarios del hotel comenzaron a servir rebanadas para todos.

Rodeado por Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Sunshine y Kurt, Sam recibía felicitaciones nuevamente. Mary se acercó a su hijo y sin un dejo de remordimiento preguntó.

- ¿Qué deseo pediste, hijo?

- Mamá sabes que los deseos no se dicen o sino nunca se cumplirán – respondió Sam, agradeciendo a la persona que inventó esa regla con respecto a los deseos de cumpleaños.

- Podría apostar que pediste algo relacionado con la chica que te quita el sueño – comentó Mary de forma pícara, y de inmediato todos miraron a Sam, expectantes.

- Claro, claro – Sam estaba a punto de retirarse del grupo, cuando su madre dio el golpe final

- Maravilloso ¿Está ella presente?

La mirada de Sam se dirigió rápidamente a Kurt y esté no hizo más que bajar la cabeza. Sunshine sonrió ilusionada y adelantó su posición para ubicarse junto a Sam, esperando ser nombrada por el rubio, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Mercedes se puso a su lado, tomó de su mano y para la sorpresa de todos miró a la madre de Sam y dijo.

- Bueno, señora Evans, no queríamos que se enterara de esta forma pero…

- Sam y Mercedes están saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo ya – aseguró Rachel

- Meses – acotó Finn

- Son el uno para el otro – terminó diciendo Puck, mientras le seguía el juego a su novia.

El castaño había levantado la vista no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar. Viendo a Mercedes tomada de la mano de su novio agradeció el tener una amiga que de alguna manera pudiera cubrirle la espalda, sin embargo la situación lo entristecía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Sunshine miró la escena, lentamente bajó la cabeza y con un quedo "permiso" se retiró de en medio del grupo. Mary la vio salir de ahí, pero el alivio de saber que Sam tenía novia y no novio no la dejó moverse.

- Pero yo creí que Mercedes estaba con… - balbuceó Mary apuntando a Puck – creo que alguna vez los vi caminar del brazo por el centro comercial…

- Somos solo amigos – indicó Puck, mientras abrazaba a Kurt y le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia cuarentona.

- ¡ooh! Ya veo – dijo Mary – ahora entiendo porque tienes tan buen gusto para la moda. – concluyó, asumiendo que Puck y Kurt eran pareja. - ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada Sammy?

- Pues porque… yo… - la mirada de Sam no podía apartarse de Kurt.

- Habíamos decidido tomarnos un tiempo para decirle a nuestros padres – se excusó Mercedes

- Querida, puedes ir tomar té cuando quieras… - invitó Mary, tomando a Mercedes del brazo y caminando con ella hacia la mesa del buffet

El resto del grupo vio a Mercedes alejarse en compañía de la madre de Sam y se tensó.

- Kurt, perdón, no sospeché que mi madre fuera a llegar tan lejos – el rubio se acercó a su novio y lo tomó de las manos

- No te preocupes – Kurt trató de sonreír pero sus ojos vidriosos eran innegables – sabíamos que esto podía pasar…

- Hey Evans, aléjate de mi novio – dijo Puck, tratando de alivianar el ambiente

- Con permiso – Kurt se deshizo del abrazo de Noah – creo que necesito ir al baño.

- Kurt – murmuró Sam y cuando iba a seguirlo, Puck lo detuvo

- No te preocupes, yo voy con él.

Finn y Rachel se acercaron al rubio que parecía más que apesadumbrado y trataron de consolarlo.

En la terraza del salón verde, Sunshine lloraba desconsolada. ¿Por qué Mary le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué Sam le había coqueteado de esa forma? ¿O es que lo había inventado todo en su cabeza? Abrumada por estas interrogantes, sollozó con más fuerza que antes y miró la noche estrellada de Lima. No iba a entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, no podía mirar a Sam a la cara sin derrumbarse, no podía mirar a Mary a la cara sin pedirle explicaciones… rebuscó en su bolso de mano y tomando su móvil llamó a Beatriz para que la recogiera y la llevara a casa. Necesitaba descansar.


	26. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz? II

Bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, Kurt caminó rápidamente al pequeño pero elegante baño con el que contaba el salón verde. Se detuvo frente al espejo juntando todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. La rubia vio como Puck se metía al baño junto al castaño y disimuladamente se acercó a la puerta de éste.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Puck, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Quinn sin posibilidad de oír lo que ocurría dentro.

- ¿Cómo te parece que estoy? – contestó el castaño de manera cansada, dejando por fin que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. – ni siquiera sé porque me afecta tanto – sollozó

Suspirando, Puck se acercó al pequeño castaño y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

- Te afecta porque lo quieres – musitó Noah, acariciando el cabello del muchacho – y porque hasta ahora, estás llevando tú solo todo el peso de esta relación

- ¿A qué te refieres? – murmuró Kurt, manteniendo su posición

- A que Sam aún no se atreve a aceptar que es gay, o bisexual… o lo que sea, a diferencia de ti, que ya lo aceptaste. – explicó Noah – lo que te hace más vulnerable al tener que ocultarte, negarte, disfrazarte, etc… para formar parte de su entorno.

Kurt consideró las palabras de Noah y encontró razón en ellas. Sollozó una vez más y suspiró, descargando parte de la tensión que había tenido que enfrentar esa noche.

- Si me dieran a elegir, haría esto una y mil veces… - dijo Kurt, determinado.

- Lo sé… eres realmente valiente, Kurt. – contestó Noah, apartándose del castaño para mirarlo a los ojos – vendrán tiempos mejores, de eso puedes estar seguro – y depositó un beso en una de sus mejillas.

- Gracias Noah – Sonrió Kurt

- De nada… para eso eres mi novio – contestó el judío guiñándole un ojo

- Bobo… ahora la madre de Sam creerá que eres gay

- Da igual… he estado en la cárcel juvenil, no hay forma en que la gente pueda pensar bien de mi. Ahora quiero que te laves la cara y que salgas a bailar conmigo.

Kurt le dirigió una mirada de asombro al muchacho que solo sonrió y tras asegurarse de que no era una broma, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y mojó su rostro, con el corazón más tranquilo que antes. Se secó, le sonrió a Puck y juntos salieron del baño.

Las luces del salón verde estaban más bajas de lo normal y de fondo se escuchaba la poderosa voz de Harmony cantando "Contigo a la distancia", mientras que en la pista de baile, se veían las distintas parejas bailando de manera muy íntima. Entre toda la multitud, Kurt pudo distinguir a Sam bailando con Mercedes, seguidos de cerca por Peter y Mary. La rubia sonreía al ver a su hijo junto a su "novia" mientras que Peter se mantenía serio.

La música cesó y antes de que pudieran sentarse, Blaine estaba subiendo al escenario, haciendo relevo con Harmony, quien le dio un beso cuando le entregó el micrófono mientras sonaba la introducción de la siguiente canción.

Al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción que cantaría Blaine, el corazón de Kurt se apretó - ¿No podía elegir otro tema? – pensó bajando la vista y repasando la letra de la canción, que a esas alturas de la noche, le parecía una amarga premonición.

Puck tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista, situándose cerca de Sam y Mercedes. La morena y el judío se ubicaron de tal forma que el castaño y el rubio pudieran mirarse mientras bailaban.

Sobre el escenario, Blaine se enfrentaba a sus propios fantasmas y echando mano de los recuerdos que había dejado su relación con Sebastian, comenzó a cantar.

Suena ~ _Como yo nadie te ha amado._

Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar.

(_En la pista de baile, Puck atrajo el cuerpo de Kurt hacia sí y comenzó a mecerse suavemente, mientras que un par de parejas más allá, Quinn no daba crédito a sus ojos ¿Acaso Puck estaba bailando con Kurt?)_

Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer  
para ganar hay que perder  
lo di todo por tí.

(_Sam mantenía su mejilla pegada a la oreja de Mercedes y al igual que Quinn, él no dejaba de mirar a Kurt, envidiando a Puck por tener los cojones de bailar con su novio)_

Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte  
traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby

(_La voz de Blaine sonaba tan suplicante que desde la pista de baile, Harmony lo observaba, adivinando exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio en ese momento)_

Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te amé demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Cada hora, una eternidad  
cada amanecer, un comenzar

(_- ¿Te sientes mejor? – murmuró Noah, haciendo que su aliento rozará la oreja de Kurt_

_-Si Noah – el castaño se sonrojó furiosamente – gracias… esta…- tomó aire- esta es la primera vez que bailo un lento con alguien…- dijo al fin_

_- Entonces me alegra haber sido tu primera vez – contestó de manera pícara el judío, haciendo que Kurt le diera un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras reía.)_  
Ilusiones nada más  
que fácil fue soñar.

Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar;  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual.

(_Esa última frase cautivó la mente de Sam y por un minuto temió que luego de la fiesta las cosas entre él y Kurt no fueran iguales. Entre todos sus pensamientos y la música, escuchó reír a Kurt y algo dentro de él se sintió incomodo ¿Celos de Puck? Tal vez…deseaba más que nunca estar con su novio, pero su maldita cobardía se lo impedía)_

Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby

Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te amé demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

(_Entre las luces y el baile, las miradas de Kurt y Sam se cruzaron, pero lejos de separarse fue como si en medio del aire y gracias a las melodías, se abrazaran con pasión, deseo y todo el amor que la mente humana pudiera imaginar. El castaño trató de sonreír pero esa noche las sonrisas no eran su especialidad. Lentamente y articulando cada palabra, Sam lanzó al aire un silencioso "Te amo". Leyendo los labios de su novio, Kurt sonrió por fin de manera sincera y respondió también "Te amo" haciendo que todos los malos ratos de aquella noche se hicieran nada) _

Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte  
traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby

(_Desde el escenario Blaine miraba la escena de los distanciados Sam y Kurt. Sintió pena por ambos, y cantó con más pasión, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño, que en ese minuto escondía su rostro en el cuello de Noah)_

Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te amé demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron la interpretación de Blaine y se sorprendieron al ver que Puck y Kurt habían bailado juntos de manera tan íntima. ¿Acaso Puck era gay?

Mercedes se volteó y vio a su novio con Kurt. Al instante los cuatro chicos se aglutinaron para conversar.

- Esto terminará pronto – aseguró el rubio, apenas se hubieron reunido.

- No te preocupes, yo la estoy pasando de puta madre – contestó Noah, abrazando a Kurt.

- Alto ahí Puckerman, no te aproveches – Mercedes le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su novio, que fue suavizada por un beso que le enviara el judío a la muchacha.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sus amigos conversaban, Kurt miraba para todas partes. Había un detalle que de un momento a otro había desaparecido. Paseando su mirada por el salón, se topó con la mirada de Quinn, que descaradamente lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Kurt hizo un amago de sonrisa y siguió rastreando.

- Sunshine se ha ido – dijo al fin el castaño.

- ¿eh? – pronunciaron Puck, Sam y Jones al mismo tiempo

- Que Sunshine se ha ido – repitió el castaño

- ¿Y? – consultó Mercedes

- Que esa niñita está hasta los huesos por Sam y ahora que él ha presentado a su novia – dijo mirando significativamente a su novio – me preocupa su repentina desaparición.

El rubio bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras de Kurt y sintió ganas de salir corriendo; su cumpleaños había tenido un sabor agridulce aquel año. No solo para él. Al parecer complicaba la vida de todos los que le rodeaban.

- Gracias chicos – habló de pronto el rubio, aún con la vista baja.

Puck entendió de inmediato a que se refería Sam.

- No tienes porque agradecer, para eso están los amigos.

Mercedes abrazó a Sam y Kurt mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- No te preocupes querido, eres un buen novio – añadió la morena con picardía.

- Ojalá Kurt dijera lo mismo. – cortó el rubio mirando con atención la reacción del castaño

- Luego hablaremos – dijo Kurt sonriendo, tratando de suavizar una frase que en cualquier idioma, suena como una amenaza.

Sam sintió como si se hubiera caído a una piscina con agua muy, muy fría. Asintió en silencio y evitó mirar al castaño. A lo lejos, Mary se subía nuevamente al escenario para agradecer a los que se habían dado el tiempo de concurrir a la fiesta y con entusiasmo, llamaba a su hijo para que dijera unas palabras.

Como si llevara plomo en la sangre, cada paso que dio hasta el pequeño escenario le retumbó en la cabeza. Con leve dificultad Sam tomó el micrófono, le fingió una sonrisa a su madre y se plantó frente a sus invitados para hablar. Pero su mirada, sus palabras y su corazón estaban con Kurt. ¿Cómo abrir la boca sin pronunciar su nombre? ¿Cómo esconder las ganas que tenía de desgarrarse el corazón y dejarlo a los pies de su hombre? Porque eso era Kurt para él; un hombre, su hombre que, a pesar de todas las cosas, se mantenía a su lado.

Mirando fijamente a Kurt, que estaba detrás de Mercedes, tomó coraje y habló.

- Gracias a todos, y cada uno de ustedes, por darse un tiempo y venir a celebrar conmigo estos diecisiete años de vida. – Sonrió – a pesar de que en muchos aspectos, mi vida ha sido fácil, últimamente ésta se ha puesto cuesta arriba – afirmó hablando con seguridad – pero gracias a Dios, a mi familia y a ustedes chicos, señor Schue… estoy aquí.

La mirada de Quinn iba de Sam a Mercedes. ¿Acaso el rubio estaba con ella? Todo perdía sentido. Puck estaba con Kurt, Sam con Mercedes, y ¿ahora qué? ¿Rachel terminaría saliendo con Artie?

- Tú has te has convertido en un pilar fundamental en mi vida – declaró el rubio de pronto, haciendo que algunas de las chicas del coro suspiraran – gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, de tus días y tal vez, algún día, de tu familia – sonrió de manera soñadora, mientras todas las miradas del coro se dirigían a Mercedes. Unos estaban confundidos, como Quinn y el resto solo aceptaba el sorpresivo romance de los chicos.

Kurt estaba furiosamente rojo, temiendo que en cualquier momento a su novio se le pudiera escapar algo que lo dejara en evidencia. De los nervios, había tomado la mano de Puck y la apretaba con fuerza, mientras le rezaba a toda velocidad a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchándolo; Buda, Allah, Jehová… cualquiera servía.

- Y por último, quiero decir… que si no ganamos las nacionales este año, los encerraré a todos en una habitación y los obligaré a escuchar mis imitaciones.

Todo el coro estalló en una mezcla de quejas y risas, a tiempo que aplaudían el pequeño discurso que había dado Sam.

Éste último, bajó del escenario temblando levemente de pies a cabeza mientras era abrazado por una conmovida Mary y un dubitativo Peter.

- Hijo tus palabras han sido sencillamente… - Mary no pudo hablar y en cambio, abrazó a su hijo.

Separándose de ella, Sam abrazó a su padre.

- No entiendo nada Sam, ¿Qué está pasando? – Susurró Peter, en el oído de su hijo

- Después te explico – respondió el muchacho, apesadumbrado.

La música había vuelto a sonar y aprovechando que Harmony estaba en el baño, Blaine se acercó a Kurt para conversar un momento.

- ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Kurt volteó con sorpresa y se encontró a un sonriente Blaine, extendiéndole un vaso de gaseosa.

- Eso quisiera – respondió el castaño recibiendo el vaso.

- Hay algo que no entiendo Kurt… - Blaine quería indagar con respecto a la situación de Sam

- ¿Por qué Sam está con Mercedes? – Cortó

- … Eso

- Pues… digamos que a su madre le daría un ataque si supiera que, bueno él…

- Ok entiendo. – Cortó Blaine esta vez.- Pero creo que Puck sería un buen novio – bromeó el castaño.

- Si, creo que si – Kurt sonrío y chocó su copa con la de Blaine a tiempo que Harmony aparecía junto a ellos.

- ¿Todo bien?

- De maravilla – soltó Kurt, con ironía – con vuestro permiso – dijo haciendo una inclinación y se separó de ellos.

- ¿Qué bicho le picó? – consultó la ojiazul.

- Vamos a la barra de postres y te explico.

Por otro lado, Quinn seguía observando insistentemente a Kurt y Puck, cuando Santana se acercó a ella y soltó.

- ¿Asustada de que el padre de tu hija se haya vuelto gay?

- No es asunto tuyo Santana – espetó la rubia

- Oh claro que si lo es, perra homofóbica, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estoy segura de que harás algo para separarlos…

- ¿Quién te asegura eso? - replicó Quinn con una sonrisa ladina.

- Eres el retrato de la psicopata norteamericana. La clásica rubia, con aires de perfección que pretende tener a todo el mundo a sus pies. Das asco – susurró la latina.

- Bueno, si quieres verme hacer daño, muy probablemente lo haré. Y tú serás la primera en enterarse. – y dicho esto, Quinn se alejó de Santana, dejándola con una amarga sensación.

La hora avanzó y uno a uno, los chicos del coro fueron retirándose. Al final de la fiesta, solo quedaban los padres de Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt y el mismo rubio, que se mostraba bastante agotado.

- Gracias a Dios que mañana es domingo – Dijo Sam, dejándose caer sobre la silla más próxima - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Kurt que estaba de pie junto a Noah.

- Tengo… - Kurt entornó los ojos – una salida familiar. – dijo.

- Ah entiendo… pues, entonces… nos veremos el lunes. – contestó Sam

- Sip… - Kurt se veía un poco acartonado, como si de pronto, él y Sam no fueran novios. – ¿Noah puedes llevarme a casa?

- Claro que si – Noah se incorporó con rapidez y abrazó a Kurt.

- Yo puedo ir a dejarte, además Noah tiene que ir a dejar a su novia – dijo Sam en tono imperativo

- Aah no, no, no. Tú me tienes que ir a dejar – alegó Mercedes – tú eres mi novio

- ¿Todos bien queridos? – pregunto Mary, acercándose al grupo

- ¡Si! – respondieron los cuatro

- Estupendo. Querida – dijo dirigiéndose a Mercedes – nosotros vamos a dejarte

- ¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias

Kurt miró a Noah y le dio a entender que ya debían irse.

- Bueno Sam, fue una fiesta estupenda – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa – muchas gracias por invitarnos. Señores Evans. – dijo inclinando la cabeza – buenas noches.

Y sin mas, salió por la puerta del salón tomado de la mano de Noah, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, bajo la atenta mirada de un anhelante Sam, que juró por su vida, nunca más hacer pasar un mal rato a Kurt.


	27. Lo que quedó (Reminiscencia)

El domingo luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam, pasó relativamente rápido. En vista y considerando que habían trasnochado, los chicos del coro demoraron en levantarse de la cama, retrasando así, todos los planes que tenían.

El día lunes llegó y el recuerdo de la fiesta de Sam aún estaba en la conciencia colectiva del coro; la fiesta más elegante de la que tuvieran memoria. Kurt aún luchaba por disimular las ojeras que le había dejado la fiesta y mirando con desgano el espejo de su casillero, vio venir de lejos a Sam con el sweater "azul avatar" que el mismo le hubo regalado por motivo de sus diecisiete años. Suspiró, dándose por vencido y cerró la puertezuela de su casillero, preparando una sonrisa para recibir al rubio, cuando detrás de él apareció Noah y las intenciones de sonrisa que tenía Kurt desaparecieron en el acto.

- Hola precioso – musitó Sam con una sonrisa – Me encantó tu regalo – dijo mirando la prenda que traía puesta. - ¿todo bien?

La vista de Kurt vagaba de Sam a Noah, que estaba unos casilleros más allá, aguardando el momento indicado para acercarse al castaño.

- Si, todo… - respiró profundo – de maravilla de hecho – respondió recuperando por fin la sonrisa – me alegro de que te haya gustado

- Lo que más me gustó es lo que venía dentro. De verdad que esa edición de lujo de la película fue un detalle preciso – Pasó una mano distraído, por la mejilla del castaño, mirándolo anhelante. – Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar en la fiesta…

- Sam por favor, no empieces con eso – Reclamó Kurt sin ganas, a tiempo que se ponía a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que estaba Noah.

- Es que… aún no puedo olvidar tu cara cuando confirmé que Mercedes era mi novia y yo… - Sam bajó la vista y guardó silencio.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo Kurt, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido y ojos suplicantes

- Morí de celos. Ver a Noah como tu "novio" – hizo el gesto de las comillas – me mató.

El alma de Kurt se fue de paseo y de pronto el muchacho se puso pálido.

- Es decir… él tuvo los cojones para hacer lo que yo no pude hacer; luchar por ti, demostrar que te quiero, que eres lo más importante para mí…

- Pero Sam… esas son cosas circunstanciales. Sabes perfectamente que Noah no habría hecho eso si el equipo de football hubiera estado presente. – contestó Kurt, dando en el clavo.

- Pero…

- Shhh… - Kurt se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se puso de cara a Sam, cuya mirada estaba un poco acuosa.- Esa era una de las muchas pruebas que tendremos que superar juntos.

- No quiero dañarte más.

El estomago de Kurt se recogió y de pronto le pareció que Sam no era más que un niño asustado. La vulnerabilidad en pleno se había personificado frente al castaño y una horrible pesadez se estaba apoderando de su corazón. Echando mano a sus dotes de actor, sonrió, tratando de calmar a su novio.

- No me dañarás más – de lo que podría dañarte yo, pensó Kurt con amargura y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, llamando la atención de un par de porristas que pasaban por ahí.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo, evitando que Sam abrazara a su novio, y evitando también que este pereciera aplastado por la culpa. Con una sonrisa Kurt se despidió de Sam y partió a su clase de filosofía, bajo la atenta mirada de Noah, que parecía asecharlo como una pantera.

Rachel en tanto, se ponía al día acerca de lo que ocurriera en la fiesta luego de que ella y Finn se retiraran.

- Y al final, los padres de Sam me fueron a dejar a mi casa, mientras que Noah se fue en su camioneta con Kurt.

- ¿Entonces no hubo más problemas? – murmuró Rachel, anotando una complicada fórmula

- Cero problemas. Mi suegra me ama – bromeó Mercedes

- Puck es un excelente actor – dijo Rachel

- Si, hacerse pasar por el novio de Kurt… - comenzó a decir la morena

- Si y disimular que ha sido tu novio durante todos estos meses…

Mercedes miró sorprendida a Rachel

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Mercedes, eres mi amiga. Fue cosa de ver como se sincronizaron para socorrer a Kurt y Sam…

- No pudo haber sido solo eso – murmuró Mercedes más sorprendida aún.

- Bueno fue eso y otros detalles que venía observando hace un tiempo…

- ¿Me perdonas por no contarte? – Mercedes puso cara de cachorrito mojado

- Tus motivos habrás tenido para no decirme… luego hablamos – aseguró Rachel, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, gesto que dejó tranquila a la morena.

Mientras, en su clase de filosofía, Kurt escuchaba como el maestro les hablaba acerca de los estadios de desarrollo moral.

- … es así, que un porcentaje muy bajo de la población, deja de cometer actos vandálicos o atrocidades, por tener una visión más altruista de la vida. Ahora los invito a pensar – dijo el profesor, sentándose sobre su escritorio y mirando con atención a la clase - ¿Cuál es vuestra motivación para no hacer el mal?

Kurt miró a su profesor y luego miró por la ventana del aula. Amaba la filosofía, pensar, reflexionar y todo eso, pero en ese momento solo se le antojaba tener un giratiempo y volver a la noche del sábado, para evitar que ciertas cosas pasaran. ¿Cuál fue mi motivación para hacer eso? - pensó – Estaba dañado – murmuró entre dientes, con su vista fija en un árbol que se mecía con el viento. – Él me negó frente a todos – continuó. Miró la pizarra y vio las estadísticas que había anotado su profesor - ¿Pero eso me da derecho de hacerle daño? - Sus pensamientos eran sombras que se cernían sobre su conciencia, eclipsando cualquier rastro de paz que pudiera estar en él. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía angustiado? Desde que había empezado su noviazgo con Sam… pero ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no le hacía daño a alguien, de forma tan deliberada? No tenía recuerdos. Siempre trató de estar en paz con todos y ahora… no podía estar en paz ni siquiera con sus pensamientos.

- ¿Kurt por qué lloras?

La suave voz de Blaine lo devolvió a la realidad. Sorprendido de sus traidores ojos, se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y fingiendo que buscaba algo en su bolso hundió su cabeza en él. Para cuando salió, Blaine seguía ahí, mirándolo con paciencia.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – ofreció el moreno

- Muchas…muchas gracias, pero no entenderías – de pronto Kurt sintió la necesidad de salir del aula.

- Creo que sé porque lloras – continuó Blaine con suavidad. Sus ojos color avellana estaban clavados en los de Kurt y a éste le pareció que examinaban hasta la fibra más intima de su corazón – y créeme, llegará un día en que no tendrán que esconderse de nadie.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Sam. Como una espina, la insinuación de su nombre le hizo sufrir.

- Gracias por tus palabras – dijo Kurt – pero esto no es por Sam – y antes de que Blaine pudiera disimular su cara de desconcierto, Kurt se puso en pie y salió fuera del aula, ante la mirada atónita del profesor y sus compañeros.

Kurt corrió por los pasillos del instituto, deseando con todo su ser, encontrar un lugar lejos de ahí. Torció rumbo en una esquina y se fue directo a la sala de música. Todos los chicos estaban en sus clases, por lo que la sala debería estar vacía. La única persona que podría estar en ese momento era…

- Puck – murmuró Kurt con los ojos abiertos como platos deteniéndose en la puerta. Frente a él, el judío estaba tocando la guitarra, con gesto ido y los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando. – yo, creo que… debo…

- ¡Kurt espera! – en dos segundos, Puck se puso en pie y asió a Kurt por la muñeca. – tenemos que hablar.

Con la vista clavada en sus zapatos y el creciente deseo de llorar, Kurt dejó de hacer fuerza para soltarse del agarre del judío. Relajó el brazo y levantando la vista se enfrentó a los cansados ojos de Noah.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Kurt? – consultó Sam a la hora del receso

- No ¿Has visto a Noah? – preguntó Mercedes, esperando que la máquina de café le entregara su pedido

- Tampoco. ¿No será que tal vez andan juntos? – dijo suspicaz el rubio

- Jaja por favor. Ni que les hubiera quedado gustando eso de ser novios.

- Jaja… claro – Sam miró con preocupación hacia la puerta de la cafetería, buscando sin éxito entre la gente a Kurt… pero no había ninguna señal.

_"Dónde estás?"_

La luz del móvil de Kurt iluminaba la pequeña habitación donde se había encerrado con Noah. Contigua a la oficina del Señor Schue, una pequeña estancia, apenas un cuchitril, albergaba años y años de partituras, usadas por las distintas generaciones de coristas que habían estado antes de los chicos de New Directions. Apoyado cada uno en uno de los pocos espacios libres que tenían las paredes, Noah miraba a Kurt, mientras éste revisaba el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

- Fue una buena idea meternos aquí, pequeño Kurt – felicitó Noah al castaño, desordenándole el cabello

- Noah, mi pelo no – dijo cortante – además, no nos metimos aquí para hacer vida social.

- Está bien, está bien. – respondió, recuperando el semblante serio que tenía cuando se encontró con Kurt en la sala de música – Entonces ¿Quieres saber por qué…?

- Porque… - Parecía que Kurt iba a confesar un asesinato – ¿Por qué me besaste?

Esa última frase había sonado menos fatal en la cabeza de Kurt.

Noah le sostuvo la mirada a Kurt, luego miró el cielo de la habitación y por último se miró los zapatos.

- No lo sé – soltó al fin.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – dijo Kurt, con tono histérico – Noah ¡me besaste! – acusó el castaño

- ¡Y tú me correspondiste! – se defendió el judío, adelantando su postura

Se hizo silencio entre ambos. Era como un duelo de esgrima; cada uno se defendería hasta morir.

- Tengo novio, tienes novia. Mi novio es tu amigo y tu novia es mi amiga – musitó Kurt – si esto no acaba como una tragedia griega, tendremos suerte. – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

- ¡Por favor no seas dramático! – alegó Noah - Ellos no tienen por que enterarse…

- ¿O sea que no le dirás nada a Mercedes? – la voz de Kurt parecía cada vez más aguda.

- ¿Y tú le dirás a Sam?

Noah tocó un punto sensible. La mirada de Kurt se desvió de sus ojos y fue a dar nuevamente al piso. En esgrima eso habría sido un bloqueo perfecto.

- Mira, haz lo que quieras, es cosa tuya. Lo único que quiero saber es porque lo hiciste – concluyó Kurt, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues… te vi tan vulnerable. – Noah se acercó a Kurt, mientras este trataba de retroceder, pegándose más a la pared. – Te vi llorar en la fiesta de Sam. No está bien que te lleves todo el peso de la relación…

- ¡Soy capaz de sobrellevar mis problemas solos! – dijo Kurt de forma egoísta

- No me gusta verte sufrir, pequeño Kurt. Supongo que te quiero mucho.

Kurt parpadeó sistemáticamente, a tiempo que escrutaba el rostro de Noah. El mismo chico que tiempo atrás lo tiraba al contenedor de basura, ahora estaba diciéndole que lo quería mucho.

- Eres como mi hermanito…- finalizó Noah

- No sabía que tuvieras la costumbre de besar a tus hermanos – ironizó Kurt.

- No me hagas quedar como un depravado. Tú respondiste el beso. Respondiste las caricias. Gemiste como yo.

El recuerdo de tener a Noah sobre él, mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la parte delantera de su camioneta, estremeció a Kurt.

- Si no te gustó, ¿Por qué respondiste al beso?

Touché

- Supongo que estaba despechado. – dijo Kurt levantando el mentón de manera altanera.

Esa frase sonó tan ridículamente cursi, que al momento de pronunciarla, Kurt se sonrojó.

- Entonces no tienes nada que reclamar. Fue todo un error, una confusión de sentimientos que no se volverá a repetir. ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Noah y asintiendo en silencio, se dieron la mano, dando por cerrado aquel extraño episodio de sus vidas.

Salieron de la habitación de partituras y cada uno enfiló hacia su propio lado del pasillo. El receso había terminado hace un minuto así que, si se apuraban, lograrían entrar a sus respectivas clases.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – susurró Rachel, haciéndole un espacio entre ella y Mercedes

- En el baño. No me he sentido bien del estomago – mintió Kurt

- ¿Has visto a Noah? – consultó Mercedes – No lo veo desde la fiesta de Sam.

El estomago de Kurt volvió a retorcerse.

- No – su voz tembló – Por Dios que dolor

- ¿No deberías irte a casa? – sugirió Rachel

- Estaré bien chicas, además hoy tenemos ensayo – jadeó- las seccionales son este sábado y ¡uy! – se llevó las manos al abdomen – tenemos que estar todos.

Mercedes y Rachel miraron a su amigo sufrir por el dolor de estomago y luego cruzaron miradas de preocupación. Kurt en tanto trataba de lidiar con el remordimiento pero solo conseguía que su estomago doliera más. Respirando con dificultad, trató de relajarse. Ya había solucionado todo con Noah, había aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Sam y había llegado a una conclusión. No quería sentirse rechazado, mucho menos por su novio.

Luego de pasar una clase entera soportando dolores de estomago, miradas e interrogaciones por parte de sus amigas, por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo que transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Mercedes se pudo encontrar con Puck, y luego de un leve intercambio de miradas, se sentaron junto a Kurt y Sam.

- ¿Creen que sea bueno seguir fingiendo que… bueno ya saben Sam y yo somos novios? – consultó Mercedes, acomodándose frente a Kurt.

- No hay necesidad chicos. Con que lo hicieran delante de mi madre era suficiente – agradeció Sam con una sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! – y acto seguido, Mercedes tomó de la mano del judío por debajo de la mesa. Sam le sonrió a la pareja y luego le sonrió a Kurt que parecía extrañamente molesto y apartó su vista de la pareja. Decidió que mientras menos contacto tuviera con Puck, mejor sería para ambos.

…

- Bien chicos, ¡las seccionales son este sábado! – una cortina de aplausos acompañó el anuncio del Señor Schue.- y siento que nunca habíamos estado en mejor forma para enfrentarnos a los otros coros. Mercedes ¿Cómo va ese solo?

- De maravilla Señor Schue – la morena le guiñó un ojo a su maestro

- ¿Rachel, Sam?

- Trabajando Señor Schue – La castaña levantó un pulgar de aprobación.

- Bien, tenemos que juntarnos aquí el sábado a las 08:00 AM. Y de aquí… nos vamos a obtener una victoria

El coro aplaudía entusiasmado.

- Señor Schue ¿Me permite? – Sam había pedido la palabra – Quiero agradecer a todos por estar en mi cumpleaños. Pasar la celebración de mis diecisiete años con ustedes fue lo mejor… a pesar de que hubieron algunos altibajos – dijo mirando fugazmente a Kurt – la fiesta fue estupenda. Gracias chicos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera aplaudir, Kurt se puso en pie.

- Señor Schue ¿Me permite? – Por algún extraño motivo, Kurt utilizó las mismas palabras de Sam y se plantó frente al coro para hablar. – Hace unos días, noté que la vida esta llena de altibajos – dijo mirando a Sam directamente – pero siempre estará en nosotros la capacidad de sortear las distintas pruebas que nos pone la vida, poniendo la cara… con la verdad por delante. ¡Dale!

_Suena ~ Esto es lo que soy_

Un segundo en esta vida puede cambiar tu rumbo  
Cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo  
Mandar ese disfraz que para nada te va al limbo  
Perder el miedo para nuevamente tratar juntos

(_La mirada de Kurt había estado insistentemente sobre Sam que se hundía en su asiento, con cada una de las palabras que su novio cantaba)_

Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengas miedo de volver a amar

Lo que quiero es un amor  
Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón  
Con dignidad y convicción

(_Blaine miraba entusiasmado a Kurt mientras seguía el ritmo de la batería y hacía una armonía de voces)_

Quiero un amor  
Que sepa lo que soy  
Que tenga un corazón de entrañas y pudor...  
Eso es lo que soy

Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo  
Hoy tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar "te quiero"

(_Cantó Kurt, haciendo un leve puchero)_

Nunca es tarde para comenzar  
No tengo miedo de volver a amar

Lo que quiero es un amor  
Que sepa que no soy alfombra ni escalón  
Con dignidad y convicción  
_(Rachel veía a Sam, cada vez más hundido en su asiento. Blaine estaba siendo fulminado por la mirada de Harmony. Quinn suspicaz, trataba de adivinar que sucedía)_

Quiero un amor  
Que sepa lo que soy  
Que tenga un corazón de entrañas y pudor...  
Eso es lo que soy

(_Cuando Kurt terminó de cantar, Noah le dirigió una sonrisa ladina y el castaño se estremeció)_

- wow eso ha sido… - comenzó a decir el Señor Schue…

- Intenso – completó Blaine, mirando alelado a Kurt, mientras recibía un codazo de parte de Harmony

- Intenso – repitió el Señor Schue, a tiempo que invitaba a Kurt a tomar asiento para seguir hablando de las seccionales.

Sam miró a su novio con una mezcla de confusión y pena. Al terminar la clase, Sam se quedó un poco rezagado haciendo como que acomodaba las cosas de su mochila. Quería una explicación por parte de Kurt.

Por su parte, el castaño sabía que Sam le pediría una explicación acerca de la canción y apenas captó que el rubio se estaba quedando rezagado, lo imitó, ordenando algunas de las partituras de los músicos, mientras se despedía distraídamente de sus amigos, que iban abandonando la sala.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos en la sala de música, se miraron frente a frente.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Una canción Sam…

- Sé que fue una canción Kurt. No soy tan idiota. – respondió Sam un poco exasperado - ¿Por qué elegiste esa canción? – preguntó el rubio, adivinando la respuesta

Kurt se acercó con parsimonia al piano, toco un Do, Re, Mi y miró a su novio.

- Digamos que estoy dolido por lo que ocurrió en tu cumpleaños.

Sam sonrió de forma conciliadora; su corazonada era cierta.

- En la mañana dijiste que no importaba…

- Pues hablé precipitadamente. Te vi mal y no quería ponerte más carga encima. – interrumpió Kurt.

- ¡Pero si ya te pedí perdón! – alegó Sam

- ¡Lo sé! Pero el sentimiento queda. Me negaste frente a tu familia, frente a nuestros amigos – La voz de Kurt había vuelto a tornarse aguda.

- Kurt ¿Qué querías que hiciera? "Mamá, no tengo novia, soy gay, él es mi novio" – ironizó Sam

- ¡Ese hubiera sido un buen comienzo! – todo el dolor y el rechazo que había sentido Kurt se estaban apoderando de él nuevamente

- ¡Es primera vez que me gusta un chico, Kurt! ¿Puedes entender eso? ¡No sé como lidiar con esto! – Sam se dejó caer sobre una silla.

- Podrías haber pensado en eso antes de…

- ¿Pedirte que fueras mi novio? ¿Crees que no lo pensé antes de hacerlo? La simple idea de enfrentar a mis padres me aterra Kurt. – dijo Sam con desgano.

- Entiendo que así sea. Pero tendrás que hacerlo. No ahora, no mañana… pero tendrás que hacerlo. – Kurt se acercó a su novio y acarició sus cabellos.

- Soy un tonto – se lamentó Sam

Kurt guardó silencio ante la aseveración del rubio. Ahora que se había desecho de todo el sentimiento de rechazo, sentía pena por dejar a su novio en tan mal estado.

- ¿Recuerdas que dije, que lo de tu cumpleaños era solo una de las muchas pruebas que tendremos que pasar?

- Si – murmuró Sam, levantando la cabeza

- Pues, creo que esas pruebas, serán mucho más fáciles de enfrentar si lo hacemos juntos. – Kurt le sonrió a su novio y se sentó en su regazo. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a sonreír.

Sam suspiró aliviado y sonrió de vuelta. Puso una de sus manos en la cintura del castaño y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

- Creí que querías terminar conmigo. – dijo Sam luego de un rato en silencio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Kurt sonrió divertido

- Pues, la canción. La letra. Pensé que querías un hombre más valiente que yo. Alguien como Noah…

El corazón de Kurt se desbocó.

- Que sepa que no eres alfombra ni escalón – dijo Sam, recordando parte de la letra de la canción

- Tendrían que pasar siglos antes de que se me ocurra cambiarte por alguien más. – Y dicho esto le dio un beso a Sam. – Aparte, Noah no es mi tipo.

Ambos rieron. Kurt con un poco de amargura, Sam con alivio y salieron juntos de la sala de coro, en dirección al estacionamiento.

Pero en el estacionamiento del instituto las cosas no iban tan tranquilas. Harmony volvía a su antigua perorata en contra de Blaine, acusándolo de sentir cosas por él, mientras que el muchacho no hacía nada más que negar ante cada acusación y entornar la vista.

- ¡Te gusta! – terminó acusando la muchacha.

- Harmony, ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con…?

- ¡Te gusta porque quieres recuperar con él lo que tenías con Sebastian! – La ojiazul gesticulaba alterada, mientras el tono de su voz se tornaba cada vez más agudo. Parecía fuera de si.

Herido por las palabras de la muchacha, Blaine se apartó de ella, se puso el casco y dirigiéndole una última mirada, se subió a la moto, dejando a Harmony sola en el estacionamiento.

Aceleró por las desiertas calles de Lima, esperando que el viento sujetara las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Anduvo un buen tramo sin vehículos a la vista, preguntándose como Harmony había sido capaz de decirle algo así, cuando llegó a la avenida principal de Lima. Paró en un semáforo que había cambiado a rojo y se sacó el casco. Tenía que limpiar las lágrimas que el viento había dejado de sujetar. Con rapidez se secó el rostro y cuando iba a ponerse el casco nuevamente, una voz familiar pronunció su nombre. El frío de la noche se le coló en las venas y le paralizó el corazón. Esa voz… ¡ESA VOZ!

- Hola Blaine.

Desde la parte posterior de una lujosa limosina, se asomaba por la ventana la sonrisa falsa y la mirada fría de Sebastian Smythe.

- ¿Llorando por otro amor no correspondido?

Sin mediar más palabras, Sebastian ya había lanzado un ataque. El rostro de Blaine se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y antes de contestarle, se caló el casco en la cabeza y aceleró la moto.

Entre la confusión, el dolor y la impresión que la causaron Harmony y Sebastian, Blaine no notó que había doblado en una calle de un solo sentido. Para cuando tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, ya había estrellado su moto contra un automóvil que venía en sentido contrario y producto de la inercia, saltó por encima del coche, cayendo sobre el pavimento y arrastrándose un par de metros sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Desde su limosina, Sebastian había observado la escena y horrorizado se había bajado corriendo de su coche, para ir en ayuda de Blaine, que permanecía quieto sobre el pavimento. Le gustaba ser cruel, le gustaba manipular y dominar las situaciones, pero nunca había estado dentro de sus planes provocar la muerte de alguien. Con el corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora, Sebastian tomó su móvil y marcó el número de emergencia, pidiendo que una ambulancia se presentara en el lugar.

Con el miedo a flor de piel, se inclinó sobre Blaine para verificar que aún respiraba y al escuchar un leve quejido del muchacho, el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Estaba bien, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Tomó una de sus manos y notó que estaba fría. Se quitó el blazer de la academia Dalton y se lo puso encima, para que no perdiera tanto calor y para cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse más por la falta de ayuda, apareció la ambulancia.

- ¿Es usted algo del herido? – preguntó un paramédico a tiempo que otros dos profesionales subían la camilla de Blaine a la ambulancia

- Yo… este – Sebastian balbuceaba – soy su novio – dijo al fin.

- Bien, venga con nosotros.

Y así, en medio de la noche, Sebastian partió rumbo al hospital con Blaine, por decisión y obra del caprichoso pero sabio destino.


	28. Dolor, ira y placer

Una brillante luz le daba directo en los ojos. Alguien jugaba con su parpado derecho, pero no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera real. Hace cinco minutos soñaba que chocaba en su moto luego de encontrarse con Sebastian.

¿Soñaba?

- Tiene quebrada la muñeca izquierda y múltiples contusiones, pero nada de que preocuparse. Gracias a Dios llevaba casco, o el golpe hubiera sido fatal.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que quedarse?

- Puede pasar la noche aquí y luego de que le inmovilicen el brazo puede irse. Hemos dado aviso a sus padres, ya vienen en camino.

- Muchas gracias doctor.

No, no había sido un sueño. Con los ojos cerrados, un creciente dolor en el brazo y ganas de salir de ahí, Blaine escuchaba la sedosa voz de Sebastian, intercambiado palabras con el doctor. Sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y eso le indicó que, a menos que hubiera más gente ahí, se encontraba a solas con Sebastian. Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver si el chico seguía con él y, sentado a los pies de su cama, estaba Smythe, con cara de preocupación. - ¿Estará preocupado de verdad? – fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Blaine, antes de decidir mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo estarías tú luego de chocar en moto? – contestó Blaine, desafiante a pesar de su estado.

- Vamos, no te pongas así. El doctor dijo que no era bueno que te agitaras…

- ¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por mi?

Sebastian sonrió de lado y miró a Blaine. Guardó silencio un momento y luego suspiró.

- Hace mucho que no sé de ti, Blaine…

- Si, y lo primero que haces al verme es provocarme un accidente.

- ¡Ni que te hubiera empujado de la moto! – alegó Sebastian

Blaine lo miró con odio

- Veo que aun no eres consciente del poder de tus palabras…

- ¿Sobre ti? – Dijo Sebastian de forma sugerente

Blaine se sonrojó hasta la médula. Trató de sostener la mirada de Smythe, pero al final, terminó mirando el biombo que separaba una cama de la otra.

- Tú ya no tienes poder sobre mi, Smythe – Respondió Blaine con desdén

- ¡wow! – Sebastian sonrió burlón - ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?

- Desde que decidiste convertirte en un hijo de puta.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Sebastian y con semblante serio, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Blaine.

- Bueno, pues recuerda que este hijo de puta te hacía gritar de placer – susurró Smythe, a tiempo que una de sus manos acarició rápidamente la entrepierna de Blaine. – Nos veremos otro día, Anderson.

Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo.

- No te preocupes por los gastos del hospital. Sé que tu familia no está en condiciones de cubrirlos.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, se escabulló de la habitación, dejando solo a Blaine, que se debatía entre la excitación y la rabia.

…

- Sunshine, es necesario que comas algo

- …

Beatriz, que estaba asomada por la puerta del dormitorio de Sunshine, entró a la habitación y lentamente se acercó hasta la cama de la pequeña asiática. Con ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido, Sunshine le dirigió una mirada desganada a su institutriz. Había permanecido así desde que llegó de la fiesta de Sam. No se había levantado de la cama, no había comido nada y ni se hable de tomar una ducha. Permanecía con la ropa de la fiesta y el mismo peinado, con la única diferencia de que el maquillaje que luciera aquella noche, estaba totalmente arruinado por las lágrimas.

- Vamos cariño – Beatriz ya no podía disimular su preocupación – haz superado situaciones peores que ésta…

- ¿Cómo cuál? – La voz de Sunshine estaba rasposa.

Beatriz guardó silencio. Es cierto, la pequeña asiática no había enfrentado una situación como esa nunca antes en su vida.

- Lo que no entiendo es…- Suspiro – Porque Mary se empeñó tanto en asegurarme que Sam sentía algo por mí. ¡él nunca se fijó en mí! – sollozó la pequeña asiática, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada - ¡él tiene novia!- volvió a decir con desesperación.

- Tal vez se confundió – dijo Beatriz, tratando de excusar a Mary

- ¡Nadie puede confundirse con algo tan esencial como eso! – Sunshine había levantado la cabeza y miraba con intensidad a su cuidadora.

La recatada mujer miró con un poco de temor a Sunshine. Los ojos de la muchacha, que transmitían dulzura la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora destilaban odio.

Sunshine saltó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Desarmó su peinado, se quitó el resto de maquillaje de un manotazo y con el vestido a medio quitar, caminó hacia la ducha. Con un suspiro, Beatriz asumió que Sunshine estaría bien… por lo menos ya no estaba tirada sobre la cama.

En la ducha, Sunshine siguió llorando, mientras dejaba crecer en su interior un intenso sentimiento de venganza.

- Ahora verán lo que Sunshine Corazón es capaz de hacer… - murmuró con rabia.

…

Sam y Kurt habían tenido su primera discusión como pareja y ese era un hecho digno de recordar. De camino a la casa de Kurt, ambos habían guardado silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, mas bien, era un silencio cómplice. Al bajar del vehículo, Sam le dirigió una mirada a Kurt y ambos supieron lo que vendría. Sus cuerpos lo gritaban, sus corazones lo anticipaban y ahora, con la oscuridad como testigo, llegaban a la mejor parte de las peleas. La reconciliación.

Con alevosía, Sam frotaba su entrepierna contra uno de los muslos de Kurt, dejando que el castaño notara la grosera erección que él tenía en ese momento. Deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de su novio y enganchó sus dedos cerca del botón de su pantalón. Kurt gimió al adivinar las intenciones del rubio y esto fue suficiente para Sam; con ansia se deshizo del cinturón, desabrochó el botón y de un tirón bajó los pantalones de Kurt hasta la mitad de las piernas, dejando ver la palpitante erección que el castaño tenía en ese momento. Por la sorpresa y el pudor, Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Eres adorable Kurt Hummel – Murmuró Sam, adivinando por el tacto, que las mejillas del castaño se habían sonrojado, mientras bajaba su cabeza a la entrepierna de Kurt y comenzaba a repartir húmedos besos por el interior de las piernas.

Kurt arqueó la espalda de forma lasciva y se aferró al cobertor de su cama. Sam ya no besaba sus piernas, las lamía con desesperación, al tiempo que sus manos paseaban lentamente por debajo de la ropa del castaño. Luego de un momento, Sam se incorporó y antes de que Kurt tomará conciencia de lo que ocurría, el rubio se estaba deshaciendo de su sudadera, luciendo parte de su trabajado y marcado cuerpo. El castaño paseó la vista lentamente por el torso de Sam y se le hizo agua la boca al notar las líneas oblicuas que bajaban sugerentes, hasta perderse dentro del pantalón. Con la mirada nublada de deseo, Kurt también se incorporó, terminó de quitarse los pantalones y aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sam, que recibiendo al castaño sobre si, se encargó de quitarle el molesto sweater y la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento. Semidesnudos, frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos. Una mezcla de amor y pasión se arremolinaba en las miradas de ambos y en sus respiraciones agitadas, se podía sentir la lujuria. Lentamente Sam dirigió su boca al cuello del castaño y comenzó a repartir suaves besos. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; tener la boca de Sam en su cuello, mientras sus erecciones se rozaban, todo eso era lo más cercano a estar en la gloria. Con lentitud, el castaño empezó a mecerse sobre Sam, haciendo que el contacto entre ambos se tornara más caliente. Sus cuerpos se frotaban deliciosamente, arrancando con cada movimiento de las caderas de Kurt, un gemido de Sam. No es que el castaño tuviera mucha experiencia en asuntos de cama… sino que, dominado por el instinto y el deseo, dejaba que su cuerpo hablara por si solo y al parecer, Sam entendía a la perfección ese nuevo código de comunicación que había nacido entre ambos.

Sam bajó sus manos por la espalda de Kurt y con fuerza apretó las perfectas y redondas nalgas de su novio, haciendo que éste frotara su escondida erección contra el abdomen del rubio. Al sentir el miembro de Kurt contra él, el apetito de Sam se abrió. Con delicadeza recostó al castaño sobre la cama y repartiendo besos y mordiscos, llegó hasta las caderas del castaño. Kurt se removió inquieto y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sam, que en ese momento estaba más preocupado de las caderas de su novio que de cualquier otra cosa. El rubio se detuvo un momento y llevando dos manos temblorosas de deseo hacia su propio pantalón, lo desabrochó y tomando de paso su ropa interior, se deshizo de ambas prendas, quedando completamente desnudo ante Kurt. Con la mirada borrosa de placer, Kurt distinguió a media luz la blanquecina piel de Sam y deseando entregarse completamente a su novio, él también se quitó la ropa interior.

Estando ambos en completo estado de vulnerabilidad, se enfrascaron en una sinuosa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; Sam trataba de dominar a Kurt, pero el castaño huía por entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras soltaba una que otra risa. Con una agilidad única, sorprendente para el tamaño de su cuerpo, Sam se posicionó detrás de Kurt y lo atrapó en un abrazo certero, entrelazando sus manos en el pecho del más pequeño.

- ¿Tratabas de escapar? – susurró Sam en el oído de Kurt

- ¿Escapar de ti? – Kurt se escurrió por entre los brazos de Sam y se volteó para quedar frente a él – Eso jamás

Y antes de que el rubio pensara alguna frase coherente para responder, se cerró la distancia entre ellos e iniciaron un beso suave, tímido, que rayaba lo casto. La lengua de Kurt delineaba el borde de los labios de Sam, que respiraba agitadamente y sin poder resistirlo más tomó la boca de su novio en un beso demandante y cargado de deseo. La lengua del rubio recorrió la boca de Kurt, deleitándose con el sabor de esa dulce cavidad. Conteniendo a duras penas el inminente desborde de pasión del que estaba siendo presa, Sam mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kurt, arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Otra vez Sam lo empujó contra la cama y echándose al bolsillo los pocos prejuicios que le quedaban, bajó rápidamente hasta la palpitante erección del castaño y le comenzó a propinar pequeños besos a la cabeza de su pene. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt y rápidamente, en un gesto de golosería extrema, levantó sus caderas. Entendiendo el mensaje, Sam acomodó sus manos en las nalgas de Kurt y lo obligó a levantar aún más las caderas, para engullir completamente el miembro del castaño.

Si Finn veía fuegos artificiales cada vez que besaba a Quinn, Kurt podía asegurar que veía un carnaval completo cada vez que la boca de Sam, subía y bajaba por su palpitante erección. El rubio lamía, succionaba, pasaba la lengua por la cabeza de su pene y volvía a succionar. Era la gloria. Era como si Sam se hubiera preparado para ese momento durante toda su vida. Gemidos y quejidos llenaron la habitación. Sam detuvo el sinuoso masaje que llevaba a cabo en las nalgas del castaño y comenzó a masturbarse; el líquido pre seminal estaba haciendo de las suyas y su propio miembro estaba totalmente húmedo. Tomó con delicadeza su propio pene y empezó un rítmico movimiento.

El sudor comenzaba a mojar ambos cuerpos, pero ninguno le prestó mayor atención a esto. Kurt se removía inquieto entre las sábanas, deseoso de más. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, apartó la cabeza de Sam de su entrepierna y a medida que se enderezaba, guiaba al rubio para que cambiaran de posiciones. Cuando Sam estuvo recostado, Kurt se detuvo a contemplarlo.

- Eres hermoso – murmuró observando con atención el cuerpo de Sam

- Tú eres más hermoso que yo… - Trató de protestar el rubio

- No me contradiga señor Evans – La mirada de Kurt cambió de un momento a otro. Ni rastro quedaba del tierno muchacho que se sonrojaba por todo. Con habilidad, tomó con firmeza el pene de Sam y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, al igual que Kurt, levantó levemente las caderas, mientras dejaba sus brazos abiertos a ambos lados de la cama. El castaño sonrió para sí; parecía obnubilado de poder y placer. Ver el cuerpo de Sam a su merced lo hacía temblar de deseo. Bajó su cabeza hasta las piernas del rubio y desde las rodillas hasta las ingles, repartió besos y mordiscos, que arrancaban imperceptibles quejas de parte de su novio. Tomando aún el miembro de Sam con su mano, le dirigió una mirada de hambre, al tiempo que se relamía los labios. Lentamente fue acercando su boca hasta la entrepierna de Sam y con un solo movimiento, engulló la palpitante erección del rubio. Un sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido, escapó de Sam que comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones de Kurt.

- Mmmmm… Kurt – Sam había comenzado a moverse – yo… quiero… yo…

Un suspiro ahogado por un gemido cortó la frase del rubio, y antes de que Kurt comprendiera lo que pasaba, sintió la boca de Sam devorar su pene nuevamente. Con el miembro de Sam aún en la boca, Kurt gimió de placer y en su mente se dibujó la escena de ellos dos haciendo un perfecto sesenta y nueve. A pesar del calor que sentía, Kurt tembló y la intensidad de sus gemidos fue en aumento.

Extasiado, Sam acariciaba las piernas de su novio y se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel. Repentinamente se separó de Kurt y acomodándolo, lo dejó boca abajo sobre la cama.

- Te amo tanto – dijo con la respiración agitada, mientras se recostaba en la espalda del castaño.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sam – Kurt levantó su trasero y con alevosía, lo apoyó contra el miembro del rubio.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Sam sonrió en el hombro de Kurt. El castaño sintió la sonrisa de su novio y se deshizo de amor.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Consultó Sam

- Completamente. Quiero ser tuyo de todas las formas posibles.

Una antigua mezcla de amor y deseo subió por el pecho de Sam e hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Beso levemente a Kurt en los labios y bajó por en medio de su espalda, acariciando esa deliciosa piel con el aliento de su boca. Depositó un beso en el límite inferior de la espalda y con avidez, mojó uno de sus dedos.

- Quiero que te relajes Kurt – aconsejó el rubio

- Está bien amor.

Al escuchar la respuesta del castaño, Sam tuvo que contenerse para no tomarlo de una sola vez y hacerlo suyo. Tener a Kurt bajo su poder y a su disposición le hacía temblar el corazón de amor y deseo. Lentamente bajo su dedo a la entrada de Kurt y describiendo pequeños círculos, fue abriéndose paso hasta sentir el calor del interior de su novio. Kurt apretaba la ropa de cama debajo de sus manos y gruñía muy despacio; se sentía extraño y algo doloroso.

- Relájate amor.- Sam adelantó su postura y le habló al oído.

- Claro es que… - Kurt no pudo terminar la frase, realmente le dolía.

Sam comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente y antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar más, introdujo suavemente un segundo dedo.

- ¡¿Eso era necesario?! – Dijo Kurt algo desesperado

- Créeme, después me lo agradecerás – Sam sonrió, y le hizo gracia que Kurt pudiera mantener su actitud de diva aún en esa situación

El rubio siguió moviendo ambos dedos al interior de Kurt y de pronto los gruñidos de incomodidad comenzaron a ser reemplazados por leves gemidos. El castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas, dirigido bajo su propio ritmo, silencioso y cadencioso.

Atendiendo a las señales que le enviaba su novio, Sam retiró lentamente ambos dedos y acallando las protestas de su novio con un tierno beso, llevo su propio pene hasta la entrada del castaño. Mojando ese lugar con el líquido pre seminal que salía de su miembro, Sam comenzó una lenta penetración. Al sentir la cabeza del pene de Sam, penetrar en su interior, Kurt volvió a quejarse. Se quedó quieto, esperando que el rubio avanzara un poco más y luego el mismo comenzó a empujarse contra el miembro de su amor, arrancando un gemido de excitación y sorpresa de la garganta del rubio.

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Un intenso ardor se hizo patente en el ano de Kurt y el castaño habría jurado que abrirse las entrañas con un cuchillo prendido en fuego, hubiera sido más tolerable que tener el pene de Sam dentro de él. ¿Así sería todas las veces que decidieran hacer el amor? Se quedó quieto, con las manos aferradas a la ropa de cama, y agradeció que la habitación estuviera a media luz, así Sam no podría ver su cara de dolor.

Mientras, Sam no podía moverse. Sentir la estreches de Kurt lo había dejado extasiado. Rogando porque el castaño se hubiera acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de sí, comenzó a moverse lentamente y ahí estaban de nuevo, los gruñidos y las silenciosas quejas del castaño. Llevó sus manos hasta el miembro del más pequeño y comenzó a acariciarlo, esperando que el muchacho comenzara a relajarse.

De pronto algo cambió; el dolor y el ardor que sintiera Kurt en un principio fueron cediendo poco a poco y la sensación de tener a Sam dentro de sí, fue lo más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida. Con lentitud, Kurt comenzó a mover las caderas, y una explosión de placer se sintió en su interior. Sin hacerse de rogar, Sam comenzó a marcar el ritmo. Con una creciente desesperación, hundía su miembro entre las nalgas del castaño, soltando exquisitos gemidos cada vez que embestía al muchacho. Kurt, con cada movimiento del rubio, sentíase caer en un abismo de placer nunca antes conocido.

Sam hizo que el castaño se recostara sobre la cama y recostándose el mismo sobre el castaño, incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas, al tiempo que susurraba palabras de amor al oído de Kurt.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Kurt, te amo tanto – decía el rubio, entre jadeos.

- Te… Te a… amo – Respondía el castaño, con la respiración entre cortada

Cerrando los ojos, Kurt se dejaba acariciar por las palabras del rubio. Porque los besos, las caricias y el sexo, sin palabras que acaricien el alma, no eran nada para Kurt. Nada.

Volteó su rostro y con sed buscó los besos del rubio.

Quejidos y gemidos volvían a llenar la habitación. El sudor de Sam se mezclaba con el sudor de Kurt, sus bocas se cerraban una alrededor de la otra y sus cuerpo, unidos sobre la cama, se dejaban llevar bajo el ritmo que el amor y la pasión les imponían.

Sintiendo que llegaba a su límite, Sam apresuró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Kurt en tanto, se removía deseoso bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

- Te amo Kurt. – Jadeó Sam

- Te amo – respondió Kurt

Y antes de que pudieran pensar en algo más, aparte del amor que se tenían, el orgasmo llegó. Kurt soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir que Sam se venía dentro de él y la sensación de estar pleno, de que nada más le podría faltar en la vida, lo inundó por completo. Sam en tanto se estremeció de deseo, cuando el semen de Kurt llenó su mano y con un jadeo final, tuvo la convicción de que había nacido para estar junto al castaño por el resto de su vida. Envueltos en satisfacción, ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama.

En silencio, dejaron que sus agitadas respiraciones tomaran un ritmo normal y con el deseo todavía a flor de piel, se voltearon para quedar recostados cara a cara. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de ambos y una sonrisa de infinito amor adornaba sus rostros. Kurt extendió su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla de Sam para luego cerrar la distancia entre ambos y quedarse acurrucado en su fornido pecho. El rubio besó el cabello de Kurt y aspiró profundamente su aroma.

- Hueles exquisito – murmuró el rubio.

- Me parece que eso es lo que diría un león antes de comerse a su presa.

- ¿A una gacela por ejemplo?

- ¿Por qué una gacela? – consultó Kurt divertido

Sam pasó su brazo derecho por sobre Kurt y lo atrajo aún más contra sí.

- Porque eres coqueto, elegante, escurridizo… – enumeró Sam, a medida que iba bajando hasta atrapar la boca del castaño nuevamente.

- Ujum… Eso te deja a ti como el salvaje – concluyó Kurt, sonriendo en medio del beso

- Me pongo salvaje por tu culpa – Dijo Sam, haciendo un puchero.

- Y eso me encanta.

Ambos rieron y con algo de pereza, se acomodaron bajo las sábanas para descansar. No tenían idea de que hora podía ser, pero tampoco les interesaba mucho. Solo importaban ellos dos y la forma en que por un momento, se habían convertido en un solo cuerpo.


End file.
